


A Warp in Time

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Death, Fights, Journey, King - Freeform, Love, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sex, Time Travel, Treason, brother
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 75,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette fanfic met en avant le couple Ardyn/Noctis, d’avantage comme une romance que comme une relation sexuelle.L’histoire se situe majoritairement 2000 ans dans le passé lorsqu’Ardyn était le soigneur du peuple, Noctis ayant voyagé dans le temps jusqu’à son époque.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maty_yami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maty_yami/gifts).



> /!\ NSFW à partir du chapitre 10 / [Terminé]
> 
> Basé sur une requête de Maty_Yami
> 
> 82 518 words, 22 chapters + 1 prologue and epilogue – created dec 2017, achieved feb 2018

Alors qu’un écran noir se dresse devant ses yeux, les sens du jeune homme l’informent peu à peu sur son environnement.

Une odeur d’humidité et de terre remonte jusqu’à ses narines, tandis que les claquements des sabots d’une monture se font entendre de plus en plus proches.

Péniblement, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs roule sur le côté pour se relever. Les douleurs de son dos lui font comprendre que le sol est pavé de pierres dures et irrégulières.

 

Enfin, il ouvre les yeux.

 

Devant lui se présente dans le petit matin une rue animée bordée de maisons à colombages et de commerces, arpentée par des gens pressés aux bras chargés.

Certains le bousculent, d’autres le doublent en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds dans un brouhaha incompréhensible.

 

Encore sonné, le jeune homme prénommé Noctis se met debout et vient plaquer son dos contre la façade d’une échoppe.

 

_Ce n’est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être en train de se produire._

 

Souffrant d’un mal de tête rayonnant il porte sa main à son front, luttant pour se souvenir.

 

Cela fait déjà deux jours qu’il est arrivé dans ce monde étrange où les gens ne parlent pas sa langue et sont vêtus comme dans les livres d’histoire.

Tout ce dont il se rappelle, c’est qu’il a été absorbé par le Cristal l’ayant désigné comme Roi élu, avant que le dieu Bahamut ne lui confie sa mission : accumuler le pouvoir afin d’un jour être en mesure de revenir dans son monde combattre les ténèbres.

Commençant à se concentrer dans la douceur éthérée des limbes pastel, Noctis a senti la lumière affluer vers lui et l’Anneau des Lucii, l’héritage de sa famille. Sa vie a défilé devant ses yeux pendant qu’il essayait de remonter toujours plus le fil lumineux pour tirer vers lui la puissance de ses ancêtres et de la pierre sacrée.

 

Jusqu’à ce qu’il atterrisse ici.

 

Persuadé ne n’être que dans un songe, Noctis a erré du champ voisin jusqu’au petit hameau dans lequel il a fini par perdre connaissance la veille, affamé.

 

« Ces crampes d’estomac sont super douloureuses pour un rêve… » grimace-t-il en massant son ventre.

 

Alors qu’il s’efforce de ne pas s’écrouler de nouveau, ses pensées troublées par la fatigue, il finit par remarquer une certaine agitation autour de lui. Les gens semblent se diriger sur sa droite au bout de la rue vers une petite place ensoleillée.

 

Intrigué, Noctis s’éloigne machinalement du mur et suit la foule en essayant de comprendre en vain ce qui se dit.

 

Arrivé sur le lieu circulaire baigné de lumière, le jeune garçon se dresse sur la pointe des pieds afin de distinguer la raison de cet attroupement devant lui.

 

« Tsss… Je verrai mieux de là-haut ! »  lâche-t-il en scrutant le toit d’une des maisons.

 

Il effectue un petit mouvement de sa main droite afin de matérialiser une arme qui lui permettra de se téléporter en hauteur.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

Noctis regarde sa main, circonspect.

 

De nouveau, il effectue le même mouvement, scrutant avec insistance sa main qui se referme sur du vide.

 

« Non, non… » commence-t-il à paniquer.

 

Encore une fois. Rien ne se passe. Impossible de faire apparaître la moindre arme.

 

 _Je ne ressens même plus le flux de la magie en moi…_ pense-t-il avec inquiétude.

 

Tandis qu’il cherche une explication, le mouvement de la foule le pousse à attribuer son échec à sa fatigue, son attention se focalisant à présent sur le centre de la place.

 

Malgré les nombreuses têtes pressées devant lui, Noctis distingue clairement la chevelure pourpre qui s’avance avec calme et maîtrise, comme si elle flottait au-dessus de la marée humaine barrant le chemin du jeune homme.

 

« Mais c’est… »

 

Son sang ne fait qu’un tour lorsqu’il reconnait avec surprise et colère le propriétaire des cheveux de feu.

 

_Ardyn !_


	2. Destinée

_Ardyn…_

 

Le bras happé par la lumière du Cristal, Noctis dévisage avec incompréhension et crainte le chancelier impérial tandis que celui-ci lui dévoile ses véritables intentions.

 

« Quand je t’ai donné mon nom, je ne t’ai pas menti, mais je ne t’ai pas précisé mon nom officiel. Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Comme le tien. »

 

_Quoi ?!?_

 

Incapable de formuler le moindre mot, son corps aspiré par la pierre sacrée, Noctis ne peut qu’émettre quelques gémissements alors que son esprit est de plus en plus confus par les révélations d’Ardyn.

 

Les yeux du jeune homme scrutent avec anxiété l’image de l’énigmatique individu qui se tient en face de lui. Mais qui est-il réellement ?

 

Depuis que Noctis et ses amis ont quitté la capitale royale, Insomnia, leur route n’a cessé de croiser celle d’Ardyn. Depuis la baie de Galdina jusqu’aux ruines de Steyliff, le chancelier les a pisté et aidé dans tout le royaume du Lucis pour une raison qui lui échappe encore.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il montre sa véritable nature à Altissia en tuant Luna sous le regard impuissant de Noctis.

Par la suite, il n’a eu de cesse de tourmenter le jeune homme, le guidant avec fourberie et sadisme à travers le Niflheim jusqu’au Cristal.

 

 _Pourquoi m’a-t-il aidé à parvenir jusqu’ici ? Ça n’a aucun sens…_ réfléchit Noctis.

 

« Noct, te tuer en tant que simple humain ne me servirait à rien. Revendique la force du Cristal et deviens le roi de la lumière. » poursuit Ardyn. « Ce que je désire vraiment, c’est voir le Cristal disparaître… en même temps que le Roi élu auquel il aura confié son pouvoir. »

 

_Alors voilà ses véritables desseins…_

 

Mais pourquoi une haine aussi farouche envers la famille Lucis Caelum et la pierre sacrée ? Bien qu’il soit chancelier du Niflheim, il a trahi son camp autant que le Lucis, ne se rangeant au final d’aucun côté…

 

Avec d’avantage de questions que de réponses en tête Noctis continue de disparaître à l’intérieur du Cristal, jusqu’à ce qu’un voile blanc éblouissant efface le sourire satisfait d’Ardyn de sa rétine.

 

***

 

« Revendique le pouvoir… »

« C’est ton devoir d’élu, Noctis… »

 

Une voix grave et solennelle résonne aux oreilles du jeune homme, le poussant à ouvrir les yeux alors qu’il semble chuter avec douceur dans un univers cotonneux immatériel.

Face à lui, flottant dans l’immensité pastel, le gigantesque dieu Bahamut pose sur lui son regard perçant. Le Draconéen vient placer la paume de sa main sous le corps de Noctis, stoppant humblement sa chute.

 

Impressionné par le colossal dieu dragon, Noctis ne trouve pas les mots pour lui exprimer ses pensées, toujours embrumé par le discours choquant d’Ardyn.

Fort heureusement, dans ce monde où les lois de la physique n’ont plus cours, ses interrogations volent d’elles-mêmes à travers l’espace pour se formuler dans l’esprit de la divinité.

 

« Tu te trouves au cœur de la pierre sacrée, où tu dois obtenir la force nécessaire pour accomplir ta destinée en tant que Roi élu. » explique Bahamut. « Dehors, les ténèbres rongent le monde dans lequel tes amis survivent en attendant ton retour. Tu dois te préparer pour le jour où tu les rejoindras, lavant la corruption de la terre et des cœurs et éliminant l’Usurpateur. »

 

_L’Usurpateur ?_

 

« C’est ainsi que nous nommons celui qui a cru pouvoir assumer ta position et est devenu l’incarnation du chaos. »

 

_Ardyn ?_

 

« En effet. Son histoire est liée à la tienne depuis l’apparition du Mal de la planète. Alors qu’il possédait le pouvoir de la lumière, Ardyn a vu son corps et son cœur se corrompre au contact des ténèbres. La victoire du véritable Roi élu passe par la destruction de l’Usurpateur et de ce qu’il est devenu, une entité vengeresse répandant le mal sur la terre. »

 

Quelque peu attristé par la dureté des mots du dieu et par l’histoire tragique d’Ardyn, Noctis détourne un instant le regard du Draconéen.

Son âme est remplie de doutes. Il sait ce qu’il doit faire, bien sûr. Le monde entier compte sur lui. Il doit vaincre les ténèbres. Mais si l’objectif est clair, il semble que le chemin pour y parvenir soit semé d’embûches et de conflits où les frontières entre le bien et le mal sont plus que floues.

 

« Tu dois être en paix avec ta destinée. » reprend Bahamut. « Ce n’est qu’avec l’esprit clair et libéré de considérations matérielles que tu pourras mener cette mission à bien, triompher d’Ardyn et des ténèbres en offrant ta propre vie sur le trône de tes ancêtres. »

 

Noctis relève la tête vers le dieu.

 

_Me… sacrifier ?_

 

Il faut un instant pour intégrer l’implacable information. Alors qu’il demeure silencieux, Bahamut conclut son récit :

 

« Il est temps pour toi d’accumuler le pouvoir de tes ancêtres grâce à l’Anneau qui a été confié à ta lignée. Tel est le prix de ma bénédiction. »

 

Sans prévenir Bahamut retire sa main, laissant Noctis chuter dans l’espace infini.

 

Peu à peu, le temps se distord.

L’espace éthéré enveloppe Noctis, semblant l’endormir dans un doux songe.

Plongé au plus profond de son être, le jeune homme fait appel à tout ce qu’il a été et sera pour canaliser la magie du Cristal vers la relique de ses ancêtres.

 

Des images se forment devant ses yeux clos. Des sons résonnent dans sa tête.

Au début, tout semble diffus, confus. Des flashs vides de sens.

Lentemement, les formes se stabilisent, les sons s’éclaircissent. Dans l’esprit de Noctis défilent des fragments épars de sa vie.

 

Son enfance. Sa rencontre avec Ignis et Gladiolus.

L’attaque meurtrière du daemon Marilith.

Sa rencontre avec Lunafreya à Tenebrae.

L’attaque de l’Empire qui les séparera à jamais.

Ses années à vivre comme un étudiant banal, son amitié avec Prompto.

Ses responsabilités en tant que Roi élu pesant de plus en plus sur son cœur.

L’attaque d’Insomnia.

La rencontre avec Ardyn.

La mort de son père.

La perte de ses amis.

Ardyn.

Encore et toujours.

 

Quelles que soient ses pensées, elles n’ont de cesse de le ramener à Ardyn.

_Tout est de sa faute…_

 

La récente série de malheur qui s’est abattue sur lui le plonge dans un état émotionnel intense. Toute cette douleur, toute cette frustration se cristallise sur l’image de _cet_ homme.

 

Alors que Noctis grimace devant le sourire narquois que lui lance Ardyn, il lui semble que le décor se fait plus lumineux. Dans une transition d’abord fluide et lente, le visage d’Ardyn commence à se métamorphoser, changeant d’expression, de lieu. Incapable de se focaliser sur autre chose, Noctis continue à fixer Ardyn qui semble s’éloigner de plus en plus loin et rapidement dans l’immensité blanche.

_Attends !_

 

Inconsciemment, Noctis s’attache à cette vision, refusant de la laisser partir. Il a le sentiment de courir après Ardyn alors que celui-ci est projeté à une distance toujours plus grande devant lui.

 

_Attends ! Où tu vas ?_

 

Le fil s’accélère, devenant si éblouissant que Noctis ne distingue à présent plus qu’une minuscule silhouette dans le lointain.

 

_Ardyn !!!_

 

***

 

La douce brise vient effleurer la joue du jeune homme, étalé sur le sol.

 

« Gnh… »

 

Lentement, Noctis ouvre les yeux, se redresse, et jette un regard stupéfait sur le décor qui l’entoure.

 

« Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »

 

Autour de lui, des plans de blés sont bercé par le vent, chatouillant les parties à nu de son corps.

 

« Je ne me souviens pas être déjà venu là… » murmure-t-il en cherchant dans sa mémoire à quoi peut bien correspondre cet endroit.

 

Intrigué, Noctis se relève et scrute les alentours : des champs s’étendent à perte de vue sous le ciel orageux de la soirée.

 

 _Cette sensation… ça ressemble au rêve que j’avais fait en compagnie de Carbuncle lorsque j’étais petit…_ pense-t-il.

 

Choisissant une direction au hasard, Noctis se met en route pour l’inconnu.

 

_Après tout, je finirai bien par trouver quelque chose !_

 

Les minutes passent, puis les heures.

La nuit tombe sur le monde, le ciel grisâtre se faisant de plus en plus menaçant. La fraîcheur de l’obscurité vient donner des frissons au jeune homme qui continue sa progression à tâtons dans le noir.

 

« Brrrr, on se les gèle ici ! » grelote-t-il en frottant ses mains sur ses bras pour essayer de se réchauffer.

 

Noctis observe avec désespoir l’environnement vide qui l’entoure. Il est seul dans le noir.

 

Une sensation brève vient furtivement lui picoter la joue. Puis une autre sur le bras.

Rapidement, les stimuli s’accélèrent et bientôt toute l’étendue champêtre vibre sous les gouttes de pluie qui s’abattent sur la terre.

 

« Merde ! » peste Noctis en pressant le pas.

 

Les trombes d’eau ne cessent pas, le ciel grondant dans le lointain, des éclairs zébrant le ciel.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme aperçoit dans la pénombre une sorte de monticule. Se mettant à courir, la boue éclaboussant ses chaussures détrempées, il se précipite plein d’espoir vers le petit relief.

Arrivé à proximité, il remarque un modeste cabanon de bois qui semble servir d’entrepôt à des ustensiles en tout genre. Noctis saisit immédiatement la poignée, fébrile. Par chance, l’abri n’est pas verrouillé.

 

« Ouais, super ! »

 

Le jeune homme se précipite à l’intérieur, se blottissant dans un coin tandis que les gouttes d’eau martèlent le toit dans un vacarme épouvantable.

Trempé, grelotant, Noctis se recroqueville sur lui-même.

 

« Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce que je fous là… » se demande-t-il avec lassitude, avant de succomber à un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

 

***

 

La journée suivante ne s’est pas montrée plus généreuse.

Chassé de la cabane par un fermier beuglant dans un langage incompréhensible, Noctis s’est retrouvé seul et perdu au milieu de nulle part.

 

Errant d’un chemin à l’autre, il s’est désaltéré avec l’eau d’un puits de pierre pendant que son ventre se tordait pour manifester son besoin de nourriture. Forcé de se contenter de fruits pas assez murs trouvés sur un arbre au bord de la route, Noctis a poursuivi son épopée dans un état de demi-conscience.

 

_Tout ceci n’est pas réel…_

 

Complètement égaré, il a suivi les chemins jusqu’à apercevoir un village se dessiner sur l’horizon. Il s’est approché de la ville le cœur gonflé d’espoir, s’attendant à y trouver de l’aide… mais il n’eut droit qu’à une froide désillusion.

Personne n’a compris ses paroles et tous l’ont dévisagé avec peur ou dégoût. De son côté, Noctis a été incapable d’élucider dans quel région il avait bien pu atterrir pour que les gens soient si différents de ceux qu’il connait.

Alors, fatigué et solitaire il a fini par s’assoir dans un coin d’une ruelle, s’endormant avec le désir ardent de retrouver son monde à son réveil.

 

Mais il n’en fut rien.

 

A la place, Noctis s’éveilla avec de terribles maux de ventres et migraines. Déambulant avec la foule jusqu’à la place commune, il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte que ses pouvoirs avaient disparu que la dernière personne qu’il souhaitait voir apparut devant lui.

 

« Ardyn ! »

 

Sentant la colère prendre possession de son corps, Noctis écarte brusquement la foule devant lui afin de se frayer un passage vers celui qui lui a tout pris, ne prenant pas garde aux protestations que lui adressent vivement les passants.

 

« Ardyn !!! » répète-t-il plus fort, apercevant à présent l’homme de la tête aux pieds.

 

 _Il y a un truc bizarre…_ lui chuchote son esprit, mais Noctis est bien trop remonté contre Ardyn pour y prêter attention.

 

Bousculant les curieux de la première rangée, il trébuche et manque de tomber sur la place pavée. Tandis que tout le monde le dévisage, Noctis récupère son équilibre et se redresse.

Devant lui, Ardyn l’observe calmement.

 

« Tu vas pas t’en tirer comme ça ! » lui dit-il en s’avançant vers lui.

 

Quelques soldats émergent de la foule pour se rapprocher de Noctis, mais ils sont stoppés par Ardyn levant sa main pour leur signifier qu’il n’est pas nécessaire d’agir.

Le jeune homme continue à s’avancer d’un pas titubant vers Ardyn qui ne le quitte pas des yeux une seule seconde.

La vision de Noctis se trouble, ses forces le quitte peu à peu, il tend mollement le bras vers la silhouette devant lui.

 

« Qu’est-ce… que t’as… fait… Ardyn… » articule-t-il avant que tout ne devienne noir et qu’il s’écroule lourdement sur le sol, inconscient.


	3. Nouveau monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le langage du passé est différent de celui de Noctis.  
> Bien qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire de comprendre clairement ce que lui disent les autres avant que Noctis ne maîtrise la langue, sachez néanmoins que j'ai utilisé de vraies phrases en Espéranto, que vous pouvez donc traduire.

« Aaahh !!! »

 

Noctis se réveille en sursaut et se redresse avec vigueur.

 

Le souffle court, il scrute rapidement son environnement. Il ne se trouve plus à l’extérieur mais sur un lit de bois, une couverture recouvrant ses jambes. Son corps courbaturé le fait souffrir tandis qu’il tourne la tête pour découvrir l’individu assis à son chevet.

 

De nouveau, la fureur vient prendre le pas sur sa raison alors qu’il prononce ce simple mot :

 

« Ardyn !!! »

 

En face de lui, Ardyn pose sur le jeune homme un regard calme et interrogateur.

 

_Comment peut-il rester si impassible ?!?_

 

Hors de lui, Noctis s’apprête à bondir du lit mais son corps endolori le rappelle rapidement à l’ordre, le contraignant à se replier sur lui-même.

 

« Aaaahhh… » gémit-il, terrassé par la douleur et par son sentiment d’impuissance.

 

« Vi ne devas movi. »

 

« Hein ? »

 

Noctis relève la tête avec étonnement vers Ardyn. Les deux hommes se regardent en silence avec incompréhension.

 

« Vi ne komprenas min? » demande tranquillement Ardyn.

 

« Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis… » répond Noctis avec agacement.

 

Ardyn laisse échapper un soupir. Il semble réfléchir. Puis, il lève sa main vers Noctis, le désignant, avant de la diriger vers son torse et de dire :

 

« Ardyn. »

 

Il reproduit le geste une nouvelle fois, appuyant sa paume sur sa poitrine au moment de prononcer son prénom. Puis il la dirige vers Noctis en hochant la tête :

 

« Kaj vi? »

 

Le jeune homme regarde avec circonspection la main d’Ardyn, puis son visage, évaluant l’invitation.

 

_Je crois qu’il me demande mon nom…_

 

S’apprêtant à répondre Noctis change subitement d’avis, fronçant les sourcils et haussant le ton :

 

« J’en ai assez ! Arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! C’est encore une de tes illusions, c’est ça ? »

 

Ardyn ne répond rien, se contentant d’observer Noctis avec une certaine déception.

 

« Cette fois, tu ne m’auras pas. Je m’en vais ! » clame Noctis en joignant le geste à la parole.

 

Mais alors qu’il se lève avec fougue, ses jambes flanchent sous son poids lui faisant immédiatement perdre l’équilibre.

 

_Merde…_

 

Se préparant à heurter le sol, Noctis est surpris lorsque des mains fermes mais douces le rattrapent avant qu’il ne chute.

 

« Ah, lâche-moi ! » se plaint-il en se débattant avec le peu d’énergie qu’il lui reste.

 

Mais Ardyn ne le lâche pas. Au contraire, il renforce son étreinte sur le jeune homme trop faible pour échapper à son emprise.

 

Alors que Noctis s’efforce de s’éloigner, une lueur vient soudain illuminer les paumes d’Ardyn. Aussitôt, une chaleur douce et rassurante parcourt le corps du jeune homme, le calmant instantanément et apaisant ses douleurs.

Surpris, Noctis fixe Ardyn en silence.

 

_Tiens… il a l’air beaucoup plus jeune…_

 

Les secondes s’écoulent dans une plénitude presque irréelle tandis qu’Ardyn poursuit son office, Noctis demeurant silencieux, complètement fasciné par le visage de l’homme qui le tient dans ses bras.

_Je ne l’avais pas remarqué avant, c’est étrange… Et cette sensation elle est si… agréable…_

 

Déconcerté, Noctis ne parvient pas à détacher son regard d’Ardyn. Ce dernier reste toujours aussi calme, les yeux clos, occupé à soigner les maux du jeune homme.

Enfin, il rouvre les yeux, la lumière disparaissant de ses mains tandis qu’il relâche doucement son étreinte sur Noctis avant de lui sourire.

 

Perdu, Noctis est incapable de formuler le moindre mot alors qu’Ardyn s’éloigne de lui, appelé depuis le couloir par une voix masculine.

Avant de partir Ardyn adresse un dernier regard bienveillant au jeune homme, puis disparait de la pièce, laissant Noctis pantois.

 

_Qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_

 

Troublé, le jeune homme se laisse tomber sur le lit.

 

_Est-ce que c’est vraiment lui ? Il a l’air si… différent… Et ces pouvoirs, est-ce que ça serait… ?_

 

Son corps et son cœur apaisés, Noctis peut enfin commencer à réfléchir plus posément à sa situation bien que ses sentiments à l’égard d’Ardyn demeurent confus.

 

Tout ce qui l’entoure ne fait aucun sens. Et pourtant, cela ne semble être ni un rêve, ni une illusion. Les gens qui parlent une autre langue, les costumes anciens, la ville… et Ardyn qui n’a pas l’air de le reconnaître. Si ce n’est pas une fiction alors il n’y a qu’une seule explication possible.

 

« J’ai… voyagé dans le temps ? »

 

***

 

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis la rencontre avec Ardyn, permettant à Noctis d’éprouver sa théorie.

Toutes ces sensations. Tout ce temps passé ici. Tous ces comportements autour de lui. Toute cette architecture, cette vie. Tout ceci est beaucoup trop réel pour n’être qu’un rêve.

 

 _Ça a dû se passer à ce moment-là…_ pense Noctis alors qu’il se remémore la façon dont il a suivi la silhouette d’Ardyn dans le monde éthéré. _J’ai dû remonter le cours du temps… mais pourquoi ?_

 

_Pour… lui ?_

 

Après qu’Ardyn l’ait quitté, Noctis a reçu la visite de serviteurs qui ont pris soin de lui et l’ont aidé à se remettre sur pied. Si le jeune homme ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, il a néanmoins fait de son mieux pour remercier ces personnes bienveillantes à son égard malgré la barrière de la langue.

 

A présent que sa santé s’est améliorée, il lui faut un objectif.

 

« Ok, je suis dans le passé. Admettons. Qu’est-ce que je peux y faire ? En quoi ça a un rapport avec la mission que m’a confiée Bahamut ? »

 

Songeur, Noctis déambule dans les rues de la petite ville, réfléchissant à voix haute.

 

« Je crois que le mieux c’est de retrouver Ardyn. De lui demander ce qu’il sait. Enfin… si on arrive à se comprendre… »

 

Alors qu’il gravit une volée de marches, il est doublé dans l’autre sens par un petit groupe de personnes émettant des gloussements. Levant la tête vers elles, Noctis se rend compte qu’elles se moquent de lui. Baissant les yeux sur sa tenue, il doit se rendre à l’évidence : bien qu’on lui ait prêté une cape classique aux couleurs ternes pour se couvrir, le reste de sa tenue dénote clairement avec le style vestimentaire de la cité.

 

« Je crois qu’il me faut de nouveaux habits… » murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

 

_Mais comment faire ? Je n’ai pas d’argent sur moi, je ne connais personne et je ne parle même pas la langue…_

 

« Tsss ! » souffle-t-il en donnant nonchalamment un coup de pied dans un caillou qui vient s’échouer à proximité d’une charrette à quelques mètres de là, non sans avoir heurté son propriétaire au passage.

 

« Aïe ! » laisse échapper l’homme.

 

« Mince, je suis désolé ! » répond Noctis en se précipitant pour s’excuser. « Je n’ai pas fait exprès, pardonnez-moi… » bafouille-t-il avant de se souvenir que son interlocuteur ne le comprends pas.

 

Heureusement, l’homme d’un certain âge ne semble pas fâché et hoche simplement la tête tandis que Noctis s’incline poliment devant lui avec une expression pleine de regrets.

 

C’est en se penchant qu’il réalise qu’une roue du chariot est coincée entre les pavés, expliquant la présence de l’homme sur la route : il essayait de débloquer son véhicule.

L’idée germe instantanément dans son esprit.

 

« Attendez, je vais vous aider. »

 

L’homme dévisage Noctis puis le regarde se placer dos contre le chariot, fléchir les genoux et disposer ses mains sous le fond de bois.

 

« Ho, vi volas helpi min! » s’exclame le paysan en souriant avant de le rejoindre.

 

En position, Noctis regarde l’homme :

 

« On y va ? » demande-t-il.

 

Le paysan acquiesce en silence avec détermination.

 

« C’est parti ! Gnnn… » dit Noctis en poussant de toutes ses forces pour déloger la roue.

 

Après quelques secondes, les deux hommes parviennent à soulever suffisamment le chariot et à le faire pivoter légèrement pour l’installer en dehors du nid-de-poule.

 

« Pfiou ! » souffle Noctis. « Ç’aurait été plus simple si Gladio avait été là… »

 

Gladiolus… La tristesse vient traverser le visage du jeune homme tandis qu’il songe à ses amis. Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto… ils sont bien plus que des camarades, ils sont comme des frères. Et ils se battent au mépris du danger contre les ténèbres, attendant le retour du Roi élu.

 

 _Les gars… je suis désolé…_ pense Noctis, réalisant à quel sa situation est futile en comparaison. _J’aimerais pouvoir vous aider, mais je ne sais absolument pas ce que je dois faire… Et je suis là, à secourir quelqu’un que je connais pas et qui est certainement mort depuis longtemps déjà…_

 

« Merchi. » dit soudain l’homme, rompant brusquement le fil des pensées de Noctis.

 

« Pardon ? » répond-il en portant son regard sur le paysan qui lui sourit, amusé par sa réaction.

 

Ce dernier effectue un petit signe de tête approbateur avant de fouiller dans une des caisses, faisant un geste de la main à Noctis pour lui demander d’attendre.

 

Intrigué, le jeune homme observe le paysan farfouiller parmi les fanfreluches jusqu’à ce qu’il en sorte un petit morceau d’étoffe rouge qu’il tend à Noctis.

 

« Quoi, c’est pour moi ? » demande-t-il en se désignant avec surprise.

 

L’homme hoche la tête en se rapprochant de Noctis afin qu’il puisse prendre le présent.

 

« Non, non, c’est pas la peine… » répond-il tout gêné en secouant les mains.

 

Mais l’homme insiste. Devant son attitude bienveillante, Noctis décide qu’il serait impoli de refuser d’avantage et se résout à accepter le cadeau de bon cœur.

 

« Merci. » dit-il en saisissant le doux tissu dans ses mains.

 

« Merchi ? » répète son interlocuteur.

 

« Oui, merci ! » dit à son tour Noctis, réalisant que sa langue n’est peut-être pas si différente que ça vu la similarité de ce mot.

 

Après s’être échangé d’amicaux sourires, l’homme et Noctis se séparent, chacun reprenant sa route.

 

Tout en marchant dans la petite rue, Noctis déplie le vêtement offert généreusement. Le tissu vole au vent pour laisser deviner un foulard soyeux décoré de discrets motifs dorés.

 

« Ouah, il est superbe… » s’émerveille-t-il en contemplant l’étoffe, symbole de sa première action dans ce monde.

 

Enroulant avec précaution le tissu autour de son cou, Noctis se remet en chemin, porté par une motivation toute nouvelle.


	4. Rencontre dans la nuit

« Est-ce que vous connaissez Ardyn Izunia ? »

 

Dans les rues de la cité, Noctis interroge les passants pour essayer de trouver des informations sur Ardyn. Malheureusement, son langage inconnu n’encourage pas ses interlocuteurs potentiels à lui fournir une réponse et lorsque c’est le cas, Noctis a bien du mal à comprendre leurs dires.

 

« Pfff… Je vois pas comment je peux y arriver… » souffle-t-il en s’asseyant sur un petit muret en pierre, las.

 

Posant sa tête dans ses mains, il contemple le ballet des villageois qui vaquent à leurs occupations.

 

Au fond, que représentent tous ces gens ? Ce sont tous des êtres humains qui travaillent dur dans l’espoir de vivre leur vie de la meilleure façon possible. Il est du devoir d’un souverain de protéger son peuple afin que ces rêves se réalisent. C’est ce que son père a dit à Noctis un jour. Cette fois encore, le jeune garçon n’avait écouté que d’une oreille, ne prêtant que peu d’intérêt à son avenir en tant que roi. Mais à présent il lui semble que les paroles de son père prennent enfin un sens.

 

_Tous ces gens ne souhaitent qu’un futur paisible… Je ferai de mon mieux pour que ce futur puisse exister._

 

Après cette brève introspection, Noctis se relève et reprend ses investigations. Apercevant un marchand itinérant, il se dirige vers lui pour se renseigner :

 

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous connaissez Ardyn Izu… »

 

Une idée traverse l’esprit du jeune homme tandis qu’il formule sa question. Que lui avait dit Ardyn devant le Cristal ?

 

« Est-ce que vous connaissez Ardyn Lucis Caelum ? » essaie-t-il.

 

L’homme le regarde d’un air surpris :

 

« La kuracisto, Ardyn? »

 

« Euh, je sais pas… » bafouille Noctis.

 

« Vi parolas pri tiu, kiu sanigas homojn! » insiste le marchand en mimant quelque chose avec ses mains.

 

Concentré, Noctis s’efforce de comprendre ce que l’homme essaye de lui dire. Après quelques secondes, il finit par saisir : le marchand lui parle des pouvoirs d’Ardyn. Le souvenir de la chaleureuse sensation éprouvée lorsqu’Ardyn a posé ses mains sur son corps lui revient en mémoire.

 

« Oui, c’est ça ! Euh… Si ! » s’empresse-t-il d’acquiescer.

 

« Ĝi estas en vilaĝo pli norde. » répond l’homme en désignant une direction à Noctis.

 

« Par là ? »

 

« Oc. Per tio! » valide l’homme.

 

« Merchi ! » répond Noctis, ravi d’avoir trouvé une piste.

 

Le jeune homme s’éloigne du marchand qui le regarde d’un air perplexe, avant de reprendre lui-même sa route en haussant les épaules.

 

 

Le trajet ne fut pas de tout repos. Les vagues indications du marchand représentant une bonne piste mais pas une destination précise, Noctis a dû continuer à demander des renseignements à propos d’Ardyn Lucis Caelum alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le nord.

 

Ayant maintenant accepté la réalité, Noctis s’est efforcé de s’adapter à son nouvel environnement. Il a effectué de multiples tâches pour aider la population, prenant exemple sur le paysan si généreux qui lui a offert le foulard qu’il porte autour du cou, lui rappelant à chaque instant ce moment et l’encourageant à persévérer sur cette voie.

En venant au secours des autres de diverses façons, Noctis a ainsi pu récupérer quelques objets utiles : des vêtements, quelques pièces de monnaie ou un peu de nourriture, troquant souvent ses services contre le gite et le couvert. Au contact de la population, il a commencé à assimiler certains mots, constatant que la structure de la langue du passé n’est pas si éloignée de celle de sa langue maternelle, facilitant son apprentissage même si son vocabulaire reste restreint.

 

A présent allongé sur une botte de foin dans une charrette tractée par un cheval, Noctis laisse son regard se perdre dans les milles couleurs du ciel crépusculaire. Bercé par le balancement de la carriole de bois, il laisse son esprit vagabonder en attendant d’arriver au village où est censé se trouver Ardyn.

_J’espère qu’il sera là… Et en même temps… Qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?_

 

N’ayant pas de meilleur plan pour découvrir un moyen de retourner dans son époque, Noctis s’est concentré sur l’idée de retrouver la seule personne qui le lie à son présent, si tant est que ce soit bien le même Ardyn. Mais maintenant qu’il suit une piste sérieuse, il se demande si c’est réellement la bonne solution. Après tout, s’il est bien dans le passé, qu’est-ce qu’Ardyn peut bien savoir de lui et de son avenir ?

 

« Aaahhh !!!! »

 

Les questions de Noctis sont dissipées par le cri du jeune fermier qui conduisait la charrette stoppée nette dans un mouvement sec.

Ayant basculé sur le côté suite à l’à-coup, Noctis se redresse rapidement pour apercevoir la menace qui a bloqué leur avancée et affole le cheval : des daemons.

 

Sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive la nuit est tombée sur le monde, permettant aux dangereuses créatures d’émerger des ténèbres pour les attaquer.

 

Par réflexe, Noctis essaye d’invoquer ses armes.

 

« Merde ! » peste-t-il, se rappelant que ce pouvoir a disparu.

 

Les daemons se rapprochant rapidement, il lui faut trouver une solution dans les plus brefs délais.

Cherchant dans le tas de foin, il met la main sur une fourche qu’il brandit en direction des créatures.

 

« Ça fera l’affaire. » se persuade-t-il en sautant du chariot afin d’avoir plus d’espace pour manipuler son arme improvisée.

 

Les monstres jaillissent de toute part, obligeant Noctis à lutter ardemment sur tous les fronts pour se défendre et protéger le fermier apeuré recroquevillé à l’avant de la charrette.

Entrainé depuis son plus jeune âge à manier toutes sortes d’armes, le jeune homme fait preuve d’une réelle habileté malgré le côté non conventionnel de son équipement, repoussant avec vigueur les créatures qui se font toujours plus nombreuses.

 

« Bon sang ça n’arrête pas ! » dit-il à bout de souffle, ayant de plus en plus de mal à contenir l’offensive.

 

Un craquement peu rassurant se fait entendre. L’extrémité de la fourche, qui n’était pas prévue pour le combat, vient de se rompre.

 

« Bordel ! » s’exclame Noctis, contraint de rouler dans l’herbe pour esquiver les assauts des daemons.

 

Parant les attaques du mieux que lui permet son arme précaire, le jeune homme cherche désespérément une solution à leur situation.

 

« Haa… haa… » souffle-t-il.

 

_C’est pas bon… à ce rythme-là, je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps…_

 

Alors qu’il envisage le pire, l’attention de Noctis lui fait défaut l’espace d’une microseconde. C’est tout ce qui suffit à une des créatures pour bondir sur lui, profitant de l’ouverture dans sa garde.

Incapable de parer, Noctis regarde avec effroi le monstre sauter sur lui toutes griffes dehors.

 

Une lueur rouge file soudainement devant ses yeux, percutant la créature et sauvant la vie du jeune homme.

Interloqué, Noctis tourne la tête en direction de la provenance de l’arme de lumière pour y découvrir d’autres lames jaillissant de l’obscurité et percutant chaque daemon autour du chariot.

 

_Mais c’est… un Arsenal fantôme ?_

 

Et au centre des armes luminescentes dansant dans la nuit, un homme.

 

_Ardyn !_

 

Au milieu d’une collection d’épées translucides flottant autour de lui, Ardyn s’avance vers le champ de bataille, l’air sérieux. Faisant virevolter avec maîtrise ses armes, il décime en un éclair chacune des créatures obscures qui menaçaient Noctis et son compagnon de voyage.

 

Une fois le dernier daemon évaporé dans les ténèbres, Ardyn laisse disparaître son arsenal pour s’approcher de la charrette et demander d’une voix calme et douce :

 

« Ĉu vi estas bone? »

 

Encore tremblant, le jeune fermier hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

 

« Multe pli bone. » dit Ardyn en tapotant amicalement l’épaule du jeune homme avant de se diriger vers Noctis.

 

Ce dernier observe son sauveur avec fascination, quelque part soulagé d’avoir enfin réussi à le retrouver. Mais il n’y a pas que ça… Sans qu’il ne puisse se l’expliquer, Noctis éprouve une étrange sensation à la vue de cet homme, quelque chose qu’il est incapable de nommer et qui pourtant semble le chambouler…

 

« Ni renkontiĝas denove. » dit Ardyn alors qu’il s’arrête juste devant Noctis, lui souriant.

 

Déstabilisé par son attitude bienveillante, le jeune homme ne trouve pas les mots pour lui répondre.

 

_Il lui ressemble tellement… C’est lui, c’est sûr et pourtant, son comportement est si différent…_

 

« Ĉu vi ankoraŭ ne volas paroli kun mi? » demande Ardyn devant le silence de Noctis.

 

« Ah, euh, si si ! » répond énergiquement ce dernier, ayant compris qu’Ardyn cherchait à instaurer le dialogue entre eux.

 

D’abord surpris par la réaction de Noctis, Ardyn lui adresse à présent une expression amusée.

 

« Tre bone. » dit-il en souriant. « Mi akompanas vin al la vilaĝo. » ajoute-t-il en désignant le village dont les lueurs illuminent la plaine sur l’horizon.

 

Alors qu’Ardyn s’apprête à se mettre en route, Noctis s’empresse de le rattraper pour se mettre à son niveau :

 

« Attends, euh… Mia nomo estas… » articule le jeune homme, faisant son maximum pour se rappeler la bonne formule pour se présenter, « mia nomo… estas… Noctis. »

 

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, il guette avec anxiété la réaction d’Ardyn, espérant ne pas s’être trompé dans les mots employés.

 

« Noctis ? » demande Ardyn en désignant le jeune homme.

 

 _Alors il ne me connait vraiment pas..._ songe-t-il, un peu déçu.

 

« Oc. » acquiesce Noctis. « Et… merchi. »

 

Se tournant complètement vers lui et lui adressant un sourire si chaleureux qu’il en fait vibrer le cœur du jeune homme, Ardyn lui répond :

 

« Bela renkonti vin, Noctis. »

 

 

Tandis qu’il avance en direction du village, Noctis ne peut s’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil à celui qui marche à ses côtés.

 

_Bon sang, je n’arrive pas à croire que je sois là, à me balader avec Ardyn…_

 

Les regards insistants du jeune homme ne passent pas inaperçu.

 

« Ĉu vi deziras ion? »

 

Pris au dépourvu, Noctis formule sans réfléchir ses pensées pour répondre à la question d’Ardyn :

 

« Ĝi estas Arsenal fantôme ? »

 

 _Merde, mais pourquoi tu lui parles de ça…_ se demande-t-il, regrettant immédiatement d’avoir abordé un sujet si sensible.

 

« Vi scias la Arsenal fantasma? » rétorque Ardyn avec surprise.

 

« Oc. » répond timidement Noctis.

 

Ardyn n’ajoute rien, considérant le jeune homme avec attention et fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant.

 

Enfin, le petit groupe arrive sain et sauf dans la cité endormie. Le fermier et sa charrette se dirigeant vers leur destination, Ardyn se tourne vers Noctis :

 

« Ĉu vi havas lokon por dormi? » lui demande-t-il en mimant ses paroles pour se faire comprendre.

 

« Ah, euh, non… » dit Noctis en secouant la tête, réalisant qu’effectivement il n’avait pas prévu de quoi passer la nuit.

 

Ardyn dévisage Noctis en silence, songeur.

 

 _Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça…_ pense Noctis, détournant les yeux à cause de la gêne inexpliquée qu’il ressent tandis qu’Ardyn continue de le fixer.

 

« Vi venas kun mi? » propose-t-il finalement.

 

« Hein ? »

 

« Vi povas pasigi la nokton kun mi, se vi volas. »

 

_Je rêve ou bien est-ce qu’il est en train de m’inviter à passer la nuit avec lui ?!?_

 

Le cœur de Noctis se met subitement à battre à tout rompre.

 

_En même temps… Je n’ai pas de meilleure option…_

 

« Je… hum… je… » commence-t-il à bafouiller. « Je… Si. Vull. »

 

« Perfekta. » répond Ardyn dans un grand sourire, entrainant Noctis vers une maison à plusieurs étages à la façade ornée de poutres boisées.

 

 _Tout ça n’a aucun sens, tout ça n’a aucun sens…_ se répète le jeune homme devant l’étrangeté de la situation. _Je vais me réveiller, c’est pas possible…_

 

Et pourtant, il vient bel et bien de consentir à l’invitation de celui qui un jour le fera tant souffrir, acceptant pour l’heure de dormir à ses côtés dans la plus innocente des confiances.


	5. Résolution

Les premiers rayons du soleil viennent chatouiller les paupières de Noctis à travers les rideaux rudimentaires disposés devant la fenêtre.

 

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il se relève sur sa paillasse encore endormi. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se souvienne qu’il a partagé sa chambre avec Ardyn cette nuit.

 

 _Bon sang !_ songe-t-il avec panique, scrutant les alentours de sa couche à la recherche d’Ardyn.

 

Mais il ne semble y avoir que lui dans la pièce.

 

A la fois soulagé et un peu déçu, Noctis se lève pour aller se préparer.

 

_J’espère qu’il n’a pas quitté la ville… Sinon, je vais encore devoir lui courir après…_

 

Tandis qu’il rassemble ses effets personnels, la soirée passée avec Ardyn lui revient en mémoire. La nuit étant déjà bien avancée les deux hommes n’ont pas demandé leur reste et après avoir échangé quelques politesses, se sont couchés dans leurs lits respectifs. Epuisé par son combat, Noctis s’était vite endormi en espérant pouvoir discuter avec Ardyn le lendemain.

 

Alors qu’il s’efforce de recoiffer ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés du mieux qu’il peut, des pas font craquer les planches de bois dans le couloir, se rapprochant.

La porte s’ouvre sur Ardyn portant un petit paquet dans ses bras.

 

« Le bon jour! » dit-il d’un ton chaleureux.

 

« Ah, bonjour ! » répond Noctis, de nouveau perturbé par sa présence.

 

« Mi alportis al vi ion por manĝi. » ajoute Ardyn en lui tendant le balluchon.

 

« Merchi ! »

 

Noctis saisit le paquet enrubanné, ses doigts effleurant ceux d’Ardyn l’espace d’une seconde. Puis il dénoue avec précaution le tissu pour découvrir des morceaux de pain frais à l’odeur savoureuse.

 

« Merci beaucoup ! » répète-t-il avec enthousiasme, les petits pains éveillant son appétit.

 

« De nenio kun plezuro. » répond Ardyn avec gentillesse, observant le jeune homme tandis qu’il s’assoit pour déguster son petit-déjeuner.

 

 _Ce pain est absolument délicieux !_ songe Noctis tout en essayant de ne pas en faire qu’une bouchée pour ne pas être impoli.

 

Assis en face de Noctis, Ardyn regarde le jeune homme avec une certaine bienveillance néanmoins empreinte de suspicion.

 

« De kie vi estas? » finit-il par lui demander.

 

« D’où je viens ? » répète Noctis, les yeux écarquillés.

 

 _Mince, je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité !_ pense-t-il, paniqué. _Déjà il ne me croirait pas, ensuite je n’ai aucune idée de comment expliquer ça dans sa langue et enfin… peut-être que c’est mieux s’il ne sait pas…_

 

Tâchant de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble à Ardyn, il choisit une réponse évasive :

 

« De loin. Euh… Malproksime, je crois… »

 

Mais Ardyn ne semble pas satisfait de la répartie du jeune homme.

 

« Vi scias la Arsenal fantasma. »

 

_Aïe ! Je savais que j’aurais dû me taire…_

 

« …oc. »

 

« Eĉ en malproksimaj landoj, mi neniam aŭdis iun ajn paroli pri la Arsenal. »

 

« Hein ? » laisse échapper Noctis, la phrase étant cette fois beaucoup trop complexe pour qu’il y comprenne quoi que ce soit.

 

Constatant que le jeune homme n’a pas saisi un traitre mot de ses dires, Ardyn laisse échapper un soupir. Puis, il se rapproche de Noctis, déterminé à communiquer avec lui :

 

« Vi scias kiel batali. » lui dit-il en mimant des mouvements de combat. « Ĉi-nokte. Kontraŭ la daemons. »

 

« Oc. » répond Noctis, comprenant qu’il lui parle de l’attaque des daemons la nuit passée.

 

« Vi. » poursuit Ardyn en désignant le jeune homme. « Ĉu vi volas veni kun mi? »

 

« Que… que je vienne avec toi ? » balbutie Noctis en se pointant du doigt, puis en faisant de même avec son interlocuteur.

 

Ardyn hoche la tête.

 

« Mi luktas kontraŭ ĉi tiuj daemons. Ĉu vi povas helpi min? »

 

_Il veut que je l’aide à combattre les daemons ?_

 

Face au choix, Noctis est plongé dans le doute. Mais en pesant le pour et le contre, il réalise rapidement que cette proposition est une véritable aubaine, lui permettant de rester aux côtés d’Ardyn tout en protégeant la population. Et au gré de ses voyages en sa compagnie, il découvrira certainement le moyen de rentrer chez lui…

 

Malgré la peur de l’inconnu, sa détermination demeure la plus forte alors qu’il prend sa décision :

 

« Oc. Mi venas kun vi. » dit-il d’une voix résolue.

 

Prenant note de la volonté du jeune homme, Ardyn lui adresse le plus émouvant des sourires.

 

***

 

« Tromate ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Non, ‘’tomate’’ ! » répond Ardyn avec amusement.

 

« Tomate ? » essaie-t-il une fois encore.

 

« Oui voilà, c’est ça ! » s’exclame Ardyn.

 

Les deux hommes échangent un regard avant d’éclater de rire à l’unisson.

Cela fait cinq bonnes minutes qu’Ardyn tente d’apprendre à Noctis comment prononcer le nom du fruit rond et rouge qui se trouve dans le bac du vendeur face à eux. Ce dernier quant à lui les regarde avec circonspection et agacement :

 

« Bon alors, vous me les achetez ou pas ? »

 

« Oui oui, pardon, je vais vous en prendre un sachet. » répond Ardyn alors qu’il a encore les larmes aux yeux.

 

De son côté, Noctis a du mal à reprendre son souffle après son fou rire.

 

 _C’est pas possible, je n’aurais jamais imaginé pourvoir m’amuser à ce point…_ songe-t-il avec gaieté pendant qu’Ardyn règle le vendeur.

 

« Je crois que nous pouvons y aller. » dit-il en se tournant vers Noctis avec le paquetage chargé de tomates dans la main.

 

« Oui. » acquiesce le jeune homme.

 

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis que Noctis a décidé de suivre Ardyn pour l’aider dans sa quête, partageant sa vie.

Sur le sentier qui les mène à la sortie de la ville, les deux hommes discutent avec une complicité plus que surprenante.

 

« Je dois reconnaître que tu as fait de grands progrès. » dit Ardyn.

 

« C’est grâce à toi… et puis, c’est encore loin d’être parfait. » répond Noctis.

 

« Je trouve que tu t’en sors très bien. Et soyons honnêtes, il y a peu de chances pour que la prononciation du mot « tomate » décide un jour de ta vie ou de ta mort. » ajoute Ardyn en insistant volontairement sur le mot rappelant à Noctis son défaut de prononciation.

 

« Oui, bon, ça va… » rouspète le jeune homme tandis qu’Ardyn lui adresse un sourire malicieux.

 

« Plus sérieusement, tu ne dois pas relâcher tes efforts. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs de faim parce que tu n’as pas réussi à te procurer une « tomate ». » dit-il de son sourire satisfait.

 

Vexé, Noctis décide de ne pas laisser Ardyn avoir le dernier mot :

 

« Franchement, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais te… »

 

« Attends un instant. » l’interrompt Ardyn, une expression soudain grave sur son visage. « Gardes-moi ça s’il-te-plait. » ajoute-t-il en confiant à Noctis le sachet de tomates, son regard fixé sur le bord de la route.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demande Noctis, mais Ardyn s’est déjà éloigné de lui.

 

 _Qu’est-ce qu’il est parti faire ?_ s’interroge-t-il, le paquet dans ses bras.

 

Emboîtant le pas à Ardyn, il réduit la distance qui les sépare. Il constate alors que son partenaire s’est agenouillé à proximité d’un petit groupe d’enfants et plus particulièrement d’une petite fille assise sur le bas-côté.

 

Se rapprochant pour mieux voir, Noctis remarque que la fillette a l’air sale et fatiguée. Mais ce n’est pas tout. Sur son avant-bras sont visibles des stigmates noirs trahissant l’infection par le Mal qui corrompt la planète et transforme les êtres vivants en daemons.

 

« Ne t’en fais pas. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » dit doucement Ardyn à la petite fille apeurée.

 

« Vous feriez mieux de vous éloigner, monsieur ! Elle est malade ! » braille l’un des enfants.

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande une voix rauque à côté de Noctis.

 

En se retournant pour répondre, le jeune homme constate qu’un petit attroupement de curieux s’est formé derrière lui, observant la scène avec attention.

 

« Euh, cette petite fille est malade… » bafouille maladroitement Noctis.

 

« Ça je me doute bien. Mais pourquoi cet homme s’approche-t-il d’elle ? Qui est-il ? »

 

« C’est Ardyn Lucis Caelum. » répond naturellement Noctis.

 

« Ardyn ? Le soigneur ? » demande une femme de l’autre côté.

 

« Oui. » acquiesce Noctis.

 

« Ah ! Je demande à voir ! » ajoute un autre homme, apparemment peu convaincu par la réputation d’Ardyn.

 

Comme pour lui prouver son manque de foi, c’est le moment que choisit Ardyn pour prendre avec délicatesse le bras de la fillette dans ses mains.

 

« Tu vas voir. Tu vas très vite aller mieux. » la rassure-t-il d’une voix douce.

 

Une lumière blanche similaire à celle que Noctis avait pu voir le jour de leur rencontre apparait dans la paume de ses mains. La foule se fait silencieuse, retenant son souffle. Calme et concentré, Ardyn ferme les yeux tandis qu’il semble littéralement aspirer le Mal hors du corps de la petite.

Après quelques secondes, la lueur s’évanouit lentement dans le néant. Le bras de la fillette est redevenu immaculé, et c’est sur le sourire plein de reconnaissance de l’enfant qu’Ardyn rouvre finalement les yeux.

 

« C’est fini. » dit-il gentiment à la petite fille.

 

Tout autour, la foule reprend soudainement vie : certains sont impressionnés, d’autres applaudissent, mais personne ne reste indifférent face au miracle qui vient de s’accomplir.

Alors que certains se précipitent vers Ardyn pour lui demander son aide, Noctis observe la scène, songeur.

 

_C’est vraiment un don incroyable… Comment ça a bien pu se retourner contre lui ?_

 

Repensant aux mots qu’Ardyn a prononcés devant le Cristal, Noctis frissonne.

 

_C’est si injuste. Il fait de son mieux pour aider les autres et au final, il devra en subir les conséquences._

 

Attristé par le sombre destin d’Ardyn, une idée folle germe dans sa tête :

 

_Et si j’essayais de changer ça ? Peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose ? Peut-être que c’est la raison de ma venue ici ? Peut-être que je pourrais lui dire que je suis…_

 

« Noctis ? »

 

« Quoi ? » répond Noctis, émergeant brusquement de ses réflexions.

 

« Noctis, on y va. » l’appelle Ardyn.

 

« Oui, j’arrive. » dit-il en le rejoignant, chassant pour le moment ces idées de son esprit.

 

Alors qu’ils reprennent leur chemin, quittant la foule, Noctis ne peut s’empêcher de se préoccuper de l’état de son partenaire :

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

 

« Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ? » répond Ardyn, surpris.

 

« Je sais pas, c’était juste pour savoir… »

 

L’étonnement disparait du visage d’Ardyn pour laisser place à un sourire sincère.

 

« C’est gentil de t’inquiéter pour moi. Oui, je vais bien. »

 

« Ah ! Tant mieux… »

 

« Mais il va falloir que l’on change nos plans. On partira demain. Ce soir, il faut que j’aille voir ceux qui ont sollicité mon aide. »

 

« Il y a tant de personnes qui en ont besoin ? » dit Noctis, attristé.

 

« Malheureusement, oui. » répond Ardyn d’un air grave.

 

Un silence pesant s’installe entre les deux hommes, laissant résonner le son de leurs pas sur le sentier.

 

« Mais bon, il ne faut pas s’apitoyer ! » reprend Ardyn. « Tant que nous pouvons lutter, l’espoir n’est pas perdu. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me battre jusqu’au bout. Et qui sait, peut-être que toi et moi nous finirons par éradiquer définitivement cette menace qui plane sur le monde ! »

 

L’optimisme d’Ardyn rend ses mots d’autant plus douloureux aux oreilles de Noctis.

 

_Tu n’as pas idée,  Ardyn... Tu n’as pas idée…_


	6. Départ

« Nous avons besoin de montures. »

 

Marchant aux côtés d’Ardyn, Noctis distingue bientôt une structure fermière installée au centre de la plaine où paissent de gros volatiles semblables à des autruches.

 

« Des chocobos ? » dit-il.

 

« Oui. » répond Ardyn. « Ils sont bien plus robustes que les chevaux pour parcourir de longues distances et sont capables de crapahuter à peu près n’importe où. Mais ils sont aussi plus difficiles à élever, et plus onéreux… C’est bien pour ça que la plupart des gens se contentent de leur cheval. »

 

« Alors, tu es vraiment décidé à parcourir le monde entier pour aider les autres ? »

 

« Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? J’ai les moyens de secourir ceux qui m’entourent, il serait stupide et injuste de continuer à m’en servir uniquement dans cette région. Tu n’es pas d’accord ? »

 

« Si, sans doute. » répond Noctis.

 

S’il s’évertue à ne rien laisser transparaitre dans son attitude, il ne peut s’empêcher d’être profondément attristé quant à la résolution d’Ardyn.

 

_Plus il soigne de malades, plus il absorbe de corruption en lui mais ça, il ne le sait pas… Sa générosité et son orgueil vont finir par le perdre._

_Et moi je suis là, à le regarder faire._

 

Son sentiment d’impuissance frustre Noctis au point que ses doigts se crispent et se referment, cristallisant le poids de l’inéluctable destin.

 

Mais Ardyn ne remarque pas la colère du jeune homme, atteignant l’entrée du ranch chocobo dans la plus grande des innocences.

 

« Kwéh ! » piaille gaiement un des volatiles en battant des ailes dans le box tandis que les deux hommes se dirigent vers le bâtiment principal.

 

 _Dommage que Prompto ne soit pas là pour voir ça !_ pense Noctis, avant que le souvenir de ses amis ne vienne serrer son cœur.

 

« On n’est pas mieux qu’à dos de cho-co-bo… » fredonne doucement le jeune homme, se rappelant des moments passés avec ses compagnons qui lui semblent maintenant si lointains…

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu chantes ? » demande Ardyn.

 

« Rien, c’est juste une petite comptine sur les chocobos… »

 

« Vraiment ? Je n’ai jamais entendu ça avant. Il faudra que tu me l’apprennes ! »

 

« Si tu veux… » répond Noctis d’un air éteint.

 

« Ça ne va pas ? » s’inquiète Ardyn.

 

« Non non, c’est rien. »

 

« Tu es sûr ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

Ardyn ne parait pas convaincu par la réponse du jeune homme mais il n’a pas le temps de s’en préoccuper d’avantage, un homme grand et baraqué venant s’adresser à eux :

 

« Je peux vous aider, messieurs ? »

 

« Oui. Nous souhaiterions nous procurer deux chocobos. » dit Ardyn.

 

« C’est pour louer ou pour acheter ? » demande l’homme d’un ton rude mais pas méchant.

 

« Etant donné nos plans acheter serait préférable, mais tout dépendra de votre prix. »

 

« Hmpf. Très bien, suivez-moi s’il-vous-plait. »

 

Les deux hommes emboitent le pas au propriétaire qui les conduit à l’arrière du ranch dans un espace ouvert où piaillent les nombreux oiseaux.

 

« Voilà. De ce côté vous avez les chocobos dressés et prêts à sortir. Vous pouvez faire votre choix ici. »

 

« Et ceux qui sont de ce côté ? » demande Ardyn par curiosité en désignant un autre enclos.

 

« Ceux-là sont un peu jeunes ou ont quelques difficultés. Généralement je ne les propose pas aux clients mais rien ne vous empêche de jeter un coup d’œil si le cœur vous en dit, et si vous vous y connaissez en dressage. »

 

« Je vois. Et comment procède-t-on pour savoir si le chocobo nous convient ? »

 

« Il n’y a pas beaucoup de règles. Ces bestiaux sont très intelligents, vous savez. S’ils ne sont pas à l’aise avec vous, vous n’en ferez rien. La bonne monture, c’est celle avec laquelle vous serez capable de devenir ami. »

 

« Un ami… » répète Noctis.

 

« Ouaip. Tiens, essaie donc d’entrer dans l’enclos p’tit gars. » dit le propriétaire en ouvrant la porte. « Normalement ils restent calmes mais ne les provoquez pas, on ne sait jamais. »

 

« Rassurant… » murmure Noctis pour lui-même tandis qu’Ardyn se moque gentiment de lui en silence.

 

Pénétrant dans l’enclos, Noctis se retrouve entouré de volatiles aux couleurs chatoyantes. Lui qui était habitué à n’en voir que des jaunes ou éventuellement des noirs, il découvre ici toute une diversité qu’il n’imaginait même pas.

 

Un peu perdu, il observe les alentours à la recherche d’un animal qui sortirait du lot. Il finit par trouver un chocobo à la belle allure et au plumage bleu océan. S’approchant de lui, Noctis tend la main pour entrer en contact. Mais le chocobo recule, tourne la tête puis détale loin du jeune homme qui regarde le volatile s’éloigner avec une certaine déception.

 

« C’est pas grave, cherches-en un autre ! » lui lance le propriétaire.

 

 _Facile à dire…_ songe Noctis, tentant à présent sa chance avec un chocobo un peu plus petit aux plumes légèrement rosées. Mais une fois encore, l’animal refuse le jeune homme.

_Mince, mais qu’est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?_

 

« Vous n’y allez pas ? » demande le propriétaire pendant que Noctis essuie un nouvel échec.

 

« Non, je préfère le laisser choisir en premier. » dit Ardyn avec un sourire amusé, son regard cependant fixé sur autre chose dans le second enclos.

 

Tandis que Noctis continue de chercher, désespérant de seconde en seconde, Ardyn se dirige soudainement vers les chocobos non dressés. Avant que le propriétaire n’ait eu le temps de lui faire une réflexion il pousse la porte et pénètre dans l’enclos.

 

« Je vous déconseille d’aller là ! » lui lance l’homme, attirant l’attention de Noctis qui stoppe net son investigation.

 

 _Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait ?_ se demande-t-il, figé au milieu des volatiles.

 

Marchant d’un pas décidé, Ardyn se dirige vers un chocobo noir se tenant à l’écart des autres. L’animal est en posture défensive et n’a pas l’air de vouloir se laisser faire.

 

« N’aie pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal. » lui dit Ardyn.

 

Le chocobo reste sur ses gardes, près à attaquer en cas de besoin.

 

« Vous ne devriez pas rester là, vous allez être blessé ! » crie le propriétaire.

 

Mais Ardyn n’écoute pas les recommandations de l’homme et approche doucement ses mains de l’animal.

 

« Voilà, c’est bien… » dit-il.

 

De son côté, Noctis reste gelé sur place, ne remarquant pas la sensation de chaleur qui vient frôler sa main tant il est concentré sur Ardyn et… inquiet pour lui.

 

« Encore un effort… » dit Ardyn, mais il n’a pas le temps de poursuivre : le chocobo se redresse brusquement, déployant ses ailes pour faire fuir le gêneur.

 

Comme Ardyn ne bouge pas, le volatile se met à courber le cou, cherchant à le mordre de son bec.

Esquivant les assauts, Ardyn se cale sur le rythme du chocobo et profite d’une de ses attaques pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

 

« Je te tiens ! »

 

« Kwéh ! » râle le chocobo, se débattant avec vigueur.

 

« Ne bouge pas, tu vas te faire mal ! » lui intime Ardyn, s’efforçant de tenir l’animal sans le blesser quitte à prendre quelques coups lui-même.

 

Alors que l’oiseau au plumage de jais continue de s’agiter, les paumes d’Ardyn s’illuminent de la même manière que lorsqu’il soigne le Mal. La lumière s’intensifie rapidement, apaisant l’animal.

 

« Voilà, ça va aller. » dit doucement Ardyn au chocobo.

 

La lueur disparait de ses mains, mais Ardyn continue d’enlacer le chocobo, caressant sa tête et son cou pour le rassurer.

 

« Oh ben ça alors ! Je ne l’aurais jamais cru possible ! » s’étonne le propriétaire qui avait entrepris de les rejoindre. « Je n’arrive pas à le croire, vous avez réussi à calmer cette tête de mule ! »

 

« Ce n’était pas son caractère qui était en cause… » explique Ardyn alors que l’animal frotte affectueusement son bec contre lui, « … en réalité, il souffrait. » dit-il en grattant le cou du chocobo qui semble apprécier particulièrement ces attentions à son égard.

 

« Mais pourtant, il n’avait pas l’air malade… »

 

« Non, en effet. C’était plus insidieux. Mais j’ai pu le soigner, heureusement. » dit Ardyn dans un sourire alors que le volatile reconnaissant ne le lâche plus.

 

« Eh bien, je crois que vous étiez fait pour vous entendre ! » constate le propriétaire.

 

« Oui, on dirait ! »

 

De son côté, Noctis a observé toute la scène depuis sa position. Impressionné par les talents d’Ardyn, séduit par son charisme, il le regarde caresser le chocobo tout en se lamentant de ne pas avoir été capable d’en trouver un lui-même.

Pourtant, une présence discrète est à ses côtés depuis un moment déjà, cherchant à se faire remarquer en effleurant sa main.

 

Accompagné de son nouvel ami à plumes, Ardyn revient vers Noctis.

 

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? » demande-t-il au jeune homme.

 

« Je n’ai pas autant de chance que toi. » répond Noctis.

 

« Ah oui, vraiment ? » dit Ardyn en faisant un petit mouvement de la tête pour désigner quelque chose à côté de lui.

 

Ce n’est qu’à ce moment que Noctis remarque enfin le beau chocobo nacré qui se tenait en retrait derrière lui, lorsque l’animal glisse son cou sous le bras de Noctis jusqu’à son épaule de façon à se retrouver collé à lui.

 

« Ha, d’où tu sors, toi ? » s’exclame-t-il avec surprise et joie.

 

« Apparemment, tu as fini par trouver… ou plutôt, on a fini par te trouver ! » dit Ardyn en souriant.

 

« Ah ! Oui, c’est vrai ! » répond Noctis tandis qu’il caresse avec précaution le bel animal blanc venu chercher un peu d’affection.

 

« Il me semble que vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ! » leur dit le vendeur.

 

« Il semblerait, en effet. Combien vous doit-on ? » demande Ardyn.

 

« Raaah ne vous e faites pas pour ça, on va s’arranger ! Vous avez soigné Yappan, je vous dois bien ça ! »

 

« Yappan ? »

 

Le chocobo noir couine de joie alors qu’Ardyn prononce son nom.

 

« Oui, Yappan, le mâle noir. Et pour le jeune homme c’est Chantico, la femelle argentée ! »

 

 _Quoi, une fille ?_ songe Noctis, avant de réaliser que ça n’a en réalité aucune espèce d’importance.

 

« J’espère qu’ils vous serviront bien ! Prenez soin d’eux, et de vous ! » dit le propriétaire.

 

« Je vous remercie. Nous ferons attention. Tous les quatre. » répond poliment Ardyn pendant que Yappan piaille d’excitation à ses côtés et que Chantico se blotti confortablement contre Noctis.

 

***

 

La voûte étoilée brille de mille feux sur le monde d’Eos.

Au milieu de la nuit, une lueur orangée illumine la terre, chassant l’obscurité de ses flammes rassérénantes.

 

Installés autour du feu de camp, blottis contre leurs montures endormies, les deux hommes partagent le calme de la soirée.

 

Depuis sa place, Noctis regarde Ardyn en face de lui. Les flammes dansantes soulignent ses traits de manière imprévue et attirante, faisant vibrer sa chevelure à la couleur si particulière comme des flammèches et allumant un brasier dans ses yeux ambrés.

Ce spectacle est tout simplement hypnotisant.

 

_Comment est-ce que cet homme a pu devenir la personne que je déteste le plus au monde alors qu’il est si agréable de passer du temps en sa compagnie aujourd’hui ?_

 

« Ardyn ? »

 

« Oui ? »

 

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

 

« Tu viens de le faire, je crois. » répond Ardyn en souriant. « Mais oui, je t’en prie, pose ta question. »

 

« D’accord. Hum… Tu ne m’as jamais dit pourquoi tu as décidé de m’emmener avec toi, j’aimerais juste connaître la raison. »

 

« Pour m’aider à combattre les daemons. Peu de gens sont en mesure de leur faire face, et tu as clairement les compétences nécessaires pour leur tenir tête. »

 

« C’est vrai, mais… ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

 

Ardyn dévisage Noctis avec incompréhension.

 

« En fait ce que je voulais savoir c’est… pourquoi tu as décidé de t’occuper de moi. »

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

 

« Depuis le premier jour, tu t’es montré bienveillant avec moi alors que tu n’avais aucune raison de l’être. Au contraire, tu aurais pu laisser les gardes m’arrêter ou ne pas me soigner. Mais tu l’as fait alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas. Pourquoi ? »

 

Ardyn réfléchit un instant, choisissant ses mots avant de répondre.

 

« Je crois que c’est parce que tu m’as rappelé quelqu’un proche de moi. » dit-il finalement. « Je ne me l’explique pas vraiment moi-même, mais j’ai spontanément eu de l’affection pour toi. Comme si quelque chose nous connectait. »

 

Les battements de cœur de Noctis s’intensifient alors qu’Ardyn se confie. Il ne s’attendait pas à une réponse si personnelle. Quoi que… peut-être bien en fait. Après tout, cette sensation de chaleur dans tout son corps est plutôt agréable…

 

« Et puis, tu m’as intrigué. Tu semblais débarquer de nulle part avec tes habits et ta langue inconnus. Tu connais l’Arsenal fantôme et tu sais te battre contre les daemons. Je t’avouerais que ç’a attisé ma curiosité. »

 

Si Noctis continue d’écouter Ardyn, ses pensées sont cependant de plus en plus happées par son visage, ses traits dansants à la lueur du feu, ses lèvres alors qu’il lui raconte son histoire…

 

« D’ailleurs, tant qu’on y est. Moi aussi j’ai une question pour toi. » reprend Ardyn.

 

L’anxiété gagne immédiatement Noctis, redoutant une interrogation à laquelle il ne pourra pas répondre.

 

« Puis-je connaître l’origine de ton animosité envers moi ce fameux jour où l’on s’est rencontrés ? »

 

_Et merde…_

 

« Ah, euh… » balbutie Noctis, cherchant une explication. « Je n’étais pas en forme ce jour-là. »

 

« Tu m’en diras tant… » répond Ardyn en haussant les sourcils. « Ecoute, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je sais parfaitement que tu n’étais pas au meilleur de ta forme mais ça n’explique pas ton comportement. »

 

« Hum… je… » poursuit Noctis, coincé. « Je crois que c’est parce que toi aussi, tu m’as rappelé quelqu’un. »

 

« Vraiment ? Tu dois sacrément lui en vouloir alors, parce qu’on aurait vraiment cru que tu avais envie de me tuer ! »

 

« Oui, on peut dire ça… » répond Noctis tout bas. « D’ailleurs, je suis désolé pour ça. J’aurais jamais dû réagir de cette façon. Excuse-moi. »

 

Ardyn laisse échapper un petit soupir avant d’adresser un chaleureux sourire au jeune homme :

 

« Je ne t’en veux pas. On a tous nos moments d’égarements, et nos petits secrets. Mais je dois reconnaître que c’est plaisant de pouvoir partager tout ça avec toi, Noctis. »

 

Encore. Les battements de cœur. Toujours plus forts.

 

En regardant Ardyn, Noctis est persuadé que quelque chose est en train de se passer entre eux. Et aussi saugrenu que ça puisse lui paraître, il décide de tenter la chance.

 

« Moi aussi. Je n’avais jamais ressenti ça avec personne d’autre. Comme si… j’étais irrémédiablement attiré par toi. »

 

_Voilà. Je l’ai dit._

 

Le cœur vibrant à tout rompre, Noctis guette la moindre réaction de la part d’Ardyn, chaque seconde se transformant en torture dans l’attente de sa réponse.

 

_Est-ce qu’il va me repousser ? Est-ce qu’il va se mettre en colère ? Est-ce qu’il va vouloir se débarrasser de moi ? Oh non, pitié, surtout pas… Ou alors… Est-ce qu’il va accepter ? Est-ce qu’il va être d’accord ? Si seulement…_

 

Mais au grand dam de Noctis, Ardyn n’ajoute rien. Ni validation ni démenti. Juste ses yeux fixant le feu crépitant au centre de leur campement improvisé au milieu d’un sanctuaire repoussant les daemons.

 

Noctis se sent maintenant stupide et honteux.

 

_C’était trop tôt pour lui dire ça ? Est-ce que j’ai tout gâché ?_

 

« Nous avons de la route à faire demain. On ferait bien de dormir. » dit simplement Ardyn en installant sa couverture.

 

Ne sachant quoi ajouter, ravalant sa frustration, Noctis suit l’initiative d’Ardyn et se prépare pour la nuit le cœur lourd et ses pensées hantées de doutes.


	7. Sentiments

Les rêves de Noctis furent mouvementés cette nuit-là.

Empli d’incertitudes, ses émotions à vif, la frustration du jeune homme ne sachant pas comment interpréter son dialogue de la veille s’est exprimée à travers ses songes désinhibés.

 

Ardyn.

 

Repliant ses affaires dans un baluchon qu’il installe sur le dos de Chantico, Noctis jette des coups d’œil anxieux à Ardyn occupé à vérifier la selle de Yappan.

 

_Il se comporte comme si rien ne s’était passé… Peut-être que je devrais faire pareil. Je n’ai pas envie d’envenimer les choses entre nous._

 

C’est donc dans un silence inhabituel que les deux hommes ont plié bagage ce matin-là.

 

« Tu es prêt à partir ? » demande Ardyn.

 

« Oui. » répond simplement Noctis.

 

« Et bien allons-y. »

 

Chevauchant leurs montures respectives, ils se mettent en route vers l’est du continent.

 

Devant Noctis, les cheveux d’Ardyn rebondissent en rythme avec l’allure de son chocobo, ondulant dans le vent.

 

Il est juste là. Devant. Et pourtant, il semble si loin.

 

De nouveau, une douce chaleur parcourt le corps de Noctis. Qu’il aimerait pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux pourpres, sentir son odeur, son contact, sa présence !

Repensant à ce qu’il a dit la veille, le jeune homme secoue la tête.

 

_Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de lui dire ça ? Et pourquoi ça me perturbe autant ? Il occupe toutes mes pensées, ma parole on dirait que je suis amou…_

 

La réalité frappe Noctis de plein fouet.

 

_…amoureux ?_

 

Le jeune homme relève la tête, observant le dos d’Ardyn qui file à quelque mètres de lui.

 

_Non…_

 

Pourtant, Noctis doit se rendre à l’évidence : plus il passe de temps avec Ardyn, plus ses sentiments se renforcent.

Au début ce n’était qu’une sensation lointaine, quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas nommer. Puis, ça s’est transformé en battements de cœur plus intenses, à une joie irrationnelle de le voir sourire. Ça n’a cessé d’évoluer jusqu’à développer une volonté de veiller sur lui, de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Si tout cela ne paraissait être qu’une solide amitié, c’est désormais bien plus que ça.

 

Oui.

 

Cet homme. Ardyn.

 

_Je l’aime._

 

Noctis lève la tête vers le ciel. Cette réalisation est pour lui à la fois un choc et un soulagement. Il se sent plus léger, comme si briser les chaînes qui entravaient ses sentiments lui avait permis de se libérer complètement.

 

Une goutte d’eau s’abat sur le bout de son nez. Puis une autre sur son front. Lentement, la pluie se met à tomber sur le monde, rafraichissant considérablement l’atmosphère de l’après-midi.

 

« Il faut aller s’abriter ! » dit Ardyn à travers le bruissement.

 

« Ouais, je suis d’accord ! » répond Noctis, son manteau bientôt détrempé par l’humidité.

 

« Préviens-moi si tu aperçois un endroit où s’arrêter ! »

 

« Ok ! »

 

Pressant l’allure de Yappan et de Chantico, les deux hommes progressent sur le chemin à la recherche d’un lieu favorable pour une halte.

 

« Ardyn, regarde ! » dit Noctis après plusieurs minutes à parcourir le paysage sauvage. « Sur la droite ! »

 

« La caverne ? »

 

« Ouais ! »

 

« Très bien, allons-y ! »

 

Ils dirigent leurs chocobos vers la paroi rocheuse dans laquelle est creusée une cavité naturelle et y pénètrent, enfin à l’abri de la pluie.

 

Tandis que Yappan et Chantico s’ébrouent à l’entrée, Ardyn et Noctis s’installent un peu plus loin dans la grotte. Trempés jusqu’aux os, ils retirent leurs manteaux pour les laisser sécher sur le mur de pierre froid.

 

« Brrr, il fait pas chaud ici ! » tremble Noctis.

 

« Oui, mais je crois que ça sera encore pire si on garde nos habits mouillés. » dit Ardyn, entreprenant de retirer son veston, puis sa chemise.

 

_Il ne va quand même pas…_

 

Malgré la fraicheur qui hante la caverne, Ardyn est à présent torse nu devant Noctis.

 

_Il l’a fait._

 

« Tu devrais faire la même chose, tes habits sècheront plus vite. » lui recommande-t-il pendant qu’il rassemble de quoi allumer un feu.

 

Mais Noctis ne lui répond pas, bien trop occupé à essayer de calmer ses ardeurs, tout excité qu’il est à la vue du corps nu d’Ardyn.

 

 _Bon sang, c’est encore pire que ce que je croyais…_ pense-t-il alors que la violence de ses émotions et de son désir pour Ardyn le consume littéralement sur place.

 

« Tu ne viens pas t’assoir ? »

 

« Si si. » répond Noctis, concentré sur le contrôle de ses sentiments.

 

A son tour, il retire son foulard et sa chemise trempés avant de venir s’installer près du feu.

 

 _L’avantage, c’est que ça me tient chaud…_ pense-t-il ironiquement en s’efforçant de ne pas regarder dans la direction d’Ardyn.

 

Dehors la pluie s’intensifie, des trombes d’eau s’abattant brutalement sur la terre tandis qu’un vent puissant rugit sur les plaines.

 

« Je crois que nous allons devoir passer la nuit ici. » constate Ardyn.

 

« Hm. » acquiesce Noctis.

 

 

Dans l’obscurité du ciel sans étoiles et du vacarme de l’averse, le petit feu de camp éclaire de ses lumières pétillantes les parois et les fissures de la caverne incrustées de fins cristaux de glace, se réverbérant et brillant de mille points de couleurs contre les murs de la sombre grotte.

 

« C’est super joli. » dit Noctis, brisant le silence qui régnait depuis un moment.

 

« Quoi donc ? »

 

« Les reflets sur les murs. Regarde les cristaux brillent partout, c’est super beau. »

 

Ardyn observe les parois de la grotte.

 

« C’est vrai. C’est très joli. »

 

Même s’ils n’ont pas évoqué le sujet, Noctis peut sentir un certain malaise entre eux dû à sa déclaration de la veille. Leurs vêtements ayant séché ils ont pu se rhabiller, évitant à Noctis un stimulus difficile à contenir, mais ce n’est qu’une façade dissimulant les réels sentiments.

 

« Ardyn, je voulais te dire… »

 

« Non. Ne le dis pas. » lui répond calmement Ardyn, presque comme s’il l’implorait.

 

« S’il-te-plait, j’ai besoin d’en parler… de savoir… »

 

« Il n’y a rien à savoir. »

 

Chaque fois qu’Ardyn tente de fermer la discussion, Noctis sent son cœur se serrer un peu plus et la peur monter en lui. Mais il doit savoir. C’est trop important.

 

« Je ne peux pas garder ça plus longtemps pour moi, sinon je vais exploser. Ardyn, il faut que je te dise que tout ce temps passé avec toi, je… »

 

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! » s’exclame Ardyn en se levant brusquement et en se dirigeant plus au fond de la caverne.

 

« Ardyn, attends ! » s’écrie Noctis en bondissant à sa poursuite.

 

Plus loin, Ardyn s’est arrêté à proximité d’une petite crevasse constellée de cristaux luminescents.

 

« Je t’ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. S’il-te-plait. » articule-t-il en essayant de garder son calme.

 

« Mais je ne plus jouer la comédie ! Je ne _veux_ plus ! » dit Noctis avec vigueur, ses émotions à fleur de peau. « Je ne veux plus mentir… Pas avec toi… Parce qu’Ardyn… je…t’… »

 

Noctis n’a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’un daemon jaillit de nulle part juste devant lui, ses crocs acérés sur le point de le transpercer. L’ayant vu trop tard pour réagir, le jeune homme s’apprête à recevoir le choc de front avec violence.

Tout se passe comme si la scène était ralentie devant ses yeux, et en même temps bien trop rapide pour son esprit.

En un éclair, Ardyn a levé son bras et poussé de tout son poids Noctis sur le côté afin de lui éviter de prendre le coup. Mais déséquilibré dans le processus, Ardyn a été incapable d’esquiver l’assaut de la créature qui s’est abattue sur lui, les faisant chuter tous les deux dans la crevasse cristalline sous le regard impuissant et paniqué de Noctis.

 

« Ardyn !!!!!! » s’écrie-t-il à genoux au bord du petit gouffre, cherchant frénétiquement une trace de l’homme qu’il aime.

 

Mais impossible d’obtenir la moindre information, si ce n’est quelques taches rouges sur les cristaux bleutés.

 

_Du sang ! Non… Ardyn !_

 

« Ardyn, j’arrive ! » crie Noctis, entreprenant de récupérer le plus rapidement possible une corde dans un de leurs sacs et de descendre dans le trou aux parois tranchantes sous les regards et couinements inquiets de Yappan et Chantico.

 

_Tiens bon, j’arrive !_

 

Bien qu’il essaie de faire attention, sous la pression Noctis se coupe à de multiples reprises alors qu’il plonge au cœur de la grotte, lacérant sa peau et sa veste.

 

« Aïe ! »

 

_Tant pis, je m’en fiche. C’est pas grave. Il faut que je le retrouve…_

 

Ses pieds touchant enfin le sol, les cristaux craquants sous ses pas, forcé de s’accroupir sous le plafond bas, Noctis progresse dans la pénombre du tunnel dont la faible lueur bleutée révèle sur le sol des traces de sang préoccupantes.

 

_C’est pas vrai…_

 

« Ardyn ! » appelle-t-il.

 

Un frottement se fait entendre à quelques mètres devant lui. Du mieux qu’il peut, Noctis presse le pas en direction du bruit.

Parvenu dans une sorte de pièce circulaire au plafond légèrement plus haut, il le retrouve enfin :

 

« Ardyn ! »

 

Face à Noctis, Ardyn est assis au sol son dos contre le mur, une main plaquée au niveau de sa hanche et une expression de douleur sur le visage.

Alors qu’il s’avance, Noctis remarque le sang tachant les vêtements d’Ardyn sous sa main, trahissant une blessure grave en plus de multiples coupures de cristaux.

 

 _Non… Ardyn…_ songe Noctis, horrifié.

 

« Ah… attention… derrière toi… » lui murmure Ardyn dans une voix pleine de souffrance.

 

Aussitôt, Noctis pivote pour découvrir le daemon responsable de la chute d’Ardyn prêt à bondir sur lui. Mais cette fois, il ne se laissera pas faire.

Malgré l’étroitesse du lieu, Noctis dégaine l’épée qu’Ardyn lui a un jour offerte et se met en garde.

La créature se jette sur le jeune homme mais celui-ci pare le coup sans souci.

 

Sentant son sang bouillir envers cette abomination qui a blessé Ardyn, Noctis ne défend plus et passe à l’offensive.

 

« Yaah ! »

 

Ses coups d’épée nerveux fendent l’air, acculant rapidement le daemon.

 

_Tu vas payer pour ça !_

 

Noctis abat son dernier coup, pulvérisant de rage la créature de la nuit qui s’évapore dans un couinement macabre.

 

« Haa… ha… » souffle-t-il, avant de ranger son épée et de se précipiter au chevet d’Ardyn.

 

« Ardyn ! » dit Noctis en s’asseyant à ses côtés, à la fois affolé et désolé.

 

« Ha… Ce n’est rien… Juste une égratignure… » dit Ardyn en s’efforçant d’adresser son habituel sourire taquin à Noctis, mais la douleur qu’il éprouve est palpable aussi bien dans le son de sa voix que dans la faiblesse de ses gestes.

 

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? » dit Noctis au bord des larmes. « Ne bouge pas, tu vas aggraver la blessure espèce d’idiot ! »

 

« Ha… C’est moi… l’idiot ? » souffle Ardyn en haussant les sourcils.

 

« C’est pas le moment ! » peste Noctis.

 

_Mais pourquoi son corps ne le soigne pas ?!? Il est censé être immortel, non ? Il a eu aucun souci l’autre fois dans le train ! Ou alors il ne l’est pas encore ? Merde, je comprends pas…_

 

Inquiet, Noctis cherche des réponses en balayant la grotte du regard. Et finalement, il saisit.

 

_Les cristaux… c’est pas de la glace… c’est des fragments du météore…_

 

Se rappelant de son voyage avec ses amis, Noctis se souvient que le météore possède des propriétés particulières capables d’agir ou non sur les daemons, et donc sur la corruption qui coule en Ardyn.

 

_Si ça se trouve… c’est ça qui l’empêche de se régénérer. Mais alors ça veut dire que si je ne fais rien, il va mourir…_

_Non…_

 

« Qu’est-ce… que tu fais ? » demande Ardyn en tremblant de froid alors que Noctis commence à retirer sa veste en lambeaux.

 

« J’essaie de te sauver la vie. » répond le jeune homme, déterminé à ne pas laisser Ardyn dans cet état.

 

Oubliant ses propres désirs, il écarte la main et les vêtements d’Ardyn pour découvrir sa blessure sur son torse. La plaie est profonde mais peu étendue, et exempte de fragments bleutés.

 

« Très bien. » dit Noctis pour se calmer, utilisant son ancien vêtement pour bander la peau d’Ardyn et stopper le saignement.

 

Alors qu’il enroule le tissu, il remarque quelques veinules aux alentours de la blessure se teindre timidement de noir ou de violet.

 

 _La corruption… elle est bien là…_ songe Noctis avec tristesse. _Ça veut dire que son corps est en train de le soigner. C’est une bonne nouvelle… enfin… je suppose…_

 

« Gnh ! » laisse échapper Ardyn en serrant les dents.

 

« Je suis désolé. » dit Noctis en nouant le tissu. « Pour ça et… pour ce que je t’ai dit. »

 

Le visage traversé de douleur Ardyn ne répond pas, regardant Noctis en tremblotant légèrement.

 

« Je n’aurais pas dû insister. Pardon. » poursuit Noctis plein de remords en se rapprochant d’Ardyn et en dénouant son foulard.

 

« Qu’est-ce… que… tu fais ? » demande Ardyn alors que Noctis enroule le doux tissu rouge miraculeusement épargné par les pointes acérées autour de son cou.

 

« J’essaie de te réchauffer. »

 

« Mais, ce foulard… tu m’as dit que tu y tenais beaucoup… »

 

« C’est vrai. Mais je tiens bien plus à toi. » dit Noctis en prenant simplement Ardyn dans ses bras.

 

« Noctis… »

 

Le jeune homme ne répond pas, se contentant de garder précieusement le corps de celui qu’il aime contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux et déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

 

« C’est bon. Ça va. » dit-il, des larmes dans les yeux. « Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne t’embêterai plus avec ça. Je veux seulement que tu ailles bien. »

 

_Après tout, je m’en fous. Je ne compte pas. Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire qu’il m’aime ou pas ? Moi je l’aime. Et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour continuer à le voir sourire, quoi qu’il puisse m’arriver._

 

Les deux hommes restent un moment blottis l’un contre l’autre, jusqu’à ce que les tremblements d’Ardyn se calment.

 

Se redressant péniblement, le foulard de Noctis toujours enroulé autour du cou, Ardyn se met au niveau du jeune homme de façon à ce que leurs visages soient l’un en face de l’autre, leurs regards se répondant. Sans prévenir, les lèvres d’Ardyn entrent en contact avec celles de Noctis.

 

Noctis n’est même pas surpris. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps !

 

Dans la pénombre de la caverne luisante, les deux hommes échangent un baiser plein de tendresse à l’abri du reste du monde.

 

Lorsqu’enfin leurs lèvres se séparent, Noctis ne sait plus s’il vient de quitter un rêve merveilleux ou si au contraire, le rêve est sur le point de commencer.

 

Dans ce moment d’intimité et d’alchimie parfaite, les mots deviennent inutiles. Noctis sourit malgré lui de bonheur après avoir eu la chance de goûter aux lèvres de son amour. De son côté, Ardyn sourit lui aussi après avoir laissé échapper un petit soupir correspondant à son lâcher-prise vis-à-vis du jeune homme.

 

En harmonie parfaite, ils se rapprochent de nouveau, échangeant un baiser bien plus passionné que le précédent.

 

Après plusieurs minutes de pure allégresse, Ardyn vient s’installer contre la poitrine de Noctis, encore fatigué par ses blessures.

 

« Je le savais. » murmure-t-il.

 

« Quoi ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Le premier jour où je t’ai vu. Je savais que tu causerais ma perte. »

 

_Est-ce qu’il parle de la prophétie ou seulement de…_

 

« Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes avances plus tôt. Mais… je crois que je n’étais pas prêt à accepter ça. »

 

_Non, apparemment, il ne sait rien._

 

« C’est pas grave. » répond Noctis. « Moi aussi, ça m’est tombé dessus sans prévenir. »

 

_Ça, je crois qu’on peut le dire !_

 

Doucement, Ardyn se met à rire.

 

« J’ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

 

« Non, pas du tout. » répond Ardyn. « Non, je me moque juste de ma propre situation. Regarde-moi. J’ai frôlé la mort et je me repose sur un gamin qui n’est pas fichu de prononcer le mot tomate correctement. Tu parles d’un héros du peuple ! »

 

« Hé ! » rouspète gentiment Noctis alors qu’Ardyn se blotti d’avantage contre lui.

 

« Mais en fait… je crois que ça me convient très bien. » finit-il sur un ton plein de tendresse, fermant les yeux, sa tête appuyée contre Noctis et toujours emmitouflé dans le foulard chaud du jeune homme.

 

_Ardyn…_

 

Noctis enroule affectueusement ses bras autour d’Ardyn, l’étreignant avec amour et posant sa tête contre la sienne, savourant cet instant parfait hors du temps.


	8. Famille

Après l’incident avec le daemon dans la grotte, Ardyn et Noctis ont dû laisser passer deux jours avant de pouvoir reprendre la route, le temps pour Ardyn que ses blessures se résorbent suffisamment pour supporter un voyage à dos de chocobo.

 

La remontée de la crevasse n’a pas été simple, mais grâce à l’aide de Yappan et de Chantico les deux hommes ont réussi à s’en sortir sans subir d’avantage de dégâts.

 

Brossant calmement les plumes de Chantico, Noctis jette un coup d’œil en direction d’Ardyn. Ce dernier est occupé à rassembler ses affaires en prenant garde de ne pas trop forcer sur sa blessure.

 

 _Il a vite récupéré..._ constate Noctis. _Même si c’est moins impressionnant que la fois où je… l’ai réduit en morceaux, hum, il est largement au-dessus de la moyenne standard. Mais… je ne crois pas qu’il s’en rende compte. Peut-être que je devrais lui dire ?_

 

L’estomac de Noctis se noue sur cette idée. La dernière chose dont il a envie, c’est de faire souffrir l’homme qu’il aime.

 

_Non, c’est certainement mieux s’il ne sait rien…_

 

« Tu es prêt à repartir ? » demande Ardyn en s’approchant du jeune homme.

 

« Presque, je finis ça et on peut y aller. »

 

« D’accord. » répond Ardyn dans un sourire, caressant la joue de Noctis pour écarter la mèche de cheveux de son visage.

 

_Cette sensation, la chaleur de sa main… je pourrais passer ma vie à en profiter._

 

Depuis leur rapprochement au fond du trou, Ardyn et Noctis échangent maintenant des gestes et attentions plus douces l’un envers l’autre. Si leur relation est encore un peu timide le bourgeon a indéniablement éclos, ne demandant plus qu’à fleurir.

 

« Ah au fait ! Je voulais te rendre ça… » dit Ardyn en commençant à retirer le foulard rouge qu’il avait conservé depuis que Noctis le lui avait confié.

 

« Non, gardes-le ! » répond Noctis dans un sourire. « Je te l’ai donné, il est à toi à présent. »

 

« Tu en es sûr ? Je sais combien tu y es attaché… »

 

« Oui, j’en suis sûr. En plus il te va très bien, beaucoup mieux qu’à moi. » ajoute Noctis en donnant une tape amicale sur le bras d’Ardyn.

 

« Si c’est ce que tu souhaites… Très bien. Je le garderai. J’en prendrai soin, je te le promets. »

 

« Je n’en doute pas. »

 

Echangeant un regard amoureux les deux hommes se prennent la main, comme pour sceller cette promesse qui les connecte l’un à l’autre.

 

Puis, ils enfourchent leurs montures respectives, reprenant leur route vers l’est là où ils l’avaient laissée.

 

***

 

« Nous y voilà ! Je te présente ma ville natale ! » déclare joyeusement Ardyn.

 

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, Noctis découvre enfin la grande cité d’Inaccensas. Si les bâtiments sont évidemment très différent ce ceux qu’il connait, la topographie lui est cependant familière.

 

 _C’est ça ! On est à Insomnia !_ réalise-t-il après avoir reconnu les reliefs aux alentours de la ville. _Enfin… ce qui deviendra Insomnia…_

 

Soudain pris du mal du pays, Noctis repense à ce qu’il a quitté, ce qu’il a perdu. Il n’a pas revu Insomnia depuis sa chute et la mort de son père. Etre ici, même à une autre époque, l’émeut au plus profond de son être.

 

« Alors, qu’en penses-tu ? » demande Ardyn.

 

« C’est… impressionnant !»

 

« N’est-ce pas ? C’est ici que mon frère et moi avons grandi. Revenir en ces lieux, c’est un peu comme revivre le passé… »

 

 _A qui le dis-tu…_ pense Noctis.

 

Même si Inaccensas est très différente d’Insomnia, quelque part au fond de lui Noctis est heureux et fier de se dire qu’Ardyn et lui ont grandi au même endroit, malgré les 2000 années qui les séparent.

 

« Ma maison est au bout de cette ruelle. » dit Ardyn en désignant une rue pavée plus calme que la bruyante avenue centrale.

 

Afin d’être plus discrets, Ardyn et Noctis sont descendus de leurs chocobos avant d’entrer dans la ville, marchant simplement à côté d’eux. De son côté Ardyn a enfilé sa capuche, dissimulant sa chevelure si caractéristique aux yeux du monde. Lorsque Noctis lui en a demandé la raison, Ardyn lui a expliqué qu’il ne souhaitait pas être découvert avant d’arriver chez lui.

 

« Comme tu as pu le constater sur le chemin, les gens commencent à me reconnaître. Tu peux imaginer que ce phénomène est d’autant plus prononcé dans cette ville qui m’a vu naître. »

 

« Tu ne veux pas être assailli de requêtes, c’est ça ? » s’est enquis Noctis.

 

« Ne te méprends pas. Je ne le fais pas par caprice et je serai ravi d’aider le plus de personnes possible dès demain. Mais pour l’heure, je préfère saluer ma famille moi-même plutôt qu’ils apprennent ma venue avec une rumeur. »

 

_Sa famille…_

 

Tandis qu’ils s’approchent du petit jardin parsemé d’arbres fruitiers pour y laisser Yappan et Chantico, Noctis sent la pression monter en lui alors qu’il est sur le point de découvrir les proches d’Ardyn.

 

_Je ne l’avais jamais imaginé avec une famille. Pourtant, c’est stupide, tout le monde a une famille ! D’ailleurs est-ce que ça ne serait pas la mienne aussi…?_

 

C’est l’esprit plein de questions que Noctis pénètre timidement dans la maison juste derrière Ardyn.

 

« Bonjour ! C’est moi ! »

 

« Ardyn ? » répond une petite voix féminine.

 

« Bonjour maman. » dit Ardyn d’une voix chaleureuse en se dirigeant tout sourire sur sa gauche.

 

Suivant son déplacement, Noctis découvre dans la pénombre de la pièce une femme d’un certain âge aux cheveux blancs ondulés comme ceux d’Ardyn.

 

« Oh Ardyn ! Je suis si contente de te revoir ! » dit-elle en enlaçant son fils.

 

« Moi aussi, maman. » dit-il en lui rendant son embrassade.

 

Noctis est immédiatement attendri par cette scène. Ils ont l’air si heureux de se retrouver !

 

« Regarde-moi ça ! » s’exclame la mère en observant son fils sous tous les angles. « Tu es sale et tes habits sont déchirés ! Tu devrais faire plus attention ! » dit-elle avec inquiétude.

 

« Je vais bien maman, ne t’en fais pas. »

 

Sa mère acquiesce en silence avant de porter un regard plein de curiosité en direction de Noctis.

 

« Et qui est ce jeune homme ? »

 

« C’est Noctis. Il m’accompagne pour m’aider dans ma quête. Noctis, je te présente ma mère, Kanan. » dit Ardyn, non sans une certaine fierté.

 

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » dit Noctis en s’inclinant poliment alors que Kanan s’est déjà approchée de lui pour le voir de plus près.

 

« Je vous remercie d’accompagner et de protéger mon fils. » lui dit-elle pleine de gratitude.

 

« On, euh, je vous en prie. » bafouille Noctis, touché par le caractère bienveillant de Kanan.

 

« Maman ? J’entends du bruit, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demande une voix masculine depuis une autre pièce.

 

« C’est ton frère, il est rentré ! » répond la mère. « Et il a amené un compagnon avec lui ! »

 

Descendant les escaliers de bois en face de la porte d’entrée, un homme d’une petite trentaine apparait devant Noctis.

 

 _Ça alors !_ s’étonne ce dernier en découvrant le nouveau venu.

 

Si l’homme possède la même chevelure ondulée qu’Ardyn et Kanan, son visage en revanche rappelle au jeune homme quelqu’un de plus familier…

 

_On dirait moi en plus âgé…_

 

S’ils sont loin d’être de parfaits jumeaux, il est indéniable que Noctis partage une certaine ressemblance avec le frère d’Ardyn. Ce dernier le dévisage d’ailleurs avec perplexité, avant de rejoindre son frère pour le saluer.

 

« Ardyn Izunia ! Quel grand honneur de recevoir le soigneur du peuple en personne dans notre demeure ! Je suis ravi de constater que tu ne nous as pas oubliés malgré ton agenda chargé ! » dit-il d’un ton ouvertement exagéré.

 

« Rubiel, cesse de tourmenter ton frère ! » le réprimande Kanan.

 

« Ne t’inquiète pas, c’est juste sa façon de me dire que je lui manque ! » répond Ardyn avec amusement.

 

« C’est certain que j’ai beaucoup de mal à survivre sans tes brimades ! » surenchérit le dénommé Rubiel.

 

« J’en suis sûr. » poursuit Ardyn d’une mine réjouie. « Allez, viens par là. » dit-il en lui tendant le bras.

 

Les deux frères s’échangent une accolade sincère sous le regard attentif de leur mère.

 

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir. » dit Rubiel sans artifices cette fois. « Tu as prévu de rester en ville ? »

 

« Pas vraiment. En fait, c’est pour ça que je suis venu : je prévois de quitter la région pour aider d’avantage de monde. Je voulais vous tenir informés et vous dire qu’on ne se reverrait pas avant un moment. »

 

Depuis sa place, Noctis peut apercevoir le visage de Kanan se charger de tristesse alors que son fils lui apprend la nouvelle. Mais elle se reprend aussitôt, chassant son chagrin et prenant la main d’Ardyn dans les siennes :

 

« C’est une décision très généreuse. Je suis fière de toi, mon fils. »

 

« Merci, maman. »

 

Kanan hoche la tête en signe d’approbation, puis reprend :

 

« Vous devez être fatigués après votre voyage. Je vais aller préparer ta chambre pour que vous puissiez vous installer. »

 

« Ce n’est pas nécessaire, je vais m’en occuper. » propose Ardyn.

 

« Non, non. Je vais le faire. Profitez-en pour discuter un peu ! » dit-elle depuis les escaliers.

 

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu connais maman, toujours à nous couver. » glisse Rubiel.

 

« Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner du travail supplémentaire. Elle est déjà assez fatiguée comme ça. »

 

« Je suis sûr que ça lui fait plaisir. On ne te voit plus beaucoup ces derniers temps, tu lui manques. »

 

« … »

 

Ardyn reste silencieux et peiné suite au constat de son frère.

 

« Tu me présentes ton nouvel ami ? » suggère Rubiel en désignant Noctis afin de changer de sujet.

 

« Ah oui, bien sûr. Rubiel, voici Noctis. Noctis, mon petit frère, Rubiel. »

 

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance. » dit Noctis.

 

« Moi de même. » répond Rubiel. « Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ! Il est rare qu’Ardyn ramène quelqu’un à la maison alors si tu es là c’est que tu dois compter pour lui, par conséquent tu es désormais un ami de la famille. »

 

Alors qu’Ardyn lève les sourcils d’un air désapprobateur quant aux paroles de son frère, Noctis prend bonne note de la remarque de Rubiel.

 

« Merci beaucoup, c’est vraiment très gentil de ta part. » répond-il.

 

« Il a un drôle d’accent, non ? » glisse Rubiel à Ardyn. « D’où est-ce que tu viens ? »

 

« D’un pays éloigné, mais surtout d’un village que personne ne connait où on parle tous un patois local, c’est pour ça que j’ai un peu de mal parfois. » réplique Noctis, sentant la chaleur grimper jusqu’à ses oreilles à chacun des mots de son mensonge, priant pour que ses joues teintées de rose ne le trahissent pas.

 

« Oh, peut-être que j’en ai entendu parler ! » s’exclame Rubiel.

 

_Mince, j’espère que non…_

 

« Quel est ton nom de famille ? » poursuit-il.

 

_C’est pas vrai, mais quel curieux !_

 

« … Amicitia. » répond Noctis, choisissant le premier nom autre que Lucis Caelum à apparaitre dans son esprit.

 

« Amicitia… » répète Rubiel, l’air songeur. « Non, ça ne me dit rien. Et toi ? »

 

« Je n’ai jamais entendu personne porter ce nom non plus. » répond Ardyn.

 

« Tiens d’ailleurs en parlant de nom, d’où ça sort cette histoire d’Ardyn Lucis Caelum ? » demande Rubiel. « Le nom de papa ne te plaisait plus ? »

 

« Pas du tout. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui a poussé les gens à m’appeler comme ça. Ça fait quelques temps maintenant qu’on me donne ce surnom mais son origine m’est complètement mystérieuse. »

 

 _Quoi ? Il ne s’appelle pas Ardyn Lucis Caelum ?_ s’étonne Noctis. _Mais pourtant, devant le Cristal, il m’a révélé que…_

 

Noctis s’efforce de se rappeler des mots précis qu’Ardyn a employés cette fois-là.

 

_Non… Il n’a jamais dit que c’était son nom, il a dit que c’était comme ça qu’on l’appelait… Mais alors, ça veut dire qu’en fait, c’est de ma faute ?_

Et en effet, aussi loin qu’il cherche, Noctis réalise soudain que personne d’autre avant lui n’avait employé ce nom pour désigner Ardyn.

 

« En tout cas c’est plutôt bien trouvé. » reprend Rubiel. « Le ‘’Lucis’’ et le ‘’Ciel’’. C’est un peu pompeux, mais ça représente bien ton activité. »

 

« Oui, après tout ce n’est peut-être pas plus mal si ça permet aux gens de m’identifier plus facilement. »

 

« Tu es vraiment en train de prendre la grosse tête on dirait ! » taquine Rubiel. « Fais attention à ce que son égo ne t’écrase pas ! » ajoute-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie à l’attention de Noctis.

 

« Arrêtes donc de raconter des sottises. » réplique Ardyn en secouant la tête tandis que Noctis est bien trop gêné pour trouver quoi répondre.

 

« Je ne dis que la stricte vérité ! » rétorque Rubiel en exagérant ses intonations, ce qui finit par les faire rire lui et Ardyn. « Plus sérieusement… » poursuit-il calmement cette fois, « …comment comptes-tu te rendre au-delà des frontières du Lucis ? »

 

« Je me suis procuré des chocobos pour tenir la distance. »

 

« Non, vraiment ? » dit Rubiel, des étoiles plein les yeux. « Tu peux me les montrer ? »

 

« Bien sûr, ils sont dans le jardin. »

 

« J’ai hâte de voir ça ! »

 

 _C’est marrant, son enthousiasme me rappelle Prompto…_ pense Noctis.

 

« Tu viens avec nous ? » demande Ardyn au jeune homme alors que son frère se dirige déjà vers l’extérieur.

 

« Evidemment, je dois veiller à ce que ton « égo » ne tente pas de dominer le monde ! » dit Noctis d’un petit sourire provocateur.

 

« Hmpf, c’est malin ! » répond Ardyn en déposant une petite tape affectueuse à l’arrière du crâne de Noctis, amusé par le trait d’humour du jeune homme, avant qu’ils ne se dirigent à leur tour vers le jardin.

 

 

La fin d’après-midi et la soirée se déroulent dans une ambiance chaleureuse.

Considéré comme bien plus qu’un invité par Kanan, Noctis a été touché par son caractère bienveillant, notamment lorsqu’elle a reproché à Ardyn de l’avoir fait passer avant la communauté en étant venu la voir alors que des gens avaient certainement besoin de ses services, quand bien même l’attention de son fils à son égard l’émeut au plus haut point. Elle ne tarit d’ailleurs pas d’éloges à propos d’Ardyn et du bien-fondé de ses actions.

Très curieux à propos de Noctis, Rubiel a été surpris d’apprendre qu’il est au courant de l’existence de l’Arsenal fantôme, une capacité que lui-même possède également. Ses questions ont plongé Noctis dans l’embarras mais le jeune homme a habilement esquivé les sujets sensibles pour ne rien dévoiler sur ses véritables origines, prétextant avoir lu quelque chose à propos de ces facultés uniques dans un vieux livre.

 

Après avoir fini leur repas, Ardyn et Noctis souhaitent une bonne nuit à Kanan et Rubiel avant de monter se coucher dans la chambre préparée pour eux.

 

« On va être un peu serré, désolé. Mais comme ma mère l’a expliqué, nous n’avons pas d’autre chambre de disponible. »

 

« Ça ne fait rien, c’est déjà très gentil de sa part de nous avoir installé tout ça. » dit Noctis en désignant le lit d’Ardyn recouvert de couvertures bien ordonnées et la paillasse rudimentaire mais confortable disposée parterre pour lui.

 

« C’est vrai… » dit Ardyn, l’air songeur. « C’est étrange de revenir ici. » ajoute-t-il.

 

« Pourquoi ça ? » demande Noctis en soulevant ses draps pour se placer sur le matelas.

 

« Eh bien… » commence Ardyn en s’installant à son tour dans son lit. « Ici, c’est ma chambre. J’y ai tant de souvenirs. Des bagarres avec mon frère, des fous rires aussi, des chagrins, des déceptions, une certaine innocence… Cette vie me semble tellement loin. Comme si je n’étais plus du tout la même personne. »

 

Dans la pièce uniquement éclairée par une petite flamme vacillante, allongés dans leurs lits disposés en parallèle, Ardyn et Noctis se font face. Ce dernier écoute avec attention le récit d’Ardyn, ses mots trouvant un écho dans sa propre expérience.

 

« Ça n’a pas dû être facile de partir. » murmure Noctis dans la pénombre de la nuit.

 

« Pas tant que ça. C’est venu tout seul. J’avais la sensation que c’était mon devoir, que je devais y aller. » chuchote Ardyn. « J’ai eu des moments nostalgiques, mais je n’ai jamais regretté ma décision. Et encore moins aujourd’hui. »

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demande le jeune homme.

 

« … Noctis. »

 

« Oui ? »

 

« Viens. »

 

Doucement, Ardyn soulève ses couvertures pour inviter Noctis à le rejoindre dans le lit. S’il ne s’attendait pas à une telle proposition, il faut cependant peu de temps à Noctis pour qu’il quitte sa paillasse et se glisse sous les draps aux côtés d’Ardyn.

 

 _J’ai l’impression de rêver…_ se dit-il en se blottissant contre lui. _Son corps est si chaud…_

 

A nouveau, le cœur de Noctis s’emballe. Lui et Ardyn n’ont jamais été aussi proches. Priant de toute son âme pour que le meilleur ressorte de ce moment d’intimité, il s’efforce d’être le moins gênant possible pour Ardyn, choisissant une position simple allongé sur le côté. Avec tendresse, Ardyn passe sa main sur la hanche de Noctis, son bras venant l’enlacer complètement pour le rapprocher de lui.

 

« C’est beaucoup mieux comme ça. » lui murmure-t-il.

 

Se sentant en complète confiance ainsi serré par Ardyn, Noctis dégage son bras pour venir caresser sa joue, ses cheveux, son cou.

 

« Je pourrais te regarder pendant des heures. » susurre Noctis, observant amoureusement le visage de son partenaire éclairé par la flammèche rougeoyante changeante de la lampe à huile.

 

« Je te laisserai volontiers me regarder pendant des heures avec ces yeux pleins de charme. » répond Ardyn en souriant.

 

« Ardyn ? »

 

« Hm ? »

 

« Promets-moi que tout ceci est bien réel. Que je ne rêve pas. »

 

Doucement, Ardyn se rapproche de Noctis, jusqu’à passer sa main derrière sa tête afin de venir déposer un baiser sur son front.

 

« C’est bien réel. Tu ne rêves pas. »

 

Le cœur débordant de joie, des larmes silencieuses viennent couler le long des joues de Noctis. D’un geste plein d’amour et de délicatesse, Ardyn vient essuyer les perles salées de ses doigts, caressant tendrement le visage du jeune homme tandis que ce dernier dépose des baisers sur sa main.

 

« Je tiens trop à toi. Je ne supporterai pas que tu t’en ailles. »

 

« Je n’irai nulle part. Pas sans toi. » conclut Ardyn.

 

Alors que la flamme de la lampe disparaît dans un filet de fumée, les deux amants s’enlacent et s’embrassent sensuellement au cœur de la nuit à l’abri des regards, existant uniquement l’un pour l’autre.


	9. Ardyn Lucis Caelum

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Noctis a le plaisir de découvrir à quelques centimètres de sa tête le visage d’Ardyn encore endormi, baigné dans les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée.

Le jeune homme sourit, contemplant en silence la face apaisée de celui dont il est tombé amoureux.

 

_Il a l’air si paisible. J’aimerais qu’il puisse toujours être comme ça. Il ne mérite pas l’avenir qui l’attend. Personne ne mérite ça._

 

A son tour, Ardyn émerge doucement du sommeil.

 

« Bonjour. » murmure Noctis.

 

« Bonjour. » lui répond Ardyn, son visage arborant immédiatement un ravissant sourire alors qu’il pose son regard sur le jeune homme.

 

Toujours l’un contre l’autre après la nuit passée dans le lit, les deux amants échangent quelques tendres caresses bercés par le chant des oiseaux matinaux.

Puis, Ardyn se redresse, laissant les draps glisser le long de son corps.

 

« Il faut y aller. » dit-il.

 

« Reste encore un peu. » implore Noctis en saisissant le bras d’Ardyn.

 

« J’aimerais bien, mais nous avons une journée chargée aujourd’hui. » lui répond Ardyn en venant déposer un baiser sur son front. « Allez, prépares-toi sinon tu m’accompagneras en pyjama ! » ajoute-t-il avant de quitter le lit pour aller lui-même s’habiller.

 

Noctis le suit du regard, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

_Oui. Décidément, j’aime cet homme._

 

 

Après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner délicieux préparé par Kanan, Ardyn et Noctis accompagnés de Rubiel se sont mis en route pour le centre-ville.

 

« J’ai essayé de prévenir le plus de gens possible. » dit Rubiel. « Normalement, tout le monde doit être au courant. »

 

« Merci. » répond Ardyn, le regard empli de détermination face à ce qui l’attend. « C’est le moins que je puisse faire avant de partir… J’espère que tous ceux qui en ont besoin pourront venir. Sinon, j’essaierai de passer les voir. »

 

« Si tu en as les moyens. Je pense que tu vas avoir fort à faire rien qu’avec ceux qui auront fait le déplacement ! »

 

« Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il y ait tant de… »

 

Ardyn ne finit pas sa phrase et s’arrête. Derrière lui, Noctis en cherche la raison et est stupéfait par le spectacle qui s’offre à lui.

 

« Je te l’avais dit… » glisse Rubiel.

 

Face à eux en contrebas, la place principale de la ville est noire de monde. Arrivés depuis une petite ruelle débouchant sur un escalier, les trois hommes surplombent dans l’ombre la marée humaine qui s’étend à leurs pieds.

 

_C’est vrai que plus on s’approchait, plus les murmures de la foule se faisaient forts… mais là, c’est juste énorme._

 

« Bon courage. » dit Rubiel en tapotant le haut du dos de son frère.

 

« … »

 

Ardyn ne répond rien, comme s’il avait des difficultés à se rendre compte de la réalité. Percevant son trouble, Noctis s’approche de lui.

 

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » lui demande-t-il gentiment.

 

« Il va bien falloir… » répond Ardyn à voix basse.

 

« On sera là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. » ajoute Noctis. « Je sais que tu seras à la hauteur. »

 

Ardyn détourne enfin son regard de la foule pour le poser sur le jeune homme.

 

« Merci. » dit-il dans un sourire, apparemment un peu rassuré par ses mots.

 

Noctis hoche la tête en souriant en signe d’approbation.

 

« Bon ! Eh bien, c’est parti… »

 

Ardyn quitte l’ombre de la ruelle pour pénétrer dans la lumière du jour en haut du grand escalier. Il prend une grande inspiration et commence à descendre les marches.

Rapidement, les gens le remarquent et bientôt, tous les visages sont tournés vers lui :

 

« Regardez ! C’est lui ! »

 

« C’est le soigneur, le seul qui peut nous guérir du mal ! »

 

Rubiel et Noctis suivent Ardyn quelques pas derrière lui. Bien que ça ne soit pas lui qu’on regarde, Noctis ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir une pression énorme. Il jette un coup d’œil à Ardyn.

_Je ne pourrais jamais supporter d’être à sa place… J’espère qu’il va bien…_

 

Devant lui, Ardyn continue d’avancer vers une petite estrade alors que les acclamations se renforcent autour de lui.

 

« Longue vie à notre sauveur ! »

 

« Que les Dieux veillent sur vous ! »

 

Les voix et les applaudissements s’intensifient encore tandis qu’Ardyn atteint la tribune et grimpe sur les planches de bois, devenant visible de tous.

Lentement, Ardyn lève les bras, poussant la foule à faire silence. Il reste lui-même muet un court instant, semblant réfléchir, avant de finalement relâcher toute pression pour s’adresser avec assurance au peuple :

 

« Je vous remercie de votre accueil. Je suis Ardyn Lucis Caelum, et je suis venu vous  secourir. »

 

Aussitôt, les applaudissements reprennent, les gens conquis par son charisme.

 

De son côté, en retrait derrière la scène, Noctis observe Ardyn : s’il est impressionné et séduit par son aura, il perçoit également un sentiment étrange au creux de son cœur. Comme si toutes ces personnes le dépossédaient d’Ardyn en l’acclamant comme leur sauveur. Bien qu’il trouve sa réaction stupide, Noctis doit se rendre à l’évidence : il ne veut pas partager Ardyn avec les autres. Et il lui semble que près de lui, Rubiel éprouve le même genre de sentiments.

 

Les premières personnes commencent à monter sur l’estrade. L’accès leur est facilité par l’écartement de la foule sur leur passage, les gens refusant de toucher ceux atteints de la maladie de peur d’être eux-mêmes contaminés.

Mais bien sûr, Ardyn ne risque rien. Il accueille à bras ouverts  les malheureux devant les regards attentifs de l’assemblée. Puis, comme à son habitude il dépose ses mains sur les corps des malades, provoquant des murmures soutenus ainsi que des cris d’étonnements alors que ses paumes s’illuminent, extrayant la corruption des âmes souffrantes. Enfin, lorsque le miracle s’accomplit, le peuple comme un seul homme acclame son sauveur et lui confie aveuglément son sort.

 

Les minutes passent, puis les heures. Sur l’estrade, les malades défilent les uns après les autres. Pour chaque personne, Ardyn s’applique autant que possible afin de s’acquitter de sa tâche de la meilleure façon qui soit. Mais malgré sa bonne volonté, Noctis croit déceler chez lui un certain épuisement à mesure que la file d’attente diminue.

 

 _Bon sang, c’est insupportable…_ peste-t-il intérieurement. _J’ai l’impression de regarder quelqu’un s’empoisonner sans réagir. Ce n’est pas normal. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen…_

 

« Eh bien, je dois reconnaître que c’est impressionnant… » dit soudain Rubiel à Noctis.

 

« Quoi donc ? »

 

« Tout ça. » poursuit Rubiel en désignant la scène. « Ce n’est pas la première fois que je vois mon frère se servir de ses capacités, mais je dois avouer que je n’aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse prendre une telle ampleur… »

 

« Il y a malheureusement beaucoup de malades. » répond Noctis.

 

« Oui, mais ce n’est pas que ça. Tu as vu comment Ardyn se comporte avec les gens ? Sa popularité ne cesse de croître, faisant de lui un vrai héros. Il a même un nom de scène maintenant ! Tout ça est bien plus grand que lui ou moi. Ça nous dépasse tous complètement. »

 

« C’est vrai. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour le supporter. Moi à sa place, je crois que je craquerais. »

 

« Ouais, Ardyn est exceptionnel, hein ? » dit Rubiel d’un ton ambigu. « Heureusement, il a la chance de t’avoir. »

 

« Comment ça ? » demande Noctis avec étonnement.

 

« J’ai remarqué que vous vous entendiez bien. Voire très bien, même. Je suis content de savoir que mon frère a trouvé quelqu’un pour le soutenir, j’espère que tu ne le laisseras pas tomber. »

 

_Abandonner Ardyn ? Jamais !_

 

« Merci, c’est gentil. » répond Noctis. « Ardyn a beaucoup fait pour moi et je lui suis redevable plus que quiconque. Je veillerai sur lui, je te le promets. »

 

Rubiel ne répond pas, se contentant de dévisager Noctis comme s’il cherchait à le jauger.

 

« Rubiel ! »

 

Une voix féminine vient interrompre leur conversation. Se glissant parmi la foule, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noisette appelle le frère d’Ardyn en souriant.

 

« Ah, Shana ! » dit Rubiel en se tournant dans sa direction et en lui tendant la main. « Tu as pu venir, finalement ! »

 

« Oui. » acquiesce la jeune femme alors qu’elle et Rubiel échangent un baiser sous le regard interloqué de Noctis. « Oh je suis désolée, j’ai interrompu votre conversation ? » demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

 

« Non, ne t’en fais pas. » répond Rubiel. « Je te présente Noctis. C’est un ami d’Ardyn. Noctis, voici Shana, ma compagne. »

 

« Enchantée ! » dit Shana d’un ton aimable et enjoué.

 

« Moi de même. » répond poliment Noctis.

 

« Alors Ardyn est toujours en train de soigner les autres… » dit-elle en portant son regard en direction de l’estrade.

 

« Oui comme tu peux le constater, il n’a pas changé. » commente Rubiel.

 

« Il a beaucoup de courage de faire ça. J’espère qu’un jour il sera récompensé pour ses efforts. »

 

« La gratitude du peuple tout entier c’est déjà pas mal, non ? »

 

« C’est vrai mais… il mérite de connaître le bonheur, lui aussi. » conclut Shana.

 

Noctis observe la jeune femme en silence. Lui aussi aimerait qu’Ardyn puisse jouir de la reconnaissance et du bonheur qu’il mérite. Connaître son sombre avenir le meurtri subitement au plus haut point.

 

_Puisque c’est comme ça, je me donnerai à fond pour lui. Pour qu’il puisse vivre au moins quelques moments joyeux avec moi. Pour que sa vie ne soit pas que souffrance et sacrifices. Je serai à ses côtés. Jusqu’au dernier instant._

 

 

Après une nouvelle volée d’heures passées à voir défiler les malades puis les rétablis, le soleil commence à descendre sur l’horizon, signant la fin de l’après-midi.

Si la place ne s’est pas complètement vidée de sa population, elle s’est néanmoins considérablement éclaircie grâce aux efforts sans retenue d’Ardyn.

 

« S’il reste des cas prioritaires, des enfants, des personnes âgées ou des contaminations avancées, veuillez vous avancer. Pour les autres je vous demanderai d’attendre demain. » dit-il avec gentillesse et autorité à la foule.

 

 _Il semble complètement épuisé… et pourtant il continue de donner de sa personne sans se plaindre…_ songe Noctis, le regarde inquiet porté sur Ardyn. _Et moi qui trouvais ma vie difficile… Finalement, peut-être pas tant que ça…_

 

Heureusement, les gens se montrent compréhensifs et malgré quelques récalcitrants, acceptent les conditions d’Ardyn. Les dernières personnes nécessitant des soins défilent sur l’estrade avant de libérer enfin leur bienfaiteur de ses obligations.

 

Descendant l’étroit escalier de bois, Ardyn rejoint le petit groupe.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande spontanément Noctis en s’avançant vers lui.

 

Immédiatement, Ardyn chasse la fatigue de son visage pour adresser un sourire au jeune homme :

 

« Disons que je vais bien dormir ce soir. Merci de t’inquiéter pour moi. »

 

Ne sachant soudain plus quoi répondre devant les autres, Noctis se contente de rougir, provoquant un petit rire amusé et bienveillant de la part d’Ardyn.

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Shana ? » demande-t-il en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme qui vient de prononcer son nom.

 

« Oui. C’est moi. » répond-elle en souriant. « Je suis heureuse de te revoir. »

 

« Moi aussi. Que fais-tu ici ? »

 

« C’est ma petite amie. » répond Rubiel. « Nous sortons ensemble depuis de nombreux mois maintenant. » ajoute-t-il en posant sa main sur la taille de Shana.

 

« Vraiment ? Je l’ignorais ! » dit Ardyn alors que Shana acquiesce en silence. « Eh bien je suis ravi pour vous deux ! »

 

« Merci. » répond-elle d’une petite voix un peu gênée.

 

Les quatre jeunes gens restent silencieux pendant un moment, chacun pour ses propres raisons, Noctis n’osant pas s’impliquer dans la conversation, Ardyn étant exténué et Shana semblant embarrassée. C’est finalement Rubiel qui prend l’initiative :

 

« Je suppose que tu es pressé de rentrer à la maison. » dit-il à l’attention d’Ardyn. « Je te laisse y retourner avec ton ami pendant que je raccompagne Shana chez elle. »

 

« Oui, tu as raison. » approuve Ardyn. « Ça m’a fait très plaisir de te revoir, Shana. »

 

« Moi aussi. Prends bien soin de toi. » répond-elle avant d’adresser un petit mouvement de tête pour les saluer.

 

A leur tour, Ardyn et Noctis la saluent tandis qu’elle s’éloigne dans une des rues tout en tenant la main de Rubiel dans la sienne.

 

Reprenant le grand escalier qu’ils ont descendu au début de la journée, les deux hommes se dirigent tranquillement vers la maison familiale.

 

« Qui était-ce ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Shana ? C’est une amie d’enfance. On jouait souvent tous les trois lorsqu’on était petits et en grandissant nous sommes resté proches. Je ne savais pas qu’elle sortait avec Rubiel maintenant… » ajoute-t-il d’un regard perdu comme s’il réfléchissait.

 

« Est-ce que toi et elle, vous… ? » essaie d’insinuer Noctis.

 

« Hein ? Non, jamais. » répond Ardyn. « Je l’aime comme une sœur, rien de plus. Mais je suis sincèrement content pour elle et mon frère. Ils sont parmi ceux qui comptent le plus pour moi et je suis heureux qu’ils puissent trouver le bonheur ensemble. »

 

Bien qu’il trouve ses sentiments stupides une fois de plus, Noctis ne peut s’empêcher d’être soulagé en apprenant qu’il n’y a rien entre son amant et Shana.

C’est alors que sans prévenir, Ardyn titube et manque de tomber.

 

« Attention ! » dit Noctis en le rattrapant immédiatement dans ses bras.

 

« Haaa… merci… » chuchote Ardyn, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts.

 

« Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que tu allais si mal ? » le sermonne Noctis, réprobateur et anxieux.

 

« Hmpf… Et qu’aurais-tu fait ? Tu m’aurais porté sur ton dos ? » répond Ardyn en souriant doucement, toujours dans les bras du jeune homme.

 

« Je sais pas, mais en tout cas je ne t’aurais pas laissé continuer à agir avec autant d’insouciance ! »

 

« Avec insouciance ? » s’amuse Ardyn. « Oui, tu as peut-être raison… »

 

Lentement, il s’éloigne de Noctis pour se relever, ses jambes toujours chancelantes.

 

« Appuies-toi sur moi. »

 

Ardyn dévisage Noctis avec un air étonné qui disparait bien vite pour laisser place à de la reconnaissance tandis qu’il accepte l’invitation du jeune homme et passe son bras sur ses épaules.

 

Après plusieurs mètres à marcher l’un contre l’autre, alors que la maison est en vue au bout de la rue baignée dans la douce lueur du clair de lune, Ardyn soupire :

 

« J’ai l’air malin, hein ? J’ai voulu trop en faire, et regarde où ça m’a mené. »

 

« Tu ne dois pas te blâmer de vouloir aider les autres. Si le monde était rempli de personnes telles que toi, il serait bien meilleur. »

 

« C’est gentil, merci… »

 

« Mais c’est vrai que tu as exagéré. C’est bien de vouloir aider les autres, mais pas au détriment de sa propre personne. Si c’est pour te tuer à la tâche, ça n’a aucun intérêt. »

 

« Tu penses que je devrais être égoïste ? »

 

« Non. Je dis juste que si tu venais à disparaître, qui serait en mesure de sauver toutes ces personnes ? Ce monde a besoin de toi, Ardyn. Et… j’ai besoin de toi aussi. » conclut Noctis d’une voix plus basse.

 

Ardyn se redresse et fait s’arrêter Noctis qui se retourne vers lui, interpelé. Il passe avec douceur ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme, dans ses cheveux, le regarde amoureusement et lui murmure :

 

« Je suis toujours là. Il en faudra bien plus pour m’abattre et me séparer de toi. Je continuerai à lutter pendant encore longtemps, et tu seras à mes côtés. »

 

« Toujours. Jusqu’à la fin. »

 

« Jusqu’à la fin. »

 

Et sous le ciel étoilé, les deux hommes échangent un tendre baiser, scellant leur promesse à tout jamais.


	10. Prendre le large

Quelques jours ont passé depuis la démonstration d’Ardyn sur la place publique. Suite à ses prodiges tout le monde l’identifie désormais comme Ardyn Lucis Caelum, celui capable de guérir le mal incurable qui ronge les cœurs et corrompt la planète.

 

Comme il s’y était engagé, Ardyn a continué à soigner tous ceux qui en avaient besoin, se déplaçant aux quatre coins de la grande ville pour aider ceux qui n’ont pu venir à sa rencontre. Bien qu’il ait promis à Noctis de faire plus attention, il semble avoir des difficultés à réfréner ses ardeurs tant il est soucieux de secourir les nécessiteux. Si le geste part d’une intention totalement désintéressée, il est indéniable que la fierté et la reconnaissance qu’il en retire lui plaisent.

 

_Après tout, c’est bien normal de tirer de la satisfaction de son travail lorsqu’il est bien fait, non ?_

 

L’heure de quitter Inaccensas a finalement sonné, dans la fraîcheur du petit matin baigné de rosée. Devant la maison familiale, Ardyn fait ses adieux à ses proches avec émotion tandis que Yappan et Chantico trépignent d’impatience.

 

« Fais bien attention à toi. » dit Kanan en prenant son fils dans ses bras, la voix tremblante.

 

« Je te le promets. » répond Ardyn en embrassant sa mère qui tente comme elle peut de contenir ses larmes.

 

« Et toi aussi, Noctis. Prends bien soin de toi. » ajoute-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le jeune homme et en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras, à sa grande surprise.

 

« Oh, merci beaucoup… » bafouille-t-il.

 

« Veillez bien l’un sur l’autre. » leur recommande-t-elle avec gentillesse en saisissant leurs mains.

 

« C’est promis. »

 

A son tour, Rubiel s’avance vers son frère :

 

« Alors comme ça, tu nous quittes de nouveau… »

 

« Il le faut bien. » répond Ardyn.

 

« Je le sais. Ce n’est pas un reproche, c’est juste que tu vas nous manquer. »

 

« Vous me manquerez aussi. »

 

« Shana te transmet ses encouragements. Elle aurait aimé venir te dire au revoir mais elle a eu un empêchement. »

 

« C’est très gentil de sa part. Tu la remercieras pour moi. »

 

« Ouais, évidemment… »

 

« Rubiel, ajoute Ardyn en posant sa main sur l’épaule de son frère, prends soin d’elle. C’est une femme exceptionnelle et je vous souhaite sincèrement d’être heureux tous les deux. »

 

« Merci… »

 

« Je te confie également la ville ainsi que tout le Lucis. Tu manies l’Arsenal fantôme mieux que personne moi y compris, je ne vois pas de meilleur candidat pour protéger la population contre les daemons en mon absence. »

 

« Ha ! Je ne suis pas le grand ‘’Ardyn Lucis Caelum’’ mais d’accord, j’essaierai. »

 

« Je suis certain que tu seras à la hauteur. J’ai confiance en toi, Rubiel. » dit Ardyn d’une voix chaleureuse à son petit frère dont les yeux s’illuminent sur ces mots.

 

« … Merci, frangin. » répond ce dernier après un petit temps d’arrêt.

 

Ardyn hoche la tête en signe d’approbation.

 

« Bon, et bien je crois qu’il est temps… »

 

Rassemblant leurs affaires et leurs chocobos, Ardyn et Noctis reprennent la ruelle qu’ils ont parcouru en sens inverse il y a quelques jours, lorsque Noctis ignorait encore à quoi pouvait ressembler sa famille.

 

« Faites bon voyage ! » leur lance Rubiel en agitant sa main aux côtés de Kanan qui semble inquiète.

 

« Vous avez assez de provisions pour la route ? » leur demande-t-elle alors qu’ils enfourchent leurs montures.

 

« Ne t’en fais pas, avec ce que tu nous as préparé nous ne manquerons de rien ! » lance Ardyn en souriant.

 

« D’ailleurs, merci pour tout ! » ajoute Noctis en tirant les rennes de Chantico.

 

« Oh, ce n’était pas grand-chose… Surtout faites attention à vous, les enfants ! »

 

« Au revoir ! »

 

Ardyn et Noctis acquiescent avec entrain avant d’orienter leurs montures vers le soleil levant, quittant la cité pour de bon.

 

Alors qu’ils progressent sur les chemins peu fréquentés à cette heure matinale quelques passants reconnaissent tout de même Ardyn, le saluant avec bienveillance, le dévisageant avec admiration ou le remerciant pour ses actions, priant pour qu’il leur revienne vite.

 

« Pas trop dur de repartir ? » demande gentiment Noctis.

 

« Je ne te cache pas qu’il est toujours difficile de se séparer de ceux qu’on aime. » répond Ardyn. « Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, je ne suis pas seul. » ajoute-t-il en tournant la tête vers Noctis avec un regard plein de tendresse.

 

 _Bon sang, comment ne pas craquer devant ce visage si parfait ?_ pense Noctis alors que les mots d’Ardyn lui vont droit au cœur.

 

« Ça, il va falloir t’y habituer. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais te coller au train ! » répond-il d’un air taquin.

 

« Ha ha ! Mais j’y compte bien ! » rit Ardyn.

 

« D’ailleurs, jusqu’où on va comme ça ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Vers le sud, en direction de la mer. De là, nous prendrons un bateau pour nous rendre sur l’autre continent. »

 

« Et rejoindre Tenebrae ? »

 

« Exactement. »

 

***

 

Plusieurs semaines de trajet sont nécessaires afin de rallier la péninsule permettant de s’embarquer pour le continent ouest où se situent les lointaines régions de Niflheim et de Tenebrae.

Le soleil de fin de matinée réchauffe le monde d’Eos de ses doux rayons, illuminant l’étendue océane de scintillements délicats alors qu’Ardyn et Noctis atteignent enfin le rivage.

 

« Waouh ! C’est superbe… » laisse échapper Noctis en contemplation devant le paysage.

 

« En effet. » répond Ardyn, avant de pointer du doigt les bâtiments longeant des quais. « Allons nous renseigner sur les disponibilités des navires dans ce village. »

 

Rapidement, les deux hommes rejoignent le port où mouillent de nombreuses barques de pêcheurs dont les coques heurtant les pontons et les vaguelettes confèrent une rythmique désordonnée à tout le lieu. Depuis son chocobo, Ardyn interpelle un marin occupé à charger des caisses sur le quai :

 

« Excusez-moi, je recherche des informations sur les bateaux en partance pour le continent ouest, sauriez-vous me renseigner ? »

 

L’homme observe Ardyn et son chocobo avec un certain étonnement puis lui répond d’une voix rocailleuse :

 

« Pour ce genre de choses le mieux c’est de se rendre à la capitainerie. C’est le grand bâtiment avec la façade blanche au bout là-bas, vous ne pouvez pas le louper ! »

 

« Je vous remercie. » dit Ardyn avant de se diriger suivi de Noctis vers l’établissement désigné par le marin.

 

Laissant Yappan et Chantico à l’entrée, les deux hommes pénètrent dans le bâtiment à l’odeur saline. S’avançant vers le comptoir, ils y découvrent un homme doté d’une barbe broussailleuse et de cicatrices sur le visage témoignant de son expérience de la vie.

 

 _Ces marques, elles me rappellent celles de Gladiolus…_ songe Noctis, soudain nostalgique de la compagnie de ses amis et de son monde.

 

« Jeunes gens, que désirez-vous ? » demande l’homme d’un ton abrupt mais néanmoins poli.

 

« Nous souhaiterions nous rendre sur le continent ouest. » explique Ardyn.

 

« Je vois. C’est pour vous deux ou vous serez plus nombreux ? »

 

« C’est seulement pour nous deux, mais nous avons aussi deux chocobos avec nous. Est-ce que cela pose un problème ? »

 

« Non, pas du tout. » répond le vieux loup de mer avant de fouiller dans ses documents. « Le prochain navire à effectuer la traversée part dans trois jours. Je vous fais une réservation ? »

 

« Oui, s’il-vous-plait. »

 

 

Quelques formalités plus tard, Ardyn et Noctis ressortent de la capitainerie avec les données nécessaires pour s’embarquer au-delà des mers.

 

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! » dit Ardyn en s’approchant de Yappan pour le caresser. « Et nous avons quelques jours pour nous préparer à la traversée, ce qui n’est pas plus mal. »

 

« C’est vrai qu’il va nous falloir quelques fournitures… Une carte ne serait pas du luxe vu que je la dernière fois je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps d’étudier les lieux… » médite à voix haute Noctis en récupérant Chantico pour suivre Ardyn le long des quais.

 

« Parce que tu es déjà allé là-bas ? » demande ce dernier avec surprise.

 

« Quoi ? » laisse échapper Noctis.

 

_Et merde. Ça m’apprendra à ne pas faire attention à ce que je dis ! Qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter maintenant ?_

 

« Ah, euh, oui. J’y suis allé. Une fois seulement. Mais c’était il y a longtemps et je ne m’en rappelle plus très bien… » bafouille le jeune homme tandis qu’ils continuent à remonter la rangée de bateaux.

 

« Vraiment ? » demande Ardyn avec suspicion.

 

« Oui… »

 

_Je t’en supplie ne me pose pas de questions là-dessus… s’il-te-plait… s’il-te-plait…_

 

« Moi je ne m’y suis jamais rendu. » reprend Ardyn, déviant le sujet au grand soulagement de Noctis. « Je suis curieux de découvrir ce qui nous y attend. Et j’espère que notre visite à Tenebrae portera ses fruits. »

 

« Je l’espère aussi… »

 

Les deux hommes continuent de marcher jusqu’à s’éloigner un peu de la zone portuaire, s’arrêtant avec leurs chocobos sur un coin de pelouse surplombant la plage de sable doré.

 

« Bon… que faisons-nous à présent ? » demande Ardyn.

 

Observant le paysage tandis qu’il réfléchit, Noctis remarque une petite baraque en bois sur le rivage. Une idée germe dans son esprit.

 

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu l’occasion de pêcher ? » lance-t-il dans un sourire.

 

« Non, jamais. Pourquoi ? »

 

« Je vais te montrer alors. Viens ! »

 

Comme enivré, Noctis attrape la main d’un Ardyn interloqué pour l’entraîner sur la plage.

A proximité de la petite cabane, il découvre du matériel de pêche entassé en désordre. Sous un filet, il saisit deux cannes et les inspecte d’un œil avisé avant d’en tendre une à Ardyn.

 

« Noctis, je ne suis pas sûr… »

 

« Prends-la ! Tu vas voir, c’est facile ! »

 

Bien qu’il soit dubitatif, l’entrain du jeune homme semble convaincre Ardyn qui saisit la canne à pêche.

 

« Je ne m’y connais pas vraiment mais il me semble qu’il nous faut des appâts, non ? »

 

« Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. » répond Noctis qui est déjà en train de fouiller dans les fournitures pleines de sable.

 

Il en extrait des morceaux de bois, de ficelle, de métal et d’autres rebus qu’il combine habilement entre eux afin de former de modestes leurres.

 

« Quand j’étais petit, je m’amusais à en fabriquer moi-même en copiant ceux que je voyais sur les pages des magazines ! » explique Noctis.

 

« Des magazines ? »

 

« Ah ! Euh, disons que j’avais des dessins de leurres utilisés par les pêcheurs et que je m’efforçais de les reproduire pour le jour où je pourrais moi aussi attraper mes propres poissons ! » se reprend le jeune homme.

 

_Décidément, j’accumule les erreurs aujourd’hui… Je ferai bien d’être plus prudent si je ne veux pas qu’il se doute de quelque chose ! Mais en même temps… Est-ce que je ne devrais pas tout lui révéler ?_

 

« Tu vas m’expliquer ça aussi ? »

 

« Pardon ? » répond Noctis, déstabilisé.

 

« Comment fabriquer des leurres ? »

 

_Ouf, l’espace d’un instant j’ai cru qu’il lisait mes pensées… Bien sûr que non, je suis vraiment trop stupide !_

 

« A moins que ça t’intéresse, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » répond Noctis en tendant quelques appâts artificiels à Ardyn.

 

Ravi de pouvoir partager sa passion avec son aimé, Noctis montre avec engouement à Ardyn comment installer son leurre avant de lui faire une démonstration de la méthode à suivre pour lancer sa ligne dans l’océan.

 

« Comme ça ? » demande Ardyn en reproduisant les mouvements du jeune homme.

 

« Oui, mais lève un peu plus le bras… » dit Noctis en venant se coller contre Ardyn pour corriger sa position.

 

« J’ai bien peur de ne pas être très attentif si tu restes si proche de moi… » glisse Ardyn d’une voix langoureuse en venant poser son regard sur le jeune homme.

 

« C’est une proposition fort intéressante… » surenchérit Noctis.

 

« N’est-ce pas ? »

 

Alors que leurs visages se rapprochent, les deux amoureux sont brusquement interrompus par des vibrations le long de la ligne tenue par Ardyn.

 

« Je crois que ça mord, non ? » dit-il.

 

« Oui ! »

 

« Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? »

 

« Remonte-le ! » s’exclame Noctis en désignant le moulinet.

 

« Comme ça ? »

 

« Oui vas-y ! » l’encourage Noctis.

 

Couic !

 

La tension dans la ligne s’évapore instantanément après qu’un petit son se soit fait entendre.

 

« … »

 

Les deux hommes observent en silence l’extrémité ressortir de l’eau sans le moindre poisson ni leurre attaché à son bout.

 

« Je suis loin d’être un expert, mais il me semble que ce n’est pas ce qui est censé se produire… » ironise Ardyn.

 

« Ouais, c’est sûr… »

 

« Tu vois, je t’avais dit que tu me perturbais. » ajoute-t-il en souriant.

 

« Ne me mets pas ton incompétence sur le dos ! » plaisante Noctis à son tour.

 

Puis ils éclatent tous deux d’un rire sincère au milieu du bruissement des vagues et des piaillements des chocobos profitant de l’air marin un peu plus loin.

 

 

Faisant fi de cette mésaventure, Ardyn et Noctis se sont assis un peu plus haut sur des rochers, leurs lignes plongées dans l’étendue saline face à eux, attendant patiemment de ferrer quelque chose.

 

« C’est plutôt calme comme activité. » dit Ardyn après un long moment silencieux.

 

« C’est ce que j’aime avec la pêche. Ça permet d’être un peu seul avec soi-même, de réfléchir, de rêver. »

 

« C’est vrai que ça fait du bien, pendant un instant, de se couper de tout le reste. » admet Ardyn.

 

« Pas d’obligations… »

 

« Pas de responsabilités… »

 

_Juste toi et moi, face à la mer._

 

« … Je crois que c’est la première fois que je m’octroie une pause depuis… je ne saurais le dire. » constate Ardyn après un temps comblé uniquement par les remous des vagues.

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Quand j’y réfléchi, je réalise que je n’ai jamais vraiment eu un moment pour moi. Je ne me suis jamais autorisé à m’arrêter juste comme ça, sans but précis. »

 

« A cause de ta quête à travers le pays ? »

 

« Pas seulement. C’est vrai que depuis que je me suis découvert ces pouvoirs, je me suis fait un devoir de m’en servir pour le bien de tous. Comme tu le sais, je traque sans relâche les daemons et je m’efforce de soigner le plus de monde possible. Mais j’ai commencé à endosser des responsabilités bien avant ça. »

 

Détournant les yeux de sa ligne, Noctis écoute avec attention le discours d’Ardyn.

 

« Je n’ai quasiment pas connu mon père. Il nous a malheureusement quittés alors que Rubiel n’était encore qu’un bébé, laissant ma mère seule pour s’occuper de ses deux enfants et de l’avenir de la famille. Dès que j’ai pu, je l’ai aidée du mieux que je pouvais, m’occupant de diverses tâches et de mon frère. Ce n’était pas toujours facile mais on s’en est plutôt bien sortis. En tant qu’aîné, c’était mon rôle d’assumer ces charges. »

 

_J’étais loin de me douter de tout ça…_

« Et lorsque Rubiel a été en mesure d’être autonome à son tour, les obligations inhérentes à mes capacités ont pris la relève. Alors, oui, je crois bien que je n’ai eu de cesse d’être disponible pour les autres. Pour ma mère et mon frère avant tout, et désormais pour quiconque en a besoin. » conclut Ardyn.

 

« Je suis désolé. Je sais ce qu’on ressent lorsque l’on a qu’un parent et qu’il est si occupé qu’il devient difficile d’avoir des moments plus intimes avec lui. » dit Noctis d’un ton compatissant.

 

« C’est pour cette raison que tu t’es mis à la pêche ? Pour échapper au poids des responsabilités que ta famille imprimait sur toi ? »

 

« Pas exactement… Je n’ai pas eu à soutenir mon père comme tu as pu le faire avec ta mère. Mais… disons qu’il y avait autre chose qui pesait sur mes épaules. Quelque chose qui est toujours là et pour lequel j’ai peur d’échouer. »

 

« Ça semble très sérieux. »

 

« Ça l’est. Des gens comptent sur moi. Et je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je dois faire ni même si je serai capable de le faire. »

 

Les mots de Bahamut reviennent hanter la mémoire du jeune homme. Afin d’accomplir sa destinée, le roi élu doit vaincre les ténèbres… en d’autres termes…

 

_Tuer Ardyn._

 

Portant son regard sur l’homme qu’il aime, Noctis en vient à douter sérieusement de l’issue de sa quête. Le moment venu, sera-t-il capable d’aller jusqu’au bout ? Le faut-il vraiment ? Après tout, pourquoi a-t-il remonté le temps ? Ne serait-ce pas pour modifier ce funeste destin ?

 

« Je suis certain que tu y arriveras, quoi que ce soit. » dit Ardyn en souriant avec assurance et douceur à Noctis. « Je t’aiderai, s’il le faut. »

 

_Ardyn…_

 

S’efforçant de retenir ses larmes, Noctis acquiesce.

 

« Merci… » murmure-t-il.

 

Sur l’horizon, le soleil baigne l’océan de ses rayons orangés, signant la fin de la journée.

Après avoir rassemblé leurs effets personnels et remis le matériel de pêche près du cabanon, Ardyn et Noctis sont allés se reposer chez un fermier ayant accepté de les héberger ainsi que leurs chocobos.

 

 

Finalement, à l’issue des trois jours, le navire effectuant la traversée jusqu’aux terres lointaines pointe le bout de son mat sur les quais.

Equipés pour le trajet, Ardyn, Noctis, Yappan et Chantico s’approchent de l’imposant bâtiment de bois qui les mènera par de-là les mers.

 

« Nous y voilà. » dit Ardyn. « Prêt ? »

 

« Allons-y. » répond Noctis après avoir hoché la tête avec détermination.

 

Les deux hommes et leurs montures embarquent sur le grand voilier, quittant le Lucis pour un nouveau pays avec l’espoir d’y découvrir d’encourageantes promesses pour l’avenir.


	11. Nocturne

Les vagues de l’étendue marine font doucement se balancer le grand bateau en venant mourir contre sa coque dans une explosion d’embruns, le roulis berçant l’embarcation boisée et ses occupants d’un mouvement régulier. Le ciel bleu constellé de petits nuages blancs se confond sur l’horizon avec l’océan, accordant un temps favorable à la navigation.

Dans le calme du début de l’après-midi, une voix mécontente se fait entendre.

 

« Aïeuh ! Pourquoi c’est à moi qu’on a demandé de nettoyer le pont, hein ? »

 

Massant le bas de son dos endolori, Noctis vient s’appuyer sur le bastingage en faisant la moue.

 

« Certainement parce que tu es le plus compétent pour cette tâche. » répond Ardyn en souriant, lui-même occupé à lire un livre le dos contre le bordage.

 

« Ouais, c’est sûr que tu n’as pas l’air trop débordé toi ! » râle Noctis en désignant le volume entre ses mains d’un geste de la tête.

 

« Ah mais détrompes-toi, j’ai également eu ma part à faire ! »

 

« Vérifier les cordages, c’est clair que ç’a dû te demander beaucoup d’efforts ! » ironise le jeune homme.

 

« Il n’empêche que je m’en suis acquitté sans me plaindre, contrairement à d’autres. » le taquine Ardyn. « Le capitaine du port nous avait prévenu : ce n’est pas un navire de plaisance. C’est déjà une bonne chose que nous ayons réussi à avoir une cabine personnelle. »

 

« Si j’avais su, je serais resté attendre un mois supplémentaire pour un bateau plus confortable ! »

 

« Ne dis pas de sottises. Nous n’allions pas perdre un mois simplement pour notre agrément. Je suis sûr que tu survivras à cette duuuure traversée. » s’amuse Ardyn.

 

« Ouais, je suppose que j’ai déjà vu pire… »

 

_Du genre installer la tente avec Gladio, préparer le repas avec Ignis… ou encore pire, les réunions officielles. Je crois que je n’ai jamais eu de contraintes plus horribles que de devoir respecter le protocole royal et faire bonne figure !_

 

« Au fait, comment se portent Yappan et Chantico ? » demande Ardyn.

 

« Ils vont bien. Heureusement qu’ils n’ont pas le mal de mer ! »

 

« Heureusement pour nous aussi. »

 

La douleur s’étant quelque peu dissipée, Noctis se retourne pour s’accouder sur le bastingage, scrutant d’un air grave l’horizon vide de tout relief ouvrant littéralement sur un océan de possibilités.

 

_Tout ça est déjà allé si loin… Jusqu’où dois-je me rendre exactement ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Ils m’attendent, là-bas, et je suis ici aux côtés de celui que le destin veut me voir affronter. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Ce n’est pas normal._

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Moui ? » répond-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur son ouvrage.

 

« … je… je voulais te demander… »

 

_Bon sang, je ne sais absolument pas comment formuler ça !_

 

Devant l’hésitation de Noctis, Ardyn referme son livre et scrute le jeune homme avec attention.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? »

 

« A… à propos de tes pouvoirs… quand tu soignes les gens… est-ce que… ? »

 

_Est-ce que tu sens la corruption monter en toi ?_

 

« Quoi donc ? Tu peux continuer, je t’écoute. » l’encourage Ardyn.

 

« Ah… euh… oui, je voulais savoir… »

_Non… je ne peux pas…_

 

« … je voulais savoir comment tu as obtenu de tels pouvoirs. » lâche-t-il finalement, incapable de poser la vraie question.

 

Un peu surpris, Ardyn dévisage Noctis.

 

« C’est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ? Tu n’as aucune raison de te mettre dans des états pareils pour ce genre de choses ! »

 

« Ouais, désolé, c’est juste que je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l’aise avec une question trop indiscrète. »

 

_Pas du tout. Ce n’est absolument pas la vérité. La vérité c’est que je suis un lâche. Je n’ose pas aborder le sujet parce que j’ai peur. J’ai peur de te faire du mal. Et par-dessus tout, j’ai peur de te perdre._

_Parce que je t’aime._

_Mais même ça… je n’arrive pas à te le dire._

 

« Ce n’est pas une histoire très palpitante... » commence à raconter Ardyn. « Je ne sais pas d’où viennent ces pouvoirs, ni depuis quand ils sont en moi. L’Arsenal fantôme a jailli de lui-même un jour où j’ai eu besoin de me battre. Quant aux capacités de soin… il s’agit d’un mystère encore plus grand car contrairement à l’Arsenal, mon frère n’en dispose pas. »

 

« Alors tu n’as aucune idée de ce que sont ces pouvoirs ni comment ils fonctionnent ? »

 

« Non, j’en ai bien peur. » répond Ardyn en secouant la tête. « Si tu cherchais un moyen d’acquérir les mêmes capacités que moi, je ne peux malheureusement pas te renseigner d’avantage. »

 

« Ah non, pas du tout ! » s’exclame Noctis. « Non j’étais juste curieux, c’est tout… »

 

Alors que les planches de bois craquent au rythme des vagues, Ardyn regarde fixement le jeune homme.

 

« En es-tu bien sûr ? » demande-t-il avec suspicion.

 

« Hein ? Oui, pourquoi ? »

 

« J’ai l’impression que tu me caches quelque chose, et ce depuis le début. »

_Mince._

 

« Je conçois que chacun puisse avoir ses petits secrets et je ne te demanderai jamais de me parler d’une chose intime que tu ne souhaites pas partager. Cependant, j’ai la sensation qu’il s’agit d’autre chose. »

 

« … que veux-tu dire ? » tente timidement Noctis.

 

« Ces derniers temps, tu te comportes de manière étrange. Tu m’as dit que tu venais de loin. Soit. Mais tu sembles connaître un certain nombre de choses que j’ignore et que visiblement tu cherches à me dissimuler. »

 

« Ah bon, tu crois ? »

 

« Et ne joue pas le naïf. S’il-te-plait. Toi et moi, nous sommes loin d’être stupides. Ne me fais pas l’affront de me croire si bête que je ne remarquerais pas ton attitude suspecte. »

 

« Je n’ai jamais dit ça… »

 

« Mais c’est ce que ton comportement laisse entendre. Dis-moi, Noctis. Qu’est-ce que tu me caches ? »

 

« … »

 

_S’il-te-plait Ardyn, pardonne-moi… mais j’en suis incapable…_

 

« Dis quelque chose au moins ! Est-ce que je t’ai fait du tort ? »

 

« … non… »

 

« Eh bien alors qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

 

« … dés…lé »

 

« Pardon ? »

 

« … je suis désolé. » murmure Noctis.

 

« Désolé de quoi ? » le presse Ardyn.

 

« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas t’en parler. » articule-t-il finalement.

 

Une expression fâchée sur le visage, Ardyn émet un soupir lassé.

 

« Très bien. Je vois. » dit-il avec calme en s’éloignant de la rambarde. « Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, je vais te laisser. Quand tu seras décidé à me faire confiance  j’accepterai peut-être d’entendre tes excuses. »

 

Ne sachant quoi ajouter, Noctis n’a d’autre choix que de regarder Ardyn s’en aller à l’autre bout du pont pour finalement disparaitre à l’étage inférieur du bateau.

 

 _Tu ne voulais pas le blesser, hein… Bravo, c’est réussi !_ se reproche-t-il avec frustration.

 

 

Les journées en mer sont longues et ennuyeuses, les occupants du navire étant soumis au bon vouloir des éléments influant sur le temps requis pour atteindre leur destination sans pouvoir s’échapper de l’embarcation.

Mais cette après-midi fut la pire de toutes.

 

Depuis sa discussion houleuse avec Ardyn, Noctis a pu constater que celui-ci l’évitait minutieusement où qu’il se rende sur le bateau, instaurant une atmosphère pesante entre eux. Lorsque Noctis a tenté une approche de réconciliation, Ardyn l’a copieusement ignoré et s’est détourné de lui avec vigueur.

 

 _Très bien ! Reste dans ton coin !_ a alors pesté Noctis, blessé dans son for intérieur.

 

La soirée arrivée, Ardyn s’est enfermé dans leur petite cabine installée au pont inférieur poussant Noctis à errer seul sur le pont du navire.

 

Sous la voûte étoilée, le jeune homme s’est assis à la proue, fixant l’obscurité infinie s’étalant devant lui.

 

« De toute façon, je m’en fiche… » murmure-t-il, mais son cœur sait qu’il pense tout le contraire.

 

« Hé, gamin ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

 

Interloqué, Noctis se retourne pour découvrir un des matelots qui l’observe avec inquiétude.

 

« Ouais, ça va, ne vous en faites pas… » répond le jeune homme sans conviction.

 

« Ecoute bonhomme, je sais pas ce qui te tracasse mais je veux juste m’assurer que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises ! »

 

« Ah ! Pour ça rassurez-vous, je crois que j’ai suffisamment fait de bêtises comme ça pour aujourd’hui ! » ajoute Noctis avec un léger cynisme.

 

« Hmpf ! Comme tu voudras gamin, mais fais gaffe à toi ! » répond le marin en s’éloignant avec sa lampe à huile.

 

_Ouais… merci…_

 

Reprenant sa passionnante activité, Noctis porte à nouveau son regard sur la noire étendue liquide à la surface de laquelle il lui semble percevoir un étrange remous.

 

_Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Les embruns causés par le bateau ?_

 

Tandis qu’il se penche au-dessus de la mer pour vérifier son hypothèse, un cri retentit derrière lui accompagné d’un bruit de verre brisé.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » s’interroge-t-il en se redressant vers le pont, cherchant frénétiquement le marin qui lui avait adressé la parole.

 

Mais rapidement une secousse remue tout le navire, l’immobilisant sur place et manquant de faire passer Noctis par-dessus bord.

 

« Haan ! » laisse-t-il échapper en se raccrochant comme il le peut à la structure boisée, son corps suspendu dans le vide. « Merde, mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

 

Quelque chose de froid et de visqueux vient soudain lui frôler le dos, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. En se retournant, Noctis aperçoit venant de l’océan un gigantesque tentacule dégageant une fumée noire étrangement familière.

 

_Un… daemon ?_

 

Par réflexe, Noctis repasse de l’autre côté de la balustrade et bondit en arrière afin de se dégager de l’appendice gluant et menaçant. Portant la main au niveau de sa taille, il réalise qu’il a laissé son épée dans sa cabine, se retrouvant démuni face au tentacule dégoulinant remuant devant lui.

 

_Merde, c’est pas le moment !_

 

Tandis qu’il cherche à toute allure quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d’arme, Noctis trébuche et tombe à genoux sur le pont alors que le bateau subit de nouvelles secousses.

 

« Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce monstre… » dit-il d’une voix tremblante alors que de nouveaux tentacules émergent des eaux sombres, encerclant l’imposant navire.

 

« Aaaahhh !!! » crie un des marins sur sa droite, manquant de peu de se faire écraser par le bras démesuré de la créature qui abat avec véhémence ses appendices sur le pont.

 

Esquivant la menace, Noctis effectue une roulade sur le côté et se saisit d’une planche de bois.

 

_C’est pas avec ça que je vais parer ses coups…_

 

Le daemon continue de marteler le bateau, commençant à briser certains éléments de sa structure. Une cloche retentit, appelant l’équipage à venir combattre le monstre. Munis de harpons, les matelots attaquent les tentacules pour les empêcher de causer d’avantage de dégâts.

 

« Aaahhhh !!!! » hurle un homme, plaqué au sol par une étrange créature marine difforme.

 

Fonçant sur le malheureux pour l’aider et dégageant le monstre d’un coup de sa planche, Noctis réalise que d’autres daemons plus petits ont profité de l’opportunité offerte par le détenteur des tentacules pour pénétrer sur le bateau.

 

« Faites attention, il en vient de partout ! » crie-t-il à l’équipage.

 

Alors que chacun s’efforce de contenir la situation un grondement s’échappe des abysses, paralysant les marins de peur. Derrière le bastingage partiellement détruit émerge des profondeurs le corps de la créature tentaculaire. Il est violet, humide, doté de grands yeux et d’un orifice gigantesque parsemé de dents pointues.

Son sang glacé par cette vision d’horreur, complètement démuni, Noctis est incapable de bouger.

 

_Est-ce que je vais mourir ?_

 

Le daemon rugit d’une voix ubuesque et se jette sur le pont du bateau, bien décidé à décimer ses occupants et à couler l’embarcation.

 

« Grooaarrgllrrr !!! »

 

Dans un cri de douleur, le monstre recule.

 

_Que… Pourquoi ?_

 

« Je croyais qu’il y avait des gens qui attendaient ton retour. Tu comptes les abandonner ? »

 

_Cette lumière devant moi… ces armes… cette voix…_

 

« Ardyn ? »

 

« N’aies pas l’air si surpris. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je resterai les bras croisés dans une telle situation ? »

 

« Je… »

 

« Reprends-toi. Ce n’est pas encore fini ! » lui enjoint Ardyn tout en lui tendant son épée.

 

« Hum. » acquiesce Noctis en saisissant l’arme.

 

« Parfait. Je m’occupe du plus gros, je te laisse couvrir mes arrières. »

 

« D’accord. »

 

« On y va ! »

 

Pendant que Noctis terrasse les créatures qui envahissent le bateau, Ardyn aidé de son Arsenal fantôme affronte le monstre grotesque aux nombreux appendices. Après des secondes de combat qui paressent une éternité, Ardyn s’apprête à porter le coup final.

 

« Retourne d’où tu viens, créature des ténèbres ! » dit-il en noyant le monstre sous une pluie d’armes luminescentes translucides.

 

« Groarrr !!! » mugit la bête alors qu’elle sombre dans l’océan, vaincue.

 

Le daemon et ses tentacules disparaissent en gargouillant dans le noir, laissant le navire et son équipage dans un état déplorable.

 

« Vite, venez par ici ! »

 

Aussitôt après avoir défait les dernières créatures, les marins s’organisent pour soigner les blessés et réparer les dégâts les plus urgents. Ardyn et Noctis sont bien sûr mis à contribution, le premier s'assurant qu’aucun membre de l’équipage ne soit contaminé par le parasite capable de le transformer en daemon tandis que le second fait de son mieux pour apporter le matériel nécessaire.

 

Une fois la pression retombée, Noctis s’arrête un instant à l’écart pour souffler. Dans la lueur de la lune Ardyn se rapproche lentement de lui.

 

« Eh bien, tu parles d’une nuit… »

 

« Oui, ça tu l’as dit… » répond Noctis, se tenant au rebord pour récupérer.

 

« Finalement tu avais peut-être raison, prendre l’autre bateau aurait été une meilleure opération ! » plaisante gentiment Ardyn pour détendre l’atmosphère.

 

« Ouais… sans doute… » souffle Noctis, toujours appuyé sur le bastingage.

 

L’expression sur le visage d’Ardyn se métamorphose brusquement alors qu’il se place face au jeune homme.

 

« Noctis… » lui dit-il en saisissant ses épaules pour le redresser face à lui. « Bon sang. » ajoute-t-il d’un ton grave en le fixant avec angoisse.

 

« Quoi… ? » demande Noctis en penchant la tête à son tour pour découvrir ce qui terrifie Ardyn.

 

_Mais ?!_

 

Dissimulées par l’obscurité de la nuit et les replis des vêtements, Noctis découvre à présent le long de son flanc gauche des taches rougeâtres parsemant ses habits de son torse jusqu’à sa cuisse et laissant deviner une longue lésion dans ses chairs.

 

« Je… je ne m’en suis même pas aperçu… » susurre-t-il sous le choc, menaçant de défaillir d’un instant à l’autre.

 

« Viens. » dit Ardyn en s’approchant de lui. « Ça va aller. »

 

Faisant preuve d’une infinie douceur, Ardyn soulève Noctis dans ses bras. Avant que le jeune homme n’ait le temps de formuler le moindre mot, Ardyn le conduit à travers les ponts inférieurs jusqu’à leur cabine.

Allongeant délicatement Noctis sur le lit, Ardyn se penche sur lui pour inspecter ses blessures.

 

« Il va falloir retirer tout ça. »

 

« Tout ça quoi ? » demande Noctis en expirant avec difficulté.

 

« Chut… Laisse-moi faire. » répond calmement Ardyn.

 

Avec précaution, il dégage la veste de Noctis puis s’applique à lui retirer sa chemise, ainsi que son pantalon, afin de révéler ses plaies.

 

 _Je suis tout nu… devant lui…_ songe Noctis alors qu’il sent des bouffées de chaleur monter en lui. _Je devrais m’inquiéter de la blessure mais je n’arrive pas à penser à autre chose… Bon sang, je suis tout nu devant lui !!!_

 

« Tu as eu de la chance. L’entaille est longue mais superficielle. » constate Ardyn.

 

« C’est une bonne chose, alors… »

 

« En revanche, elle est bien infectée. » ajoute-t-il d’un ton sérieux, faisant craindre le pire à Noctis. « Mais encore une fois, on peut considérer que tu es chanceux. »

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

« Parce que je suis là. »

 

Levant ses bras devant lui, Ardyn vient poser ses mains sur la peau de Noctis.

 

_Elles sont douces et chaudes… c’est si agréable…_

 

Puis, comme elles l’ont fait si souvent par le passé ses paumes s’illuminent, aspirant la corruption hors des corps malades.

 

_Ardyn…_

 

Fiévreux, Noctis contemple le seul homme capable de sauver des vies lorsque tout espoir semble perdu. Concentré sur sa tâche, Ardyn affiche un visage serein tandis qu’il accomplit son œuvre.

 

 _Non, arrête…_ pense soudain Noctis. _Les ténèbres, il ne faut pas… C’est ma faute, je suis en train de te condamner… Si j’avais fait plus attention, tu n’aurais pas à faire ça, à assumer les conséquences de mes erreurs…_

 

Mû par une force inconnue, Noctis se redresse et saisit le poignet d’Ardyn pour l’empêcher de continuer.

 

« Ardyn… » chuchote-t-il plaintivement en le regardant, découvrant avec un certain étonnement une expression qu’il ne lui avait encore jamais vue alors que la lumière a déjà disparu de ses mains.

 

« Noctis… » répond Ardyn en le fixant droit dans les yeux d’un regard empli d’émotion.

 

D’un seul geste, Ardyn passe sa main sur la joue de Noctis pour le rapprocher de lui tandis que celui-ci se penche avec ferveur jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

 

Oubliant ce qui les entoure, les deux hommes s’embrassent avec passion, glissant leurs doigts entre leurs cheveux et sur leurs peaux, caressant et apprivoisant le corps de l’autre dans un élan amoureux incontrôlé.

 

Enlaçant le corps nu de Noctis contre le sien dans un mouvement protecteur, Ardyn susurre :

 

« Je refuse qu’il t’arrive quoi que ce soit. Je ne le supporterais pas. »

 

Blotti contre Ardyn, Noctis lui répond avec ardeur :

 

« Moi non plus. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

 

Leurs bras se resserrent tandis qu’ils se rapprochent toujours plus, échangeant des baisers sur leurs lèvres, leurs joues, leur cou, leurs épaules.

 

La chaleur s’emparant de leurs corps Ardyn se découvre à son tour, ôtant ses habits afin de pouvoir coller sa peau contre celle de Noctis, les deux hommes cherchant inconsciemment à être si proches qu’ils ne formeraient plus qu’un seul être.

Aidant Ardyn à se défaire de son pantalon, la main de Noctis se faufile le long de son bassin pour venir caresser son entre-jambe lui procurant aussitôt un soupir de plaisir.

 

« Haaa… Noctis… Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? » demande Ardyn tout en déposant des baisers dans les cheveux de son partenaire.

 

« Pourquoi, tu n’en as pas envie ? » rétorque le jeune homme d’une voix charmeuse.

 

« Bien sûr que si. J’ai envie de toi plus que tout au monde. Mais tu as été blessé, est-ce que c’est bien raisonnable… »

 

« Ardyn. » dit Noctis en se plaçant devant lui, son regard plongé dans le sien avec détermination et passion. « Dorénavant, je me contrefous de ce qui est raisonnable ou pas. J’ai essayé de rester lucide, de faire appel au bon sens. Mais il semblerait qu’en ce qui te concerne ce soit impossible. La seule chose dont je suis sûr à présent, c’est à quel point tu as envahi mon être jusque dans ses moindres extrémités. Face à ça, tout le reste est dérisoire. J’ai essayé de le cacher, de le contenir. Mais c’est inutile. Parce que mes sentiments pour toi dépassent l’entendement et transcendent tout ce que j’ai bien pu vivre au point que je souhaite m’y perdre complètement. Je t’aime, Ardyn. Je t’aime. »

 

Emporté par ses émotions, Noctis s’approche de nouveau d’Ardyn et l’embrasse amoureusement, laissant ses pulsions s’exprimer et glissant sa langue dans la bouche de l’homme de sa vie.

 

Bien qu’ému, Ardyn est loin d’être en reste. Il répond aux appels du jeune homme en jouant de la langue à son tour, laissant ses mains puissantes parcourir le corps de Noctis comme s’il voulait le posséder tout entier.

 

Dans leurs mouvements passionnés, les deux hommes finissent allongés sur le lit, le corps d’Ardyn recouvrant celui de Noctis.

 

« Tu es un vrai mystère, Noctis. » chuchote Ardyn en dévorant le jeune homme du regard. « Il y a des jours où je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert tant ton innocence est flagrante, et d’autres où j’ai l’impression que tu es complètement hors d’atteinte comme si tu faisais partie d’un autre monde. »

 

Tout en délivrant ses mots Ardyn laisse ses doigts effleurer la peau de Noctis, se promenant autour de son cou, le long de son torse pour finalement se rendre dans la zone pelvienne où il peut sentir le pénis durci du jeune homme se tendre encore un peu plus d’excitation sur son passage.

 

« Quoi qu’il en soit, je te veux. Je te veux pour moi et pour toujours. Je n’ai jamais aimé personne comme je t’aime, et il est hors de question que tu m’échappes. »

 

Les mots d’Ardyn sonnent comme la plus agréable et la plus séductrice des mélodies aux oreilles de Noctis qui sent son cœur bondir de joie et d’exaltation alors que son amant lui déclame chacun des mots qu’il rêvait d’entendre.

 

« Crois-moi Ardyn, nous resterons ensemble quoi qu’il arrive. Peu importe les obstacles, nous nous retrouverons toujours. » dit-il avant de rapprocher son visage du sien : « Parce que toi et moi, c’est plus puissant que n’importe quelle force dans le cosmos. Alors ne laisse jamais le destin te faire croire qu’il pourra nous séparer. »

 

« Hum, tu es si idéaliste… » chuchote Ardyn en souriant, effleurant de son pouce la joue de Noctis, leurs souffles si proches qu’ils se confondent, « …mais quand je te regarde je suis prêt à accepter n’importe quoi. Parce que ça vient de toi. »

 

« Et moi je suis prêt à tout te donner. Parce que c’est toi. »

 

Le sourire d’Ardyn s’élargit alors qu’il embrasse à nouveau Noctis, venant placer sa main sous la cuisse du jeune homme, caressant sa jambe jusqu’à faire la faire se plier en la soulevant avec assurance comme s’il savait exactement comment procéder.

 

Instinctivement, Noctis relève son autre jambe jusqu’à apercevoir sur le dessus de sa cuisse la fine entaille qui a mené à cette situation. Si la blessure doit le faire souffrir, alors la douleur est bien dérisoire comparée au plaisir et à l’extase qu’il ressent en cet instant précis, le plaçant à mille lieues de la réalité froide et humide pour l’entrainer toujours plus haut vers d’autres sommets de plénitude.

 

Déposant des baisers sur la peau enfiévrée de Noctis, Ardyn descend le long de son cou, sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre jusqu’à parvenir dans la zone érogène du jeune homme. Avec application et passion, il entreprend d’en embrasser chaque parcelle, tournant autour de la verge de Noctis, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

 

« Ha ! » laisse échapper Noctis avec un petit mouvement de recul.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il, ça ne te convient pas ? » demande Ardyn d’une voix langoureuse.

 

« Si… c’est juste que… »

 

« C’est la première fois, c’est ça ? » devine Ardyn.

 

Un peu honteux, Noctis acquiesce.

 

« Je vois. Tu peux te détendre, tout se passera bien. Et puis, pour ne rien te cacher, c’est également la première fois que je le fais avec un homme. »

 

« Ah… vraiment ? »

 

« Oui. Mais je suis sûr que ça ira. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

 

Noctis reste silencieux, dans l’attente de la réponse d’Ardyn.

 

« Parce que je le fais avec toi. »

 

Sur ces mots, Ardyn vient saisir le pénis de Noctis dans sa main avant de la faire glisser le long du membre excité pour atteindre la partie inférieure et la caresser du bout de ses doigts.

 

Enivré par un florilège de sensations nouvelles, Noctis émet de petits gémissements tandis qu’Ardyn poursuit ses attouchements.

 

« Laisse-toi aller. Suis ton instinct. » lui intime-t-il.

 

Lentement, Noctis lève les verrous de son esprit et accepte de recevoir la jouissance que lui offre Ardyn. Un fourmillement qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti auparavant nait sous les caresses de son amant pour se répandre dans tout son être, lui faisant atteindre un état de semi-conscience délicieux.

 

« Ha ! » crie-t-il alors qu’il ne peut contenir son éjaculation qui vient éclabousser le bas du ventre d’Ardyn.

 

« Je… je suis désolé… » bafouille-t-il dans un état second.

 

« Ne le sois pas. » répond Ardyn en se penchant sur lui le sourire aux lèvres. « C’était magnifique de te voir comme ça. » lui murmure-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

 

« C’est… juste que… c’était si bon… »

 

« J’en suis ravi. » répond Ardyn en déposant un baiser sur le front de Noctis, avant de saisir sa main pour la guider jusqu’à son propre pénis. « Et si tu m’aidais à finir, maintenant ? »

 

Sous les doigts d’Ardyn, la main de Noctis se referme sur la verge en érection et commence à effectuer de petits mouvements de haut en bas le long de son membre.

Soufflant de plaisir, Ardyn ferme les yeux pour profiter de l’excitation prodiguée par Noctis tandis que ses gestes se font plus souples et assurés, variant la cadence afin de délivrer le plus de sensations possibles.

Après quelques instants intenses la ferveur libératrice éclot à son tour au creux de son être pour se déverser dans tout son corps, lui faisant atteindre l’extase, disséminant son éjaculat entre les jambes de Noctis.

 

 _C’est chaud… C’est agréable…_ songe Noctis en fermant les yeux à son tour, savourant le contact intime qu’il partage avec Ardyn.

 

Ce dernier respire avec un rythme soutenu pour récupérer après avoir été contenté, avant de finalement venir s’allonger tout contre Noctis.

 

« Merci… » susurre le jeune homme.

 

« Pour quoi ? » demande calmement Ardyn tout en le caressant amoureusement.

 

« Merci d’être toi. »

 

Ardyn sourit à Noctis.

 

« Mais je ne serais pas vraiment moi sans toi. N’est-ce pas, ‘’monsieur tromate’’ ? »

 

« Rah, tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça, hein ? » rouspète gentiment Noctis.

 

« Jamais. » répond Ardyn d’un air amusé.

 

Blottis l’un contre l’autre, les deux hommes partagent un regard empli d’amour et s’embrassent tendrement, s’étreignant affectueusement et s’endormant dans leur cocon de bonheur au beau milieu de l’océan.


	12. De l'autre côté

Le reste de la traversée s’est effectué sans autre anicroche. Pas de nouvelle attaque de daemons ni de difficulté avec la météo.

 

 _Et ma relation avec Ardyn est au beau fixe !_ songe Noctis, le cœur léger transporté d’amour.

 

C’est sur cette note encourageante que le navire mouille finalement dans le port de Drachma sur le continent ouest.

 

« Eh bien, nous y voilà. » dit Ardyn en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, le torse légèrement bombé face au paysage s’étendant devant lui. « Une nouvelle terre à découvrir ! »

 

« Tu as l’air emballé par cette idée. » lui fait remarquer Noctis en tenant les rênes de leurs chocobos qui piaillent d’impatience derrière lui.

 

« Qui ne le serait pas ? » rétorque Ardyn en souriant. « Regarde, même Yappan et Chantico ont hâte ! »

 

« C’est vrai que c’est assez grisant, surtout quand on a passé des jours et des jours enfermé sur un bateau… » reconnait le jeune homme.

 

« Oh mais je n’ai pas souvenir que ce voyage ait été si pénible… »

 

« Tu veux qu’on reparle de l’attaque du daemon ? »

 

« Bien sûr que non, ce n’était évidemment pas ce à quoi je faisais allusion… » répond Ardyn en adressant un regard séducteur à Noctis.

 

« Quoi ? Ah ! » bafouille le jeune homme, sentant ses joues s’empourprer à l’évocation de la nuit torride passée avec son amant.

 

Amusé, Ardyn rit doucement de la réaction de Noctis.

 

 _J’aime le voir comme ça…_ songe ce dernier, charmé. _J’aimerais qu’il puisse continuer à rire. Que ces moments d’insouciance ne s’arrêtent jamais._

 

« Bon, tu es prêt ? » demande Ardyn. « Nous avons un long chemin à faire avant d’arriver à Tenebrae. »

 

_Et plus nous progressons dans ta quête, plus la distance avec ce destin inéluctable diminue…_

 

« … Oui. Allons-y. » répond Noctis en souriant, enfouissant ses sombres pensées bien loin de l’innocence d’Ardyn.

 

***

 

« Je crois que nous y sommes. »

 

En contre-bas dans la plaine se dévoile devant les deux hommes perchés sur leurs montures un village constitué de nombreuses yourtes et d’enclos où paissent paisiblement des animaux.

 

« C’est le village de Creta, c’est ça ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Il semblerait. » répond Ardyn en consultant la carte entre ses mains. « Il est encore tôt, ça nous laissera le temps de nous acclimater un peu avant de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit ! »

 

« C’est vrai. Je suis curieux de rencontrer les gens d’ici… » imagine Noctis.

 

_Ou pas, en fait…_

 

En pénétrant dans le village, Noctis réalise bien vite que la population n’est pas aussi chaleureuse qu’il l’espérait. Les gens dévisagent leur petit groupe avec méfiance, s’écartant sur leur passage, fuyant leur regard.

 

« C’est plutôt inattendu… » remarque Ardyn. « Avons-nous fait quelque chose de mal ? »

 

« Je ne crois pas… »

 

« Bonjour, puis-je te parler un instant ? » demande-t-il calmement à un adolescent qui contrairement à tous les autres avant lui, ne s’est pas éloigné lorsqu’Ardyn s’est approché.

 

« … »

 

« Nous recherchons un endroit où nous restaurer et nous reposer. Saurais-tu nous renseigner ? »

 

« …faut demander au chef. » marmonne le garçon d’un air contrarié.

 

« D’accord. » répond Ardyn en acquiesçant. « Peux-tu nous conduire jusqu’à lui ? »

 

« C’est la tente, là-bas. » dit l’adolescent en désignant une yourte plus imposante que les autres.

 

« Je vois. Merci pour ton aide. » le remercie poliment Ardyn avant de prendre avec Noctis le chemin indiqué par le garçon.

 

« Eh ben, pas facile d’avoir une discussion ici ! » dit Noctis alors qu’ils arrivent à proximité de l’habitation ornée de rubans aux couleurs vives.

 

« Oui, je me demande pourquoi… » réfléchit Ardyn.

 

« Bonjour, que voulez-vous ? » demande une femme qui semble monter la garde, s’avançant vers eux.

 

« Bonjour. Nous aimerions rencontrer le chef du village, s’il-vous-plait. »

 

« Il est absent pour le moment. Mais je peux vous faire entrer si vous voulez l’attendre. » répond la femme qui malgré sa politesse, cherche clairement à éviter au maximum les interactions avec les visiteurs.

 

« Ce sera avec plaisir. » répond Ardyn.

 

Alors qu’ils installent leur chocobos sur le côté de la hutte, Noctis remarque une fillette qui les observe avec fascination à moitié cachée derrière des tas de sacs plus hauts qu’elle.

 

« Salut. » lui dit Noctis en souriant.

 

Surprise qu’on lui adresse la parole, la petite fille fait un léger bond pour se cacher d’avantage, avant de pencher de nouveau la tête pour ouvrir de grands yeux curieux en direction des volatiles.

 

« Tu aimes les chocobos ? » demande Noctis. « Tu veux venir leur dire bonjour ? »

 

Un sourire timide se dessine sur le visage de l’enfant tandis qu’elle s’approche doucement.

 

« N’aie pas peur, ils ne te feront pas de mal. Regarde celui-là, c’est Chantico. C’est une femelle et elle adore les caresses. Tu veux essayer ? »

 

La petite fille acquiesce. Docile, Chantico baisse la tête pour mettre son bec en face de l’enfant qui tend lentement la main vers elle.

 

« Ha ! » laisse échapper la petite alors que sa main entre en contact avec les douces plumes blanches de Chantico.

 

« Kwéh ! » répond joyeusement le chocobo.

 

« Ha ha ! » rit doucement la fillette alors qu’elle passe vigoureusement ses doigts sur le plumage de l’animal avec émerveillement.

 

« Voilà, c’est bien. » dit Noctis en souriant.

 

« Je vois que tu t’es fait une nouvelle amie. » dit Ardyn en se rapprochant après s’être occupé de Yappan.

 

« Oh, ça va… » répond Noctis à la taquinerie de son partenaire.

 

Mais brusquement, l’expression du visage d’Ardyn change tandis qu’il observe la fillette.

 

« Noctis, regarde. » dit-il d’un air grave.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Son bras. »

 

Alors qu’elle caresse l’oiseau, la petite fille révèle à travers le mouvement de ses habits de petites taches foncées sur le haut de son avant-bras.

 

« Est-ce que c’est… ? » murmure Noctis avec crainte.

 

« Sans aucun doute. » répond Ardyn.

_La corruption. Les ténèbres._

 

Malheureusement coutumier de ce genre de situation, Ardyn se dirige vers la fillette pour la soigner.

 

« Elish ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dépêches-toi de rentrer à la maison ! »

 

La femme qui les avait accueillis devant la tente se révèle à eux, effectuant un geste en direction de l’enfant pour l’enjoindre à s’éloigner.

La petite fille stoppe instantanément ses caresses, craignant de se faire gronder.

 

« Je vous prierai de laisser cette enfant tranquille. » leur dit la femme d’un ton civilisé mais ferme. « Et toi, file à la maison ! » ajoute-t-elle à l’attention de la fillette qui s’empresse de quitter les lieux sans prononcer un mot.

 

« Veuillez nous excuser, sachez nous n’avions aucune mauvaise intention. » dit Ardyn avec calme.

 

« Ce sera au Maître d’en décider. Si vous voulez bien pénétrer à l’intérieur, il devrait arriver d’un instant à l’autre. » les invite la femme en écartant le tissu devant la fente de la yourte.

 

 

 

Après quelques minutes à patienter seuls entre les murs de feutre, Ardyn et Noctis échangent un regard interloqué.

 

« Les gens d’ici ne sont pas commodes. J’espère que leur chef acceptera de nous écouter. »

 

« Ouais, moi aussi… » répond Noctis. « D’ailleurs, elle l’a appelé ‘’Maître’’, non ? Je me demande pourquoi… »

 

« Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être est-ce une marque de respect ? » avance Ardyn.

 

« Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu’il possède une maîtrise des armes telle qu’elle lui vaut l’honneur d’être reconnu pour ce talent. » dit soudain une voix masculine derrière eux.

 

Les deux hommes se retournent pour découvrir un individu d’un âge proche de celui d’Ardyn, grand, armé d’un long sabre et dont le visage impassible est délimité par de longues mèches de cheveux brunes.

 

« C’est donc vous les deux étrangers. Je vous en prie, suivez-moi. » leur dit l’homme en allant lui-même s’assoir sur le fauteuil disposé au fond et tourné face à l’entrée.

 

Devant lui, Ardyn et Noctis prennent place.

 

« Je vous remercie de nous recevoir. » dit Ardyn.

 

L’homme acquiesce en silence, avant de se présenter :

 

« Je suis Gilgamesh, aussi connu comme le Maître d’arme. Ceci est mon village. » dit-il en effectuant un mouvement circulaire de son bras. « J’ai vu vos montures à l’extérieur. Elles sont peu communes sur ce continent. Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez chercher en ces lieux ? »

 

« Bien entendu. Je m’appelle Ardyn Izunia, mais on me connait également sous le nom Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Et voici Noctis Amicitia qui m’accompagne dans mon périple. »

 

Noctis hoche poliment la tête alors qu’Ardyn décline son identité.

 

« Mon compagnon et moi-même souhaitons nous rendre à Tenebrae. Nous venons du Lucis sur l’autre continent, et nous parcourons le monde afin de combattre le mal qui ronge cette planète. » poursuit Ardyn.

 

Gilgamesh lève un sourcil :

 

« Combattre le mal, dites-vous ? »

 

« En effet. »

 

« Qu’entendez-vous par là ? »

 

« Vous avez sûrement déjà été confronté aux créatures de la nuit que l’on désigne sous l’appellation de daemons. Nous luttons contre ces monstres afin de protéger les populations. »

 

« Une tâche ardue s’il en est. » fait remarquer Gilgamesh en tapotant son arme, laissant entendre que lui aussi a eu à affronter les ténèbres.

 

« Effectivement. » répond Ardyn. « Mais ce n’est pas tout. Comme vous le savez peut-être, ces créatures ne sont pas issues du néant. Elles sont la conséquence d’une contamination qui transforme tout être vivant en daemon. »

 

Gilgamesh ne dit rien, écoutant attentivement et placidement les explications.

 

« Il se trouve que je dispose de la capacité de soigner ce mal. » continue Ardyn. « Lorsqu’une personne est contaminée, je suis en mesure de faire disparaître la corruption en elle pour lui éviter de se transformer en abomination. »

 

Devant le mutisme du maître d’arme, Ardyn ne se démonte pas et poursuit :

 

« C’est pourquoi je m’efforce de me rendre dans le plus d’endroits possible où mes pouvoirs peuvent se révéler utiles. »

 

« Et je présume que vous désirez faire usage de vos talents dans mon village ? » demande Gilgamesh après un temps de réflexion.

 

« Bien sûr. » approuve Ardyn.

 

« Je vois. La réponse est non. »

 

 _Quoi ?_ s’étonne Noctis.

 

De son côté, Ardyn est également surpris par la décision de Gilgamesh.

 

« Puis-je vous en demander la raison ? » questionne-t-il tout de même.

 

Gilgamesh se redresse sur son fauteuil.

 

« Cela va à l’encontre du cycle naturel. » explique-t-il, inébranlable.

 

« Si je comprends bien, vous considérez que mes actions n’ont pas lieu d’être ? »

 

« En effet. »

 

« Excusez-moi, mais ses pouvoirs permettent d’épargner de nombreuses vies ! » s’offusque Noctis. « Vous ne pensez pas qu’il faut en sauver le plus possible ? »

 

« Pas à ce prix-là. » répond Gilgamesh avant de fixer Ardyn de nouveau. « Si vous possédez bien de tels dons, alors vous interférez avec l’ordre naturel. Cette terrible maladie qui a surgit de nulle part pour laquelle il n’y a aucun remède et dont les conséquences dépassent l’entendement humain, pensez-vous que c’est à vous qu’il revient de la combattre ? »

 

« Je vais être franc avec vous, je l’ignore. » répond Ardyn. « Mais ce que je sais, c’est le bien que je peux faire autour de moi grâce à ces facultés. Aux morts évitées. Aux familles retrouvant le sourire. Seriez-vous prêt à laisser la petite Elish devenir un monstre devant vos yeux sans réagir alors que je vous propose le choix de la sauver ? »

 

Une contraction vient traverser le visage jusqu’à présent impassible de Gilgamesh.

 

« Dites-moi un peu, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, vos pouvoirs, d’où vous viennent-ils ? »

 

« Je l’ignore. »

 

« Et comment fonctionnent-ils ? En avez-vous la moindre idée ? »

 

« Non. » admet Ardyn.

 

« A votre avis, que devient la corruption que vous extrayez miraculeusement des corps ? Pensez-vous sincèrement qu’elle disparait de ce monde comme par magie ? »

 

_!_

 

« … »

 

« Je ne prétends pas connaître vos capacités mieux que vous. Mais je connais le monde et son fonctionnement. » poursuit Gilgamesh d’un ton plus calme. « Rien ne s’évapore jamais dans le néant. Tout retourne à la terre pour renaître d’une façon ou d’une autre. Nul ne peut briser ce cycle. Et aussi incroyables que puissent être vos pouvoirs, il est impossible qu’ils ne provoquent aucune conséquence en interférant avec l’ordre naturel. »

 

Incapable de répondre, Ardyn se contente de baisser la tête. Depuis sa position, Noctis peut voir son poing se serrer de frustration.

 

« Je comprends vos motivations, mais je ne peux les accepter. » reprend Gilgamesh. « Vous êtes libres de passer la nuit dans le village, mais je ne vous autorise pas à faire usage de vos dons ici. »

 

« Je vous remercie. » répond Ardyn avec politesse, contenant tant bien que mal son insatisfaction.

 

 

Sortant de la tente, les deux hommes se dirigent vers une petite yourte qu’on leur a attribuée pour la nuit. Traversant le village, ils passent à côté de personnes occupées à entretenir leur habitat, à préparer le repas, mais aussi à côté d’enfants jouant et riant, courant le long des enclos en toute innocence.

 

« Ardyn, est-ce que ça va ? » s’inquiète Noctis.

 

« Je ne sais pas. » répond Ardyn avec frustration.

 

Peiné, Noctis ne trouve pas quoi lui répondre. Après quelques mètres, Ardyn laisse échapper un lourd soupir :

 

« Je me retrouve totalement impuissant. Et ça ne me plait pas. »

 

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute… »

 

« Peut-être, mais ça m’agace. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à ne rien faire alors que des vies sont en jeu, sous prétexte que mes pouvoirs perturberaient l’équilibre naturel. »

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

 

« Que je l’assume. » répond Ardyn. « Ça m’est égal de savoir d’où viennent ces dons et comment ils fonctionnent. Le résultat, tu le connais aussi bien que moi : des centaines et des centaines de vies sauvées. Alors quelles que soient les conséquences, je les accepte. »

 

« Ah… »

 

_Ardyn… Si tu savais… Si tu connaissais les conséquences de la corruption sur toi, sur ta vie, est-ce que tu continuerais malgré tout avec la même détermination et le même dévouement ?_

 

***

 

La nuit est rapidement tombée sur la plaine constellée des yourtes de Creta.

Dans la tente avec Noctis, Ardyn ne décolère pas.

 

« Ardyn, ça ne sert à rien de s’énerver. » dit Noctis en venant le prendre dans ses bras. « Dis-toi que demain nous repartons pour Tenebrae où tu trouveras peut-être des réponses à tes questions. »

 

« C’est gentil d’essayer de me faire oublier, mais ça ne marchera pas. » répond Ardyn en caressant les cheveux du jeune homme.

 

« Vraiment ? Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire pour détourner ton attention ? » minaude Noctis en se trémoussant légèrement contre son amant.

 

« Ha ! Tu sais choisir tes arguments… » répond Ardyn en se radoucissant. « Au fait, merci de m’avoir soutenu devant Gilgamesh. » ajoute-t-il en passant ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme.

 

« C’est le minimum que je puisse faire pour celui que j’aime… »

 

Emportés par le moment, les deux hommes s’embrassent avec passion, leurs ombres ne formant plus qu’une sur les parois de textile de la petite habitation.

 

« Kwéh kwéh ! »

 

« Aaahhh !!!! »

 

Ardyn et Noctis se reculent, se regardant avec étonnement.

 

« Tu as entendu ? »

 

« Ça venait de l’extérieur ! »

 

Les deux hommes se précipitent dehors afin d’identifier la source du chahut.

 

« Tout doux, tout doux… » dit Ardyn en caressant Yappan qui piaille d’affolement alors que Noctis fait de même avec Chantico pour la rassurer.

 

« Non, au secours ! » crie une femme non loin d’eux, son regard porté sur l’obscurité de la plaine.

 

« Que s’est-il passé ? » demande Ardyn en s’approchant d’elle.

 

Bien que la femme soit méfiante, l’urgence de la situation lui fait oublier sa peur des étrangers.

 

« C’est Elish ! » souffle-t-elle. « On lui avait dit pourtant, mais elle n’a pas écouté… »

 

« Calmez-vous et expliquez-moi. » dit doucement Ardyn.

 

« Elle… elle voulait venir voir vos drôles d’oiseaux… On lui a défendu, mais ce soir elle est sortie sans qu’on ne le voit… Elle a été emportée par un daemon ! » lâche-t-elle, horrifiée.

 

« Bon sang. » peste Ardyn. « Très bien, je vais la retrouver, ne vous en faites pas. »

 

« Vous n’êtes pas obligé de vous impliquer. » dit soudain Gilgamesh, faisant irruption épée en main. « C’est à moi qu’il revient de défendre ce village et ses habitants. Libre à vous de m’aider, tout ce que je vous demande c’est de ne pas me gêner. » déclame-t-il avant de se lancer dans les ténèbres sans attendre de réponse.

 

« Noctis ? » dit Ardyn en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

 

« On y va. » approuve-t-il, dégainant son arme.

 

Les deux hommes se lancent à la suite de Gilgamesh en direction du dernier lieu où se trouvait la fillette.

 

Rapidement, des daemons font irruption devant les trois guerriers. Usant de leurs armes, ils défont aisément les créatures nombreuses mais faibles.

 

« Jolie technique. » fait remarquer Gilgamesh en observant les mouvements de lame d’Ardyn.

 

« Vous de même. » répond Ardyn, impressionné par la fluidité des mouvements du maître d’arme.

 

 _Est-ce que c’est vraiment le moment ?!?_ songe Noctis, trimant de son côté pour repousser les assauts.

 

Progressant dans la plaine, ils font face à des daemons de plus en plus gros jusqu’à en apercevoir un plus imposant que les autres.

 

« Regardez ! » s’écrie Noctis en désignant un des bras monstrueux de la créature.

 

« Elish ! » s’exclame Gilgamesh.

 

La fillette semble inconsciente mais toujours en vie. Vif, Gilgamesh bondit vers le daemon pour lui arracher l’enfant des bras. Mais il est repoussé sans effort par le monstre, l’obligeant à se réceptionner au sol loin de sa cible.

 

« Il y en a d’autres qui arrivent ! » fait remarquer Noctis alors que les créatures les encerclent.

 

« Je vous les laisse. Je m’occupe du plus gros. » dit Ardyn.

 

« Hors de question. » rétorque Gilgamesh. « Je m’en charge. » ajoute-t-il en tentant un nouvel assaut.

 

Cette fois, il ne se fait pas repousser par le monstre mais ne parvient pas pour autant à le toucher, contraint d’esquiver ses attaques rapides en permanence.

 

«Gnnnhh ! » grogne-t-il avant de prendre du recul pour trouver un meilleur angle d’approche.

 

« S’il-vous-plait laissez-moi faire ! » dit Ardyn aux prises avec une créature. « Le temps presse. Faites-moi confiance ! »

 

« … Très bien. » concède Gilgamesh en se tournant vers les autres daemons pour couvrir Ardyn. « J’espère pour vous que vous savez ce que vous faites. »

 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il le sait. » dit Noctis avec aplomb en venant prêter main forte à Gilgamesh, tandis qu’Ardyn se retrouve baigné de lumière alors qu’il fait appel à l’Arsenal fantôme.

 

Bien que surpris, Gilgamesh ne dit pas un mot et observe Ardyn vaincre le daemon en prenant soin de ne pas blesser la fillette et de la récupérer dans ses bras.

 

« Il y en a toujours plus. Nous avons Elish. Battons en retraite. » conseille le maître d’arme.

 

Ardyn et Noctis acquiescent, prenant le chemin du village et fuyant les hordes de daemons.

 

Une fois parvenus dans la lumière rassurante du campement, les trois hommes sont accueillis par une foule d’habitants qui guettaient leur retour.

 

« Elish ! » s’écrie la femme rencontrée plus tôt en se précipitant vers Ardyn qui porte toujours la fillette dans ses bras.

 

« Comment va-t-elle ? » s’enquiert Gilgamesh.

 

Ardyn observe l’enfant toujours endormie avec un air grave.

 

« Ce n’est pas bon. » dit-il en remontant la manche de la petite fille pour découvrir de vastes taches noires. « Etre au contact des daemons a aggravé sa maladie. Si rien n’est fait… »

 

Personne n’ose le formuler, bien que tout le monde l’ait compris.

 

_Elle va muter… et mourir._

 

« Par avance, je vous prie de bien vouloir m’excuser. »

 

Et sur ces mots les paumes d’Ardyn se mettent à luire, provoquant diverses réactions dans la foule face à lui. A vue d’œil, les traces noires de corruption disparaissent de la peau de la fillette alors qu’Ardyn exécute son devoir.

En moins de rien, la petite fille rouvre les yeux, son corps immaculé comme si elle n’avait jamais été malade. Fixant Ardyn, elle lui sourit.

 

« Elish ! »

 

« Maman ! » dit-elle en sautant des bras de son sauveur pour aller retrouver ceux de sa mère.

 

« C’est un miracle ! »

 

« Elle est guérie ! »

 

Alors que les villageois sont occupés à constater le rétablissement d’Elish, Gilgamesh s’approche lentement d’Ardyn.

 

« Je vois. C’est donc là l’étendue de vos capacités. » dit-il d’un ton indéchiffrable.

 

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette enfant mourir sans rien faire. »

 

« C’est ce que je constate. »

 

« Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais je reste persuadé qu’il est préférable d’user de ces pouvoirs pour le bien commun quels que puissent être les risques encourus. Mais je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi ici. J’ai brisé votre interdit. »

 

« Je le sais. » répond Gilgamesh. « Et je vous en remercie. »

 

 _Pardon ?_ s’étonne Noctis.

 

« Excusez-moi ? » répond Ardyn.

 

« Je continue de penser que vos pouvoirs sont contre-nature. Mais après tout, ce mal qui ronge notre planète n’est peut-être pas plus naturel. Il est possible que certaines choses se jouent au-delà de l’entendement des humains. Il est possible que vous ayez votre place en tant que solution à ce fléau. » dit-il en se tournant vers Ardyn. « Quoi qu’il en soit, je vous suis reconnaissant d’avoir sauvé ma nièce. » ajoute-t-il avec gratitude.

 

« Je vous en prie. »

 

Silencieux, Noctis contemple Ardyn dans la lueur des feux de camp.

 

_Ça aussi, ça fait partie de ton pouvoir… être capable de convaincre les autres du bien-fondé de tes convictions ou de n’importe quoi d’autre. Et c’est aussi ce qui m’a fait tomber amoureux de toi._

 

***

 

Le lendemain matin, Ardyn et Noctis finissent d’harnacher leurs montures avant de reprendre la route pour Tenebrae.

 

« Sommes-nous prêts ? » demande Ardyn.

 

Avant que Noctis ne puisse lui répondre, des voix se font entendre non loin.

 

« Attendez ! »

 

Emergeant du brouillard matinal, un petit groupe mené par Elish vient à leur rencontre.

 

« Tenez, c’est pour vous ! » dit-elle en tendant un petit bouquet de fleurs à Ardyn. « Merci de m’avoir soignée ! »

 

« De rien, je suis heureux de constater que tu es pleine forme maintenant. » répond Ardyn, acceptant le présent en souriant.

 

Ravie, Elish sourit à son tour.

 

« Veux-tu dire au revoir à Yappan ? » demande Ardyn.

 

Les yeux brillants, la petite acquiesce vigoureusement, provoquant les rires des personnes présentes.

Tandis qu’Elish caresse l’animal, Gilgamesh se dégage du groupe :

 

« Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait. »

 

« Il n’y a pas de quoi. »

 

« J’ai une proposition à vous faire. J’aimerais vous accompagner durant votre périple à travers le monde. »

 

« Vraiment ? » s’étonne Ardyn. « Ce serait un grand honneur, mais qu’en est-il de votre village ? »

 

« Il est peuplé de vaillants guerriers que j’ai moi-même formés. Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu’ils sauront se défendre. » dit-il en désignant deux hommes derrière lui. « Vous m’avez intrigué, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Vous avez bousculé mes convictions et vous avez gagné mon respect par vos actions et votre volonté. Si jamais vous avez entre vos mains les moyens de changer ce monde, alors je veux pouvoir le constater de mes propres yeux. »

 

« J’espère être en mesure de vous offrir ce futur. Je ferai tout mon possible pour qu’il se produise. »

 

Gilgamesh hoche la tête en signe d’approbation.

 

« Mais, nous n’avons que deux chocobos… » fait remarquer Noctis.

 

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, j’ai ma propre monture. » répond Gilgamesh en révélant un cheval bien plus grand et robuste que la moyenne. « C’est notre meilleur étalon. Il saura suivre le rythme de vos oiseaux. »

 

« Si vous le dites… Alors, nous partons tous les trois pour Tenebrae ? » demande Ardyn.

 

« Je suis prêt. » répond Noctis.

 

« Allons-y. » ajoute Gilgamesh.

 

Après avoir faire ses adieux à ses proches, Gilgamesh prend donc la route avec Ardyn et Noctis en direction de l’ouest, tandis qu’au loin derrière eux Elish secoue son bras de toutes ses forces pour leur souhaiter bon voyage.


	13. Tenebrae

Quelques jours plus tard, Ardyn, Noctis et Gilgamesh poursuivent leur chevauchée à travers les terres du continent en direction du nord, vers la ville principale de Tenebrae d’où est issu le nom du pays.

 

« Et pour quelle raison souhaitez-vous visiter ce lieu ? » demande le maître d’arme alors que le paysage défile derrière lui.

 

« C’est là-bas que réside l’Oracle capable de communiquer avec les Dieux. J’ai bon espoir qu’elle puisse m’aider à comprendre d’où me viennent ces pouvoirs et ce que je suis censé faire avec. » explique Ardyn.

 

« Vous cherchez une raison à votre combat, en somme ? »

 

« Oui… Lorsque je me suis aperçu que je disposais de dons hors du commun, j’ai naturellement pensé que je devais m’en servir dans l’intérêt général. Rien n’est moins sûr, et notre précédente discussion l’a prouvé : en réalité, je ne sais rien. Ni d’où viennent ces facultés, ni de leur supposée utilité. Mais je veux croire que les Six auront la réponse. »

 

« Eh bien, c’est tout le mal que je vous souhaite ! » répond Gilgamesh avant de se tourner vers Noctis : « Avez-vous aussi des capacités hors norme pour lesquelles vous cherchez des explications ? »

 

« Ah, non non ! Je me contente simplement d’accompagner Ardyn dans sa quête. » répond-il.

 

_Quoi que… A bien y réfléchir, il y a un certain nombre de choses que je voudrais connaître moi aussi… Est-ce que cette Oracle saurait me dire pourquoi je suis le Roi élu et ce que je suis censé faire en tant que tel ? On me le rabâche depuis que je suis petit, mais personne ne m’a jamais prévenu pour le  voyage dans le temps… Oui, tout compte fait, si je peux récolter quelques informations je ne vais pas me priver…_

 

Après encore quelques jours de trajet et des arrêts dans des villages où Gilgamesh a pu constater le dévouement et l’efficacité d’Ardyn à soigner les populations, les terres de l’Oracle s’offrent enfin à leur vue.

 

« C’est superbe. » dit Ardyn.

 

« C’est effectivement impressionnant. » ajoute Gilgamesh.

 

 _C’est presque comme dans ma mémoire…_ songe Noctis. _Je me souviens lorsque je suis venu ici étant petit, lorsque j’ai rencontré Luna, Gentiana… Et lorsque je suis revenu après avoir perdu Luna, Prompto, et que tout était en ruines. J’ai l’impression d’être à la fois sur les traces de mon passé et de mon futur…_

 

« Noctis ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demande Ardyn.

 

« Oui. C’est juste que… cet endroit m’évoque de vieux souvenirs. »

 

« Ça n’a pas l’air d’être anodin, tu sembles contrarié… »

 

« Je vais bien, ne t’en fais pas. Ce ne sont que des histoires insignifiantes qui n’ont plus aucun sens aujourd’hui. »

 

« Tu es sûr ? » questionne Ardyn avec inquiétude.

 

« Certain. » acquiesce Noctis.

 

« Bon. Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

 

Les trois hommes progressent dans un océan de verdure duquel émerge des roches gigantesques et filiformes semblant flotter sur l’horizon. Les bâtiments blancs se dégagent sur la forêt prospère, leurs formes élégantes s’élevant jusqu’aux cieux avec raffinement et majesté.

 

« Je n’ai jamais vu une architecture pareille. » dit Gilgamesh en observant le décor avec une certaine fascination.

 

« Oui, c’est assez déroutant comme paysage… » approuve Ardyn. « Où pensez-vous que nous devons nous rendre ? »

 

« Au palais Fenestala, là-bas. » répond Noctis en désignant un superbe palace niché au creux de la végétation luxuriante.

 

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » dit Ardyn en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme.

 

« Je l’ai lu quelque part. » répond-il précipitamment.

 

« Et tu savais aussi à quoi il ressemblait ? »

 

« Non, c’est simplement une supposition… C’est juste que de tous les bâtiments qu’il y a ici, celui-là m’a semblé plus remarquable que les autres. »

 

« Il n’a pas tort. » surenchérit Gilgamesh. « Cet édifice sort effectivement du lot. »

 

Sans ajouter un mot, Ardyn se dirige avec ses compagnons vers le palais.

Alors qu’ils parviennent devant un long pont conduisant jusqu’au château, ils sont arrêtés par des gardes vêtus de blanc.

 

« Halte-là ! Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? » interroge un des hommes armé.

 

« Je m’appelle Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Je souhaiterais rencontrer l’Oracle. »

 

« Avez-vous fait une demande d’entrevue au préalable ? »

 

« Non. Nous venons d’arriver en ville et nous nous sommes directement rendus ici. » répond Ardyn.

 

« Dans ce cas, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laisser passer. »

 

« Je comprends. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer la marche à suivre pour obtenir une visite avec l’Oracle ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas si je peux vous renseigner, vous ne semblez pas être le genre de personne à recevoir ses conseils et vos armes ne m’inspirent pas confiance… »

 

« Si ce n’est que ça, nous pouvons nous en séparer. » intervient Gilgamesh.

 

Mais le garde ne parait toujours pas convaincu.

 

« Je ne crois pas que… »

 

« Laissez-les passer. Ils sont les invités de l’Oracle. »

 

A la surprise générale, une voix féminine et douce se fait entendre un peu plus loin sur le pont. Alors que Noctis redresse la tête comme par automatisme, il est plus qu’étonné de découvrir…

 

_Gentiana ?_

 

S’approchant du petit groupe, la femme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux d’ébène impose immédiatement le respect, comme si une force mystérieuse émanait de sa personne.

 

« Votre Grâce… » dit respectueusement le garde en s’inclinant sur son passage.

 

« Messieurs, je vous prie de me suivre. Vous pouvez laisser vos montures ici, nous saurons en prendre soin. » les informe-t-elle d’une voix suave et envoutante.

 

« Je vous remercie. » répond poliment Ardyn, lui emboitant le pas après avoir confié Yappan aux serviteurs du palais.

 

Progressant sur le long pont d’albâtre, Noctis réalise qu’il s’est instinctivement placé en retrait derrière Gilgamesh et Ardyn.

 

_Je ne rêve pas, c’est bien Gentiana… Et si elle me reconnaissait ? Non, bien sûr que non, nous ne sommes encore jamais rencontrés… Mais elle fait partie des Messagers des Six, peut-être qu’elle est au courant de quelque chose…_

 

« Noctis ? »

 

« Hein ? »

 

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demande à nouveau Ardyn.

 

« … »

 

_Je ne peux pas encore lui mentir. Ce n’est pas correct envers lui. Et puis, de toute façon, il s’en apercevrait…_

 

« Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. Ce n’est rien qui puisse interférer avec notre mission. Ça ira pour l’instant. »

 

« Est-ce que je peux y faire quelque chose ? »

 

« Le simple fait que tu t’en inquiètes me fait déjà aller mieux. » répond Noctis en souriant.

 

Constatant qu’il est pour le moment dans l’incapacité d’aider le jeune homme, Ardyn laisse échapper un petit soupir avant de se tourner vers Gentiana ouvrant le chemin devant eux.

 

« Si je puis me permettre, vous avez mentionné que nous sommes les invités de l’Oracle. Comment cela est-il possible ? » questionne-t-il.

 

« Les pouvoirs confiés à l’Oracle sont grands. Ils lui permettent de transcender l’espace et le temps pour relier les univers. Communiquer avec les Six n’est qu’une des applications de ses dons… Avoir des visions concernant ce monde fait également partie de ses attributions. » répond Gentiana.

 

 _Cette façon de parler, pas de doute, c’est bien elle…_ songe Noctis.

 

« Donc l’Oracle a prédit notre arrivée… »

 

« Votre venue était effectivement attendue. » valide-t-elle.

 

Poursuivant sa progression le petit groupe pénètre à l’intérieur du somptueux palais et suit Gentiana jusqu’à l’étage.

 

« Voici les chambres qui ont été préparées pour vous. L’Oracle vous recevra d’ici quelques instants. Si vous souhaitez prendre le temps de vous reposer au préalable, vous êtes libres d’utiliser ces pièces comme bon vous semble. » explique-t-elle.

 

« C’est très aimable de votre part. » répond Ardyn.

 

« Merci. » dit Noctis en osant enfin regarder Gentiana directement. Mais elle ne réagit pas outre-mesure à sa présence et se contente d’hocher poliment la tête avant de s’éloigner dans le couloir nimbé de lumière.

 

_Donc même en prenant en compte les visions de l’Oracle, elle ne me connait pas… Tant mieux, j’imagine…_

 

« Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je vais prendre cette chambre. » dit Gilgamesh en désignant la porte la plus à gauche.

 

« Je vous en prie. » lui dit Ardyn alors que le maître d’arme disparait déjà à l’intérieur de la pièce.

 

« Bon, ben moi je vais prendre celle-là… » dit Noctis en tournant la poignée de celle de droite.

 

« Attends un instant. »

 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? Tu voulais cette chambre ? » demande Noctis le plus sincèrement du monde.

 

« Ce n’est pas à propos de la chambre, et tu le sais. »

 

« Ah… »

 

« Est-ce qu’on peut parler un moment ? »

 

« … D’accord. »

 

_Mais qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te dire ?_

 

Les deux hommes entrent en silence dans la chambre. Alors que Noctis se dirige penaud vers le centre de la pièce Ardyn le rattrape et saisit doucement son bras, l’obligeant à se retourner vers lui :

 

« Noctis, s’il-te-plait. J’ai horreur de quand tu te comportes comme ça. »

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

 

« Quand tu me fuis. Je croyais qu’on était plus proches que ça, qu’on se faisait suffisamment confiance pour échapper à ce genre de situation. »

 

« … »

 

« Je n’aime pas te voir dans cet état. Et je ne supporterais pas que tu t’éloignes de moi. »

 

Accompagnant ses mots Ardyn se rapproche de Noctis, le prenant avec douceur dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux et déposant de tendres baisers sur son front pour le rassurer.

 

« Tu peux tout me dire. » ajoute-t-il.

 

« Je… » commence Noctis, mais les mots ont du mal à se former dans sa bouche.

 

Le cœur du jeune homme bat à tout rompre. Que révéler à Ardyn ?

 

« Tu te souviens, je t’avais dit que j’étais déjà venu sur ce continent… »

 

« Oui, je m’en souviens. » répond Ardyn.

 

« J’étais jeune, et malade, et… j’ai rencontré des gens ici. Des gens importants. Mais on a été séparés et lorsque je les ai revus, les circonstances étaient très différentes. Dramatiques, même. »

 

« J’en suis navré. » compatit Ardyn. « Ils devaient beaucoup compter pour toi… »

 

« … Oui. Surtout… »

 

_Luna._

 

« Luna. »

 

_Merde, est-ce que je viens réellement de formuler son prénom à voix haute ?!?_

 

« … C’était ta petite amie ? » demande Ardyn d’une voix calme dissimulant presque parfaitement l’effort surhumain qui l’anime pour ne pas flancher alors qu’il prononce ces mots.

 

« Pas vraiment… Nous étions proches, c’est vrai, et on a continué à s’envoyer des messages pendant des années mais… Enfin jusqu’à ce qu’elle… »

 

 _Meurt. Après que_ tu _l’aies poignardée._

 

Choqué et confus par la dureté de ses souvenirs en opposition totale avec la tendresse de sa situation actuelle, Noctis lève vers Ardyn de grands yeux désespérés.

 

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce c’est différent ? C’est bien toi pourtant… Mais aujourd’hui, ton comportement n’a rien à voir avec ce dont je me rappelle… Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je t’aime tant ?_

 

« Ardyn, je… » commence Noctis en sanglotant.

 

« Je sais. » répond simplement Ardyn, serrant le jeune homme contre son corps avec une infinie délicatesse alors que ce dernier vient agripper ses vêtements de ses doigts tremblants.

 

« Je… je suis désolé… Ardyn… je t’aime… » déclame Noctis en pleurs.

 

« Tu n’as aucune raison d’être désolé. C’est moi qui regrette de t’avoir fait verser des larmes. » dit Ardyn en passant sa main dans le dos de Noctis et en collant sa tête contre la sienne. « Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. Si tu en ressens le besoin tu pourras toujours partager tes sentiments avec moi. »

 

« …sniff… D’accord… » acquiesce Noctis en s’efforçant de se ressaisir.

 

« Je préfère ça. » dit Ardyn en souriant après que le jeune homme ait stoppé ses sanglots. « Regarde-moi ce visage, tu ne vas tout de même pas te présenter comme ça devant l’Oracle ! » ajoute-t-il en essuyant de ses doigts les larmes sur les joues de Noctis.

 

« Ha, ouais, je dois avoir une tronche abominable… » répond ce dernier.

 

« Jamais pour moi. » lui glisse Ardyn dans un sourire avant de venir l’embrasser amoureusement.

 

Le contact des lèvres de son amant sur les siennes détend immédiatement Noctis qui savoure sa chance de pouvoir vivre un tel moment de bonheur.

 

_Finalement, ça fait du bien un peu de vérité… Un jour, j’y arriverai. Je te dirai tout. Je te le promets._

 

***

 

Après avoir récupéré de leurs émotions, les trois hommes sont finalement prêts à rencontrer l’Oracle.

 

« Par ici. »

 

Marchant dans les pas de Gentiana, ils serpentent dans les couloirs lumineux jusqu’à déboucher sur une cour verdoyante à ciel ouvert. Devant eux, un escalier majestueux permet d’atteindre un autel placé en hauteur sur la souche gigantesque d’un ancien arbre.

Et au centre du lieu sacré, éclairée par la lumière des cieux une jeune femme vêtue de blanc leur tourne le dos, ses bras levés vers les nuages.

 

« Vous pouvez vous avancer. » les informe Gentiana.

 

Alors qu’il s’apprête à suivre Ardyn et Gilgamesh dans les escaliers, Noctis remarque les délicates plantes bleues qui poussent un peu partout sur le chemin.

 

« Des fleurs de Sylle… » murmure-t-il, soudain plongé dans ses souvenirs.

 

Quelques marches plus haut, Ardyn regarde Noctis tandis qu’il est concentré sur les fleurs azurées. Bien qu’il ne dise rien, son visage laisse apparaitre l’espace d’un instant une expression contrariée.

 

Le petit groupe atteint finalement le sommet de la souche. Le cœur de Noctis fait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu’il aperçoit la silhouette vêtue d’une longue robe blanche et dont les cheveux blonds reflètent les rayons du soleil se tenant à quelques mètres de lui.

_Luna ?!?_

 

La jeune femme se tourne vers eux, arborant un doux sourire :

 

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en ces lieux, voyageurs. Je suis Stella Nox Fleuret, l’Oracle de Tenebrae. »

 

« C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je m’appelle Ardyn Izunia, et voici mes compagnons Gilgamesh de Creta et Noctis Amicitia. »

 

« Amicitia, hum ? » glisse la jeune femme avec un petit sourire à Noctis.

 

 _Quoi, est-ce qu’elle sait ?_ panique-t-il intérieurement.

 

« Et Ardyn ‘’Izunia’’ ? N’avez-vous pas coutume d’utiliser un autre nom ? » reprend-elle d’un ton légèrement badin en se détournant du jeune homme.

 

« En effet. Je ne sais pour quelle raison on a commencé à m’appeler Ardyn Lucis Caelum mais ce surnom est devenu plus populaire que mon véritable nom. C’est pourquoi j’ai pris l’habitude de l’utiliser de façon à ce que les gens me reconnaissent, mais je ne désirais pas me présenter à vous sous une identité qui n’était pas la mienne. »

 

« J’apprécie votre attention. » répond Stella en hochant la tête. « Mais d’une certaine manière, ‘’Ardyn Lucis Caelum’’ est aussi devenu votre identité. C’est ainsi que le peuple vous connait et vous reconnait. Ne la reniez pas, embrassez-la. »

 

« Oui, vous avez sans aucun doute raison. » approuve Ardyn.

 

« Cela nous mène d’ailleurs à la raison de votre venue, me trompé-je ? » demande la jeune femme.

 

 _Elle lui ressemble, mais ce n’est pas elle…_ songe Noctis. _Pendant un instant, j’ai cru… La ressemblance est troublante, mais ce n’est qu’une illusion. Je dois rester calme. Après tout, je dois essayer de lui poser des questions moi aussi. J’espère qu’elle ne révèlera rien en ce qui me concerne…_

Pendant que Noctis s’efforce de démêler ses pensées, Ardyn adopte une attitude empreinte de sérieux et de noblesse pour adresser sa requête à l’Oracle.

 

« Nous avons été informés que vous possédez des dons de vision exceptionnels. J’ignore ce que vous savez de moi, c’est pourquoi je vais vous exposer l’intégralité de mon histoire. » dit-il.

 

« Faites, je vous en prie. » acquiesce Stella.

 

« Sans que je n’en connaisse la raison, j’ai été doté de capacités hors du commun. » raconte Ardyn. « Moi et mon frère sommes capables d’invoquer une collection d’armes que nous appelons l’Arsenal fantôme. Elles sont bien plus efficaces pour défaire les daemons que n’importe quelle autre arme alors qu’elles semblent venir d’un autre monde, devenant parfois immatérielles. De plus, je dispose également d’un pouvoir qui me permet de soigner tout être vivant contaminé par les ténèbres. Je sens comme une sorte de résonnance avec ce mal et lorsque j’entre en contact avec les souffrants, je suis capable d’aspirer la corruption hors de leur corps, leur évitant de se transformer en créatures de la nuit et les soignant complètement des dommages qu’ils ont pu subir. »

 

Ardyn marque une pause dans son récit, pendant que Noctis écoute avec attention et tristesse l’exposition des rouages qui activeront inéluctablement le mécanisme de sa déchéance.

 

« Voici donc la raison de ma venue : je souhaiterais que vous interrogiez les Dieux sur l’origine de mes pouvoirs et sur leur utilité en ce monde. J’aimerais savoir de quoi je fais partie, et si mes efforts pour protéger la population ont un sens. » conclut-il.

 

« Ce n’est effectivement pas une histoire commune. » commente Stella. « J’avais eu vent de vos bonnes actions à travers des rumeurs et des visions, c’est pourquoi vous vous trouvez en ces lieux aujourd’hui. Mais malheureusement, je n’ai pas les réponses à vos questions. »

 

Une pointe de déception apparait sur le visage d’Ardyn.

 

« Néanmoins, j’accepte volontiers d’accéder à votre requête. » poursuit-elle. « Je vais tenter d’entrer en contact avec les Six afin d’éclairer votre situation. Je vous ferai transmettre le résultat de mes essais d’ici quelques jours. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

 

« Absolument. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. » répond Ardyn en s’inclinant respectueusement.

 

« Très bien. En attendant, vous êtes libres de vous déplacer comme bon vous semble dans le palais et dans la ville. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, les serviteurs sauront répondre à vos demandes et en ce qui concerne l’avis des Six, Gentiana vous tiendra informés de la situation. »

 

« Je vous remercie. » répond Ardyn en s’inclinant de nouveau, imité par Noctis et Gilgamesh.

 

Sous le regard bienveillant de Stella, les trois hommes redescendent de l’autel pour se diriger vers leurs quartiers.

 

« Je suis curieux de ce que va révéler la parole des Six. » commente Gilgamesh. « Pas seulement pour vous, mais pour le monde d’une manière générale. Car c’est bien plus que la survie de l’humanité qui est en jeu dans cette affaire, et j’espère sincèrement que nous prendrons les bonnes décisions. »

 

« Oui, je l’espère aussi… » répond Ardyn alors que le maître d’arme vient de poser sur ses épaules une lourde pression.

 

« Ne vous en faites pas. » reprend Gilgamesh. « Dans cette aventure, vous n’êtes pas seul. Beaucoup de gens sont impliqués et prêts à vous aider, sans compter vos proches qui représentent un soutien indéfectible vous permettant de trouver la lumière même dans la plus sombre des nuits. » conclut-il en désignant Noctis du regard.

 

« Merci, Gilgamesh. » répond Ardyn alors que les joues de Noctis se sont teintées de rose.

 

Le maître d’arme hoche la tête, puis rentre dans sa chambre sans ajouter un mot, laissant Ardyn et Noctis seuls dans le long couloir blanc.

 

« Bon. Allons-y. » dit subitement Ardyn.

 

« Où ça ? » demande Noctis, mais il a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Ardyn a attrapé sa main et le tire dans sa chambre. « Hé ! »

 

En moins de temps qu’il ne lui en faut pour le réaliser, le jeune homme est déjà à l’intérieur de la pièce, le dos plaqué contre la porte de bois refermée.

 

« Ardyn ? Qu’est-ce que… »

 

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux et que nous avons du temps devant nous, nous allons pouvoir en profiter. » le coupe Ardyn d’une voix sensuelle.

 

A quelques centimètres de son visage, Noctis ne répond rien, absorbé par la lueur ardente de ses yeux dorés.

 

« Noctis. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu vivre dans le passé. Non pas que je m’en moque, mais en cet instant ça n’a aucune espèce d’importance. Parce que je t’aime tel que tu es aujourd’hui, et je compte bien te le prouver. Alors… est-ce que tu es partant ? »

 

« …oui… » susurre le jeune homme, totalement sous l’emprise de la flamme qui anime son partenaire.

 

Esquissant un sourire, Ardyn se jette sur Noctis pour l’embrasser avec passion, baladant ses mains le long de son corps sans retenue, glissant ses doigts sous ses vêtements tandis que ce dernier fait de même, se laissant complètement consumer par le sentiment torride qui embrase leurs corps.


	14. Prophétie

Les premiers rayons du soleil viennent réchauffer la peau nue de Noctis, le sortant doucement de son sommeil.

 

« Mmmmhhh… »

 

Se retournant dans les draps blancs, les plis glissant sur son corps imberbe, le jeune homme se réveille avec une agréable sensation au creux de son cœur.

 

« Bonjour, mon cher. » chuchote une voix familière à son oreille.

 

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Noctis sourit en découvrant le visage lumineux d’Ardyn penché sur lui.

 

« As-tu bien dormi ? » demande ce dernier en venant caresser la joue de Noctis, écartant quelques mèches noires de son visage porcelaine.

 

« Je crois… mais ce qui est sûr, c’est que c’est le plus beau réveil de ma vie. » répond-il en tournant légèrement la tête pour venir embrasser la main d’Ardyn.

 

« Flatteur. » lui répond-il, taquin. « Tu faisais moins le malin hier soir… » ajoute-t-il en se penchant sur le jeune homme, introduisant sa main entre ses jambes et remontant langoureusement le long de sa cuisse.

 

« Ah oui, vraiment ? » demande Noctis sur un ton détendu mêlé de défi, frissonnant sous les attouchements de son amant.

 

« Vraiment. » appuie Ardyn en rapprochant son corps nu de celui du jeune homme, déposant des baisers brulants dans son cou.

 

« Ahhhh.…. Définitivement, le meilleur réveil de toute ma vie ! »

 

Rigolant doucement, Ardyn place son visage à quelques centimètres au-dessus de celui de Noctis, plongeant son regard envoûtant dans le sien.

 

« Je t’aime. »

 

Echangeant un long et délicieux baiser, les deux hommes savourent simplement cet instant suspendu dans le temps dans le cadre idyllique du palais.

 

Après plusieurs minutes, leurs lèvres se séparent. Doucement, Ardyn va s’assoir sur le bord du lit. Alors qu’il s’apprête à se lever, Noctis se redresse avec vigueur et saisit son bras.

 

« Attend. Reste. » supplie-t-il.

 

« On ne peut pas passer la journée ici, ça va être suspect… »

 

« Et pourquoi pas ? Il est encore tôt et… j’ai envie de toi. » dit Noctis en venant coller son corps contre le dos d’Ardyn, glissant ses bras autour de son torse pour le serrer contre lui.

 

« Ah… Noctis… » soupire Ardyn.

 

Emporté par ses émotions, le jeune homme caresse le corps d’Ardyn comme ce qu’il y a de plus précieux au monde, embrassant sa peau, humant son odeur, chérissant chaque aspect faisant de cet homme ce qu’il est.

 

De son côté Ardyn n’ajoute rien, fermant les yeux pour profiter des câlins prodigués par son amant, et se laisse finalement entrainer dans le lit lorsque Noctis le tire gentiment vers lui.

 

Allongeant Ardyn sur le dos, Noctis se place au-dessus de lui tout en parcourant son corps de caresses et de baisers. Chercher un sens à ses actions n’a plus aucun intérêt. Le jeune homme se laisse aveuglément guider par les pulsions de son corps, acceptant que son désir pour Ardyn prenne entièrement possession de lui et le conduise à repousser ses limites pour l’homme qu’il aime.

 

Une jambe de chaque côté du torse d’Ardyn et ses parties sexuelles collées contre sa peau, Noctis se penche sur lui pour l’embrasser, saisissant son visage entre ses mains, passant ses doigts dans ses beaux cheveux pourpre, le dévorant amoureusement. Accompagnant les gestes du jeune homme, Ardyn laisse ses mains courir le long des jambes de Noctis, remontant jusqu’à ses fesses et saisissant amoureusement ses chairs de ses doigts passionnés.

 

Un fin liquide chaud vient perler entre Noctis et Ardyn, soulignant l’excitation qui les habite et se mêlant à la légère sueur émanant de leurs corps enflammés.

Quittant les lèvres sensuelles d’Ardyn, Noctis étend ses baisers au reste de son visage, descendant progressivement sur son cou, sur ses épaules, venant titiller du bout de sa langue les tétons de son amant jusqu’à lui faire pousser des gémissements de plaisir.

 

Complètement transporté par ses sentiments, Noctis poursuit sa descente jusqu’au pénis en érection d’Ardyn, venant se frotter contre sa verge et caressant ses alentours du bout de ses doigts avant de sensuellement se mettre à la lécher, déposant sa salive sur l’organe proéminent de son partenaire.

 

« Noctis… » murmure Ardyn entre deux soupirs de plaisir. « Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

 

Fixant Ardyn droit dans les yeux, se noyant dans son regard, Noctis répond avant même que les mots n’aient pu se former dans son esprit :

 

« Plus que jamais. »

 

Joignant le geste à la parole, Noctis enroule amoureusement ses lèvres autour du pénis d’Ardyn, les laissant glisser le long de son membre dans un mouvement délicat d’abandon total. En prenant garde à ce que seule la peau reste en contact, il effectue des va-et-vient de haut en bas, goûtant avec plaisir à la saveur du prolongement d’Ardyn au cœur de sa bouche.

S’appliquant à garder un rythme en accord avec les réactions de jouissance d’Ardyn, Noctis poursuit sa délicieuse tâche, sentant la chaleur se répandre dans tout son être et l’animant d’impulsions sexuelles dévorantes.

 

Tandis que leurs émotions s’apprêtent à atteindre leur paroxysme Noctis perçoit le léger fourmillement qui anime la verge d’Ardyn, annonçant l’éjaculation. Plaçant par réflexe sa langue comme barrière, il reçoit le jet de sperme témoignant de l’orgasme d’Ardyn comme un cadeau si intense que lui-même ressent dans tout son corps une émotion si forte qu’elle le transporte l’espace d’un instant dans un autre univers.

Alors que son propre liquide s’est répandu dans les draps, Noctis déglutit et avale la semence d’Ardyn comme apothéose de leur jouissance partagée.

 

Ce n’est que lorsque la tension redescend et que son souffle se stabilise que Noctis réalise ce qu’il vient d’accomplir.

 

Alors qu’il a encore un léger goût amer sur le bord des lèvres, le jeune homme reste à genoux dans le lit sans bouger, laissant Ardyn se rapprocher langoureusement de lui.

 

« Regarde-toi. » lui chuchote-t-il en l’observant plus amoureusement que jamais, esquissant un sourire alors qu’il essuie d’un revers de pouce le liquide ruisselant de la bouche de Noctis. « Merci. » ajoute-t-il en venant embrasser doucement son front avant de le prendre contre lui et de lui caresser les cheveux.

 

Epuisé, vidé de bonheur, Noctis se laisse bercer par Ardyn, se collant contre son corps avec un besoin de protection à assouvir.

 

Les deux hommes restent enlacés dans la douce matinée, Noctis blotti dans les bras d’Ardyn qui n’a de cesse de le cajoler.

 

***

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Ardyn et Noctis accompagnés de Gilgamesh parcourent la ville de Tenebrae dans l’attente des nouvelles de la part de l’Oracle.

Comme à son habitude, Ardyn propose ses services au plus de gens possible, soignant à la fois les corps et les cœurs d’une population meurtrie par la corruption.

 

Alors qu’Ardyn accomplit ses miracles sur une des places de la ville, épaulé par Gilgamesh qui se comporte en vrai garde du corps, Noctis observe en retrait la scène qu’il a vue se jouer tant de fois par le passé.

 

_J’aurais aimé arriver plus tôt. Remonter plus loin dans le temps, avant qu’il ne commence à absorber la corruption. Il y a peut-être un moyen… Après tout, j’ai bien atterri ici, non ? Il doit y avoir un moyen de le sauver…_

 

« Nyu ! »

 

« Hein ? »

 

Un petit son étrangement familier sort Noctis de ses réflexions. Scrutant le décor autour de lui, le jeune homme cherche l’origine du discret cri.

 

« Nyu ! »

 

Tournant la tête sur sa droite, Noctis porte son regard vers le sol où se tient une petite créature aux longues oreilles, au pelage turquoise et aux reflets argentés qui l’observe avec malice.

 

_Je le connais… c’est…_

 

« Nyu ! »

 

Le léger animal bondit pour faire demi-tour, s’enfonçant dans une des ruelles.

 

« Attends ! » dit Noctis en se lançant à sa poursuite, avant de s’arrêter pour jeter un coup d’œil en direction d’Ardyn.

 

_Il en a encore pour un moment… Et il n’est pas seul, Gilgamesh est là…_

 

Convaincu que rien de mal ne se produira pour eux, Noctis se met à courir entre les passants et quitte la place pour rattraper la petite bestiole à la queue touffue  qui disparait déjà au bout de la sombre rue.

 

« Attends, reviens ! »

 

La créature féérique entraine Noctis dans un dédale de ruelles, l’éloignant toujours plus d’Ardyn. Inquiet de ne pas retrouver son chemin au retour, il continue malgré tout de courir comme si quelque chose s’ajoutait à sa curiosité et le fascinait pour qu’il poursuive l’animal jusqu’à un point déraisonnable.

 

« Où vas-tu ? Attends ! »

 

Débouchant à l’extrémité d’une ruelle d’ombre, Noctis est soudain aveuglé par une lumière vive.

 

« Ah ! » dit-il en levant les bras pour protéger ses yeux.

 

« Tu n’as rien à craindre. Cet endroit est un sanctuaire. »

 

S’accoutumant à la luminosité, Noctis distingue peu à peu deux formes devant lui. La première au sol est la mignonne créature poilue, et la seconde à ses côtés est celle d’une femme…

 

« Oracle ? » demande-t-il.

 

« En effet. » répond Stella. « Je souhaitais te parler, Noctis. »

 

« Et lui… » bafouille Noctis en fixant le petit animal.

 

« Oh, tu as rencontré Carbuncle ? » dit la jeune femme. « C’est la preuve que tu es bien quelqu’un d’exceptionnel. Carbuncle ne se montre que très rarement, à vrai dire, je ne l’ai même jamais vu. J’ai demandé de l’aide aux Messagers pour t’amener ici, je ne pensais pas que ce serait lui qui viendrait te chercher. »

 

« Ça veut dire… que vous ne le voyez pas, là ? »

 

« Hélas, non. Mais je ne doute pas de sa présence en ces lieux. » répond Stella.

 

« Nyu ! » émet gaiement Carbuncle, comme si la situation l’amusait.

 

« Carbuncle… Oui, je me souviens de toi… » chuchote Noctis alors que des images de son enfance surgissent dans sa mémoire.

 

« Tu te _souviens_ de lui ? » demande Stella sur un ton suspicieux.

 

« Ah… euh… »

 

« Ne t’inquiètes pas. Je sais que tu n’es pas quelqu’un d’ordinaire. C’est pourquoi je voulais m’entretenir avec toi. » dit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux.

 

« D’accord… »

 

« Tu dois savoir que mes visions ne sont pas toujours des images exactes de la réalité, et qu’elles viennent rarement sur commande. Parfois, cela ressemble d’avantage à une sensation, un pressentiment. Parfois il s’agit juste d’un mot. Parfois, c’est une éventualité qui pourra peut-être se produire parmi tous les futurs envisageables… Mais en ce qui te concerne, Noctis Lucis Caelum, c’est bien plus complexe que tout ce à quoi j’ai pu avoir à faire par le passé. »

 

« Alors, vous savez qui je suis ? » demande le jeune homme avec une certaine crainte.

 

« Pas exactement. Il est très difficile d’avoir une image précise de toi. Comme si tu n’appartenais pas à la bonne dimension… »

 

« … »

 

« Je vois que tu ne nies pas. » note Stella. « Et je devine que tu as des questions en ce qui te concerne et que tu souhaites solliciter mon aide, mais je crains qu’il me soit impossible d’y répondre. »

 

« S’il-vous-plait, est-ce qu’on peut au moins essayer ? Il y a tant de choses que j’ai besoin de savoir ! » presse le jeune homme.

 

Stella regarde Noctis avec un air chagriné avant de finalement se laisser convaincre.

 

« Je ne peux rien te garantir. Est-ce que c’est compris ? »

 

« Oui. » acquiesce Noctis.

 

« Très bien. Donnes-moi tes mains et faisons un essai. »

 

Alors que Noctis pose ses paumes sur celles de l’Oracle, la jeune femme est parcourue d’un intense frisson.

 

« Ah ! » s’exclame-t-elle en reculant d’un pas.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Oui… Comme je te l’ai dit, ta ligne temporelle est complexe… et difficile à déchiffrer… mais j’ai vu certaines choses. »

« J’ai vu un élu amené à détruire le Mal qui ronge notre planète. Aidé par ses compagnons et les Six, il ramènera la lumière grâce aux pouvoirs de sa lignée. »

 

 _C’est le tableau de la prophétie…_ songe Noctis.

 

« Est-ce que vous savez ce que cet élu doit faire pour retourner dans son monde et sauver les siens ? » demande-t-il.

 

« Je regrette, mais il m’est impossible de lire cette ligne… » dit-elle en secouant lentement la tête.

 

« Je vois… » répond Noctis, déçu.

 

« En revanche… » poursuit Stella en prenant la main de Noctis, « …il y a d’autres choses que je sais. Et dont je dois te parler. »

 

Intrigué, Noctis écoute la jeune femme avec attention et appréhension.

 

« L’homme que tu accompagnes. Ardyn Izunia. Sa ligne est presque aussi complexe que la tienne. Et, à vrai dire… elle n’est pas destinée à connaître une fin heureuse. »

 

« ! »

 

« Je sais quel sentiment t’anime. Nul besoin d’être Oracle pour remarquer l’alchimie qu’il y a entre vous… Tu aimes cet homme, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

« …Oui. »

 

« Et tu voudrais savoir comment le sauver. C’est une des questions que tu voulais me poser, non ? »

 

« …oui. »

 

« Noctis… » dit Stella en prenant les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes, le fixant avec compassion de ses grands yeux bleus, « …tu ne peux pas. »

 

Les mots tombent tel un couperet sur Noctis, brisant son cœur en mille morceaux.

 

« J’ajouterai même que tu ne _dois_ pas. » continue Stella. « Je ne connais pas la raison profonde de ta présence en cette époque, mais ce dont je suis sûre c’est qu’on ne peut changer une ligne temporelle. Ton futur doit encore être écrit, mais le destin d’Ardyn est déjà scellé. Tu ne peux le changer. Personne ne le peut. »

 

« Non, c’est impossible… »

 

« Je suis désolée. Je pense que tu connais mieux que moi son avenir, mais tu ne dois rien lui dire. Les évènements doivent se dérouler dans leur ordre. »

 

« Sinon quoi ? » rétorque Noctis aux abois.

 

« Ce n’est pas une menace, Noctis. C’est un constat. Quand bien même tu essaierais d’y changer quelque chose, le cours du temps resterait identique. »

 

« Je ne le crois pas… sinon… pourquoi est-ce que je serais là ?!? »

 

« Je l’ignore. Mais je te recommande de suivre mes conseils. Ce qui s’est déjà produit se produira de nouveau, essayer d’y changer quoi que ce soit n’apportera que plus de peine et de souffrance. »

 

« Non… » laisse échapper Noctis en tombant à genoux au sol.

 

« Je suis sincèrement navrée. J’aimerais t’aider mais je ne suis que la messagère, je n’ai pas d’influence sur la réalité quand bien même sa vérité est douloureuse. Crois-moi, en bien des occasions j’aurais aimé modifier mes prédictions. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec le poids de la fatalité, c’est notre fardeau. » conclut Stella en posant une main réconfortante sur l’épaule du jeune homme avant de s’éclipser, laissant Noctis seul et désemparé face à ses révélations.

 

Une caresse chaleureuse vient effleurer sa main.

 

« Nyu ! »

 

« Ha, Carbuncle… »

 

« Nyu ! » fait la créature en se frottant contre Noctis pour le consoler.

 

« Tu es gentil, mais je n’ai pas la tête à ça… »

 

« Nyu ! » insiste l’animal en bondissant sur le jeune homme.

 

« Hé ! » s’exclame Noctis en le rattrapant dans ses bras. « Ha… Tu es si doux… » dit-il en caressant le pelage de Carbuncle. « Merci d’être là quand j’en ai besoin… »

 

Le petit Messager découvre une langue toute rose et vient lécher la main de Noctis, délivrant un étonnant sentiment de réconfort.

 

« Ha, ça chatouille ! » dit Noctis, retrouvant son sourire un bref instant avant de reprendre une expression plus sérieuse.

 

_Bon, qu’est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Est-ce que le futur est réellement tel que l’a décrit l’Oracle ? Est-ce que je devrais suivre ses recommandations ? Est-ce que je ne peux vraiment rien changer ?_

 

« C’est ce qu’on verra. » conclut-il, gardant espoir qu’il saura faire la différence.

 

***

 

Le surlendemain, Ardyn est finalement convoqué par l’Oracle à l’autel au centre du palais.

 

Après que Noctis ait suivi Carbuncle, Ardyn et Gilgamesh ont été informé qu’ils le retrouveraient au château. Lorsqu’ils ont demandé au jeune homme où il avait bien pu passer, Noctis a expliqué qu’il s’était perdu dans les ruelles de la ville et qu’un des serviteurs l’avait reconduit au palais.

 

Depuis, Noctis ne cesse de ressasser cette entrevue avec Stella. Il ne sait pas ce que l’Oracle compte révéler à Ardyn en ce jour, mais il se demande chaque seconde s’il ne devrait pas tenter quelque chose avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

 

« Ardyn ? »

 

« Oui ? »

 

« Comment est-ce que tu réagirais si la réponse des Six ne te convenait pas ? » essaie Noctis.

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demande Ardyn en fronçant les sourcils.

 

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas… si par exemple on te révélait qu’en réalité en aidant les gens tu provoquais plus de mal que de bien… ? »

 

« Je vois difficilement comment cela peut être possible… » répond Ardyn. « Qu’est-ce qui t’a mis cette curieuse idée en tête ? »

 

« Rien en particulier, je réfléchissais à ça, c’est tout… »

 

« Rassures-toi. Rien de foncièrement mauvais ne peut provenir d’une bonne intention, non ? »

 

« Oui, sans doute… »

 

« Tu vois. A présent, allons-y. »

 

_Il ne me croira pas… La vérité est trop absurde et cruelle. Je dois trouver un autre moyen… Je ne veux pas qu’il souffre…_

 

Parvenant enfin devant le grand escalier menant à l’autel, Ardyn, Noctis et Gilgamesh gravissent les degrés jusqu’à atteindre le lieu sacré.

 

« Soyez les bienvenus. » les accueille Stella. « Ardyn. Veuillez vous avancer je vous prie. »

 

S’exécutant, Ardyn se place au centre de la souche face à l’Oracle.

 

« Nous voici réunis en ce jour pour appliquer la volonté divine. »

 

Alors que Stella prononce ces mots de nombreuses formes surgissent du néant, se rapprochant en cercle autour d’Ardyn. Parmi les silhouettes, Noctis reconnait Gentiana mais également les chiens Umbra et Pryna, et aperçoit la touffe argentée de Carbuncle qui tourne gaiement la tête en constatant que le jeune homme l’observe.

 

_Ce sont tous des Messagers…_

 

« Ardyn Lucis Caelum Izunia. Etes-vous prêt à recevoir les paroles du Draconéen ? »

 

« Oui. » répond Ardyn, ne se laissant pas intimider par la présence de la vingtaine de personnages divins venus assister à la scène.

 

_Mais… ça me rappelle…_

 

« Le céleste Bahamut m’a accordé de son temps et s’est exprimé à votre sujet. » commence Stella. « Il m’a révélé que si la source du Mal de la planète était inconnue, c’était également le cas de vos pouvoirs. Cependant, ces capacités sont nées d’une résistance naturelle de votre corps au parasite qui corrompt les êtres vivants. Les ténèbres ne peuvent donc pas avoir d’emprise sur vous. »

 

_Un corps immunisé aux ténèbres…_

 

« De ce fait, le Draconéen vous encourage à poursuivre dans la voie que vous avez choisie. Vos actions conduiront à l’éradication de ce fléau. »

_Mais à quel prix…_

 

« Lorsque vous aurez prouvé votre valeur, le Draconéen saura vous récompenser pour vos services et vous serez alors déclaré Roi de la région du Lucis, si vous et le peuple abondez en ce sens. Un privilège indiscutable sera accordé à votre lignée, la seule capable de combattre les daemons grâce à ses talents innés lorsque le Dieu vous remettra un trésor à protéger. »

_Le Cristal…_

 

« Acceptez-vous la volonté des Six ? »

 

Le regard de Noctis se pose sur Ardyn qui se tient fier et déterminé face à l’Oracle, espérant pendant un battement de cils qu’il puisse refuser…

 

« Oui, je l’accepte. » répond Ardyn sans l’ombre d’un doute.

 

Au même instant, un pouvoir étrange émane des Messagers effectuant une révérence ainsi que de l’Oracle pour se concentrer vers Ardyn. Les paumes de ce dernier se mettent à luire comme lorsqu’il extrait le mal des corps corrompus. Puis, ses pouvoirs se disséminent dans l’atmosphère, semblant purifier l’air environnant, apaisant les cœurs.

 

_Je me souviens. C’est exactement comme dans le livre de Luna. Ce moment où Ardyn a scellé un pacte avec les Dieux, signant son arrêt de mort. Ou plutôt l’inverse, se préparant une éternité de souffrance. Bordel, est-ce qu’il n’y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire ?!? Est-ce que je dois juste me contenter de regarder la tragédie se dérouler sans rien pouvoir y changer ?_

 

« Vous voilà désormais destiné à régner sur le Lucis. » conclut Stella. « Puisse votre lignée être prospère et nous guider vers la lumière, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. »


	15. Révélations

Plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis la visite à Tenebrae.

 

Accompagné de Noctis et Gilgamesh, Ardyn a continué à parcourir le monde, plus déterminé que jamais à accomplir ce qu’il a toujours considéré comme un devoir envers lui-même et la communauté et qui est désormais une requête des Dieux eux-mêmes.

 

« Le Lucis est réellement un bien bel endroit. » dit Gilgamesh, chevauchant à présent son propre chocobo.

 

« Il est vrai que la région de Duscae est parmi les plus agréables. Cette végétation luxuriante et sauvage doit y être pour quelque chose. » répond Ardyn.

 

« C’est vrai que c’est pas mal, mais il y a mieux. » ajoute Noctis.

 

« Vraiment ? Je serais curieux de connaître le coin de paradis qui te fait tant rêver ! » ironise Ardyn.

 

« Pour être honnête, j’aime bien la région du lac Vesper. C’est calme, reculé, un peu magique et surtout, on peut y pêcher des tonnes de poissons. »

 

« Evidemment, j’aurais dû m’en douter ! » répond Ardyn en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » rétorque aussitôt le jeune homme.

 

« Rien du tout. » répond simplement Ardyn, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. « Oh, je crois que nous y sommes ! »

 

Devant le groupe se dessine sur l’horizon le village qu’ils avaient prévu d’atteindre dans la journée.

 

« Bien ! Ça ne devrait plus être long et… »

 

« Vous… Vous êtes Ardyn Lucis Caelum ? » demande soudain une voix chevrotante.

 

Tournant la tête sur sa droite au croisement de la route, Ardyn découvre un homme d’âge mur aux cheveux grisonnants accompagné d’un jeune garçon transportant du bois dans des brouettes.

 

« Je… je me trompe pas, c’est bien vous, c’est ça ? » dit l’homme.

 

« En effet, c’est bien moi. » répond Ardyn.

 

« Oh ben ça alors ! » s’exclame l’homme alors que le garçonnet ouvre de grands yeux émerveillés. « Dites, vous iriez pas à Aerugo par hasard ? »

 

« C’est effectivement notre prochaine destination. »

 

« Incroyable ! » ajoute-t-il en lâchant les poignées de sa brouette. « Faut qu’on fasse quelque chose ! »

 

Interloqués, Ardyn Noctis et Gilgamesh se lancent des regards surpris et amusés alors qu’ils se demandent ce que le paysan a derrière la tête.

 

« Gamin ! Cours jusqu’au village et annonce-leur l’arrivée d’Ardyn Lucis Caelum ! »

 

« Mais, et la brouette… ? » répond le garçon.

 

« Laisse, je m’en occupe ! Cours jusqu’au village, je te dis ! » le presse l’homme.

 

« D’accord ! »

 

Et en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire le garçonnet est déjà loin sur le chemin, courant gaiement vers Aerugo.

 

« Vous allez voir, on va vous préparer une arrivée sensationnelle ! » ajoute l’homme à l’attention d’Ardyn.

 

« C’est très aimable mais ce n’était pas nécessaire… »

 

« Pensez-vous ! C’est un véritable honneur de pouvoir accueillir notre roi dans notre humble cité ! »

 

« Je ne suis pas encore roi. » objecte Ardyn.

 

« Bah, quelle différence ? » répond l’homme en souriant. « Ce qui compte, c’est pas le titre mais la personne. Et chacun sait que vous vous comportez en véritable roi, prenant soin du plus grand nombre sans relâche. Alors que vous soyez couronné ou pas, ça change rien : vous êtes celui qui combat les daemons et sauve les vies et ça, ça vaut bien plus que n’importe quel nom officiel. »

 

_Etre un véritable roi… Donner de sa personne sans penser à soi avec pour unique but le bien du peuple… C’est ce que tu as fait, papa, jusqu’à ton dernier souffle. Est-ce que moi aussi j’arriverai à me hisser à ton niveau, ou même à celui d’Ardyn ?_

 

« Je vous remercie. » répond ce dernier avec humilité, bien que Noctis puisse clairement remarquer que les paroles du paysan l’ont touché d’avantage que ce qu’il veut bien laisser paraître.

 

« Je vous en prie. » répond l’homme. « Bon, comment je fais avec ça maintenant… » ajoute-t-il en regardant la seconde brouette abandonnée par le garçon.

 

« Laissez-moi m’en occuper. » propose Gilgamesh en descendant de sa monture pour aller se saisir du petit véhicule.

 

« Merci à vous ! »

 

Gilgamesh hoche la tête en signe d’approbation, puis le groupe se remet en route vers le village d’Aerugo.

 

« Au fait, comment avez-vous su ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Que c’était Ardyn Lucis Caelum ? » répond le paysan. « Facile ! Tout le monde connait l’histoire de l’homme aux cheveux flamboyants et au regard doré qui voyage à dos de chocobo accompagné de ses deux protecteurs ! »

 

« ‘’Protecteur’’, hein ? » répète Noctis pour lui-même, faisant sourire Ardyn.

 

« Mais oui. Vous êtes célèbres ! Et on va vous faire un accueil digne de votre statut, je vous le garantis ! »

 

L’homme n’a pas menti.

 

Alors qu’Ardyn chevauchant Yappan passe les portes de la ville à quelques mètres devant Noctis, il est accueilli par une foule enthousiaste scandant son nom, l’acclamant et déposant des rameaux verdoyants sur son passage.

Choisissant de répondre à l’émotion des villageois, Ardyn ôte le chapeau qu’il porte depuis peu pour saluer avec bienveillance l’assemblée réunie en son honneur.

 

 _Il est vraiment impressionnant…_ songe Noctis en contemplant son aimé. _Il a toujours su comment gérer sa popularité mais là, j’ai l’impression que ça va encore plus loin. Non seulement il l’accepte, mais en plus il a l’air de l’apprécier. En même temps, je crois que je ferais pareil à sa place !_

 

De son côté, Ardyn poursuit son entrée triomphale, salué et applaudi par un peuple qui le considère déjà comme son souverain et son sauveur.

 

***

 

« Et bien ! Quelle journée… »

 

Le soir-même dans la chambre qui lui a été attribuée, Ardyn retire son manteau pour le poser sur un fauteuil avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, fermant les yeux.

 

« On peut dire que tu n’as pas chômé. » lui glisse Noctis en venant s’assoir à côté de lui.

 

« Je ne vais pas me plaindre, j’ai une situation assez privilégiée… mais il faut reconnaître que parfois c’est épuisant de devoir toujours faire bonne figure. »

 

« Sans compter les efforts physiques que tu dois fournir contre tous ces daemons et pour soigner tous ces gens… » ajoute Noctis en se penchant sur Ardyn, caressant tendrement son corps pour l’aider à se détendre.

 

« Hum… Et quelque part tu ne m’aides pas. » répond Ardyn en souriant.

 

« Quoi, mon massage ne te plait pas ? »

 

« Au contraire. » répond Ardyn en attrapant le bras de Noctis. « Il me plait trop. » ajoute-t-il en tirant le jeune homme à lui jusqu’à le faire choir sur son corps. « Et ça ne me donne pas du tout envie de me reposer… »

 

« Ardyn, est-ce que c’est bien raisonnable ? » demande Noctis en plaisantant, alors que sa main vient déjà effleurer la joue de son amant.

 

« A toi de me le dire. » répond Ardyn avant d’embrasser amoureusement Noctis, retrouvant de l’énergie au contact de son partenaire.

 

Oubliant la fatigue et l’heure tardive, les deux hommes s’enlacent avec passion, retirant leurs vêtements pour sentir la chaleur de leur peau l’une contre l’autre.

Leurs muscles se contractent, leurs corps enfiévrés se retrouvent constellés de perles salées tandis que leurs doigts vont titiller les zones érogènes qu’ils ont appris à connaître au fil des années.

 

Leurs souffles s’accélèrent alors que Noctis passe ses mains jusque dans le dos d’Ardyn, l’attirant contre lui dans un geste spontané traduisant son excitation. Répondant à l’urgence sensuelle du jeune homme, Ardyn saisit ses fesses blanches pour faire se rencontrer leur bassin et leur érection.

 

Plus aucune retenue n’est présente dans leurs attouchements passionnels où seul le plaisir a sa place. Les deux hommes jouissent d’une harmonie exquise, répondant parfaitement aux besoins l’un de l’autre, ne formant plus qu’un seul être d’amour en consécration de leurs sentiments.

 

« Je vois que tu as retrouvé la forme… » taquine Noctis en laissant ses doigts caresser la verge tendue d’Ardyn.

 

« Avec toi, toujours. » répond celui-ci en l’embrassant de plus belle avant de le faire basculer sur le lit devant lui.

 

Allongé sur le dos, Noctis observe Ardyn en souriant. Qu’il aime la vision de cet homme au-dessus de lui ! Il pourrait admirer pendant des heures son superbe corps nu, ses cheveux flamboyants en bataille, son regard doré ensorceleur, ses traits si parfaits… Le plaisir est décuplé chaque fois qu’il s’abandonne complètement à lui, offrant son corps, son âme à Ardyn dans cet échange amoureux où il accepte volontiers de se perdre.

Comme si le temps se figeait autour de lui, que le monde n’existait plus, que la seule réalité en cet instant présent était Ardyn et leurs sentiments partagés, c’est ici et nulle part ailleurs que Noctis se sent à sa place et vivant.

 

Avec sensualité Ardyn se penche au-dessus de Noctis, rapprochant son bassin du sien, le contact de son sexe se faisant sentir entre ses jambes sur la peau du jeune homme. Glissant ses doigts depuis le pénis de Noctis, passant sur son fessier pour se rendre jusqu’à l’anus, il titille avec douceur et maitrise l’orifice déjà détendu pour le préparer à la pénétration.

 

« Tu n’attends que ça, on dirait… » susurre Ardyn.

_Oh que oui !_

 

Noctis se contente de répondre par un large sourire attendrissant Ardyn qui relève les jambes du jeune homme afin de se placer de la meilleure façon possible. Alors qu’il s’apprête à entrer, Noctis murmure en le fixant dans les yeux :

 

« Je t’aime. »

 

Touché par cette déclaration spontanée, Ardyn lui répond en lui adressant un regard séducteur :

 

« Moi aussi, je t’aime. »

 

Et propulsé par cette déclamation, il laisse pénétrer sa verge dans les chairs tendres de Noctis, lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir.

Effectuant de légers mouvements du bassin, Ardyn laisse son corps effectuer de petits va-et-vient alors qu’il se saisit du pénis de Noctis pour le masturber.

 

Le moment est intime et intense, les deux hommes soufflant à l’unisson alors que l’excitation monte progressivement en eux.

Ce n’est pas leur première fois mais c’est à chaque fois meilleur. Lorsque Noctis est convaincu qu’il ne peut pas aimer Ardyn plus qu’il ne l’aime déjà, il est surpris de constater à quel point ses sentiments pour lui peuvent grandir lorsqu’ils partagent des instants aussi fabuleux.

 

Alors que leurs muscles se bandent, que leurs cœurs s’emplissent de bien-être et que leurs organes se gorgent de liquide, Ardyn et Noctis jouissent de leur communion dans la plus douce des transes, n’existant plus l’un que pour l’autre.

 

Les frottements s’accélèrent et le point d’orgue arrive pour clôturer la savoureuse relation tel un bouquet final dans le ciel, leur permettant pendant encore quelques délicieuses secondes de goûter aux joies de l’exaltation.

 

Leur ardent désir totalement assouvi, les deux hommes se relâchent lentement pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

Ardyn s’allonge sur le dos à côté de Noctis, le sourire aux lèvres. Tournant la tête pour apercevoir son amant, Noctis sourit à son tour en le découvrant si apaisé. Pivotant sur le côté, il se rapproche de lui et vient installer sa tête sur sa poitrine, plaçant sa main sur son torse. Ardyn quant à lui passe son bras derrière Noctis jusqu’à atteindre son dos et le rapprocher de lui. Il dépose un baiser silencieux sur sa tête et s’installe calmement dans le lit alors que les effets euphorisants de leur rapport les maintiennent encore dans une douce rêverie.

 

 

Des bruits sourds se font soudain entendre à l’extérieur, d’abord lointains puis de plus en plus proches.

 

Alors qu’Ardyn et Noctis sont toujours enlacés dans le lit, quelqu’un frappe avec vigueur à la porte.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » murmure Noctis à moitié endormi sur le torse d’Ardyn.

 

« Je ne sais pas. » répond ce dernier en se redressant lentement.

 

« S’il-vous-plait ! » appelle une voix paniquée derrière la porte. « Des daemons sont aux portes de la ville ! Nous avons besoin de vous ! »

 

« Merde. » laisse échapper Ardyn en se levant et en enfilant rapidement quelque chose sur le dos pour aller répondre en ouvrant la porte : « Où sont-ils ? »

 

« Ah ! Un peu partout ! Ils n’attaquent pas la ville que d’un seul côté ! C’est la première fois que ça arrive ! »

 

« Très bien. Calmez-vous, je vais m’en occuper. » répond Ardyn alors que Noctis se prépare à sortir.

 

« Merci, merci beaucoup ! » répond la personne avant d’ajouter : « Au fait ! Le seigneur Gilgamesh m’a demandé de vous dire qu’il s’occupait du front sud ! »

 

« Dans ce cas, j’irai au nord. » dit Ardyn. « Merci de nous avoir prévenu. »

 

Sans demander son reste, le civil apeuré quitte le couloir pour aller s’abriter pendant que dans la chambre, Ardyn et Noctis se préparent au combat.

 

« Ç’a l’air sérieux. » commente Ardyn en enfilant ses vêtements. « Il faut nous dépêcher de … »

 

« Ardyn ? » s’inquiète Noctis en le voyant chanceler.

 

« Ce… ce n’est rien. » dit Ardyn en s’appuyant sur le dossier du fauteuil. « Je suis un peu fatigué, c’est tout. Ça va aller. » ajoute-t-il en découvrant la mine contrariée de Noctis.

 

« Tu es sûr ? »

 

« Il faut bien. Je n’ai pas le choix. »

 

C’est sur ces paroles que les deux hommes se précipitent à l’extérieur, ralliant la partie nord de la ville pour défendre la population contre les hordes de daemons.

 

Sur la route, ils croisent de nombreux gardes mais aussi des civils qui essaient de se défendre contre les créatures, de mettre en sureté ceux qui en ont besoin, d’aider à leur manière ou de simplement se cacher de peur d’être blessé.

 

« Bon sang. » peste Ardyn.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » demande Noctis.

 

« J’en ai assez. J’en ai assez de voir ce monde être détruit par ces fichues ténèbres. J’aimerais pouvoir être en mesure d’éradiquer définitivement ce fléau qui ravage tout ce qu’on essaye de construire, et que tout le monde puisse enfin vivre en paix. »

 

« … »

 

Noctis reste silencieux, réfléchissant aux mots d’Ardyn. Mais bien vite, il lui faut laisser parler son arme alors qu’ils rencontrent les premiers daemons.

Comme à leur habitude, les deux hommes affrontent leurs ennemis avec courage et dextérité, se coordonnant parfaitement pour enchainer les attaques et réduire la menace en poussière.

 

Alors que les derniers monstres tombent sous les assauts des gardes de la ville, Ardyn remarque un mouvement suspect provenant du ciel.

 

« Attention ! » crie-t-il en venant pousser un des soldats afin qu’il ne soit pas sur la trajectoire de l’hideuse créature.

 

D’un coup d’épée, Ardyn tranche le daemon aux longues griffes après que celui-ci ait balayé son bras dans les airs. La créature poursuit sa chute et s’envole en une fumée noirâtre avant même de toucher le sol, signant la fin de l’attaque.

 

« Merci beaucoup, vous m’avez sauvé ! » dit le soldat en s’approchant d’Ardyn qui reprend doucement son souffle. « Vous nous avez tous sauvé ! »

 

« Je vous en prie… » répond-il d’une voix aimable mais fatiguée.

 

« Mais… » s’inquiète un des gardes en pointant du doigt le bras d’Ardyn. « …vous êtes blessé ! »

 

_Quoi ?_

 

Aussitôt Noctis s’approche et constate que la manche d’Ardyn est déchirée.

 

_Ça doit être ce daemon avec les griffes…_

 

Mais plus grave encore, une fine fumée noire s’échappe de l’entaille.

 

_La corruption ! Elle essaie de régénérer sa blessure !_

 

« Laissez-moi vous aid… » commence un des gardes, mais il est interrompu par Noctis.

 

« Je m’en occupe. Ne vous en faites pas. » dit le jeune homme en recouvrant précipitamment le bras d’Ardyn avec sa propre veste.

 

« Vous êtes sûr de… »

 

« Certain. » affirme Noctis. « Occupez-vous des civils. Ça ira. »

 

« Bon, très bien, prévenez-nous si on peut faire quoi que ce soit ! » acquiescent les soldats en s’éloignant du champ de bataille.

 

« Bon, allons-y. » presse Noctis en entrainant Ardyn avec lui.

 

« Noctis, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

 

« … »

 

« Ce n’est qu’une éraflure, inutile de réagir de cette manière… » dit Ardyn, mais le jeune homme ne répond pas, occupé à trouver un bâtiment dans lequel il pourra examiner la situation sans être vu.

 

« Noctis… »

 

« Viens, entrons ici. »

 

Bien qu’intrigué, Ardyn s’exécute et suit son partenaire jusque dans une chambre reculée. Alors qu’il ferme la porte pour s’assurer que personne ne viendra les déranger, Noctis dit en se retournant vers Ardyn :

 

« Bon, je crois que ça ira. J’ai des choses à te dire et ça va être compliqué mais j’ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance, alors surtout ne regarde pas avant que… »

 

Mais c’est trop tard. Face à lui, Ardyn a déjà ôté le tissu de sa plaie.

 

_Non…_

 

De la coupure s’élève toujours un peu de fumée noire, alors que sur sa peau se sont dessinées des veinules sombres et violacées.

 

« Noctis… » murmure Ardyn d’une petite voix, ses yeux incapables de se détourner de sa blessure, « … Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? »

 

« … »

 

« Ce… Cette fumée… C’est la même que celle que produisent les… »

 

Ardyn relève la tête et fixe Noctis droit dans les yeux.

 

« …les daemons. » finit-il.

 

« … Ardyn attends, je peux te… »

 

« Ne t’approche pas ! » rugit Ardyn. « Mon corps… qu’est-ce qui se passe… ? »

 

De nouveau, Ardyn observe son bras blessé.

 

« On dirait que… ça se soigne ? Et toi… tu n’es pas surpris ? »

 

« … »

 

« Noctis, qu’est-ce que tu me caches ? »

 

« … »

 

« Tu sais quelque chose ! J’ai le droit d’être au courant ! Alors dis-moi ! Dis-moi pourquoi je deviens un monstre ? » vocifère Ardyn.

 

« Tu n’es pas un monstre ! » crie instinctivement Noctis. « Non, tu n’es pas un monstre… » répète-t-il plus doucement.

 

Les deux hommes restent face à face en silence pendant un moment, Ardyn appuyé contre le mur serrant son bras entaillé dans sa main et Noctis dos à la porte, scrutant le sol avec anxiété.

 

« …et que suis-je, alors ? » souffle Ardyn à demi-mot.

 

« Ardyn… » commence le jeune homme d’une voix teintée de sanglot. « Est-ce que tu accepterais de m’écouter ? » demande-t-il en levant un regard chargé de larmes sur son amant.

 

Ardyn ne répond pas. Il ne semble pas en colère mais plutôt terrifié par ce qu’il vient de découvrir à propos de son propre corps.

 

« Je… Enfin, tu sais qu’il m’arrive souvent d’évoquer des choses étranges qui ont l’air de faire partie d’une autre vie. C’est parce que c’est le cas. D’une certaine manière, je n’appartiens pas vraiment à cette réalité. »

 

Dévisageant Noctis, Ardyn arbore une expression indéchiffrable.

 

« Je ne peux pas tout te dire, et j’en suis désolé. Mais il y a certaines choses que je sais, et dont nous devons parler. A commencer par… ça. » dit-il en désignant son bras. « Est-ce que tu te souviens des mots de Gilgamesh, à propos du cycle naturel qu’on ne peut briser et de la corruption ? »

 

« …Oui. »

 

« Et te rappelles-tu des mots du Draconéen que l’Oracle t’a rapportés à propos de ton corps ? »

 

« …Oui. »

 

« Et bien… comment expliquer… »

 

« Vas droit au but. Je veux entendre la vérité. » dit Ardyn d’un ton impassible.

 

« … Ok… euh… » bafouille Noctis avant de trouver les bons mots : « A chaque personne que tu soignes, tu retires les ténèbres en elle pour l’empêcher de se transformer en daemon. Il se trouve que… la corruption ne disparait pas. Elle est stockée dans ton corps. C’est comme si tu aspirais les ténèbres, en quelque sorte. Mais comme tu y es immunisé, tu ne transformes pas. Tu emmagasines tout en toi sans devenir un daemon… mais ç’a quand même des effets sur ton corps, notamment lorsque tu es blessé : je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais les ténèbres peuvent te guérir, te protégeant de toute altération physique, comme maintenant... »

 

Un silence pesant suit le monologue explicatif de Noctis.

Alors que le jeune homme guette avec appréhension la réaction d’Ardyn, ce dernier se laisse finalement glisser le long du mur pour venir s’assoir sur le sol, le regard perdu dans le vide.

 

« …et tu le savais. » chuchote-t-il sans regarder Noctis. « Tout ce temps, tu le savais. »

 

« …Oui. »

 

« Hmpf ! » laisse échapper Ardyn dans un petit rire nerveux. « Vraiment honnête de ta part de m’en avoir parlé… » ajoute-t-il avec sarcasme.

 

« Je suis désolé. »

 

« Ha ! C’est moi qui suis désolé… »

 

« ? »

 

« …tout ce temps… en fait, je ne suis qu’un imposteur. Je prétends combattre les ténèbres et regarde-moi ! J’en suis l’incarnation parfaite. Qu’est-ce que je fais ici parmi tous ces humains quand je ne suis moi-même qu’une abomination et un menteur ? »

 

« Ardyn, tu n’es pas… »

 

« Tais-toi. » dit calmement Ardyn. « Tais-toi. Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot venant de toi. » ajoute-t-il en se relevant péniblement, avant de s’avancer vers la sortie.

 

Serrant les poings, Noctis ne dit rien lorsqu’Ardyn le croise, quitte la pièce puis referme la porte dans un claquement insignifiant.

 

_Je suis trop nul… J’ai trop attendu… Tout est de ma faute… Ardyn, je suis désolé…_

 

Seul dans la pièce, Noctis pleure en silence pendant un long moment, maudissant les évènements qui ont conduit à cette triste soirée.

 

Après plusieurs heures Noctis rentre finalement à l’établissement où ils auraient dû passer la nuit. Dans la chambre, Ardyn est occupé à ranger frénétiquement ses affaires, ignorant la présence du jeune homme. Noctis s’apprête à lui parler mais se ravise, ne sachant pas quoi dire qui n’envenime pas les choses d’avantage.

 

Toc toc !

 

Sur la porte entrouverte, une jeune femme tapote pour attirer leur attention.

 

« Hum excusez-moi, mais j’ai un mot pour Ardyn Lucis Caelum. »

 

« Je n’ai pas le temps. » répond Ardyn.

 

« C’est que… c’est urgent. » insiste gentiment la jeune femme.

 

Poussant un léger soupir, Ardyn vient récupérer la missive et l’ouvre sans grande conviction. Mais après quelques secondes, son expression change complètement.

 

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demande timidement Noctis avec inquiétude.

 

« … Ma mère est morte. » dit Ardyn, bouleversé.


	16. L'avenir

« Ma mère est morte. »

 

Sur le chemin qui les conduit à Inaccensas, les mots d’Ardyn tournent en boucle dans la tête de Noctis.

 

Lorsqu’Ardyn a appris la nouvelle il a immédiatement fait le nécessaire pour rentrer dans sa ville natale. Bien sûr, Gilgamesh et Noctis ont approuvé sans réserve et ils se sont mis en route dès que possible dans une ambiance pour le moins morose.

 

Autant que faire se peut, Ardyn refuse d’adresser la parole à Noctis ce qui brise le cœur du jeune homme à chaque seconde qui s’écoule. Il aimerait faire quelque chose pour lui, le soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile mais il ne peut pas, contraint de rester à distance de l’homme qu’il aime alors qu’il souffre. Il y a quelques années, il se serait certainement emporté et aurait forcé la main mais aujourd’hui, il reconnait ses erreurs et accepte la décision d’Ardyn de s’éloigner de lui quand bien même lui meurt d’envie de se rapprocher.

De son côté, Gilgamesh n’a pas commenté la situation. L’humeur triste d’Ardyn et sa volonté de se tenir à l’écart peuvent aisément passer pour la conséquence de la dure nouvelle qu’il a apprise, mais Noctis sait que le maître d’arme est loin d’être dupe. Il a certainement remarqué le froid entre lui et Ardyn, mais a préféré ne pas l’adresser.

 

_Je préfère ça… Je ne voudrais pas avoir à m’expliquer devant lui… Déjà que je n’ai aucune idée de comment améliorer la situation avec Ardyn…_

 

C’est avec le moral bien bas que le petit groupe finit par atteindre la cité quelques jours plus tard.

 

Alors qu’il s’avance dans les rues, comme à l’accoutumée Ardyn est reconnu par nombre de citoyens. Mais cette fois, c’est à leur tour de lui apporter du réconfort.

 

« Nous avons appris pour votre mère, nous sommes désolés. »

 

« Toutes nos condoléances. Puissent les Six veiller sur vous. »

 

Bien qu’Ardyn réponde poliment et sobrement à chaque élan de compassion à son égard, il est clair que le moment est plus que difficile à vivre pour lui. Pendant qu’il l’observe avec inquiétude, Noctis a le sentiment qu’Ardyn pourrait fondre en larmes à tout instant.

 

Arrivant devant la demeure familiale, Ardyn descend de Yappan. Il caresse doucement le plumage noir de l’animal qui lui répond par un discret « kwéh », venant frotter son bec contre lui pour apaiser sa peine.

 

La porte de la maison s’ouvre pour laisser passer Rubiel.

 

« Je savais bien que j’avais entendu du bruit… » dit-il d’une voix éteinte.

 

Les deux frères se font face en silence, leurs yeux fixant le sol, incapables de trouver les bons mots.

 

« Où est-elle ? » demande finalement Ardyn.

 

« Dans sa chambre. » répond Rubiel. « On la déplacera tout à l’heure. Tu peux aller la voir, si tu veux. » ajoute-t-il en regardant enfin son frère.

 

Laissant Yappan dans le jardin, Ardyn s’engouffre à l’intérieur de la maison sans prononcer un mot.

 

« Tu ne le suis pas ? » demande Rubiel à Noctis.

 

« Je ne veux pas le déranger. » répond tristement le jeune homme.

 

« Il s’est passé quelque chose entre vous, c’est ça ? » demande aussitôt Rubiel à la grande surprise de Noctis. « Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

 

« Vraiment… »

 

« Vraiment. » insiste Rubiel. « Tu devrais le rejoindre. Je suis sûr que tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas. »

 

« C’est ce que je pense aussi. » surenchérit Gilgamesh. « Quoi qu’il ait pu se passer entre vous, votre connexion est forte. Ta présence l’aidera certainement bien plus qu’elle ne le dérangera. »

 

« Je ne suis pas sûr… »

 

« La chambre à gauche au fond du couloir. » dit Rubiel avant d’esquisser un sourire furtif à Noctis.

 

« … Merci. » répond ce dernier, se dirigeant vers l’intérieur de l’habitation.

 

Progressant au cœur de la maison, Noctis se remémore sa première visite en ces lieux. Beaucoup de choses étaient différentes… Kanan avait été si gentille avec lui. Il n’oubliera jamais la générosité dont elle a fait preuve lorsqu’elle l’a accueilli, ni le sourire bienveillant qu’elle posait sur eux.

Alors qu’il s’approche de la chambre, Noctis aperçoit sur sa gauche un petit garçon qui le dévisage avec de grands yeux bleus.

_Je connais ce regard…_

 

Le garçonnet l’observe pendant un court instant avant de disparaitre dans la pièce voisine. Bien qu’un peu surpris, Noctis n’y prête pas plus attention alors que sa main est posée sur la poignée de la porte qui lui fait face. Prenant une grande inspiration, il la fait pivoter et pénètre dans la chambre.

 

Devant lui se tient Ardyn lui tournant le dos, absorbé par la contemplation de la dépouille installée sur le lit.

Doucement, Noctis s’avance pour se mettre au même niveau que lui, s’arrêtant à ses côtés sans dire un mot.

Ardyn ne réagit pas.

A son tour, Noctis pose son regard sur le corps de Kanan. Les yeux clos, elle semble dormir d’un paisible sommeil. Ses longs cheveux blancs ondulés ont été coiffés de part et d’autre de son visage de telle sorte qu’on la croirait flotter sur une mer calme, ses mèches se mêlant au tissu de la robe couleur de neige dont les plis délicats renforcent l’ondoiement qui parait la bercer.

 

Le cœur de Noctis se serre alors qu’il se tient face à la mort. Il était trop jeune pour se souvenir de sa mère et n’a jamais pu faire correctement le deuil de son père. Une étrange connexion s’établit en lui, comme si la perte de Kanan le touchait aussi directement que si elle avait été sa mère. Comme s’il avait enfin l’opportunité de dire au revoir à ses parents.

 

Au bout de longues minutes, Noctis ose enfin tourner légèrement la tête pour regarder Ardyn. Ce dernier affiche une expression impassible. Il n’est ni effondré, ni en colère. Malgré le chagrin, il se tient dignement face à celle qui lui a donné la vie.

Puis, comme s’il avait finalement assimilé la réalité, Ardyn pivote sur lui-même pour se diriger vers la sortie sans adresser le moindre regard à Noctis qui lui emboite le pas.

 

Alors qu’ils arrivent dans la pièce principale, Noctis constate qu’ils étaient attendus.

 

« Ardyn, je suis désolée. Est-ce que ça va ? » demande gentiment Shana en s’approchant de lui pour déposer sa main sur son bras.

 

« Oui. Ça va aller. Merci de ta sollicitude. » lui répond-il aimablement.

 

Malgré ses dires, Shana se rapproche d’Ardyn et le prend avec douceur dans ses bras pour le réconforter, provoquant des sentiments contraires chez Noctis et Rubiel.

 

« On est tous là pour toi. Tu n’es pas seul. » ajoute-t-elle en s’écartant.

 

« Merci. »

 

« Maman… » appelle une petite voix derrière Shana.

 

Cherchant d’où elle provient, Noctis reconnait le petit garçon qu’il a aperçu plus tôt.

 

« Je sais que c’est loin d’être le moment idéal pour ça mais… Ardyn, je te présente mon fils, Alistair. » dit Rubiel en posant ses mains sur les épaules du garçonnet.

 

Ardyn et Alistair échangent un regard interloqué, aussi démunis l’un que l’autre quant à l’attitude à adopter.

 

« Alistair, c’est ton oncle, Ardyn. Tu vas lui dire bonjour ? » demande Shana.

 

Lentement mais avec une certaine curiosité, le garçon s’avance vers Ardyn, s’arrêtant juste devant lui.

 

Comme s’il se réveillait d’une longue transe, le visage d’Ardyn affiche enfin une expression différente tandis qu’il s’agenouille face au garçonnet en lui souriant.

 

« Bonjour, Alistair. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. »

 

« Pourquoi je t’ai jamais vu avant ? » demande innocemment l’enfant.

 

« Parce que je suis très occupé. » répond simplement Ardyn. « Mais si j’avais su que j’avais un neveu aussi adorable, je serais rentré plus vite. » ajoute-t-il en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux d’Alistair.

 

« Ha ha ! » rigole le petit garçon.

 

Les rires d’Alistair résonnent telle une bénédiction dans la maison, déridant toutes les personnes présentes jusqu’au sérieux de Gilgamesh, offrant une bouffée d’oxygène dans l’atmosphère maussade.

Mais comme il le connait, Noctis peut déceler derrière le sourire de façade d’Ardyn toute l’étendue de sa tristesse.

 

_Ardyn… Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?_

 

***

 

Le soleil de l’après-midi illumine la procession funéraire qui se dirige avec calme vers le cimetière de la ville.

Bien que le cortège soit simple, de nombreux habitants ont fait le déplacement pour l’accompagner. Kanan était appréciée de tous, mais c’est surtout la popularité d’Ardyn et de Rubiel qui a déclenché ce vaste élan de solidarité. Le peuple est venu soutenir Rubiel, le protecteur de la cité et le chasseur de daemons mais aussi Ardyn, leur soigneur et futur roi.

La cérémonie s’est déroulée humblement, les deux frères rendant un hommage sincère à celle qui leur a tout donné. Bien que l’émotion soit palpable, aucune larme n’est versée. Si les yeux de Shana sont embués dans ses bras Alistair est trop jeune pour mesurer la portée de ce qui se passe, et Ardyn et Rubiel ont tous les deux pris sur eux pour mener les funérailles à bien, faisant bonne figure devant le peuple en contenant leur chagrin.

 

_… Est-ce qu’il pleut ?_

 

Sous le chaud soleil, Noctis ressent soudain des perles humides ruisseler sur son visage.

 

_Mais… c’est moi… je pleure ! Pourquoi ?_

 

Incapable de retenir ses larmes silencieuses, Noctis observe Ardyn à quelques mètres de lui.

 

_…c’est pour toi… puisque tu ne pleures pas… il semblerait que je le fasse à ta place._

 

***

 

La soirée a fini par arriver, enveloppant Inaccensas d’un doux manteau de fraîcheur et d’étoiles.

 

Dans la maison familiale, chacun se prépare à aller se coucher. Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit Shana s’est occupée de mettre Alistair au lit, le petit garçon dormant debout après cette longue journée.

 

« Nous avons installé de quoi dormir dans ton ancienne chambre. » dit Rubiel à Ardyn. « C’est un peu juste en terme de couchage, ça ne te dérange pas de faire comme la dernière fois et de prendre Noctis avec toi ? »

 

Restant silencieux, Noctis attend avec anxiété la réponse.

 

« … Non. » dit seulement Ardyn d’un ton neutre.

_Ouf !_

 

« Si vous avez besoin de place, je peux aller dormir ailleurs. » propose Gilgamesh.

 

« C’est hors de question. Vous êtes notre invité et votre chambre est prête. » refuse Rubiel.

 

« En êtes-vous sûr ? Cela ne me dérangerait pas. »

 

« Rubiel a raison. » dit Ardyn. « Et je ne me permettrai pas de vous laisser dormir dehors. Restez donc. »

 

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir. Je vous remercie. »

 

« Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. » dit Rubiel en accompagnant Gilgamesh. « Et vous deux, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites comme chez vous. » lance-t-il à Ardyn et Noctis avant de disparaître dans le couloir, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la pénombre.

 

« Bon… » susurre Ardyn pour lui-même avant de prendre le chemin de l’étage.

 

« Attends… » dit Noctis en empruntant les escaliers à son tour.

 

Ayant atteint le palier, Noctis est envahi par une étrange sensation alors qu’il pénètre dans la pièce à la suite d’Ardyn. Se retrouver ici après tout ce temps et dans ces conditions lui rappelle à quel point du temps s’est écoulé depuis cette nuit où ils avaient dormi l’un contre l’autre.

La chambre n’a presque pas changé, à ceci près que des affaires pour enfant ont été rangées le long d’un des murs. Ce qui a changé en revanche, ce sont ses occupants.

 

Ne prêtant pas attention au décor et toujours dans le plus grand des silences, Ardyn installe son lit pour la nuit.

Désespéré et rongé de frustration, Noctis le regarde faire d’un air contrit.

_Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Il faut qu’on se parle. Il faut au moins que je m’excuse. Je ne peux pas le laisser endurer ça tout seul._

 

« Ardyn… » commence-t-il timidement.

 

Pas de réaction.

 

« … »

 

_Non. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça._

 

« Ardyn, écoute-moi s’il-te-plait. » reprend-il d’une voix plus assurée. « Il faut qu’on parle, toi et moi. »

 

« Je n’ai absolument rien à te dire. » répond Ardyn d’un ton détaché, toujours occupé à installer ses draps.

 

« Moi j’ai des choses à te dire. » poursuit Noctis, déterminé à ne pas se défiler. « Tu ne m’as pas adressé la parole depuis que nous avons quitté Aerugo. Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

 

« Et que voudrais-tu que je te dise, au juste ? »

 

« J’en sais rien, n’importe quoi. Tu pourrais être en colère contre moi, après tout tu aurais raison. Tu pourrais être apeuré par ce qui t’arrive, encore une fois à juste titre. Tu pourrais montrer tes émotions, n’importe quelle émotion en fait ! Mais tu t’es enfermé dans ta coquille, te mettant à l’écart… loin de moi… et ça… ça ça m’est insupportable. »

 

Tournant le dos à Noctis, Ardyn semble regarder vers le sol, figé.

 

« Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça… » continue Noctis, les larmes lui montant au yeux. « On est si proches, toi et moi. Avec tout ce qu’on a vécu… on devrait pouvoir toujours être là l’un pour l’autre… On s’aime, non ? Est-ce que ce n’est pas plus important que tout le reste ? »

 

Dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce éclairée par les rayons lunaires, Noctis croit deviner une légère vibration parcourant les épaules d’Ardyn et une fine accentuation de son souffle alors que ce dernier est toujours debout devant lui sans bouger.

Déglutissant avec peine, Noctis s’approche lentement.

 

« Ardyn… »

 

_Mais !_

 

Alors qu’il est juste à côté de lui, Noctis est surpris par ce qu’il découvre sur son visage.

Luisant sous la lumière blafarde de la lune, des gouttes ruissellent le long des joues d’Ardyn jusqu’à ses lèvres incurvées dans une position traduisant l’étendue de sa peine.

 

_Il… il pleure…_

 

Bien que Noctis soit étonné et ému de voir Ardyn dans un tel état il décide immédiatement de réagir pour ne pas le laisser ainsi, laissant ses griefs et inquiétudes de côté pour prendre soin de l’élu de son cœur.

Le jeune homme s’avance vers Ardyn avec bienveillance et dans une infinie tendresse passe sa main sur sa joue, écartant les mèches de cheveux pourpres mouillées par les larmes et vient déposer un baiser amoureux sur sa peau. Dans le même mouvement, il fait passer ses bras dans le dos d’Ardyn, laisse ses doigts remonter le long de sa nuque jusque dans ses cheveux et posant son autre main dans le creux des reins pour le rapprocher de lui, faisant se poser sa tête sur son épaule. Serrant Ardyn contre lui, Noctis embrasse affectueusement son cou et son visage à plusieurs reprises, chassant toute animosité de son cœur pour la remplacer par leur seul amour.

Incapable de calmer ses sanglots, Ardyn laisse néanmoins ses bras venir s’enrouler autour du corps de Noctis, le serrant fébrilement tout contre lui.

Fermant les yeux et retenant sa propre peine, Noctis l’enlace de plus belle comme s’il voulait le protéger du malheur, comme s’il pouvait aspirer sa détresse pour lui permettre d’aller mieux.

 

« Ça va aller… Je suis là. » murmure-t-il, caressant doucement les cheveux d’Ardyn.

 

« Noctis… » susurre Ardyn d’une voix chargée de chagrin.

 

« Oui ? »

 

« Noctis, ma mère est morte. » lâche finalement Ardyn entre deux sanglots. « Et je n’ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir… Je ne suis pas revenu pour lui dire combien je l’aimais… Et maintenant… c’est trop tard… »

 

« Je suis sûre qu’elle le savait. Et je suis sûr aussi qu’elle ne t’en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle savait ce que tu faisais, et elle était fière de toi. Elle t’a fait confiance et t’a confié l’avenir sans se soucier d’elle-même. Si tu veux honorer sa mémoire, il va falloir lui prouver qu’elle a eu raison de croire en toi. »

 

Alors qu’il délivre ces mots pour réconforter Ardyn, Noctis s’aperçoit qu’ils entrent en tout point en résonnance avec sa propre expérience. Son père lui a confié l’avenir. Mais ce n’est que maintenant qu’il réalise la portée de son geste. Et qu’il en accepte enfin les responsabilités.

 

« Elle a toujours tout fait pour nous… » reprend Ardyn, ses pleurs se calmant progressivement, « …elle a tout sacrifié pour nous élever dans les meilleures conditions possibles… J’aurais aimé pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. J’aurais aimé qu’elle me voit devenir roi. Je crois… que je n’étais pas prêt à la perdre… Je n’étais pas prêt à un tel vide en moi. »

 

« Mais tu n’es pas seul. Tu as toujours ta famille : Rubiel, Shana et le petit Alistair, mais aussi Gilgamesh qui a juré de protéger ton nom quoi qu’il advienne et aussi… »

 

_Moi ?_

 

« Mais aussi ? » répète Ardyn, attendant la réponse de Noctis.

 

« … Je suis désolé, Ardyn. Je ne peux pas le dire. »

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

« Parce que je te mentirais. J’aimerais pouvoir te dire que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je _veux_ être là pour toi. Mais j’ai déjà prouvé que je n’étais pas digne d’une telle considération en cachant ce qui arrivait à ton corps durant toutes ces années. Je veux faire de mon mieux pour toi, mais je crois que je ne suis pas la personne fiable qu’il te faut. Pardon. »

 

Bien que Noctis ressente un léger soulagement  après avoir reconnu oralement ses fautes, une peine immense habite maintenant son être.

 

C’est vrai. Il ne pourra pas être toujours là.

 

Le silence s’installe à nouveau alors que les deux hommes se font face.

L’air déçu et contrarié, Ardyn pivote sur lui-même pour se laisser tomber sur le lit, s’asseyant juste au bord et dévisageant ses mains.

 

« Alors je suis malade, c’est ça ? » murmure-t-il tristement. « Je vais finir par me transformer en daemon, moi aussi ? »

 

« Non, ce n’est pas ce qui va se passer. » répond Noctis.

 

« Alors quoi ? » demande Ardyn avec lassitude.

 

S’agenouillant devant Ardyn, Noctis prend ses mains dans les siennes avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux :

 

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. J’aimerais pouvoir changer les choses, mais lorsque nous étions à Tenebrae l’Oracle est venue me voir en privé. Pour me parler de toi et de ta condition. Ardyn… elle m’a dit qu’on ne pouvait rien y changer et qu’il valait mieux garder tout ça secret. »

 

« … »

 

« Je n’étais pas d’accord avec elle. Je ne le suis toujours pas, d’ailleurs. Mais le temps lui a donné raison. Elle m’avait prévenu que seules la peine et la souffrance ressortiraient de cette situation, et c’est ce qui s’est produit. »

« Depuis le premier jour où je t’ai vu, je connaissais ta condition physique. J’ai voulu t’en parler à bien des reprises, mais je n’y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te dire que plus tu te dévouais à aider les autres, plus tu te rendais malade. Et plus les jours ont passé, plus ce secret est devenu difficile à avouer. Au final, c’est de ma faute. Je n’ai pas su trouver la force de te parler. J’ai été lâche en me persuadant que je le faisais pour ton bien, qu’il valait mieux que tu ne saches rien pour ne pas souffrir… J’ai été stupide. Pardonne-moi… »

 

« Alors tout ce temps… tu savais. » reprend Ardyn.

 

S’apprêtant à recevoir toute sa colère, Noctis baisse la tête, penaud. Mais…

 

« Tu savais, et tu as porté seul ce fardeau à chaque instant… »

 

« ? »

 

« Tu sais, je dois t’avouer quelque chose, moi aussi. » dit Ardyn. « L’Oracle. Elle est aussi venue me voir. Pour me parler de toi. »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Oui. Elle m’a révélé que tu étais quelqu’un de spécial. Sans me donner de détails, elle m’a fait comprendre que tu étais loin d’être ordinaire et que tout comme moi, tu aurais un rôle à jouer dans l’avenir de ce monde. Et je les avais oubliés, mais ses mots prennent enfin leur sens aujourd’hui… »

 

« Ses mots ? »

 

« ‘’Vous et Noctis partagez un lien qui dépasse l’espace et le temps. Vous jouerez tous les deux des rôles majeurs dans la vie l’un de l’autre. Et malgré ce que les apparences peuvent vous laisser croire, vous devez le protéger et lui faire confiance. Quoi qu’il puisse arriver, au final, il ne vous trahira pas.’’ Ce sont les mots de l’Oracle. »

 

Chamboulé par cette révélation, Noctis reste coi.

 

_« Quoi qu’il puisse arriver, au final, il ne vous trahira pas. »… Est-ce qu’elle parlait de mon retour dans le présent ? De ce que je devrai faire à ce moment-là ?_

 

« A l’époque, je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir. Mais je crois qu’aujourd’hui je mesure la portée de ses paroles. » dit Ardyn en passant sa main sur la joue de Noctis. « En dépit de ce que tu crois, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Et je n’ose imaginer comme tu as dû souffrir de ne rien pouvoir me révéler. Cela partait d’une bonne intention, je le sais. Alors… je ne t’en veux pas. »

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si ce qui m’arrive était de ta faute. Je ne sais pas à quoi cet étrange pouvoir est dû, mais ce qui est certain c’est que ta présence m’aide à surmonter n’importe quelle épreuve. »

« Quand je passe ma journée à absorber la maladie et que j’ai le sentiment que mon corps va s’écrouler de fatigue, te voir me sourire me redonne toujours de l’énergie. Quand je dois me forcer à paraitre toujours noble et responsable alors que parfois j’ai moi aussi mes propres soucis, savoir que je pourrai partager le vrai moi avec toi me donne du courage. Et… tout à l’heure… quand je me suis senti complètement perdu et démuni devant ma mère, tu es venu avec moi, et ta simple présence m’a permis de ne pas m’effondrer totalement face au deuil. Alors… merci d’être venu à mes côtés. Pour cette fois, et pour toutes les autres. »

 

Ce sont au tour des yeux de Noctis de laisser couler des larmes à présent.

 

« Ardyn… Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… je ne te mérite pas… »

 

« Dans ce cas, je ne te mérite pas non plus. » répond Ardyn en glissant du lit pour venir se placer contre Noctis, saisissant son visage entre ses mains et l’embrassant amoureusement.

 

Les deux hommes échangent de longs et tendres baisers, comme s’ils se retrouvaient enfin après une éternité de séparation.

 

« Ardyn, je t’aime plus que tout au monde. » déclare Noctis.

 

« Je vous aime aussi, monsieur tromate. » répond Ardyn en souriant.

 

Oubliant leurs différends les deux hommes s’enlacent passionnément, profitant de leur chance d’être en vie et ensemble.

 

***

 

Le lendemain fut encore une fois une journée riche en émotions. Alors qu’il se remet à peine de la disparition de sa mère, Ardyn a accepté de se rendre en ville pour soigner ceux qui sont venus chercher son aide.

 

« Noctis. » a dit Ardyn le matin-même, alors que le jeune homme s’éveillait dans ses bras. « J’ai pris ma décision. »

 

« A propos de quoi ? » a demandé Noctis encore endormi.

 

« De la maladie, et de ma capacité à l’absorber. »

 

« … »

 

« Je n’arrêterai pas. Le nombre de personnes atteintes a diminué suite aux efforts de mon frère pour combattre les daemons, mais il y en a toujours. Je ne peux pas les abandonner. Je suis le seul à pouvoir les aider. »

 

« Même si tu te fais du mal pour ça ? »

 

« Ça n’a pas d’importance. Je me suis inquiété quand j’ai découvert ce que j’avais dans mon corps, mais pas pour moi, pour les autres. Je me suis demandé si je n’étais pas dangereux, si je n’infectais pas les gens moi-même. Mais j’ai repensé à toutes ces années où nous avons parcouru le monde. Jamais quelqu’un n’a été touché par la maladie à mon contact. Et fort heureusement, toi non plus. »

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« D’ailleurs, je suis certain que tu m’en aurais parlé plus tôt si ç’avait été le cas. Tu as trop bon cœur pour ne pas sauver ton prochain. Et c’est ce que je compte faire également. Pas parce que les Dieux me l’ont demandé, mais parce que c’est ce qu’il y a de plus juste à faire. »

 

« Ce n’est pas juste pour toi… » a objecté Noctis.

 

« Peut-être. Mais s’il suffit que moi seul paye le prix pour que la situation s’améliore, alors ça vaut le coup. »

 

Et c’est ainsi qu’au milieu de l’après-midi, Noctis repense à ces mots tandis qu’il observe Ardyn soigner tous ceux qui en ont besoin sur la place de la cité. Il lui est toujours difficile de regarder son amour subir et souffrir injustement les conséquences de la maladie sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire, mais désormais il éprouve également une certaine fierté. Le dévouement et l’abnégation dont Ardyn fait preuve forcent le respect, lui rappellent à quel point il est exceptionnel et ne font qu’accroître les sentiments déjà forts qu’il éprouve pour lui.

_Accepter un tel sacrifice pour le bien du peuple… pas de doute, tu as l’étoffe d’un roi._

 

 

Quelques heures plus tard, tous ceux venus quérir les talents d’Ardyn ont été soignés. Une fois encore, le guérisseur du peuple a fait des merveilles, rendant le sourire et l’espoir à une population accablée par les ténèbres.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Ça va. » répond Ardyn. « Je ne te cacherai pas que ça reste éprouvant, mais sachant que je le fais pour une bonne cause j’oublie vite ce détail. Finalement, connaître la vérité et en parler avec toi m’a redonné de la force pour continuer ! »

 

« J’en suis heureux si ça te satisfait. »

 

« Vraiment ? » demande Ardyn comme s’il avait lu l’arrière-pensée de Noctis.

 

« Et bien… pour être honnête, ça me fait mal de te voir accumuler toujours plus de ténèbres en toi. » avoue le jeune homme. « Mais d’un autre côté, je suis fier de te voir aider les gens comme tu le fais, et si toi ça te convient alors ça me convient à moi aussi. »

 

Touché par les mots de Noctis, Ardyn pousse un petit soupir.

 

« Viens là. » dit-il en rapprochant Noctis de lui, le prenant dans ses bras et lui caressant gentiment les cheveux. « Merci. »

 

« De quoi ? »

 

« D’être toi. »

 

« Est-ce que je vous dérange ? » demande soudain une voix connue.

 

Alors qu’ils se retournent, Ardyn et Noctis découvrent Rubiel qui vient de les rejoindre.

 

« Si vous voulez passer plus de temps ensemble, je peux m’en aller. »

 

« Non, pas du tout. » répond Ardyn. « A vrai dire, nous t’attendions. »

 

« Vous êtes prêts à me suivre ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

Emboitant le pas à Rubiel, Ardyn et Noctis rejoignent Gilgamesh qui patientait un peu plus loin pour se diriger vers le cœur d’Inaccensas.

Plus ils s’en rapprochent, plus Noctis ressent une sensation familière quelque peu déroutante alors qu’ils zigzaguent parmi les rues. Mais une fois arrivé sur place, il comprend pourquoi.

 

« Voici le chantier de la Citadelle ! » leur présente Rubiel.

 

Devant Noctis, les fondations d’un bâtiment imposant s’élèvent au milieu des maisons de la ville entourées d’ouvriers, de matériaux et d’échafaudages.

 

« C’est très impressionnant. » dit Ardyn.

 

« N’est-ce pas ? Mais il bien normal que le futur souverain du Lucis dispose d’un palais d’où régner ! »

 

« C’est vrai, mais tu as vu très grand. »

 

« Pas tant que ça. D’après ce que tu m’as raconté du palais Fenestala, il n’y a aucun mal à essayer d’égaler sa prestance ! » dit Rubiel. « Et puis, je n’ai pas fait ça tout seul. Tu te doutes bien qu’il faut des ressources pour construire un tel bâtiment, aussi bien matérielles qu’humaines, sans parler du coût. Les habitants de la ville se sont montrés très volontaires pour ce chantier et c’est collectivement que nous avons rassemblé le nécessaire pour faire sortir la Citadelle de terre. Si l’édifice est si impressionnant, c’est le peuple que tu dois remercier. »

 

« Je vois… » répond Ardyn, touché par l’attention. « Mais tu ne m’ôteras pas de l’esprit que tu as quelque chose à voir avec cette envie de gigantisme ! »

 

« Bon, c’est vrai, je suis démasqué, je les ai _un peu_ encouragé. Mais ose me dire que ça ne te plait pas ! » dit Rubiel avec grandiloquence.

 

« Je ne me permettrai pas. » répond Ardyn en souriant, amusé.

 

« Le siège du pouvoir royal. C’est effectivement important d’assoir son autorité, quand bien même on ne souhaite que régner avec humilité. » commente Gilgamesh en regardant le terrain à bâtir.

 

« Exactement. Je suis ravi que vous approuviez mon idée. » acquiesce Rubiel.

 

« C’est le devoir du chef de mener son peuple vers un avenir serein. Or, la force d’un leader ne se mesure pas qu’à l’aune de ses performances au combat, de ses richesses ou de ses talents politiques. L’image qu’il renvoie témoigne également sinon plus de la force de son royaume. Sans symbole auquel se raccrocher, le peuple se perd. »

 

« C’est aussi ce que je pense. » approuve une nouvelle fois Rubiel.

 

« Dis donc, ils ont l’air de bien s’entendre tous les deux… » glisse discrètement Noctis à Ardyn.

 

« J’en suis le premier surpris. » répond Ardyn en chuchotant.

 

En effet, Rubiel et le maître d’arme semblent partager de nombreuses opinions, formant un binôme étonnement fonctionnel.

 

« A ce propos, je dois vous parler. » dit soudain Gilgamesh en se tournant vers Ardyn.

 

« Je vous écoute. »

 

« J’ai pris la décision de rester à Inaccensas. »

 

« Quoi ? » laisse échapper Noctis.

 

« Lorsque je vous ai suivi, c’était pour vous soutenir dans votre quête que je trouvais juste, mais aussi pour essayer de comprendre le mal qui ronge cette planète et votre rôle dans tout ceci. Après notre visite à Tenebrae et les révélations de l’Oracle, j’ai juré fidélité à votre nom en promettant de toujours protéger la famille royale. Et aujourd’hui, je pense qu’il est nécessaire que je reste dans cette ville pour accomplir ce rôle. L’avenir du royaume du Lucis se jouera ici. En attendant votre retour en tant que roi, je resterai protéger votre nom et la cité en compagnie de votre frère. »

 

« Je comprends. » répond simplement Ardyn.

 

« Je regrette de vous prendre au dépourvu de cette façon, mais cela fait un moment que j’y pense. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour défendre la ville et ses alentours. Quant à vous, je ne m’inquiète pas. Vous êtes parfaitement en mesure de vous défendre, et vous avez Noctis pour veiller sur vous. »

 

En entendant les mots de Gilgamesh, les joues de Noctis se mettent à rosir sans qu’il ne puisse le contrôler.

 

« Je vous remercie de m’avoir expliqué votre situation et de me faire confiance. » dit Ardyn. « Bien que j’apprécie et estime votre loyauté, sachez que vous restez libre de faire ce qui vous semble juste. Je ne suis personne pour décider de votre avenir et si vous estimez que dorénavant c’est ici qu’il se joue, je serai le premier à l’approuver. »

 

« Je vous remercie. » répond Gilgamesh en s’inclinant poliment.

 

Et soudain alors qu’il observe la scène, Noctis réalise enfin. Rubiel. Gilgamesh. La Citadelle.

 

_Bon sang, comment ça se fait que je n’y ai pas pensé avant !_

 

L’histoire qu’Ardyn lui a contée il y a bien des années à Gralea alors qu’il se faisait happer par le Cristal prend tout son sens.

 

_Gilgamesh… je me souviens maintenant de ce qu’avait dit Gladio à son sujet… le premier bouclier du roi… du roi jaloux, celui qui a pris la place d’Ardyn et l’a banni du royaume… son frère… Rubiel… le premier roi du Lucis, l’ancêtre de ma lignée…_

 

Un sentiment d’urgence se répand dans tout le corps de Noctis.

 

_Mais… comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment une telle tragédie est-elle amenée à se produire ? Je ne peux pas… je ne peux laisser les choses se passer comme ça… Aucun d’eux ne mérite un tel avenir !_

 

« Noctis ? On y va ! » appelle Ardyn.

 

« Ah, oui, j’arrive ! »

 

_Il doit me rester peu de temps maintenant, mais je dois y réfléchir. Je veux empêcher que ça se produise._

 

***

 

Le surlendemain, alors que le ciel est couvert de nuages et que le brouillard emplit les rues encore en sommeil de la cité, Ardyn et Noctis se préparent à repartir.

 

« J’espère que vous ferez bon voyage. » dit Rubiel.

 

« Oui, moi aussi. » répond Ardyn.

 

« Nous serons là pour attendre votre retour en tant que roi. » dit Gilgamesh.

 

« Prenez bien soin de vous. » recommande Shana.

 

« Merci. Faites attention à vous aussi, et à Alistair. Il dort, je présume ? »

 

« Oui, vous partez tôt, j’ai préféré ne pas le réveiller… » s’excuse Shana.

 

« Tu as bien fait. C’est mieux pour… »

 

Sur les mots d’Ardyn, Alistair sort de la maison en pyjama en se frottant les yeux.

 

« Alistair ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » s’étonne sa mère.

 

« …voulais dire au revoir… » marmonne le petit garçon encore endormi.

 

« C’est très gentil de ta part. » dit doucement Ardyn en s’agenouillant devant lui. « Tu es un bon garçon. » ajoute-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

 

« …quand on se re…verra ? » demande Alistair en baillant.

 

« Je ne sais pas. Mais en attendant, tu dois me promettre d’être bien sage avec tes parents. Si tu te comportes correctement, je te ramènerai une surprise. »

 

« C’est vrai ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Chouette ! Au revoir, oncle Ardyn ! » dit Alistair en lui faisant un câlin.

 

« Au revoir, Alistair. » répond Ardyn avec bienveillance.

 

« Au revoir, oncle Noctis ! »

 

« Ha, au revoir ! » répond Noctis en souriant.

 

Faisant ses adieux à ses proches, Ardyn serre respectueusement la main de Gilgamesh, échange une douce embrassade avec Shana et partage une franche accolade avec son frère.

 

« J’espère que tu reviendras vite. » dit Shana.

 

« Je l’espère également. »

 

« Bon courage et soyez prudents. » ajoute Gilgamesh.

 

« Puissent les Six veiller sur vous. » conclut Rubiel.

 

Hochant la tête en signe d’approbation et de reconnaissance, Ardyn rejoint enfin Yappan pour se mettre en route.

Tandis qu’ils s’éloignent dans la ruelle chargée d’humidité, Ardyn et Noctis peuvent entendre la voix fluette d’Alistair crier de toutes ses forces :

 

« Au revoir ! A bientôt ! »

 

En se retournant une dernière fois pour faire signe au petit garçon, Noctis comprend pourquoi son regard l’avait marqué la première fois.

 

_J’ai l’impression de me voir à son âge… J’espère qu’il connaîtra un avenir plus paisible que le mien._


	17. Les lumières dans la plaine

Le soleil décroit avec langueur dans le ciel surplombant le Lucis. Sa lumière multicolore éclaire une vaste plaine de douces teintes dorées, ocres et rubis, scintillant comme les flammes chaudes d’un âtre.

 

Illuminées par les rayons chatoyants de l’astre pourvoyeur de vie, deux silhouettes s’avancent le long d’un chemin de terre. Montant un chocobo aussi sombre que le jais et un autre aussi clair qu’une pierre de lune, deux hommes progressent au milieu du paysage sauvage comme deux points minuscules d’un tableau bien plus vaste.

 

Alors qu’ils se rapprochent d’un petit ensemble de bâtiments perdu au milieu de l’étendue plane, l’homme qui menait la marche fait s’arrêter sa monture, bientôt imité par le propriétaire de l’animal nacré.

 

Relevant légèrement son chapeau au-dessus de ses mèches ondulées pourpres paraissant s’embraser sous la lumière de fin de journée, l’homme scrute le hameau avant de se retourner vers son partenaire.

 

« Il y a quelques habitations par ici. Tu veux y jeter un coup d’œil ? »

 

Se plaçant à la hauteur de son compagnon, l’homme aux cheveux sombres observe avec attention le petit village niché au cœur du val.

 

« D’accord, pourquoi pas. »

 

Parcourant le léger dénivelé qui les mène jusqu’au hameau en serpentant parmi la végétation arc-en-ciel, les deux hommes et leurs chocobos dessinent sur le sol des ombres qui s’étendent à mesure que le soleil descend sur l’horizon.

 

Alors qu’ils ne sont plus qu’à quelques centaines de mètres de la première maison, l’homme aux yeux bleus hèle son partenaire :

 

« Attends ! »

 

« Qu’y-a-t-il ? » demande l’homme au chapeau en stoppant son avancée.

 

« Et si on laissait Yappan et Chantico ici ? »

 

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, il répond :

 

« Je veux bien, mais dans quel but ? »

 

L’homme sur le chocobo blanc se rapproche de son partenaire, lui adresse un regard plein de tendresse et lui dit :

 

« Pour une fois, j’aimerai qu’on ne nous reconnaisse pas. Que nous soyons juste toi et moi. D‘humbles voyageurs faisant une halte, et rien d’autre. »

 

« Je vois. » répond l’homme aux yeux dorés luisant dans le couchant, approchant doucement sa main de la joue de son ami. « Très bien. Ce soir, je ne suis plus Ardyn Lucis Caelum. »

 

« Et moi je ne serai plus Noctis Amicitia. Ce sera seulement moi, Noctis. »

 

« Et ça sera simplement moi, Ardyn. »

 

Les deux hommes se sourient avec sincérité et amour, Noctis venant poser sa main sur celle d’Ardyn et fermant les yeux, profitant de la sensation chaude de la peau de celui qu’il aime sur sa joue.

Laissant sa main glisser jusqu’à souligner la mâchoire de Noctis, Ardyn laisse son pouce se promener sur son menton :

 

« Tu portes vraiment bien ce petit duvet. Tu n’as que des idées intéressantes depuis que tu as décidé de te laisser pousser la barbe pour faire plus mature. » le taquine-t-il.

 

« Ce n’est pas pour faire plus mature. Je trouve que ça me va bien, c’est tout. » répond Noctis un poil vexé.

 

« Et tu as bien raison. » chuchote Ardyn, les yeux plein de passion alors qu’il se penche pour venir embrasser son amant. « Je pourrais te dévorer là, maintenant, tant tu m’excites. »

 

« Et tu sais que je te laisserai faire sans résister, tant je t’aime. » susurre Noctis à son tour.

 

A nouveau, les deux hommes échangent un baiser chargé d’ardeur créant un cocon sucré les plaçant à l’abri de la réalité.

 

Ils ne sont interrompus que par la lumière crépusculaire et le chant des premiers grillons leur rappelant que la nuit va bientôt tomber.

 

« Que faisons-nous, alors ? » demande Ardyn.

 

« En arrivant j’ai repéré un endroit un peu en hauteur qui serait idéal pour se poser. On peut le transformer en sanctuaire pour éviter d’être attaqués par des daemons. »

 

« Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas dormir en pleine nature ? »

 

« C’est vrai. Mais là, ce soir, ce n’est pas si important. J’ai envie de vivre quelque chose de différent. Partager un moment avec toi. Ça compte bien plus pour moi que n’importe quoi d’autre. »

 

Emu par la réponse de Noctis, Ardyn ne peut empêcher ses lèvres d’esquisser un sourire épris alors qu’il le fixe avec bienveillance.

 

« Qu’y-a-t-il ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Rien. J’étais juste en train de me rappeler à quel point je t’aime. »

 

Le visage radieux suite à cette déclaration, Noctis sourit à son tour à Ardyn.

 

« Bien. » ajoute ce dernier. «  Je te propose d’aller faire un tour dans le village incognito, histoire de récupérer quelques provisions. Ensuite, on revient prendre les chocobos et on s’installe à l’endroit que tu as vu. Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

 

« C’est parfait. » répond Noctis.

 

« Alors allons-y. » dit Ardyn en rangeant son chapeau et en relevant sa capuche, dissimulant ses beaux cheveux si caractéristiques aux yeux de tous.

 

« Attendez-nous ici, nous n’en avons pas pour longtemps. » dit Noctis en caressant les volatiles.

 

« Kwéh ! » couine Chantico en venant se frotter gaiement contre lui.

 

« Ha ha ! A tout à l’heure ! »

 

« On va essayer de vous trouver des légumes Sylkis pour que vous puissiez profiter avec nous. » ajoute Ardyn en passant sa main sur la tête de Yappan qui piaille déjà de joie à cette idée.

 

Quittant pour le moment leurs dociles chocobos, Ardyn et Noctis se dirigent côte-à-côte vers le petit village rural, leurs doigts se frôlant alors que leurs bras se balancent au rythme de leurs pas.

 

 

Arpentant les rues, les deux hommes visitent quelques échoppes et rassemblent des vivres pour la soirée, remplissant également leurs stocks pour pouvoir repartir dès le lendemain.

Alors qu’ils s’efforcent de ne pas trop trainer, soucieux pour leurs amis à plume, Ardyn ne peut cependant s’empêcher d’aider discrètement un jeune homme vêtu de loques replié sur lui-même dans un coin d’obscurité d’une ruelle. Posant ses mains sur la peau de l’homme il en fait disparaître rapidement les stigmates noirs de la corruption, le libérant de sa fatalité.

 

« Bonsoir jeune homme. » dit soudain une voix de femme à côté de Noctis qui était resté en retrait pour observer Ardyn.

 

En se retournant, il découvre une vieille dame aux cheveux gris noués en chignon qui le regarde avec un grand sourire.

 

« Bonsoir. » répond Noctis, un peu surpris.

 

« C’est une belle soirée, n’est-ce pas ? » poursuit la femme en souriant.

 

« En effet. » acquiesce-t-il.

 

« Votre ami m’a tout l’air d’être quelqu’un d’exceptionnel. » dit-elle en désignant Ardyn du regard.

 

« Oui… Il est incroyable. » répond Noctis, ses yeux amoureux posés sur lui tandis qu’il guérit le malheureux.

 

« Vous semblez beaucoup l’apprécier, je me trompe ? »

 

« Euh… oui, c’est vrai. » dit-il, un peu gêné d’étaler ainsi ses sentiments en public.

 

« Ha ha ! » rit doucement la vieille dame avec bienveillance. « Dans ce cas, tenez. » ajoute-t-elle en tendant un petit paquet à Noctis.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demande-t-il en saisissant la pochette.

 

« C’est pour vous ce soir. La nuit va être claire, profitez-en bien ! » dit-elle en tapotant amicalement le bras de Noctis avant de s’éloigner dans la direction opposée.

 

« Ah, merci, passez une bonne soirée vous aussi ! » répond-il avant de glisser le petit paquet dans le sac avec les autres achats, amusé par cette rencontre inopinée, attendant qu’Ardyn ait terminé pour aller retrouver Yappan et Chantico.

 

 

« Il a quand même fallu que tu ailles aider quelqu’un, n’est-ce pas… »

 

Sous le ciel étoilé de la nuit, occupé à dresser le camp un peu plus haut dans la plaine, Noctis jette à Ardyn un regard taquin pendant que celui-ci dispose des couvertures colorées sur le sol.

 

« C’est vrai, » concède Ardyn, « je sais qu’on s’était mis d’accord pour ne pas parler de ça ce soir, mais… »

 

« C’est bon. » interrompt gentiment Noctis. « Tu n’as pas besoin de te justifier. » ajoute-t-il en regardant Ardyn avec tendresse. « Ce n’était pas vraiment un reproche. Au contraire. Tu es si généreux, même après toutes ces années… Ton obstination excessive à accomplir ta quête ne fait que renforcer mon amour pour toi. »

 

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. » répond Ardyn en souriant alors qu’il installe maintenant de quoi préparer le repas sur la partie rocheuse plane émergeant des herbes sauvages.

 

« C’est le cas. » répond Noctis en souriant à son tour.

 

Et quelques minutes plus tard, leur petit bivouac est établi.

 

Assis autour du feu, Ardyn et Noctis font griller des épis de maïs qui crépitent doucement dans la chaleur de la nuit. Derrière eux, Yappan et Chantico se régalent des légumes Sylkis qu’Ardyn a dénichés au dernier moment sur un étal en ville.

Aux alentours, la plaine est tranquille. Le ciel est dégagé et scintille de mille feux au-dessus du paysage champêtre.

 

Une fois son repas terminé, Noctis rejoint Ardyn qui s’est posé un peu plus loin dans les hautes herbes. Il s’assoit à côté de lui et vient se coller contre son corps, posant sa tête sur son épaule. A son tour, Ardyn penche sa tête sur celle de Noctis, l’enlaçant de son bras pour le garder près de lui.

 

Le regard perdu sur le paysage qui s’étend devant lui, Ardyn laisse échapper un petit rire.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Rien, je repensais juste à quelque chose… »

 

« A quoi ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas si c’est bien de t’en parler, c’est un peu honteux… »

 

« Raconte ! » l’encourage Noctis.

 

« … D’accord, mais défense de te moquer, hein ! »

 

« Promis. » répond Noctis en souriant.

 

« Très bien… Alors… Est-ce que tu vois les lumières dans la plaine ? » demande Ardyn.

 

« Au niveau du village ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Elles se détachent bien dans l’obscurité. On dirait presque des étoiles qui seraient tombées du ciel. » note Noctis.

 

« C’est vrai… Et bien tu vois, quand j’étais plus jeune, je croyais que chaque petit point lumineux correspondait à la fenêtre de quelqu’un. Je pensais que si je me concentrais, je pourrais apercevoir les gens déambuler chez eux. » raconte Ardyn.

 

« Mais ce ne sont pas les lanternes dans les rues ? »

 

« Si, justement. C’est pour ça que c’est embarrassant. Je me suis trouvé bête le jour où je l’ai compris, et un peu déçu. »

 

« C’est vrai que ton histoire était mieux. » dit Noctis. « Je préfère ta version. Elle est plus vivante et… quelque part elle me rappelle l’endroit où j’ai grandi. »

 

« Vraiment ? Raconte-moi ! »

 

« Je ne sais pas si… »

 

« C’est ton tour maintenant. Je t’ai parlé de mon histoire, à toi de me conter la tienne. » dit Ardyn d’un ton malicieux.

 

« D’accord… » concède Noctis, toujours blotti contre Ardyn. « J’ai grandi dans une très grande ville, avec des bâtiments s’élevant vers le ciel comme à Tenebrae. Depuis ma fenêtre, je pouvais admirer toute la cité. Mon moment préféré c’était le soir en été, quand il faisait trop chaud et que je n’arrivais pas à dormir… Je me relevais et j’allais ouvrir ma fenêtre pour aérer. J’ai passé des heures à contempler la ville en contre-bas, illuminée de toute part. On aurait dit qu’elle essayait de rivaliser avec le ciel, masquant les étoiles de sa propre lueur. C’était très joli. » finit-il d’une voix nostalgique.

 

« Elle te manque ? » demande doucement Ardyn.

 

« Quoi donc ? »

 

« Ton ancienne vie. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu avant qu’on se connaisse, mais ç’avait l’air assez différent d’aujourd’hui. Est-ce que tu regrettes de l’avoir abandonnée pour me suivre ? »

 

Alors que Noctis se retourne pour s’apprêter à répondre, leur conversation est interrompue par un bruit sourd provenant du village suivi d’un bruit strident et d’un léger claquement dans les airs, libérant une poudre enflammée rouge projetant sa lumière sur la plaine.

Intrigués, Ardyn et Noctis se relèvent pour admirer le spectacle en contre-bas alors que la lueur rouge est bientôt suivie par une bleue, puis une verte.

 

« Il doit être minuit. » dit Ardyn en contemplant les feux d’artifices qui s’élèvent dans le ciel, pétaradant de plus belle.

 

« Kwéh ! » couinent les chocobos qui s’étaient assoupis, inquiétés par le bruit.

 

« Ce n’est rien. » dit Ardyn en allant caresser Yappan. « Ce ne sont que des feux d’artifice. »

 

« Tout doux… » dit Noctis en rassurant Chantico. « Voilà, c’est bien… »

 

Calmés par leurs maîtres et amis, les deux volatiles s’allongent de nouveau au sol, observant avec attention les lumières colorées qui explosent dans le ciel nocturne.

 

« C’était une bonne idée de s’installer ici. Nous en aurions moins profité depuis le village. » remarque Ardyn.

 

« Oh, ça me fait penser ! » s’exclame Noctis en farfouillant dans un des sacs sous le regard interrogateur de son compagnon. « Tiens ! »

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demande Ardyn en observant le petit objet que lui tend Noctis.

 

« Des feux d’artifice réduits. » répond ce dernier.

 

« Vraiment ? Mais quand as-tu, où as-tu… »

 

« Une vieille dame me les a offerts en ville. Pour que nous puissions en profiter tous les deux. » explique Noctis en souriant.

 

Saisissant le petit bâtonnet qui lui est tendu, Ardyn récupère avec précaution une brindille enflammée pour allumer la mèche.

 

« Prêt ? » demande Noctis en approchant sa propre mèche de la flamme.

 

« Prêt. » répond Ardyn.

 

Rapidement, le feu vient consumer leurs ficelles pour remonter jusqu’au cœur du dispositif, allumant une petite fontaine projetant des étincelles indolores dans un léger sifflement.

 

« Ce n’est pas aussi impressionnant que ceux tirés depuis le village, mais c’est très joli. » dit Ardyn conquis par la magie du moment, son beau visage illuminé à la fois par les gerbes de la petite fontaine et par le flamboiement multicolore tachetant la voûte céleste.

 

Observant Ardyn au milieu de cette atmosphère féerique, Noctis se rapproche de lui dans le crépitement des feux d’artifice pour reprendre leur discussion là où elle s’était arrêtée :

 

« Ardyn. »

 

« Oui ? »

 

« Jamais je ne regretterai de t’avoir suivi. Jamais. Ce que j’ai vécu avec toi est inestimable et je n’échangerai nos moments passés ensemble pour rien au monde. »

 

Restant silencieux, Ardyn écoute Noctis avec émotion.

 

« C’est vrai que j’ai eu une autre vie et que parfois… elle me manque. Mes amis me manquent. Des gens m’attendent. Mais finalement… la vie, c’est un peu comme les lumières dans la plaine. Ça brille, c’est joli, c’est triste et changeant, mais c’est jamais ce qu’on croit. Que l’on préfère imaginer que ce sont des étoiles, les fenêtres des gens ou bien qu’on n’y voit que des lanternes, dans le fond, on est toujours surpris. C’est ce que j’ai vécu avec toi. Je croyais en des tas de choses en arrivant ici, et lorsque je l’ai découverte la vérité a dépassé tout ce que je pouvais envisager. Je n’ai pas été déçu, loin de là. J’ai vécu la plus belle histoire de ma vie en ta compagnie. Je n’aurais jamais pu imaginer ce que nous avons partagé toi et moi et quelque part c’est tant mieux. Parce que c’était l’aventure la plus importante et la plus merveilleuse que j’ai pu avoir de toute ma vie, et je suis sûr que rien ne l’égalera jamais. Alors non, je ne regrette pas de t’avoir suivi. Je ne regrette pas d’être tombé amoureux de toi, Ardyn. Je t’aime. »

 

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les feux d’artifices continuent de peindre le ciel de mille couleurs enchanteresses dans des pétillements lointains. Touché par cette déclaration, si Ardyn reste muet son visage reflète toutes les vives émotions qu’il ressent à ce moment précis.

 

Leurs regards perdus l’un dans l’autre, Ardyn et Noctis se rapprochent et s’embrassent, jetant leurs fontaines consumées au sol, s’enlaçant passionnément de toute l’ardeur de leur amour.

 

A ce stade, les mots deviennent inutiles. Les corps parlent d’eux-mêmes, exprimant sans retenue ni formule la véracité des sentiments qui animent les deux hommes par cette nuit de lumière.

 

Les doigts de Noctis glissent dans les cheveux d’Ardyn, caressant son crâne, empoignant ses mèches tandis que leurs bouches restent pressées l’une contre l’autre, partageant leur salive et goûtant à l’autre sans retenue.

Les mains d’Ardyn viennent courir le long du corps de Noctis, soulevant son manteau, atteignant sa tunique, relevant le tissu pour venir au contact de sa peau lisse et chaude.

Leurs souffles s’accélèrent, se faisant brûlant et bientôt, leurs habits sont de trop. S’aidant mutuellement sans mot dire tout en poursuivant leurs baisers fougueux, les deux hommes ôtent les vêtements qui les recouvraient, offrant leurs corps nus aux couleurs éclatantes des feux dans le ciel.

 

S’agenouillant sur une des couvertures disposées dans l’herbe, leurs torses accolés, ils poursuivent leurs torrides préliminaires au cœur du paysage sauvage.

Les lèvres ardentes d’Ardyn viennent se poser dans le cou de Noctis, stimulant les zones où sa peau est la plus fine pour lui faire monter le désir en lui.

De son côté Noctis guide ses mains jusqu’aux fesses d’Ardyn, les caressant fermement dans le but de procurer de l’excitation à son partenaire.

Répondant à la fois aux attouchements de Noctis et à ses propres pulsions, Ardyn remonte le long du cou pour atteindre son oreille, fermant délicatement ses lèvres sur son lobe pour venir le titiller de sa langue, conduisant Noctis à soupirer de plaisir.

Changeant de position, ce dernier descend sur les pectoraux d’Ardyn, les frictionnant passionnément pour en faire monter la température en même temps que l’appétit sexuel. Poursuivant sa plongée il trouve les abdominaux bien dessinés d’Ardyn, glissant son doigt de son nombril jusqu’à la partie pubienne, jouant sur les reliefs de ses muscles et déposant son souffle ardant sur la zone érogène, conduisant l’érection d’Ardyn à se durcir d’avantage.

A son tour Ardyn s’abaisse au niveau de Noctis, faufilant ses mains à l’intérieur de ses cuisses, massant la peau comme un appel à l’excitation, accroissant leur température et la longueur du pénis de son amant. Puis, frôlant avec sensualité sa peau Ardyn remonte jusqu’à l’ouverture anale, enfonçant deux doigts à l’intérieur, jouant avec les tissus de Noctis dans le seul but de lui procurer du plaisir.

Gémissant de bonheur, Noctis vient placer ses mains sur son organe pour se masturber en même temps qu’Ardyn stimule ses sens de son génie tactile, sentant la fougue monter au creux de son corps.

 

Dans le ciel au-dessus d’eux les feux d’artifice s’intensifient alors qu’Ardyn rapproche son bassin de celui de Noctis, saisissant ses cuisses pour les relever jusqu’à les plier sur son ventre, laissant apparaître face à lui l’entrée dégagée de l’anus qui attend fébrilement la pénétration.

A l’instant où un claquement sourd retentit sur la voûte étoilée, la verge d’Ardyn entre à l’intérieur des chairs de Noctis, provoquant immédiatement chez les deux hommes la sensation délicieuse de ne former qu’un seul être.

Infiniment doux et précis dans ses gestes, Ardyn déplace son corps de façon à créer un mouvement de friction agréable, enfonçant son pénis dans le corps de Noctis qui exulte à chaque va-et-vient accompli.

Leur rapport est sexuel, sensoriel, sensuel. Après toutes ces années les deux hommes se connaissent par cœur ce qui ne les dessert pas, bien au contraire. Sans jamais ressentir de lassitude, chaque ébat est différent et souvent plus fort que le précédent, leur habileté croissant au diapason de leur amour.

Animé d’une certaine langueur, Ardyn poursuit ses mouvements à l’intérieur du corps de Noctis, se délectant toujours plus du contact de ses chairs sur sa verge proéminente. Contemplant son partenaire, Noctis reçoit avec joie tout son amour en lui, s’abandonnant à la volupté qu’Ardyn lui délivre.

 

D’un sentiment commun leur vitesse s’intensifie alors que dans le ciel se joue le bouquet final. Des fourmillements se répandent dans les lèvres de Noctis tandis que son esprit se brouille de visions surréalistes. Aux portes de la jouissance, il lui suffit qu’Ardyn libère sa semence en lui pour les ouvrir à l’instant-même où les feux sont à leur apogée dans les cieux. Savourant le délicieux état qui en découle, Noctis a l’impression de planer pendant que tout son corps est parcouru d’une vive émotion. Lentement, ses sens lui reviennent, son souffle se calme et il rouvre les yeux pour découvrir face à lui le visage comblé de celui qu’il aime tant.

 

Ardyn.

 

 

Une fois la fête céleste terminée, Noctis s’est blotti contre Ardyn pour profiter des sentiments sereins qu’il lui inspire. Après un petit moment, il se met à trembler légèrement de façon incontrôlée dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Saisissant son manteau, Ardyn le dépose tendrement sur le corps nu de son amant pour le recouvrir. Il attrape également le foulard rouge pour l’enrouler autour du cou de Noctis avant de l’embrasser gentiment sur le front.

 

« Tu devrais le garder. Tu vas attraper froid sinon… Et c’est ton foulard ! » proteste gentiment Noctis.

 

« Je n’en ai pas besoin pour l’instant. Et puis, c’était le tien à l’origine. » répond paisiblement Ardyn.

 

« Peut-être, mais je te l’ai donné. D’ailleurs, je suis surpris que tu l’aies gardé tout ce temps… »

 

« Evidemment. Il est hors de question que je m’en sépare. Tu me le rendras demain, ne t’en fais pas. »

 

« Ardyn… est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » demande doucement Noctis.

 

« Bien sûr. » répond Ardyn en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

 

« Est-ce que tu regrettes le temps passé avec moi ? » dit-il d’un ton un peu hésitant.

 

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

 

« Tu aurais peut-être préféré avoir une vie différente, avoir l’opportunité de former une famille comme ton frère et d’avoir des enfants comme Alistair… Quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais te donner. Alors, est-ce que tu m’en veux pour ça ? »

 

Ardyn pousse un léger soupir, fermant les yeux pendant une seconde, avant de les rouvrir pour répondre d’une voix tendre :

 

« Je ne te cache pas que l’idée m’a parfois effleuré. Après tout, je pense que c’est naturel de songer à sa descendance, de vouloir laisser un peu de soi sur cette terre. Mais ce n’est jamais resté que du domaine de la réflexion. Je ne crois pas que j’étais fait pour avoir une famille, et puis de toute façon vu la vie que je mène, ça n’aurait pas été raisonnable. Je suis heureux de voir que mon frère a pu avoir un enfant, Alistair est adorable, mais je ne le jalouse pas. Ma vie s’est faite à travers les voyages, les rencontres et si je ne me suis jamais installé quelque part, j’ai le sentiment d’être chez moi partout. Tous ces gens que j’ai pu aider, ils forment un peu comme une grande famille autour de moi. Et quelque part, n’est-ce pas cela, être roi ? N’est-ce pas comme être le chef d’une vaste famille où l’on doit s’assurer que chacun a sa place ? »

 

« Vu sous cet angle, ça semble logique, oui… »

 

« Mais il n’y a pas que ça. » poursuit Ardyn. « J’ai fait le choix délibéré de me consacrer uniquement au bien d’autrui indépendamment de ce que pouvaient en penser les autres ou les Six. Personne ne m’a imposé cette vie. Et aujourd’hui, j’assume cette décision plus jamais, d’autant plus qu’elle a été à l’origine de ma plus belle rencontre. Toi. »

 

A ces mots, le visage de Noctis s’éclaire.

 

« Cette quête que j’ai entreprise a permis au destin de te mettre sur ma route, et rien que pour ça je ne voudrais absolument rien changer au passé. Tu es celui grâce à qui j’ai pu aller si loin, grâce à qui j’ai pu connaître le véritable amour. Je n’aurais pu vivre ça avec personne d’autre. Alors non, je ne regrette rien. Et la seule chose pour laquelle je pourrais t’en vouloir, c’est lorsque tu crois que je pourrais t’en vouloir pour quelque chose. »

 

Se penchant sur le visage de Noctis, Ardyn lui susurre :

 

« Ne doute jamais de mes sentiments pour toi, Noctis. Je t’aime à en faire trembler Eos toute entière, et je continuerai à t’aimer pour l’éternité. »

 

« … Ardyn… » murmure Noctis sous le coup de l’émotion, incapable de formuler un autre mot.

 

Lentement, dans un sourire, Ardyn s’approche de Noctis pour l’embrasser une fois de plus, consumant la flamme éternelle de leur amour sous les cieux scintillants de la nuit.

 

***

 

Le lendemain, les deux hommes terminent leurs préparatifs en vue du départ.

Sur l’horizon le soleil apparait timidement, ses premiers rayons révélant progressivement l’étendue de la plaine devant eux. A contre-jour, une petite silhouette sombre se dessine quelques mètres plus loin sur le chemin.

 

« Regarde. » dit Ardyn en désignant la créature à Noctis. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

 

« Umbra ? » lâche Noctis avec surprise.

 

La silhouette canine émet un petit aboiement en guise de réponse, avant de s’approcher d’eux.

 

« C’est un des Messagers qui étaient à Tenebrae, tu te souviens ? » souligne Noctis alors qu’il s’agenouille pour caresser l’animal au pelage blanc et gris foncé.

 

« Maintenant que tu le dis, oui, je me rappelle… On dirait qu’il a un message attaché dans le dos. »

 

« Ha, tu as raison ! » dit Noctis en récupérant une petite enveloppe blanche cachetée. « C’est pour toi. » ajoute-t-il en la tendant à Ardyn.

 

Ce dernier se saisit de la missive portant son nom, l’ouvre et parcourt les mots inscrits sur un fin papier blanc.

 

« Qu’est-ce que ça raconte ? » questionne Noctis, éprouvant soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

 

« C’est un message de l’Oracle. Les dieux se sont adressés à elle. Apparemment, le jour est enfin venu. »

 

« Le jour… ? »

 

L’estomac de Noctis se noue. Il connait la suite. Mais il ne veut pas l’entendre.

 

« Oui. L’Oracle nous attendra à Inaccensas pour le célébrer de façon officielle avec l’aval des Six. » explique Ardyn avec le sourire. « Noctis, je vais enfin devenir roi. »


	18. Le jour promis

_« Je vais devenir roi. »_

 

Sur le chemin qui les conduit à Inaccensas, Noctis repense aux mots d’Ardyn et à l’expression émue et ravie sur son visage lorsqu’il les a prononcés.

 

 _Mais il ne deviendra jamais roi…_ songe-t-il. _Il ne pourra pas… le Cristal ne le laissera pas accéder à cette position avec les ténèbres en lui. Pourtant il a toutes les qualités d’un excellent monarque, c’est si injuste…_

 

Tandis que Chantico progresse le long de la route, Noctis mordille ses lèvres de frustration.

 

_Et ç’a l’air de tellement le réjouir… Ça fait des années qu’il s’est fait à cette idée, qu’il se prépare pour ça, qu’il a redoublé d’effort dans sa quête avec cet objectif en vue !_

 

Relevant la tête et posant son regard sur le dos d’Ardyn chevauchant Yappan devant lui, Noctis fronce les sourcils.

 

_Il ne mérite pas ce qui est censé lui arriver. Je refuse que ça lui arrive. Ma décision est prise. Ce qu’a dit l’Oracle, je m’en fiche. Je préfère courir le risque d’améliorer les choses plutôt que de laisser cette tragédie se produire sans rien faire !_

 

Résolu, Noctis observe l’horizon et l’avenir avec détermination, élaborant un plan désespéré pour contrer le triste destin d’Ardyn.

 

***

 

L’arrivée d’Ardyn dans la ville est triomphale. Si le peuple avait l’habitude de l’acclamer, cette fois sa passion est décuplée par le couronnement à venir.

 

Saluant la foule en liesse, Ardyn progresse sur l’avenue principale de la cité, se frayant un chemin à travers la populace scandant son nom et applaudissant son passage.

Alors qu’il se dirige vers le quartier de la ville où se situe sa maison, il est interpelé par une voix s’élevant plus haut que les autres :

 

« S’il-vous-plait ! Par ici ! Ardyn Izunia ! »

 

Derrière Ardyn, Noctis remarque les grands mouvements de bras de l’homme qui essaie d’attirer leur attention.

 

« Ardyn, regarde ! » lui dit-il.

 

Tournant la tête dans la direction indiquée par Noctis, Ardyn distingue enfin l’individu.

 

« S’il-vous-plait ! J’ai un message de la part de votre frère ! » s’époumone l’homme.

 

« Quel est-il ? » demande Ardyn après s’être approché de lui.

 

« Ah ! Il vous demande de vous rendre directement à la Citadelle ! Je peux vous y conduire si vous le souhaitez ! »

 

« Ça ira, je me souviens du chemin ! » répond Noctis.

 

« Merci de nous avoir transmis le message. » ajoute Ardyn.

 

« Je vous en prie. Que les Six veillent sur vous Votre Altesse ! »

 

Modifiant leur direction, Ardyn et Noctis se dirigent vers le cœur de la ville toujours acclamés par les nombreux passants.

Jusqu’à ce qu’au détour d’une rue, la Citadelle se dresse devant eux.

 

 _Alors c’est ça, la Citadelle…_ songe Noctis

 

« Mon frère n’a vraiment pas fait les choses à moitié. » remarque Ardyn.

 

L’édifice est très différent de celui que connait Noctis. S’élevant moins haut dans le ciel il n’a pas les formes d’un building moderne recouvert de vitres sur chaque façade, même s’il surplombe largement les autres bâtiments d’Inaccensas. Néanmoins son allure reste impressionnante et noble, taillée dans des pierres blanches évoquant pureté et majesté, décorée de gravures raffinées dignes de son statut royal.

 

Tandis qu’ils s’approchent de l’entrée gardée par des hommes en armure, Ardyn et Noctis pénètre dans l’enceinte de la Citadelle, quittant les rues bondées pour retrouver un peu de tranquillité.

Un homme vêtu d’habits similaires à ceux du messager qui les a interpelés un peu plus tôt se montre à la porte principale et descend les escaliers pour venir les rejoindre.

 

« C’est un grand honneur de vous recevoir en ces lieux. » dit-il poliment à Ardyn.

 

« Je vous remercie. Mon frère n’est pas là ? »

 

« Son Altesse Rubiel est occupée avec les préparatifs de la cérémonie. Il vous attend dans les étages supérieurs. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie, je vais vous guider. »

 

 _‘’Son Altesse’’ ?_   relève Noctis en échangeant un regard interloqué avec Ardyn qui le lui renvoie, s’étant apparemment fait la même réflexion.

 

Laissant les serviteurs prendre soin de Yappan et Chantico, Ardyn et Noctis emboitent le pas de l’homme, empruntent les escaliers et pénètrent dans la Citadelle.

 

« Mon nom est Hazel. » se présente l’homme alors qu’ils avancent dans les couloirs. « Je suis un des conseillers que votre frère a réunis pour vous aider à diriger le futur royaume. »

 

« Eh ben, il a fait les choses en grand ! » chuchote discrètement Noctis en se penchant vers Ardyn, lui arrachant un petit sourire amusé malgré l’attitude sérieuse qu’il s’efforce de conserver.

 

« Voilà, c’est ici. Veuillez entrer, je vous prie. » dit Hazel en désignant une salle à Ardyn, avant de s’incliner devant lui.

 

Pénétrant dans la pièce, Ardyn et Noctis découvrent Rubiel entouré d’hommes et de femmes portant des tenues similaires semblables à des uniformes, débattant de divers sujets autour d’une vaste table.

 

« Ah ! Et voilà celui que nous attendions tous ! » dit Rubiel en apercevant son frère, ramenant immédiatement toute l’attention sur Ardyn. « Je t’en prie, viens t’installer avec nous, nous parlions justement du déroulement de ton couronnement ! »

 

« Très bien. » acquiesce Ardyn, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser sa gêne transparaître à travers son comportement.

 

« Nous avons tout prévu pour demain. L’Oracle est déjà arrivée, il ne manquait plus que toi ! » explique Rubiel.

 

_Demain… L’Oracle…_

 

Les informations fusent à toute vitesse dans l’esprit de Noctis. S’il veut pouvoir faire quelque chose, il doit s’y prendre dès maintenant.

 

« Tu ne viens pas t’assoir aussi, Noctis ? » demande Rubiel d’un ton énigmatique, le tirant de ses pensées.

 

Ardyn et Noctis échangent un regard. Les yeux d’Ardyn semblent le supplier de rester, de ne pas le laisser seul avec cette horde de fonctionnaires à laquelle il n’est pas habitué.

 

_Je suis désolé, Ardyn… mais je fais ça pour toi…_

 

« Je vais vous laisser entre vous. C’est une réunion officielle, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire et je ne vous serai d’aucune utilité. » articule-il, bien que chacun des mots lui brûle la langue et que l’incompréhension d’Ardyn face à sa réponse lui fende le cœur.

 

« Je vois… et bien dans ce cas, nous pouvons continuer. Hazel va te conduire à tes appartements. » dit Rubiel en faisant un petit signe de la main que Noctis interprète comme une invitation à quitter les lieux le plus vite possible.

 

‘’A tout à l’heure’’ dessine-t-il silencieusement sur ses lèvres à l’attention d’Ardyn qui l’observe s’éloigner avec tristesse et frustration sans rien pouvoir y changer.

 

***

 

« Bon sang, je suis vraiment trop nul… »

 

Seul dans sa chambre Noctis s’assène une tape sur le front, se maudissant d’avoir fait un coup pareil à Ardyn.

 

« Je l’ai laissé tomber… » maugrée-t-il, le regard réprobateur et chagriné d’Ardyn encore gravé dans son esprit. « Il faut au moins que ce soit pour une bonne raison. Il faut que je trouve l’Oracle. »

 

Alors qu’Hazel lui indiquait le chemin vers ses quartiers un peu plus tôt, Noctis a essayé de se renseigner auprès de lui à propos de Stella. Malheureusement, le conseiller a refusé de lui révéler quoi que soit jugeant sûrement qu’un non-officiel, fut-il le compagnon de leur futur roi, n’a pas à connaître ce genre d’informations.

 

« Tant pis, j’y vais. »

 

Quittant sa chambre, Noctis traverse discrètement les couloirs de la Citadelle afin de découvrir où séjourne l’Oracle et tenter d’avoir une entrevue avec elle.

 

Alors qu’il pense avoir enfin localisé les appartements de Stella, il se retrouve bloqué à l’angle d’un couloir bien gardé.

 

_Impossible de passer… Je ne suis ici qu’en tant qu’invité, je n’ai aucun droit… Mais au moins, la présence de ses soldats confirme que l’Oracle se trouve bien ici !_

 

Tandis que Noctis réfléchit adossé contre le mur, jetant de petits coups d’œil furtifs pour observer les allées et venues inexistantes des gardes, une voix fluette l’interpelle :

 

« Oncle Noctis ? »

 

Surpris, Noctis se retourne pour apercevoir un petit garçon d’environ sept ans qui le dévisage de ses grands yeux bleus.

 

« A…Alistair ? »

 

« Oui, c’est moi ! » répond joyeusement l’enfant.

 

« Waouh, tu as beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois qu’on s’est vus ! » dit Noctis en s’approchant de lui avec bienveillance.

 

« Oui ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais bientôt être grand frère ! »

 

« Vraiment ? »

 

« Vraiment. » répond Shana, s’avançant vers eux avec un grand sourire et un petit ventre rond. « Bonjour, Noctis. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. »

 

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir aussi. »

 

« Tu as vu ? On vit dans la Citadelle de papa maintenant ! » dit Alistair en prenant avec énergie la main de Noctis.

 

« C’est un endroit impressionnant, vous devez avoir beaucoup de place ! »

 

« C’est vrai que ça nous change de la maison familiale. » répond Shana. « Plus d’espace, mais aussi plus de monde, de visiteurs venus de l’extérieur, de personnalités issues de contrées lointaines… » ajoute-t-elle en trainant volontairement la voix, adressant à Noctis un regard appuyé.

 

« Le genre de personnes qu’il est difficile d’approcher. » répond ce dernier, jouant le jeu de Shana.

 

« Tout à fait. Mais il se peut que des rencontres fortuites se produisent dans les jardins. Après tout, qui résisterait à un moment de calme au contact de la nature ? » poursuit-elle d’un ton léger.

 

« Je suis bien d’accord. » approuve Noctis.

 

« Je m’en doutais. Le jardin est accessible depuis l’aile ouest, si l’envie te prend d’aller y faire un tour. »

 

« Merci beaucoup. » dit-il avec gratitude.

 

« Je t’en prie. » répond Shana avant de tendre la main à son fils, « Alistair, tu viens ? Nous avons des choses à faire. »

 

« Mmhh… » ronchonne gentiment le petit garçon.

 

« Tu ferais mieux d’écouter ta maman. » dit Noctis en souriant, s’agenouillant pour être à la hauteur de l’enfant.

 

« Dis, on se reverra ? » demande Alistair.

 

« … Je l’espère, oui. » répond Noctis en posant amicalement sa paume sur l’épaule du garçonnet.

 

« D’accord… » dit Alistair avant de faire un câlin rapide à Noctis, puis de saisir la main de sa mère.

 

Tandis qu’il les regarde s’éloigner tous les deux dans le couloir, Noctis peut sentir son cœur s’emplir de doutes. Est-ce qu’une tragédie est vraiment forcée de se produire dans moins de vingt-quatre heures ?

 

_Pour le savoir, une seule solution… Direction les jardins !_

 

***

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Noctis contemple d’un regard perdu les toits des bâtiments d’Inaccensas qui s’étendent devant lui en contre-bas.

Assis sur un banc niché au creux de la végétation bien taillée, il attend avec anxiété.

 

_J’espère que j’ai bien compris l’allusion de Shana et que Stella va venir… Le temps presse, il faut que je fasse quelque chose !_

 

Alors que son angoisse arrive à son comble et que Noctis s’apprête à quitter les lieux pour trouver une autre alternative, une silhouette drapée de blanc vient le rejoindre pour s’assoir calmement à ses côtés, apaisant immédiatement son agitation.

 

« Noctis Amicitia. Quel hasard de te rencontrer ici. Es-tu aussi venu admirer la beauté de ces jardins ? » demande l’Oracle en souriant.

 

« Oui. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques. J’aimerai qu’ils puissent être préservés des intempéries à venir. Qu’ils restent tels qu’ils sont aujourd’hui pour toujours. Intacts et en paix. »

 

« Mais les branches vont continuer à pousser quoi qu’il advienne, et il est impossible d’empêcher la pluie de tomber. » répond Stella. « Tu auras beau essayer de façonner ce jardin à ta convenance, tu ne pourras lutter contre la force de la nature qui l’anime. »

 

« S’il-vous-plait. » dit Noctis en se tournant enfin vers l’Oracle. « Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Vous êtes la seule capable de communiquer avec les Dieux pour leur demander leur aide. »

 

« Je regrette, Noctis. Mais même les Six ont leurs limites. Les lois qui régissent cet univers vont bien au-delà de leur compréhension, et les évènements qui sont amenés à se produire en font partie. »

 

« Et si je lui en parlais ? Si je le mettais en garde ? Qui nous dit que ça n’aurait aucun effet sur ces fameuses lois ? »

 

« Tu prétends réussir à t’élever au-dessus de l’ordre naturel ? » demande Stella.

 

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répond Noctis sur un ton de défi. « Je suis prêt à tout pour lui. »

 

Stella laisse échapper un soupir, observant Noctis avec bienveillance.

 

« Tes sentiments sont admirables et ta détermination impressionnante. Pour être honnête, quelque chose en moi souhaiterais que tu réussisses. Que tu prouves que l’on peut choisir son destin, que tout n’est pas écrit à l’avance. »

 

« Alors aidez-moi ! Vous en avez le pouvoir ! Qu’est-ce que ça coûte d’essayer ? »

 

« Ça peut nous coûter notre avenir à tous. » répond tristement Stella. « Tu le sais, pourtant. Tu connais ta mission. »

 

« … »

 

« Noctis. Je ne peux pas promettre de t’aider. Je crois que les choses doivent se dérouler telles que tu les as apprises dans tes livres d’histoire. » dit-elle, avant de poursuivre après une brève pause : « Cependant… si jamais j’entrevois la moindre chance pour toi de changer l’avenir, d’être plus fort que le destin, je t’en ferai part. »

 

Doucement, Stella se lève du banc et fixe l’horizon coloré des lueurs de fin d’après-midi.

 

« Il est vrai que c’est un jardin magnifique. Forgé avec tant d’amour et dont on a pris le plus grand soin. »

 

Se tournant vers Noctis, elle ajoute :

 

« Demandes-toi ce qui serait le mieux pour lui. Si tu es vraiment prêt à tout, assures-toi de l’être dans le meilleur comme dans le pire. Ce jardin aura besoin de toi jusqu’au bout, quelles que soient les conditions naturelles. Ne le laisse jamais faner. Même lorsque l’été aura brûlé ses feuilles, n’oublies pas de déterrer la petite pousse verte qui se cache sous les résidus des saisons passées. »

 

Saluant Noctis d’un petit signe de tête, Stella s’en va sans ajouter un mot, le laissant seul face au soleil couchant annonçant la fin de la journée.

 

***

 

_Bon sang, le temps est passé trop vite ! Et je n’ai pas réussi à obtenir l’aide de l’Oracle…_

 

Pestant contre lui-même, Noctis regagne sa chambre le cœur chargé d’inquiétude alors que les étoiles sont déjà bien visibles dans le ciel.

Ouvrant la porte, il est surpris d’y trouver de la lumière et debout devant lui…

 

« Ardyn !? »

 

« Ah, enfin ! Je commençais à me faire du souci pour toi. »

 

Un peu confus, Noctis referme la porte avant de s’avancer vers lui.

 

« Mais où étais-tu passé ? » demande Ardyn. « Tu commences par m’abandonner dans la salle du conseil, et voilà qu’ensuite tu es introuvable. »

 

« C’est vrai, désolé pour ça… » répond Noctis. « Je ne voulais pas interférer dans votre réunion officielle et j’ai pensé que je pourrais être utile ailleurs, prévoir des choses pour demain. »

 

« Tu aurais pu rester, ça n’avait rien de confidentiel… » soupire Ardyn. « En te cherchant j’ai croisé Shana. Elle m’a raconté qu’elle t’avait parlé des jardins. Tu y es allé ? »

 

« Ah, oui… »

 

_Mince, qu’est-ce que je peux lui répondre ? Je ne veux pas lui mentir, encore…_

 

« J’avais besoin de prendre l’air. Ce qui va se passer demain a tendance à me rendre extrêmement nerveux. »

 

« Il n’y a pas de raison. » répond gentiment Ardyn. « C’est moi qui vais être couronné et c’est toi qui t’inquiètes ! Je devrais être bien plus anxieux que toi ! » ajoute-t-il d’un ton amusé.

 

« D’ailleurs, à ce propos… » en profite Noctis, « … est-ce que tu y tiens vraiment ? »

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

 

« Etre roi. Est-ce que c’est si important que ça pour toi ? »

 

Ardyn fronce les sourcils en observant Noctis.

 

« Est-ce que ça te pose un problème que je doive occuper cette position ? » demande-t-il.

 

« Non, ce n’est pas ça… C’est juste que… Comment dire… Je veux être sûr que tu es préparé à affronter ça. Que tu mesures la portée de cette décision. »

 

« Je te trouve bien étrange ce soir… » dit Ardyn. « Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

 

« … »

 

Prenant doucement Noctis dans ses bras, Ardyn dépose un baiser dans son cou.

 

« Tu n’as pas à t’en faire. Ça va très bien se passer. Et si c’est ce qui te préoccupes, saches que ça ne changera rien pour nous deux. »

 

« Je sais, mais… »

 

« Oui. » le coupe Ardyn. « Pour répondre à ta question. Oui, c’est important pour moi. Je n’ai jamais pensé que j’étais meilleur qu’un autre ou quelqu’un de particulièrement compétent pour occuper ce rôle. Mais j’ai toujours été différent, et cette différence m’a permis de voyager pour protéger et soigner le peuple. J’ai aimé me comporter de cette façon et être reconnu pour ça. Aujourd’hui, je me dis qu’être roi est seulement une opportunité de faire encore plus pour tous ces gens, sans parler du fait que c’est une requête des Dieux eux-mêmes, alors pourquoi refuserais-je ? »

 

« … Je suppose que tu as raison. » formule Noctis, incapable de trouver les bons arguments pour contrer ce discours.

 

« Evidemment. Tu verras, ça ira. » répond Ardyn en embrassant tendrement son amant. « Bon, à présent, je vais te laisser… »

 

« Pourquoi ? » demande Noctis avec incompréhension alors qu’Ardyn s’est déjà éloigné de lui pour se diriger vers la sortie.

 

« Parce que c’est ta chambre et que la mienne se trouve dans l’aile opposée. » lui répond-il simplement.

 

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, ça ne nous a jamais empêché de dormir ensemble. »

 

« C’est vrai, mais beaucoup de personnes ont leur attention braquée sur moi avec ce qui va se passer et… »

 

« Tu ne veux pas que notre relation s’ébruite, c’est ça ? Pourtant, c’est toi qui disais que ça ne changerait rien entre nous. »

 

« Noctis… »

 

« Je t’en supplie, reste. » implore Noctis, conscient que s’il échoue ce sera probablement leur dernière nuit ensemble. « J’ai besoin de toi ce soir. »

 

« Seulement ce soir ? » le taquine Ardyn d’un air amusé.

 

« Bien sûr que non, tu le sais très bien. Mais… je sais pas, je préfèrerais qu’on passe cette nuit tranquilles tous les deux avant les évènements de demain. »

 

« Eh bien… Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans un tel état ! » constate Ardyn. « Mais c’est d’accord. Je vais juste récupérer quelques affaires et je reviens. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Parfait. Alors à tout de suite. »

 

Sortant de la chambre, Ardyn laisse Noctis seul face à ses pensées.

 

_Non, ça ne va pas du tout… Je n’ai pas réussi à obtenir le soutien de l’Oracle, et je suis incapable de le faire changer d’avis. Si je lui dis de ne pas y aller, il ne comprendra pas, et ça compte tellement pour lui que je n’ai pas le courage de briser ses espoirs. Il faut absolument que je trouve une solution avant demain._

 

 

Alors que la lune se hisse sur la voûte céleste, Noctis s’assoit sur le fauteuil pour détacher ses chaussures. Ses habits étant encore imprégnés du voyage et de ses pérégrinations dans la Citadelle, il décide de les retirer pour se mettre plus à l’aise. Inspectant la chambre modeste qui lui a été attribuée, il remarque dans un renfoncement un dispositif muni d’un réservoir d’eau au-dessus d’un sol carrelé.

 

_Une douche ! On n’en voit pas souvent par ici, c’est bien la preuve que c’est un établissement royal…_

 

Ravi à l’idée de pouvoir se décrasser et se détendre un peu, Noctis allume une petite flamme sous le réservoir pour faire chauffer le liquide avant de se déshabiller complètement et de laisser l’eau tiède ruisseler sur son corps nu.

 

_Il faudrait que j’essaie de lui parler… Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il tient trop à devenir roi et tout bien réfléchi, ce ne serait pas la meilleure solution qu’il ne le devienne pas. Si son frère est vraiment si jaloux, il prendrait sa place sans hésiter et l’histoire pourrait se répéter alors que si Ardyn devient roi, qu’il ait de la corruption ou pas en lui ne sera plus un problème puisqu’il aura tous les pouvoirs. Personne ne viendra le contredire et on pourra chercher ensemble un moyen d’extraire les ténèbres de son corps… Oui, finalement, c’est peut-être la meilleure façon de le protéger…_

 

Alors qu’il est plongé dans ses intenses réflexions, Noctis sursaute lorsqu’il sent un contact chaud effleurer la peau de son torse.

 

« Je suis désolé, mais c’était si tentant… » murmure Ardyn derrière lui alors qu’il dépose un baiser dans la nuque de Noctis.

 

« Ah, c’est toi… »

 

« Bien sûr, qui voudrais-tu que ce soit d’autre ? » dit langoureusement Ardyn en venant presser son corps dénudé contre celui de son amant.

 

« Tu es revenu plus vite que je le pensais… » dit Noctis dans un sourire.

 

« Ça ne te plait pas ? »

 

« Au contraire. » dit Noctis en se retournant pour faire face à Ardyn. « C’est parfait. »

 

Plaçant amoureusement ses mains sur les joues d’Ardyn, Noctis rapproche son beau minois du sien et l’embrasse, l’eau de la douche s’écoulant sur leurs visages et sur leurs corps, facilitant les caresses.

 

Dans l’atmosphère humide leurs doigts glissent le long de leurs corps mouillés avec la facilité de patineurs sur une piste gelée, effectuant mille et une figures avec maîtrise et tendresse pour un résultat émotionnel intense.

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Oui ? »

 

« Je t’aime. »

 

Les cheveux détrempés, les deux hommes se regardent amoureusement au cœur de la nuit. Passant sa main sur la joue de Noctis, Ardyn lui adresse un sourire si chaleureux qu’il ferait fondre n’importe quelle âme.

 

« Tu n’imagines pas à quel point ces mots comptent pour moi. » lui dit-il. « A quel point _tu_ comptes pour moi. »

 

Saisissant le petit savon bleu posé sur le rebord, Ardyn commence à le passer sur le corps de Noctis, générant de la mousse entre ses paumes et la peau de son compagnon, frottant avec douceur chaque parcelle de son anatomie.

Alors que Noctis ne peut contenir ses soupirs de contentement, Ardyn ajoute :

 

« Tu sais, à propos de demain. En réalité, je suis terrifié. »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas flancher, surtout face aux autres, mais je suis loin d’être aussi confiant que ce que j’ai l’air. C’est pour ça que c’est important que tu sois là. »

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Je sais. C’est ridicule, hein ? »

 

« Non. Pas du tout. » dit gentiment Noctis en prenant le savon des mains d’Ardyn. « C’est normal que tu réagisses comme ça, le contraire aurait été bien plus étonnant. » ajoute-t-il en se plaçant dans le dos d’Ardyn pour le savonner et le masser.

 

« Ha ! Je te reconnais bien là, Noctis. Tu es si clément. On voit bien que ce n’est pas toi qui va devoir porter le poids des responsabilités d’un royaume… »

 

« … »

 

_Et pourtant…_

 

« J’essaie de me persuader que tout se passera bien, mais je n’en ai aucune idée. » poursuit Ardyn. « Après tout, c’est la première fois que le Lucis aura un roi. Il n’y en a jamais eu avant. Qui sait ce qu’il convient de faire dans cette situation ? »

 

« Et bien, tu n’as qu’à te dire que ça te laisse plein d’opportunités ! Puisqu’il n’y a pas de règles préétablies, à toi de les créer ! »

 

« Ha ! » rit doucement Ardyn. « Après tout, pourquoi pas… »

 

Se retournant pour faire face à Noctis, Ardyn effleure son visage de ses doigts :

 

« Demain, ma vie va irrémédiablement changer. Mais je veux que tu saches que quoi qu’il arrive, mes sentiments pour toi ne seront jamais altérés. »

 

Approchant ses lèvres de son visage, Ardyn murmure dans le ruissellement de l’eau :

 

« Noctis. Je t’aime. »

 

Ses larmes de joie dissimulées par la pluie tombant de la douche, Noctis laisse Ardyn saisir son corps avec passion, l’embrassant amoureusement dans la vapeur d’eau qui les entoure.

 

***

 

Alors que le soleil est sur le point de se lever sur le jour fatidique, Noctis s’extirpe doucement des draps. Tournant la tête, il pose son regard sur Ardyn encore endormi.

 

_C’est bien la première fois que je me lève avant lui… Il est si beau, assoupi et paisible…_

 

Le cœur de Noctis se serre alors qu’il contemple l’homme de sa vie si innocent et vulnérable, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde du destin qui l’attend si rien ne change.

Déposant avec précaution et tendresse un baiser sur son front sans le réveiller, Noctis sort du lit, s’habille en silence et se dirige vers la sortie après avoir laissé un petit mot sur la table :

 

_« Ardyn,_

_J’ai des choses à régler avant la cérémonie de tout à l’heure. J’ai préféré te laisser te reposer avant ce moment important pour toi, ne m’en veux pas de ne pas t’avoir réveillé. Ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien. Prends plutôt soin de toi. On se retrouve à la cérémonie._

_Je t’aime. »_

 

 

La lumière du jour vient illuminer avec douceur les dalles de marbre de la Citadelle à travers ses fenêtres à meneaux, déposant diverses taches de couleurs en passant à travers le verre teinté. Parcourant rapidement les couloirs de la Citadelle avec anxiété, Noctis cherche frénétiquement son dernier espoir pour sauver Ardyn.

 

_Ça doit être là…_

 

Alors qu’il s’avance vers un ensemble de portes aux ornements plus raffinés que les autres, des soldats lui barrent immédiatement le passage.

 

« Halte ! Vous n’avez pas le droit de vous rendre ici. »

 

« S’il-vous-plait, j’ai un message important à délivrer qui concerne la cérémonie d’aujourd’hui. » essaie Noctis.

 

« Donnez-le nous, et nous le lui remettrons. » poursuit le garde, impassible.

 

« C’est que… il n’est pas écrit, je dois lui absolument lui en parler face à face. »

 

« Hors de question. »

 

« S’il-vous-plait… »

 

« N’insistez pas. » gronde le soldat. « Et maintenant, quittez les lieux ou nous devrons user de la force. »

 

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » dit soudain une voix familière.

 

« Gilgamesh ! » laisse échapper Noctis en voyant le maître d’arme apparaître devant lui.

 

Aussitôt les soldats reprennent docilement leur position, obéissant à leur supérieur.

 

« Dis-moi ce qui t’amène ici, Noctis. »

 

« Je dois lui parler en privé. C’est urgent. Est-ce que tu peux m’aider ? »

 

« Hum. Ç’a l’air sérieux. Très bien, suis-moi. » répond Gilgamesh en guidant Noctis à l’entrée d’une petite salle. « Attends un instant ici. Je vais lui demander de venir. »

 

« Merci beaucoup. » a le temps de dire Noctis avant que le maître d’arme ne referme la porte sur lui.

 

 _Bon sang, j’espère que j’ai pris la bonne décision…_ _Mais au point où j’en suis, je crois que je n’ai plus d’autre alternative…_

 

Après de longues et interminables minutes à patienter dans la petite salle aux murs boisés, la poignée de la porte pivote enfin pour le laisser entrer dans la pièce.

Le ‘’roi jaloux’’.

 

« Eh bien, Noctis. Que puis-je faire pour toi de si bon matin ? » demande Rubiel d’un ton légèrement narquois.

 

_Oui, j’espère vraiment que c’était la bonne décision…_

 

« C’est à propos d’Ardyn. J’ai besoin de ton aide. » explique Noctis.

 

« Je t’écoute. »

 

« Il ne doit pas toucher le don de Bahamut. »

 

Rubiel croise les bras et observe Noctis d’un air circonspect.

 

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demande-t-il.

 

« Je ne peux pas te l’expliquer. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. C’est dans l’intérêt de ton frère. »

 

« Et comment peux-tu savoir une telle chose ? »

 

« J’ai… discuté avec l’Oracle. » prétexte Noctis. « Quelque chose de terrible pourrait arriver à Ardyn s’il venait à entrer en contact avec le cadeau des Dieux. Il faut tout faire pour que ça ne se produise pas. »

 

« Donc en résumé, tu me demandes de veiller à ce que mon frère ne touche pas cette chose, quelle qu’elle soit, et que ma position suffise à justifier son geste, c’est bien ça ? » demande Rubiel, sceptique.

 

« Oui. S’il-te-plait. Seul, je ne pourrai pas empêcher Ardyn de s’en approcher. »

 

« Vraiment ? Pourtant vous avez l’air si complices, tous les deux. Et tu crois qu’il ne t’écouterait pas si tu le mettais en garde ? » dit Rubiel avec ombrage.

 

« C’est que… je ne peux pas lui expliquer. »

 

 _Parce que si je lui révélais l’existence du Cristal et sa réaction face à la corruption en lui, ce serait admettre que je lui ai dissimulé la vérité pendant toutes ces années._ réalise soudain Noctis. _C’est complètement de ma faute, peut-être que si je lui en avais parlé plus tôt…_

 

« Très bien. » dit finalement Rubiel après un long silence. « J’accepte de t’aider. »

 

Le cœur de Noctis se remplit d’espoir à l’entente de ces mots.

 

« Merci beaucoup. » répond-il avec reconnaissance.

 

« Ne me remercies pas trop vite. Rien n’est encore joué. » objecte Rubiel. « Bon, voilà ce que je te propose : au moment où le Draconéen fera son apparition pour remettre son présent, je me chargerai de le recevoir en prétextant que je souhaite simplement rendre service à mon roi. De ton côté, convainc Ardyn de me laisser faire. »

 

« Mais comment ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas, tu peux essayer de lui faire admettre que tous mes efforts pour protéger cette ville et bâtir ce royaume méritent bien un peu de reconnaissance, non ? »

 

« …en te laissant recevoir le cadeau, il te ferait un honneur. » comprend Noctis.

 

« Exactement. Ce n’est que justice, après tout. »

 

« Oui… ça pourrait marcher. »

 

« J’en suis certain. Tu connais mon frère mieux que quiconque à présent, tu sauras le convaincre de m’accorder cette faveur. »

 

« … D’accord. Faisons comme ça. »

 

« Pour le bien d’Ardyn. » dit Rubiel en souriant, posant sa main sur l’épaule de Noctis.

 

« Pour le bien d’Ardyn. » acquiesce ce dernier.

 

« Parfait. Sur ce je te laisse, on se retrouve à la cérémonie ! »

 

« Oui. »

 

Quittant la pièce, Rubiel abandonne Noctis avec des sentiments partagés.

 

_Il a accepté de m’aider, mais j’ai l’impression qu’il le fait à contrecœur. Je crois qu’il déteste le lien qui nous unit moi et Ardyn. Bah ! Qu’il ne m’aime pas, je m’en moque ! Tout ce qui compte, c’est que je puisse empêcher Ardyn d’approcher le Cristal et si pour ça je dois affronter les foudres de Rubiel, alors qu’il en soit ainsi._

 

***

 

Depuis les rues entourant la Citadelle s’élève un brouhaha de fête. Les gens sont venus nombreux pour assister à la cérémonie qui offrira son premier roi au Lucis. Bien que le couronnement doive avoir lieu en privé sur un large balcon de la Citadelle, le peuple s’est pressé dans l’espoir d’apercevoir le Draconéen descendre des cieux et saluer son souverain lorsque sa procession passera dans les rues d’Inaccensas.

 

A l’intérieur de l’édifice royal, tout le monde se rassemble peu à peu sur la plate-forme surplombant la foule. Les conseillers et officiels réunis par Rubiel sont présents, ainsi les Messagers et quelques soldats dirigés par Gilgamesh. Puis c’est au tour de Rubiel de faire son entrée, accompagné par Shana et Alistair, suivi de l’Oracle devant laquelle tous s’inclinent avec respect.

 

Faisant les cent pas devant la porte menant au balcon, Ardyn jette des coups d’œil furtifs et soucieux autour de lui, jusqu’à ce que finalement…

 

« Noctis ! Mais où étais-tu, bon sang ? »

 

« Ah, désolé ! » répond Noctis, essoufflé, s’arrêtant de courir juste devant Ardyn.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire dans un moment pareil ? » le réprimande ce dernier.

 

« Je te cherchais… je me suis perdu… je voulais te parler… »

 

« De quoi ? »

 

« Ah… ah… » souffle Noctis épuisé d’avoir couru dans tout le bâtiment, avant de se redresser et de remarquer la tenue d’apparat d’Ardyn. « Waouh… tu es vraiment… superbe… et tu as même gardé mon foulard… »

 

« Bien sûr, tu sais à quel point il compte pour moi. Mais que voulais-tu me dire ? »

 

« Ah oui ! C’est à propos de Rubiel… »

 

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

 

« Non, pas du tout ! Ecoute, je sais que ça va te sembler bizarre comme requête, mais il faudrait que tu laisses ton frère recevoir le cadeau de Bahamut. »

 

« Je veux bien, mais pourquoi ? »

 

« En reconnaissance de tout ce qu’il a fait pour le Lucis ! C’est quand même lui qui a bâti la Citadelle, rassemblé un gouvernement, assuré la protection de la cité… Je pense que ça donnerait une bonne image de toi si le nouveau roi pouvait lui accorder cette faveur ! »

 

« Et tu t’es absenté juste pour ça ? » demande Ardyn un peu surpris.

 

« Et bien, il se trouve que je voulais en parler à Rubiel avant, histoire d’avoir son approbation et qu’il ne soit pas étonné par ton geste. »

 

« Excusez-moi, mais nous vous attendons. » dit Hazel depuis le balcon.

 

« Oui, j’arrive. » répond Ardyn, laissant l’homme s’éloigner avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur Noctis. « Bon, écoute. Je ne sais pas ce qui t’a donné cette drôle d’idée mais ç’a l’air important pour toi. Alors je le ferai. Ça te convient ? »

 

« Oui. » approuve Noctis.

 

« D’accord. Maintenant, il faut qu’on y aille. »

 

« Attends ! » dit Noctis en attrapant la manche d’Ardyn qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte menant au balcon.

 

Puis il vient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l’embrassant avec passion à l’abri des regards, laissant transparaitre toute l’étendue de son amour pour lui comme si c’était la dernière fois qu’il en avait l’occasion.

 

« Pour te souhaiter bonne chance. » dit-il doucement en reculant alors que derrière les portes tout le monde s’impatiente.

 

« Merci. » répond Ardyn en souriant, sa main caressant avec tendresse la joue de Noctis.

 

_Cette sensation… je l’aime tellement ! Pitié, faites que j’ai encore l’occasion de la ressentir !_

 

« Prêt ? »

 

« Prêt. »

 

Ardyn prend une profonde inspiration et ouvre finalement les portes. D’une attitude solennelle, il s’avance vers le petit autel installé sur la partie découverte du balcon où l’attend l’Oracle alors que tous les regards sont concentrés sur lui.

Derrière Ardyn, Noctis suit discrètement jusqu’à rejoindre Shana, Alistair et Rubiel positionnés à droite de l’autel. Alors qu’il se place à ses côtés, Alistair lui délivre un large sourire auquel Noctis peine à répondre, trop préoccupé par les faits et gestes d’Ardyn.

 

Chacun est là où il doit être.

Devant l’autel, l’Oracle lève les bras au ciel et ferme les yeux, prononçant des mots inintelligibles dans une sorte de transe. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière illumine les cieux et bientôt, Bahamut en descend sous les acclamations lointaines de la foule, s’installant dans une bourrasque devant Stella et Ardyn.

 

« Gnnh… » laisse échapper Noctis en posant sa main sur son front.

 

« Ça ne va pas ? » demande doucement Alistair à ses côtés.

 

« Si, ça va, ne t’en fais pas. J’ai juste un peu mal à la tête. »

 

« D’accord… »

 

 _Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?_ se demande Noctis. _Quand Bahamut est arrivé, j’ai eu comme… un flash. Je crois que ça m’a rappelé notre entrevue il y a des années quand j’ai été aspiré par le Cristal…_

 

Reprenant ses esprits, Noctis observe de nouveau la scène avec attention.

Le Draconéen se met à parler dans un langage incompréhensible pour les humains que l’Orale doit traduire, mais pas pour Noctis. Non, pas pour lui. Il est censé être le Roi élu, après tout.

 

« Humains. Vous avez mené à bien la quête qui vous a été confiée. Vous avez vaillamment combattu les ténèbres et prouvé votre valeur à nos yeux. En récompense pour vos efforts, nous vous remettons le Cristal qui un jour décidera d’un Roi élu destiné à ramener définitivement la lumière en ce monde. Il naîtra au sein de votre famille, voilà pourquoi la tâche vous incombe, Lucis Caelum, de protéger la pierre sacrée jusqu’à l’accomplissement de cette prophétie. »

 

Sur ces mots, Bahamut révèle la pierre cristalline bleutée luisant au creux de ses mains.

 

_Le Cristal… C’est vraiment lui…_

 

Alors que le minéral semble flotter devant lui, Ardyn prend la parole pendant que Noctis peut sentir chacun des battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine et que de nouveaux flashs traversent son esprit :

 

« Je vous remercie pour votre bénédiction et votre présent. » dit Ardyn en s’inclinant respectueusement devant Bahamut. « Selon vos souhaits, notre famille en prendra soin jusqu’à l’avènement du Roi élu. C’est pourquoi j’invite mon frère ici présent à recevoir ce cadeau, en reconnaissance de toutes ses bonnes actions pour le royaume du Lucis. » conclut-il en désignant Rubiel d’un geste du bras.

 

Tous les regards se tournent vers Rubiel. Esquissant un sourire flatté, ce dernier répond :

 

« C’est un grand honneur que tu m’accordes, mon frère. Mais nous savons tous que tu es celui qui va être couronné alors je t’en prie, c’est à toi qu’il revient de recevoir la grâce des Six. »

 

_Quoi ?!_

 

Soudain pris de panique, Noctis dévisage Rubiel. Il ne bouge pas, se contentant d’échanger avec Ardyn un regard satisfait.

Se rapprochant de lui, Noctis lui chuchote avec reproche :

 

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? On s’était mis d’accord, tu étais censé t’occuper du Cristal ! »

 

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » lui répond calmement Rubiel. « Ardyn est note futur roi, il est naturel qu’il reçoive la bénédiction des Dieux. » ajoute-t-il un peu plus fort, de façon à ce que d’autres personnes l’entendent.

 

_Non…_

 

Décontenancé par la réponse de son frère, Ardyn se reprend rapidement et se tourne vers le Cristal.

 

« Dans ce cas, qu’il en soit ainsi… »

 

_Non !_

 

Alors que les mains d’Ardyn s’approchent de la lumière, Noctis bondit de sa position pour saisir ses bras et le stopper dans son mouvement.

 

« Noctis…? »

 

« Ardyn, ne fais pas ça. » dit Noctis à voix basse alors que l’assemblée s’agite face à ces évènements inattendus.

 

« Mais, pourquoi ? »

 

« Je… »

 

_Tant pis. Il est trop tard pour y penser. J’aurai dû le prévenir bien avant plutôt que de le laisser s’imaginer qu’il pourrait être roi. J’étais trop stupide quand j’étais jeune, et maintenant j’en subis les conséquences. C’est ma dernière chance._

 

« Ardyn, la corruption en toi. » murmure-t-il avec urgence. « Si tu touches le Cristal, la lumière rejettera les ténèbres. Il ne faut pas… »

 

« Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? » tonne Rubiel. « Voudrais-tu retirer ses privilèges à mon frère et l’empêcher de devenir roi ? »

 

« Quoi ? Non… » balbutie Noctis.

 

« Alors lâche-le. Laisse-le prouver à tous qu’il est le digne souverain de ce royaume en touchant la pierre sacrée. »

 

« Noctis, il a raison. » ajoute Ardyn. « J’ai été choisi par les Dieux, il ne peut donc rien m’arriver de mal avec ce Cristal. C’est _leur_ cadeau, après tout. »

 

Complètement désespéré, Noctis se retourne vers Rubiel :

 

« Tu étais censé m’aider ! »

 

« A quoi faire ? Prendre la place du roi légitime ? Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! » lui répond-il en le regardant de haut.

 

« Quoi ? Mais jamais je… » essaie de justifier Noctis, mais il s’arrête immédiatement en remarquant qu’Ardyn s’est défait de son emprise pour s’approcher de nouveau du Cristal.

 

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ni ce que vous avez manigancé, mais il est temps d’y mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toutes. »

 

« Non, Ardyn !!! »

 

Sur ces mots, le bout des doigts d’Ardyn effleure la lumière du Cristal alors qu’au même moment, Noctis projette sa main au même endroit pour l’empêcher d’approcher d’avantage.

 

Les deux hommes touchent le Cristal au même instant.

 

Pendant une seconde qui semble durer une éternité, des flashs parcourent leurs esprits. Des informations sont échangées sur leurs destinées. Sur leurs identités.

En même temps que le Cristal reconnait le Roi élu en Noctis, il révèle les ténèbres dans le cœur d’Ardyn.

Incapables de prononcer le moindre mot, Ardyn et Noctis échangent un regard perdu dans l’espace entre les mondes.

 

Lentement, Noctis sent son bras être attiré par le cœur du Cristal comme ç’a été le cas il y a bien des années, pendant que de son côté Ardyn est repoussé par la lumière, des taches noires se dessinant sur sa peau.

 

_Ardyn……. Ardyn !_

 

Tendant son autre bras vers l’homme qu’il aime, son corps inéluctablement aspiré par la pierre sacrée, la vision de Noctis se trouble peu à peu, la lumière envahissant bientôt complètement son esprit et faisant disparaître son image.

 

_ARDYN !!!_

 

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Dans un monde éthéré baigné de couleurs irréelles, la voix gutturale de Bahamut résonne dans l’esprit de Noctis :

 

« La lumière est à son comble. Va rejoindre ta patrie. Il t’attend là-bas. Reprends le trône de tes ancêtres, afin d’accomplir ton ultime devoir… »

 

_Non, je ne veux pas me réveiller…_

 

D’un seul coup, Noctis sent le froid de la roche contre son corps ainsi que l’atmosphère humide et saline qui imprègne le lieu.

 

Peinant à ouvrir les yeux, il découvre devant lui dans la pénombre une construction en pierre dépourvue de quoi que ce soit, dessinant tout autour de lui une austère geôle protectrice.

 

Observant ses mains blanches à peine visibles dans l’obscurité, Noctis peut voir des gouttes d’eau s’y écraser en un flot innarêtable.

 

« Je… suis revenu… » susurre-t-il d’une voix éraillée en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

_Je suis revenu à mon époque… Et je n’ai pas réussi à le sauver. Tout ce qu’il a vécu… c’est à cause de moi… Jamais plus nous ne pourrons partager ces instants ensemble… Je suis tellement désolé…_

 

« Ardyn ! »


	19. Réunion

Au-dehors la houle mugit, les vagues viennent se briser contre les rochers tandis qu’un vent froid balaie le monde sous un ciel lourd d’obscurité.

 

Seul à l’intérieur de la structure en pierre, Noctis essaie tant bien que mal d’organiser ses pensées.

Mais la rupture est trop difficile.

Il se revoit encore il y a quelques minutes tenir le bras d’Ardyn, sentir sa chaleur, entendre la foule à l’extérieur de la Citadelle, sentir les odeurs du Lucis d’autrefois.

 

En un instant, tout a basculé et 2000 ans se sont écoulés.

 

Portant ses mains sur son corps, Noctis constate qu’il n’a plus l’apparence de ses vingt ans. Passant ses doigts sur son visage, il frôle les poils noirs de sa barbe, celle-là même qui charmait tant Ardyn sous les feux d’artifice.

 

« J’ai vraiment vécu tout ça… ce n’était pas un rêve… » susurre-t-il lentement.

 

_Mais combien de temps s’est écoulé ici ? Combien de temps suis-je parti ? Quand suis-je revenu ?_

 

Cherchant des réponses, Noctis se lève difficilement en poussant sur ses jambes endormies, appuyant le plat de sa main contre les parois glacées pour ne pas tomber. A pas comptés, il se dirige vers l’ouverture donnant sur l’extérieur, descend le petit escalier dans l’étroit couloir pour enfin déboucher sur le récif.

 

Alors qu’il scrute les alentours nimbés de ténèbres, Noctis découvre un paysage désolé depuis la petite île où il a chu. Sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire, des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de ses joues. Le souvenir des temps heureux avec Ardyn est encore bien trop présent dans son esprit pour qu’il accepte la sombre réalité qui s’étend devant lui. Et pourtant, aussi grande que fusse sa peine d’avoir perdu cette vie, cela ne l’empêche pas d’éprouver une tristesse sans borne pour l’état dans lequel se trouve le monde aujourd’hui.

 

« Les ténèbres ont tout ravagé… je peux le sentir d’ici… j’ai été absent trop longtemps. » murmure-t-il.

 

 _C’est trop dur… je n’y arriverai pas…_ sanglote-t-il en serrant les poings, submergé de doute et de chagrin.

 

« Ouaf ! »

 

Un petit aboiement tire Noctis de ses réflexions. Devant lui un chien blanc et anthracite le regarde avec insistance, un message dans sa gueule.

 

« Umbra ? »

 

« Ouaf ! »

 

Le Messager aboie une nouvelle fois avant de se rapprocher de Noctis qui s’agenouille devant lui, récupérant la missive.

 

« Merci. » dit-il en caressant le dessus du crâne d’Umbra.

 

Dépliant le papier, Noctis y découvre une simple phrase :

 

« On t’attend à Hammerhead. »

 

 _C’est l’écriture de Prompto…_ reconnait-t-il.

 

Dans son cœur, une flamme se ravive doucement alors qu’il pense à tous ses amis.

 

_Oui, il reste encore de l’espoir en ce monde…_

 

« J’arrive, les gars… »

 

Accompagné par Umbra, Noctis s’éloigne de l’abri de pierre pour se diriger vers le rivage. En jetant un coup d’œil derrière lui, il peut apercevoir d’immenses épées plantées autour de la geôle qui l’a vu reparaitre ainsi que deux immenses structures rocheuses semblables à des ailes blanches s’élevant sur le fond sombre de l’éternelle nuit.

_Je suis à Angelgard… Etrange, je pensais revenir là où se trouve le Cristal…_

 

_Là où se trouve Ardyn…_

 

Alors qu’il s’approche de l’eau, Noctis aperçoit le bateau de son père mouillant dans une petite crique dans un état presque impeccable. Et tout autour jonchant le sol, des corps d’hommes et de femmes portant l’uniforme des Lames royales.

 

« Bon sang, qu’est-ce qui est arrivé ici ? » lâche-il, horrifié.

 

« Les soldats du roi ont combattu bravement pour protéger ce lieu et cette embarcation, attendant le retour de l’élu du Cristal. »

 

« Gentiana ? »

 

Apparue du néant face à Noctis, la Messagère au teint pâle et aux cheveux d’ébène acquiesce d’un signe de tête.

 

« Alors… ils ont donné leur vie pour protéger cet endroit… pour moi… » comprend-il tristement.

 

« Leur sacrifice ne doit pas être vain. Ils ont fait leur devoir, persuadés que le roi légitime en ferait de même. »

 

« … »

 

« Noctis. J’ai un message à te transmettre, de la part de l’Oracle. »

 

« Luna ? »

 

Gentiana secoue la tête.

 

« Non. De Dame Stella. »

 

_L’Oracle du passé…? Que peut-elle vouloir me dire ?_

 

« Noctis. Tu ne dois pas t’en vouloir. Tu ne pouvais pas empêcher ce qui s’est produit. Toutes tes actions étaient inscrites dans la ligne du temps pour créer le présent que tu as connu. Mais ton futur, votre futur, reste à écrire. Le destin de tous est entre tes mains. Sois fort et accomplis ta destinée, Roi élu. » récite Gentiana.

 

« …snifff… »

 

Sous le ciel obscur, Noctis ne peut retenir ses sanglots.

 

« Je ne dois pas m’en vouloir, hein ? » articule-t-il entre ses pleurs. « Même si tout était déjà gravé… c’est de ma faute… c’est moi qui causé cette situation… si je lui en avais parlé plutôt, si je n’étais pas allé voir son frère… »

 

« C’était impossible. » dit gentiment Gentiana. « Tes erreurs étaient déjà imprimées dans le temps. Les connaissances que tu avais du futur t’ont poussées à agir ainsi, et c’est parce que tu as agi de la sorte dans le passé que ce présent a existé. C’est ce que l’Oracle voulait te transmettre. »

 

« Mais c’est si injuste… Je l’ai abandonné au pire moment et il a dû endurer tant de mal pendant des siècles… »

 

« Noctis. » dit Gentiana en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « C’est vrai. Tu as commis des erreurs. Nous en faisons tous. Mais les humains ont ceci de formidable qu’ils sont capables d’apprendre de leurs faux pas. Leur capacité à s’adapter et à espérer leur confère une puissance bien trop sous-estimée. L’Infernal Ifrit l’avait bien compris. Noctis, ton potentiel est démesuré. Tu es le seul à pouvoir sauver l’avenir en réparant bien plus que tes propres errances. Tu n’as pas été choisi par le Cristal par hasard. Crois en toi et ramène la lumière. Et de cette façon, tu le sauveras aussi. »

 

Le visage humidifié par les larmes, Noctis dévisage la Messagère comme s’il venait de prendre conscience de la portée de ses paroles.

 

Des souvenirs de toutes les époques apparaissent dans son esprit. A propos de son père. A propos d’Ardyn. A propos de ce qu’est le devoir d’un vrai roi.

Puis il repense à ses proches. Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto, Iris, Talcott. A tous ceux qui l’ont aidé à parvenir jusqu’ici. Luna, Ravus, Aranea, Cor. A tous ces gens qu’il a croisés et qui comptent sur lui. Cindy, Cid, Holly, Wiz. A tous ceux qui ne sont plus là. Jared, les Lames royales et tant d’autres.

A celui qui attend son retour pour être enfin délivré de son supplice éternel.

Ardyn.

 

_C’est vrai… je n’ai pas le droit de flancher…_

 

« D’accord. » répond-il simplement.

 

Gentiana lui adresse un signe compréhensif de la tête et s’écarte pour le laisser embarquer dans le bateau de son père en compagnie d’Umbra.

 

« On y va. J’ai une mission à accomplir. »

 

Démarrant le navire royal, Noctis se met en route pour le continent.

Fendant les flots pour rallier la baie de Galdina il fixe à présent sa destination avec détermination, résolu à donner son maximum et plus encore afin de réaliser sa destinée.

 

***

 

Plus tard, Noctis accoste sur les quais de l’ancien lieu de villégiature.

 

Avançant avec précaution dans les décombres, il est attristé de découvrir l’endroit saccagé. Partout, les bâtiments sont abimés, les objets brisés, les draps lacérés. Des restes de ceux qui ont autrefois été des humains jonchent le sol, témoignant des ravages du Mal de la planète. Tapis dans les recoins sombres, des daemons surveillent avec avidité sa progression.

 

« Reste près de moi, Umbra. »

 

Le Messager couine doucement en suivant Noctis, l’œil attentif.

 

Soudain, les créatures surgissent de leurs tanières.

 

_J’espère avoir vu juste !_

 

Retrouvant ses réflexes passés, Noctis effectue le mouvement qui lui permet d’invoquer ses armes. Dans sa main apparait une épée translucide qui prend rapidement forme matérielle, parant sans mal l’attaque du daemon.

 

« Oui ! » s’exclame-t-il.

 

Ayant récupéré l’usage de ses pouvoirs Noctis lutte sans peine aux côtés d’Umbra, terrassant les créatures qui hantaient le lieu.

 

« Ha… » souffle-t-il une fois le dernier adversaire vaincu. « C’est incroyable. J’ai l’impression d’être plus puissant qu’avant… »

 

Gardant son épée à la main pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu, Noctis réalise que le combat l’a fait se déplacer jusqu’à l’entrée de l’ancien hôtel de Galdina. Figé sur place, il observe le toit blanc en ruines qui surplombe la terrasse boisée où il a rencontré Ardyn pour la toute première fois.

 

_A l’époque, je n’ai pas fait plus attention que ça à lui… Il me paraissait juste être un vieux type bizarre, du genre qu’il vaut mieux éviter… Quand j’y pense, jamais je n’aurais pu me douter des sentiments que je développerai pour lui…_

 

Faisant quelques pas en avant, Noctis se positionne à l’endroit exact où il se trouvait lorsqu’Ardyn s’est révélé à eux ce jour-là.

_Et toi… tu savais déjà tout. J’étais là, complètement ignorant alors que tu avais déjà vécu cette histoire avec moi il y a 2000 ans… Comment as-tu fait pour tenir le coup ?_

 

A nouveau, les larmes montent aux yeux de Noctis.

 

_Pendant tout ce temps, tu n’as rien dit. Tu m’as regardé être totalement insouciant, tu as surveillé le moindre de mes faits et gestes pour t’assurer que j’aille là où il le fallait… Tu m’as conduit consciemment jusqu’au Cristal en sachant qu’il me ramènerait vers toi… Ç’a dû être insupportable. Je le comprends aujourd’hui seulement. Parce que moi aussi, j’ai fait la bêtise de te dissimuler la vérité._

 

Bien que son cœur saigne en songeant à ces moments difficiles, Noctis ne se laisse pas aller. Il a pris sa décision face à Gentiana. Il n’a pas le loisir de s’apitoyer sur son sort. S’il veut pouvoir améliorer les choses et réparer ses erreurs, il faut qu’il se prenne en main.

 

Quittant la baie de Galdina, Noctis entreprend la longue route qui le mènera jusqu’à Hammerhead en commençant par grimper les hauteurs surplombant la mer.

Après un moment d’ascension éprouvant et quelques affrontements contre des daemons, il rallie finalement la route goudronnée parsemée de nids-de-poule.

 

« Bon… je suppose qu’il n’y a plus qu’à suivre le chemin… » soupire-t-il, le trajet jusqu’à Hammerhead n’étant pas des plus courts à pieds.

 

Alors qu’il se met en marche toujours escorté par Umbra, Noctis entend soudain un vrombissement dans le lointain.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

 

En se retournant, il distingue deux points lumineux perçant l’obscurité se rapprochant de lui à bonne allure.

 

_Une voiture ?_

 

Par réflexe, Noctis s’écarte du centre de la route et se met un peu en retrait derrière le panneau promotionnel pour l’hôtel de Galdina de façon à pouvoir se cacher si nécessaire.

 

« Umbra ! Viens ! » appelle-t-il.

 

Mais le Messager reste calmement sur la route, surveillant l’avancée du véhicule.

 

« Umbra, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Viens ici ! » dit-il une nouvelle fois en lui faisant signe.

 

Le canidé demeure impassible.

 

A présent plus effrayé qu’Umbra se fasse percuter que par le danger potentiel que peut représenter un inconnu pour sa propre personne, Noctis guette attentivement la progression de ce qu’il pense être une camionnette. Heureusement, la vitesse du véhicule diminue rapidement, s’arrêtant lentement à quelques mètres devant le Messager.

 

Entendant la portière s’ouvrir Noctis se dissimule derrière le panneau, gardant un œil sur Umbra pour le défendre si nécessaire.

 

« Eh bien, qu’est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » demande la voix bienveillante d’un jeune homme après être descendu de la camionnette.

 

« Ouaf ! » aboie Umbra.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, tu veux me dire quelque chose ? » demande le garçon en se penchant vers l’animal pour essayer de le comprendre.

 

« Ouaf ! » aboie-t-il de nouveau, désignant la cachette rudimentaire de Noctis.

 

« Il y a quelqu’… Oh bah ça alors ! » s’exclame le jeune homme en apercevant Noctis. « C’est… c’est vraiment vous ? »

 

Démasqué, Noctis sort avec prudence de son abri de fortune pour faire face à l’inconnu.

 

« Incroyable, c’est vraiment vous ! » dit le jeune homme en souriant. Constatant que Noctis n’a pas l’air de le reconnaitre, il ajoute : « C’est moi, Talcott ! »

 

« Talcott ? » répète Noctis avec étonnement.

 

« Oui, c’est bien moi. »

 

« Waouh, tu as beaucoup changé… »

 

« A vrai dire, il n’y a pas que moi qui ai changé. » dit Talcott d’un air grave en balayant les alentours du regard.

 

« Oui, je vois ça… » répond tristement Noctis.

 

« Mais vous êtes là, maintenant. Avec vous, la situation va forcément s’améliorer. » reprend-il gonflé d’espoir.

 

« Merci, Talcott. »

 

« Je vous en prie, Votre Majesté. » répond-il en souriant. « Par contre, nous ferions bien d’y aller. La région est dangereuse. Vous vous rendez à Hammerhead, je suppose ? Je vous emmène en camion ! »

 

« Oui, merci. »

 

Suivant Talcott, Noctis et Umbra prennent place à l’intérieur du véhicule.

 

Alors que le jeune homme conduit la camionnette, Noctis regarde le morne paysage défiler derrière le pare-brise.

 

« J’ai prévenu vos amis que nous étions en route. » dit Talcott. « Vous devez être pressé de les revoir… »

 

« Oui, c’est vrai qu’ils m’ont manqué… Comment vont-ils ? »

 

« Pas trop mal. Dans l’ensemble, tout le monde a réussi à s’accommoder après dix ans de nuit continue. »

 

« Dix ans ? » répète Noctis.

 

« Oui. Vous ne le saviez pas ? »

 

« A vrai dire, j’ai un peu perdu la notion du temps… »

 

« Je vois. Ça n’a pas dû être facile pour vous. » compatit Talcott.

 

« ...c’est vrai. » murmure Noctis en repensant à sa séparation avec Ardyn. « Au fait, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me raconter ce qui s’est passé il y a dix ans quand Insomnia est tombée ? »

 

« Vous voulez dire, l’année où vous avez disparu ? Vous voulez que je vous raconte tout ? » demande Talcott avec surprise.

 

« Oui, s’il-te-plait. J’ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. »

 

« Très bien, comme vous voulez. »

 

Pendant qu’ils roulent vers Hammerhead, Talcott fait à Noctis le récit des évènements de l’an 756. Bien que le jeune homme ne connaisse pas tous les détails, son histoire est suffisamment exhaustive pour que Noctis accepte la réalité : quoi qu’il ait pu faire dans le passé, cela n’a rien modifié dans son époque. S’il espérait encore que les choses se soient passées différemment pour Ardyn, ce n’est apparemment pas le cas.

 

« Vous avez eu des nouvelles du Chancelier impérial ? » demande Noctis au cours de la discussion.

 

« Ah, oui ! Le Chancelier… Il s’est installé à Insomnia. D’après ce qu’on sait, il y a aussi emmené le Cristal. Mais c’est assez difficile d’avoir des informations sur lui. »

 

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

 

« Parce qu’Insomnia est remplie de daemons. Et pas que de ça… des troupes magitek à la dérive patrouillent également dans la ville, la rendant extrêmement dangereuse même pour les chasseurs les plus aguerris. »

 

_A tous les coups, c’est de son fait… Ce serait bien son genre d’empêcher quiconque d’accéder à la cité en attendant que je m’y rende…_

 

« Mais ce n’est pas tout. » poursuit Talcott. « Avec Ignis, on a essayé de se renseigner un peu plus sur lui. Impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit de concluant. Les archives impériales ne le mentionnent qu’il n’y a 44 ans, lorsqu’il est arrivé au Niflheim. Et durant toutes ces années, très peu de rapports lui ont été consacrés alors qu’il était quand même Chancelier ! »

 

« Un vrai fantôme, hein… »

 

« Exactement ! Et en ce qui concerne sa vie avant son intégration à l’Empire, il n’y a absolument rien. Comme s’il était apparu d’un seul coup dans notre réalité. »

 

« C’est vraiment étrange… »

 

« Mais pas autant que ce qu’on a trouvé dans le tombeau royal. »

 

« Comment ça ? » demande Noctis, intrigué.

 

« Comme on ne trouvait pas d’informations dans les registres actuels, Ignis a pensé qu’on devrait peut-être remonter plus loin. On s’est mis à faire le tour des tombeaux royaux à la recherche du passé et devinez quoi ? On a trouvé un document ancien qui mentionnait un homme appelé ‘’Ardyn Izunia’’. Apparemment, c’était un homme bon qui protégeait les gens des daemons et les soignait quand ils étaient touchés par le Mal de la planète. Mais on ne sait pas trop pourquoi, tout le monde s’est retourné contre lui et s’est mis à le considérer, à tort, comme un daemon. Il aurait ensuite été emprisonné et traité comme un paria, ce qui peut expliquer qu’on ne trouve de trace de cet homme nulle part ailleurs. »

 

« Vraiment ? Nulle part ailleurs ? »

 

« Oui. » acquiesce Talcott. « Il faut dire aussi que ça s’est passé il y a une éternité ! Ces documents remontent à l’époque où les premiers ouvrages de la Cosmogonie ont été rédigés, ça doit bien faire autour des 2000 ans ! Du coup je ne sais pas quel est le lien entre cet homme malheureux qui a subi le rejet des siens et le Chancelier, peut-être que c’est juste une coïncidence, mais c’est pour le moins bizarre ! »

 

« Oui, c’est vrai, tu as raison… »

 

_Ardyn…_

 

Dans sa tête, Noctis essaie de reconstituer ce qui a pu lui arriver après qu’ils aient été séparés.

 

_Ton frère a pris ta place, les ténèbres en toi t’ont valu d’être considéré comme un daemon, les gens t’ont banni et même emprisonné… Bon sang, Ardyn… Je suis tellement désolé ! Tu ne méritais pas ça ! Personne ne mérite de subir un tel châtiment ! Et moi, pendant tout ce temps… je ne savais pas… je suis tellement désolé…_

 

« Votre Majesté, est-ce que ça va ? » demande Talcott avec inquiétude.

 

« Oui, oui. Ça va… » répond Noctis, dissimulant son chagrin et sa culpabilité au plus profond de lui.

 

« D’accord… »

 

Le reste du voyage se déroule sans accroc, les daemons demeurant à distance de la lumière projetée par les phares de la camionnette. Durant ce laps de temps Talcott continue d’expliquer à Noctis la situation dans laquelle se trouve Eos depuis qu’il est parti, lui décrivant la vie difficile des survivants regroupés à Lestallum autour des fragments du Météore, seule source de lumière et d’énergie dans un monde sans soleil.

 

Enfin, émergeant de l’obscurité un petit bastion de lumière apparait devant eux. En descendant du véhicule dans l’enceinte des murs barricadés, Noctis observe les alentours. Le garage d’Hammerhead a bien changé, s’étant transformé en véritable place forte, refuge pour les chasseurs de daemons.

 

Soudain, Noctis les aperçoit. Devant lui, trois silhouettes familières s’approchent sous les feux des projecteurs.

 

« Salut. » dit-il sobrement.

 

« Comment ça, ‘’salut’’ ? T’as rien de mieux à dire après tout ce temps ? » lui reproche amicalement Gladiolus.

 

« Noct, mon vieux ! Alors, t’es vraiment revenu ! » se réjouit Prompto.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Evidemment ! »

 

« Ça fait un bail qu’on t’attend. » ajoute Ignis.

 

« Désolé pour ça. » répond Noctis en posant sa main sur l’épaule de son ami aveugle. « Il faut qu’on parle sérieusement. »

 

Ses amis acquiescent, se dirigeant avec lui à l’intérieur de l’ancien diner. Alors qu’il marche à leurs côtés, Noctis se sent d’un coup plus léger. Comme si ces dix années loin d’eux ne s’étaient jamais produites.

 

_Et pourtant, il s’est passé tant de choses depuis la dernière fois…_

 

Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, Noctis et ses amis s’installent sur des banquettes dans un coin où sont entassées des caisses de fournitures. Bien qu’ils soient tous heureux de se revoir, l’heure demeure grave. Tandis que ses amis lui font part de leurs années de lutte dans les ténèbres aux côtés des survivants et des Lames royales, Noctis leur explique qu’il a réussi à rassembler la puissance du Cristal dans l’Anneau des Lucii qu’il porte sur lui. Le destin du monde se jouera à Insomnia, où il doit retrouver Ardyn.

 

Rassemblant leurs affaires et s’équipant des uniformes du Lucis, Noctis et ses amis embarquent à bord d’un véhicule en direction d’Insomnia sous les encouragements de Talcott et des chasseurs d’Hammerhead.

 

***

 

Perché sur les falaises qui dominent l’océan délimitant Insomnia, un petit feu de camp émet une lueur chaleureuse dans l’infinité de la nuit. Autour du doux crépitement, Noctis et ses amis sont rassemblés comme autrefois sous un ciel sans étoiles, partageant un dernier repas avant de pénétrer dans la cité. Mais contrairement au passé, cette fois l’ambiance est pesante et les mots peinent à être formulés.

 

« C’est bon de se retrouver à camper comme avant. Ç’a dû vous manquer… » dit spontanément Noctis pour briser le silence.

 

« … En effet, oui. » admet Ignis.

 

Le vent souffle sur la mer, sifflant en passant sous le grand pont qui conduit à la ville.

 

« Vous savez… » commence Noctis, mais il ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’y a ? » demande Gladiolus.

 

_Je dois leur en parler. Ils doivent savoir. J’ai assez dissimulé la vérité comme ça, et ça m’a beaucoup trop coûté._

 

« Je… je ne vous ai pas tout dit. En ce qui concerne ce qui va se passer à Insomnia, et sur ce qui s’est passé durant ces dix ans. »

 

« D’accord… on t’écoute. » dit Prompto.

 

« Je vous préviens, c’est une histoire à dormir debout… Vous vous rappelez quand j’ai retrouvé le Cristal dans Zegnautus ? »

 

« Ouais… t’as disparu à l’intérieur à cause d’Ardyn… » grommèle Gladiolus.

 

« En fait, ce n’est pas de sa faute. » poursuit Noctis. « C’est le Cristal qui a réagi de cette façon en me reconnaissant comme le Roi élu. Il m’a aspiré à l’intérieur pour que je puisse accumuler son pouvoir dans l’Anneau. Mais il a eu une drôle de façon de faire ça… »

 

« Que s’est-il passé ? » demande Ignis.

 

« Vous savez qu’il me faut le pouvoir des anciens rois du Lucis pour réaliser la prophétie… C’est pour ça qu’on a rassemblé les armes de l’Arsenal fantôme. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Afin que je dispose des pleins pouvoirs de ma lignée, le Cristal m’a fait voyager dans le temps jusqu’à la création du royaume, lorsque le premier roi du Lucis a été couronné. »

 

« Tu veux dire que tu as vu le passé ? » demande Prompto.

 

« Pas seulement vu. Vécu. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment, mais je me suis physiquement retrouvé 2000 ans dans le passé. Et… »

 

Noctis hésite encore à poursuivre. Les souvenirs du temps passé en compagnie d’Ardyn sont toujours douloureux dans son esprit, paressant si irréels depuis qu’il a retrouvé son monde et ses amis.

 

« … et vous me croirez ou non, mais j’y ai rencontré Ardyn. »

 

Ses trois amis restent sans voix à l’évocation de ce nom.

 

« Il faut que je vous parle de lui. Que vous sachiez… qu’il aurait dû être le premier roi du Lucis. »

 

« Quoi ? » laisse échapper Gladiolus.

 

« Ignis, tu te souviens des documents que vous avez trouvé avec Talcott ? » continue Noctis.

 

« Oui. Je m’en rappelle. » acquiesce-t-il.

 

« Cet homme qui a parcouru le Lucis pour aider les gens à se défendre contre les daemons et qui était capable de les soigner en absorbant le mal en lui, c’est le même que celui qui précipité la chute du royaume et de l’empire aujourd’hui. Ardyn Izunia. » explique Noctis avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix, incapable de dissimuler complètement les vives émotions que lui provoque l’histoire d’Ardyn.

 

« Mais comment c’est possible…? » murmure Prompto.

 

« Il est devenu immortel à force d’absorber la maladie. C’est Bahamut qui me l’a expliqué lorsque j’étais dans le Cristal. Il avait le don de guérir les autres, mais ça s’est retourné contre lui. Plus il les soignait, plus il accumulait de corruption, jusqu’au jour où le Cristal a révélé son état à tout le monde. Au lieu de le soutenir, son frère a pris sa place en tant que roi et Ardyn s’est vu considéré comme un daemon. Il a été rejeté puis enfermé à l’écart. Et maintenant… il espère pouvoir se venger. Se venger du Cristal qui l’a repoussé, se venger de la lignée de son frère qui l’a trahi, et donc de moi. C’est pour cette raison qu’il nous a guidé jusqu’au Cristal. C’est dans son intérêt que j’accomplisse la prophétie. »

 

« Mais c’est pas juste, tu n’y es pour rien ! » s’insurge Prompto.

 

« Et en quoi ta réussite lui apportera satisfaction ? » demande Gladiolus.

 

« … Ça, c’est la partie dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlé. » dit sombrement Noctis.

 

Le silence s’installe de nouveau entre les quatre camarades. Rassemblant son courage, Noctis finit par poursuivre son récit :

 

« Pour ramener la lumière, je dois affronter Ardyn. Les ténèbres sont si puissantes en lui qu’il me fallait un pouvoir incommensurable pour en venir à bout, d’où ma quête pour rassembler la force des Six, du Cristal et de la lignée du Lucis. C’est le seul moyen de vaincre Ardyn et de le libérer de son immortalité. »

 

« A t’entendre, on dirait que tu as de la compassion pour lui. » remarque Gladiolus.

 

« J’en ai. » répond Noctis. « J’ai vécu à ses côtés durant des années. Je l’ai vu lorsqu’il était un homme bon et généreux soucieux de son prochain. Ce qui lui est arrivé est injuste, et l’enfer qu’il a dû vivre durant ces 2000 ans est tout simplement inimaginable. Je reconnais que malgré tout ce qu’il a pu nous faire subir, j’ai du mal à lui en vouloir parce qu’après tout… je le comprends. Nous aurions tous certainement agi de la même manière à sa place, si tant est qu’on ne soit pas devenu fous avant. »

 

« C’est pour ça que tu acceptes complètement l’idée qu’il se venge de toi ? » demande Ignis.

 

« Il aura sa vengeance quoi qu’il arrive. » dit Noctis à voix basse. « Parce que… »

 

_Parce que moi… à la fin…_

 

La vérité est si difficile à révéler que Noctis ne parvient pas à formuler les mots. De leur côté, ses amis demeurent silencieux, lui laissant le temps de rassembler ses pensées pour leur dévoiler quelque chose qu’ils pressentent tout en craignant de l’entendre.

 

« Haaa… Bordel… Désolé, j’ai du mal à trouver les mots. » dit péniblement Noctis. « En fait… Je suis revenu pour aller jusqu’au bout. Accomplir la prophétie et utiliser le maximum de mes pouvoirs jusqu’à me sacrifier sur le trône si nécessaire. Mais là… quand je nous vois comme ça… Tous réunis comme autrefois… Honnêtement… j’ai peur de flancher… » finit-il en sanglotant.

 

Incapables de contenir leurs larmes, Gladiolus, Prompto et Ignis s’efforcent de rester dignes face aux paroles de Noctis, acceptant tout comme lui son destin en tant que Roi élu.

 

Se levant de son siège, Noctis se place face à ses amis alors que les lignes translucides dessinées par ses pleurs sont encore visibles le long de ses joues.

 

« Je vous remercie. C’est vrai… vous êtes comme des frères pour moi ! On a traversé tant de choses… mais j’en garde de bons souvenirs. Grâce à vous, je suis prêt à accomplir mon destin. Vous m’avez protégé tout le long du chemin… Sans vous, je ne serai jamais arrivé là. Je ne vais pas y aller tout seul. Je vous aurai avec moi au fond du cœur. Alors… merci pour tout. »

 

_Oui… je sais que vous m’accompagnerez jusqu’au bout. Et toi aussi, Ardyn. Je viens te chercher. Alors, attends-moi !_

 

***

 

Dans l’obscurité d’Eos, les quatre frères d’armes franchissent le pont qui les mène directement à Insomnia. Progressant avec précaution dans les rues hantées de daemons et de soldats magitek, ils rallient finalement le phare guidant leurs pas dans la nuit profonde.

 

« La Citadelle… » murmure Noctis.

 

En face du petit groupe, tout l’édifice et son quartier sont illuminés par la pâle lueur des réverbères, accueillant le Roi élu chez lui.

 

_Ardyn…_

 

« Franchement, ça fait drôle de revenir ici. » dit Gladiolus.

 

« Hm. Tu l’as dit. » approuve Prompto.

 

« On a tellement attendu cet instant… » ajoute Ignis.

 

« Oui… Il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ceci. » dit Noctis. « Allons-y. »

 

Alors qu’ils s’avancent vers la Citadelle en affrontant créatures des ténèbres et guerriers mécaniques, Noctis ne peut détourner les yeux du building et de toutes ses fenêtres allumées comme s’il était encore habité.

 

_Les lumières dans la plaine…_

 

Noctis peut entendre les paroles d’Ardyn comme s’il les lui susurrait à l’instant même à l’oreille, lorsqu’il croyait que chaque point lumineux correspondait à la fenêtre d’une personne vivant sa petite vie avec insouciance dans l’infinité du vaste monde. Aujourd’hui, il est celui qui a allumé ces feux pour guider les pas de Noctis jusqu’à lui, participant à écrire leur propre histoire dans cet univers trop vaste pour de simples âmes humaines.

 

La chaleur de ce souvenir lui redonnant du courage, Noctis se dirige avec détermination vers la Citadelle.

 

Mais même la plus forte des bravoures n’aurait pu le préparer la déflagration de sentiments qui parcourt son corps tandis que se dresse face à lui devant les escaliers du bâtiment, son regard plongé dans le sien, l’homme à l’origine de tous ses maux.

 

_Ardyn !_


	20. Vérité

_Il est là…_

 

Bouleversé, Noctis hésite quant à la réaction à adopter face à Ardyn.

 

_C’est bien lui et en même temps, ce n’est plus l’homme avec lequel j’ai vécu pendant ces dix années…_

 

Ne relevant pas le désarroi de Noctis, Ardyn finit de descendre les marches du grand escalier de la Citadelle pour s’approcher avec son habituel sourire narquois et son attitude désinvolte.

 

« Regardez qui voilà… » dit-il d’un ton moqueur.

 

_Ardyn, bon sang… Je n’ai qu’une envie c’est de te prendre dans mes bras, de m’excuser pour mon comportement, de te dire à quel point je t’aime, mais… est-ce que c’est vraiment toi ? Est-ce que tu es encore celui dont je suis tombé éperdument amoureux ? Est-ce que celui que j’aimais s’est complètement noyé dans l’étendue de ta rancœur ? Est-ce qu’il faut vraiment que ça se termine comme ça entre nous ?_

 

Devant l’absence de réponse de Noctis, Ardyn poursuit son introduction de manière aussi théâtrale qu’à l’accoutumée :

 

« Je vous présente Ifrit ! Un Dieu beaucoup moins bienveillant envers les êtres humains que notre chère Shiva. Remarquez… il vous a réservé un accueil plutôt chaleureux ! »

 

Toujours sous le choc d’être à nouveau en présence d’Ardyn, Noctis ne prête presque pas attention à ses mots alors même qu’il lui parle ni plus ni moins que d’un des Six. Totalement indifférent à son mutisme, Ardyn entreprend de remonter les marches :

 

« Bon, je vous laisse briser la glace. Je vous attends en haut. »

 

Ardyn disparait derrière un rideau de flammes révélant le Calcinateur à Noctis et le ramenant brutalement à la raison.

 

_Je n’ai pas le temps de me poser ces questions maintenant. Je dois surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve si je veux pouvoir le rejoindre._

 

Aidé par ses amis mais aussi par Bahamut et Shiva, Noctis affronte Ifrit jusqu’à venir à bout de sa colère ardente, permettant au Dieu d’enfin reposer en paix.

 

Pénétrant dans la Citadelle, le petit groupe emprunte un ascenseur pour se rendre à l’étage de la salle du trône. Avant d’entrer dans la pièce, ils franchissent un hall dans lequel sont accrochés divers tableaux décrivant la prophétie du Cristal.

Ce lieu réveille nombre de souvenirs pour Noctis et ses amis. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu’ils ont quitté cette vie…

 

Levant ses yeux sur les fresques murales, Noctis s’immobilise devant celle qui narre la prophétie du Roi élu. Lorsqu’il la regarde, il se rappelle de la tristesse dans les yeux de son père qui connaissait la lourde destinée de son fils, mais aussi de sa propre peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui incombe. Aujourd’hui cependant, ce tableau lui évoque d’autres souvenirs. Ceux d’un temps où le Lucis n’avait pas encore de roi et où vivait l’amour de sa vie.

 

« En réalité… Ardyn aussi aurait dû être sur cette peinture. » dit-il pensif en observant les portraits des rois qui l’ont précédé.

 

« Qui aurait cru que c’était un membre de la famille royale ? » soupire Gladiolus.

 

« Il a vécu tellement de temps… tout seul… dans un monde qui l’a rejeté. » chuchote presque Noctis tant cette idée le fait souffrir.

 

« Alors en fait, Ardyn, c’est les ténèbres dont parle la légende ? » poursuit Prompto.

 

« Quelle ironie. Il était censé être l’un des rois de la lumière… » ajoute Ignis.

 

« Oui… Mais je vais mettre fin à son calvaire. » dit Noctis avec compassion et résolution.

 

« Noct, ça va aller ? » s’inquiète Prompto.

 

« Hein ? Pourquoi cette question ? »

 

« C’est que… tu as l’air de t’être beaucoup attaché à Ardyn. »

 

Gladiolus et Ignis acquiescent.

 

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » susurre Noctis en esquissant malgré lui un petit sourire.

 

« Noct, on te connait bien. On a grandi ensemble j’te rappelle ! Et t’es vraiment pas doué pour cacher ce genre de choses. » dit Gladiolus avec bienveillance.

 

« Si je peux me permettre, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. » ajoute Ignis.

 

« Ha, vraiment ? » rit doucement Noctis avant de baisser le regard. « Je suppose que lorsqu’on éprouve ce genre de sentiments, c’est inutile d’essayer de les dissimuler… »

 

Alors qu’il peut percevoir la chaleur qui s’accumule au niveau de ses joues pour les teinter légèrement de rose, Noctis reprend :

 

« C’est vrai. Dans le passé, Ardyn et moi avons été proches. Plus que ce que j’aurais pu jamais imaginer. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, c’est dur de se retrouver de nouveau face à lui. Mais tout comme l’époque où nous campions avec insouciance est révolue, le temps que j’ai vécu à ses côtés fait partie du passé. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes qu’autrefois. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me raccrocher à ce genre de choses si je veux pouvoir mener ma mission jusqu’au bout. »

 

« Noct… »

 

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je vais gérer ça. »

 

« D’accord… »

 

Hochant la tête en direction de ses amis, Noctis se retourne pour se placer face à la double porte qui mène à la salle du trône.

 

_Aller. Tu peux le faire._

 

Prenant une grande inspiration, il pose ses mains sur les lourds battants pour les pousser devant lui, dévoilant devant leurs yeux la vaste pièce royale.

 

Face aux quatre amis se dresse un spectacle macabre. Pendus au haut plafond grâce à des chaines, quatre cadavres se balancent lentement au-dessus du grand escalier menant au trône. Et assis sur ce dernier, juste sous le Cristal, l’instigateur de cette funeste mascarade.

 

Ardyn.

 

Ravalant son malaise, Noctis s’avance suivi de ses camarades jusqu’à atteindre l’escalier.

 

« Tu n’as décidément pas le vent en poupe. » l’accueille Ardyn d’un ton narquois avant de s’adosser ostensiblement au trône. « Tu aimerais t’y asseoir, n’est-ce pas ? Ha ha ! Malheureusement, je crains qu’il soit occupé. »

 

Le cœur de Noctis bat à tout rompre.

 

_Non. Ce n’est plus la même personne. Il est possible que son ancienne personnalité subsiste encore quelque part, mais pour l’instant je dois le considérer comme un ennemi._

_Même si j’ai le sentiment que c’est au-delà de mes forces…_

 

« Tu n’as rien à faire sur ce trône. C’est la place du roi. » lui répond-il.

 

Toujours plus provocateur, Ardyn se lève et pose impérieusement son pied sur le siège.

 

« Tu as pris ton temps, Noctis. » dit-il en prenant bien soin de détacher chacune des syllabes. « Je commençais à me dire que tu ne viendrais jamais. Cette fois… l’heure est venue… de mettre fin à ta lignée… » souffle-t-il d’une colère froide, dissimulant à peine sa jubilation face à cette perspective.

 

« Il déborde littéralement de rancœur. » constate Gladiolus.  
  
« Ouais. Ca a dû le bouffer. » dit Prompto.  
  
« Il est toujours sur le trône ? » demande Ignis.  
  
« Ouais… Je vais vite l’en faire descendre. C’est ma place et je vais la reprendre. »

 

A peine Noctis a-t-il fini sa phrase que sans crier gare, Ardyn génère dans sa main des fumerolles noires à la lueur violacée qu’il envoie sur ses compagnons. Heurtés par la magie, Gladiolus, Prompto et Ignis s’écroulent au sol, inconscients.

  
« Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ?! » hurle furieusement Noctis.  
  
« Je me suis débarrassé des éléments ‘’importuns’’, afin que nous soyons entre rois.» répond simplement Ardyn.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, tu n’as jamais été roi ! » rétorque Noctis sous le coup de la colère.

 

« Tiens donc ? Tu es devenu expert en Histoire maintenant ? » se moque Ardyn.

 

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas. Bien sûr que je connais ton histoire. »

 

« Permets-moi d’en douter. Tu étais à peine fichu de savoir en quoi consistait ta destinée en tant que Roi élu, et tu prétends connaître ce que j’ai traversé pour en arriver là ? Ha ! Ne me fais pas rire ! »

 

 _Est-ce qu’il est sérieux ?_ se met à douter Noctis.

 

« Ardyn… ne me dis pas que… tu ne te souviens pas ? »

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu essaies d’insinuer, au juste ? »

 

_Non…_

 

« Je te parle de l’époque où tu voyageais à travers le Lucis pour aider les gens. L’époque où tu soignais les malades. L’époque où nous étions ensemble. »

 

Ardyn dévisage Noctis d’un air déconcerté. Puis, après un moment de silence, se met à rire.

 

« Ha ha ! Sérieusement, Noct ? C’est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme baratin pour négocier ? C’est vraiment très mauvais ! »

 

_C’est pas possible. Il ne se rappelle pas._

 

Les mots de Stella lui reviennent soudain en mémoire, prenant enfin leur sens : _« Même lorsque l’été aura brûlé ses feuilles, n’oublies pas de déterrer la petite pousse verte qui se cache sous les résidus des saisons passées »._

 

_Elle parlait d’Ardyn… Ça veut dire que celui qu’il était autrefois existe toujours enfoui quelque part… Si je veux pouvoir le sauver, il ne faut pas seulement que je le libère de son immortalité. Il faut aussi que je ramène celui qu’il a été avant que les ténèbres ne s’emparent de son corps et de son cœur. Même si pour y arriver, je dois le faire souffrir._

 

« Je t’assure que c’est la vérité. » reprend Noctis. « Sinon, comment expliquerais-tu que je sois capable de te donner des informations sur ton passé, comme par exemple le nom du chocobo noir que tu montais en ce temps ? »

 

Fixant Noctis, Ardyn fronce les sourcils.

 

« Il s’appelait Yappan. »

 

« … »

 

« Et ce n’est pas tout. Je peux aussi te parler de ton amie Shana, de ton neveu Alistair, de ton frère Rubiel… »

 

« Tu ne sais rien de moi !!! »

 

Interrompant Noctis, Ardyn bondit sur lui pour le plaquer au sol.

 

« Je ne sais pas d’où tu sors tout ça, mais je t’interdis de croire que ça te donne la moindre idée de ce que j’ai pu endurer. » fulmine Ardyn.

 

« En tout cas j’ai visé juste, vu ta réaction. » répond Noctis sans se démonter. « Il faut que croire c’est un sujet sensible, ton frère… »

 

Le visage de nouveau déformé par la colère, Ardyn se redresse en agrippant Noctis par le col pour le projeter contre le mur derrière le trône.

 

« Ne t’imagine pas avoir le dessus sur moi avec de telles insinuations ! » lui lance-t-il avant de dégainer une arme pour se téléporter à ses côtés.

 

« Pourtant, ça te fait de l’effet. » dit Noctis en esquivant l’attaque éclipse d’Ardyn. « Et si je sais où appuyer pour que ça fasse si mal, c’est parce que j’étais là, avec toi. »

 

« Balivernes ! Tu n’es qu’un petit prétentieux et je vais t’apprendre ce qu’il en coûte de faire le malin avec moi ! »

 

Sur ces mots Ardyn se jette sur Noctis, le faisant reculer jusqu’à la fenêtre brisée donnant sur le vide au-dessus de la ville. Ne s’arrêtant pas au bord, Ardyn les précipite tous les deux hors du bâtiment les faisant chuter le long de la Citadelle. Invoquant son épée, Noctis la lance dans la rue en contrebas avant de s’y téléporter pour éviter de s’écraser au sol. Alors qu’il se relève après son atterrissage, il constate qu’Ardyn a fait de même.

 

Seuls au milieu de l’avenue d’Insomnia, les deux hommes se font face, leurs sentiments à vif.

 

« Ardyn, s’il-te-plait, je ne veux pas que ça se passe de cette façon… »

 

« Ça m’est bien égal ! » lui répond-il, invoquant l’arbalète de l’Arsenal fantôme pour la pointer sur Noctis. « J’ai assez attendu comme ça, il est temps d’en finir ! »

 

Esquivant le projectile grâce à une éclipse, Noctis est forcé de faire appel à son tour à l’Arsenal pour parer les attaques virulentes d’Ardyn.

 

« Ardyn, arrête ! » essaie de placer Noctis entre les heurts de leurs armes mais son adversaire ne lui laisse pas une seconde de répit.

 

« Je ne crois pas que tu aies le loisir de parler ! Montres-moi plutôt de quoi le fameux Roi élu est capable ! »

 

Luttant contre les assauts répétés d’Ardyn, Noctis cherche à toute vitesse ce qu’il devrait faire pour résoudre cette situation. Ne trouvant aucune réponse logique, il décide par désespoir de laisser parler son cœur :

 

« Ardyn ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t’es arrivé depuis la dernière fois mais je suis sûr que tu peux te souvenir ! »

 

Imperturbable, Ardyn continue d’attaquer Noctis en frappant comme un sourd.

 

« Je sais que tu n’as pas oublié ! Rappelles-toi la fois où on a pris le bateau, c’était notre première fois à tous les deux, tu t’en souviens ? »

 

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

 

« Et le jour où j’ai mal prononcé ‘’tomate’’,  tu n’as pas arrêté de me le faire remarquer après ! Ça ne t’évoque rien, ‘’monsieur tromate’’ ? »

 

« Rien du tout ! » rage Ardyn en poursuivant aveuglément ses assauts.

 

« Et cette soirée qu’on a passée sous les étoiles à parler des lumières dans la plaine, ça te remémore forcément quelque chose ! »

 

« Je te dis que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » insiste Ardyn comme s’il voulait nier l’évidence.

 

« Et ces paroles que tu m’as dites, c’était du vent ? Lorsque tu m’as juré que quoi qu’il arrive, tes sentiments pour moi ne changeraient jamais ? » continue Noctis, les larmes aux yeux.

 

« Je ne dirais jamais quelque chose d’aussi puéril ! » peste Ardyn, la voix tremblante.

 

« Vraiment ? Tu n’y croyais pas lorsque tu prétendais que tu m’aimais ?! »

 

« Absolument ! »

 

« Alors tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi tu portes toujours mon foulard autour du cou ? »

 

« ! »

 

Comme si Noctis venait de lui asséner un électrochoc, Ardyn stoppe enfin ses attaques et s’éloigne de lui, le regard perdu dans le vide.

 

_Est-ce que j’ai réussi ? Est-ce que ça va lui revenir ?_

 

Demeurant silencieux, Ardyn semble réfléchir. Le souffle court, Noctis guette avec anxiété sa réaction. Ardyn relève finalement la tête pour porter son regard sur lui :

 

« Oui… » dit-il très calmement. « Oui, je me souviens maintenant… »

 

_Ardyn !_

 

« Je me souviens très bien de ce jour où tu t’es allié à mon frère pour me poignarder dans le dos… » dit-il d’un ton glacial.

 

« Quoi ? Non… »

 

« Je me souviens à présent de tes mensonges et de tes manigances… » poursuit Ardyn en élevant la voix, ne prêtant aucune attention aux protestations de Noctis. « Et je me souviens surtout de la raison qui m’a poussée à oublier et à te détester… »

 

« Ardyn, non… »

 

« Tu crois tout savoir sur ce qui m’est arrivé, hein ? »

 

« Je… »

 

« Tu crois que tu as le droit de te montrer compatissant avec tes grands airs après tout ce que j’ai subi ?! »

 

« Ardyn, s’il-te-p… »

 

« Tu veux savoir ce qui s’est passé après que tu m’aies lâchement abandonné ?! » vocifère Ardyn, ses yeux fumant de reproche et de haine.

 

« ! »

 

« Tu prétends connaître mon histoire, mais tu es parti au moment où ça devenait vraiment intéressant ! » poursuit Ardyn avec ironie provocatrice. « Tu veux tout savoir, hein ? Tu veux continuer à pouvoir me plaindre, pauvre petit roi compatissant ! Je vais te donner de bonnes raisons de pleurer ! »

 

« Parlons donc de ce fameux jour, celui de mon couronnement avorté. Laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire… »

 

Le Dieu Bahamut vient de remettre le Cristal à la famille Lucis Caelum. Comme il l’avait prévu avec Noctis, Ardyn propose à son frère Rubiel de recevoir le don des Six afin de partager le prestige royal avec lui. Mais à leur grande surprise, Rubiel décline l’invitation et encourage Ardyn à toucher le Cristal. S’exécutant malgré les protestations de Noctis, Ardyn entre en contact avec la pierre sacrée en même temps que lui. Si ce dernier est aspiré par le Cristal on ne sait où, Ardyn quant à lui est repoussé par la lumière qui révèle aux yeux de tous ce qu’il dissimulait en lui depuis plusieurs années.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »

 

Dans l’assemblée un brouhaha soutenu s’élève suite à l’étrange spectacle qui vient de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Si quelques curieux se demandent où a bien pu passer Noctis, la majorité des regards se focalise avec terreur sur Ardyn.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a sur la peau ? »

 

Remarquant que tout le monde le dévisage, Ardyn se met à observer son corps. Comme tous les autres, il découvre avec horreur et stupéfaction que sa peau est devenue livide, parcourue de taches sombres et de veinules violacées. Sur son visage, il peut sentir couler une sorte de pus noirâtre qui semble provenir du plus profond de son être.

Se souvenant des paroles de Noctis, Ardyn comprend que ce sont les ténèbres qu’il absorbe depuis tant d’années qui ont dû refaire surface. Mais à ce point, ça n’était encore jamais arrivé.

 

Paniqué et seul, Ardyn cherche un soutien dans l’assemblée. La plupart des gens fuyant son regard, il finit par croiser celui de son frère.

 

« Rubiel, aide-moi s’il-te-plait ! »

 

« Mais que veux-tu que je fasse pour toi ? Est-ce que tu t’es vu ? » répond son frère avec dégoût.

 

« Je t’en prie, c’est toujours moi ! » plaide Ardyn en s’approchant de lui. « Et je peux tout expliquer… »

 

« Reste où tu es ! » lui ordonne Rubiel en se plaçant devant Shana et Alistair.

 

Les deux frères se font face dans le tumulte provoqué par le caractère extraordinaire de la situation.

 

« Gilgamesh… » appelle calmement Rubiel.

 

« Oui, Votre Altesse ? » répond le maître d’arme en s’avançant.

 

« Demande à tes hommes d’escorter Ardyn jusque dans les geôles aux étages inférieurs. »

 

« Tu… tu veux m’emprisonner ? » demande Ardyn, abasourdi.

 

Rubiel reste silencieux, le regard dur, alors que de son côté Gilgamesh hésite à ordonner aux soldats de s’emparer d’Ardyn.

 

« Rubiel… » implore Ardyn, mais il est interrompu par un des conseillers :

 

« C’est un daemon ! » crie-t-il, provoquant un mouvement de panique.

 

« Non, je vous assure que je ne suis pas… »

 

« Eloignez-le de nous ! »

 

« Un daemon ! Quelle horreur ! »

 

Alors qu’Ardyn essaie de s’expliquer, la pression se fait trop forte autour de lui. Tout le monde a pris peur, essayant de le fuir ou bien de l’attaquer, les soldats pointant leurs armes sur lui, ne lui laissant aucune issue. Sans qu’il ne puisse le contrôler une gerbe de flammes noires s’échappe de sa main, flottant aléatoirement dans les airs, frôlant le conseiller Hazel pour finalement mourir contre le sol un peu plus loin.

 

« Il est dangereux ! Il faut l’enfermer ! » tonne immédiatement Hazel en plaquant sa main contre la blessure sanglante visible sur son bras.

 

Ardyn ne trouve pas la force de protester, étourdi par le pouvoir qu’il vient d’utiliser malgré lui.

A contrecœur, Gilgamesh donne l’ordre à ses hommes de l’emmener dans les prisons de la Citadelle. Complètement acculé, Ardyn ne se défend pas lorsque les soldats l’encerclent, trop effrayé de lui-même et de ce qu’il pourrait causer par mégarde. Sous les regards accusateurs et l’air orgueilleux de Rubiel, il se laisse escorter par les soldats jusqu’aux tréfonds du bâtiment.

 

Seul dans sa cellule, Ardyn regarde ses mains tachées de noir en tremblant, s’effondrant au sol sous le poids de tout ce qu’il a perdu.


	21. Effet papillon

_Ardyn…_

 

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Noctis s’efforce de ne pas flancher tandis qu’il écoute Ardyn lui raconter son histoire.

 

_Voilà donc ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as dû endurer… alors que je n’étais plus là pour t’aider._

 

« Bien ! » s’exclame Ardyn. « Je constate à ta triste expression que mon petit récit fait son effet ! » ajoute-t-il avec une satisfaction empreinte de sadisme.

 

« … »

 

_Ardyn, pourquoi…?_

 

« Puisque tu as l’air d’apprécier, » poursuit-il « …laisse-moi te conter la suite… »

 

 

L’obscurité.

Dans les sous-sols de la Citadelle le petit espace réservé aux prisonniers éventuels ne laisse entrer aucune lumière depuis le dehors. Seules quelques flammes fébriles projettent leur lointaine lueur à travers les barreaux du cachot où réside l’unique détenu.

 

Assis sur le banc qui lui sert aussi de lit, Ardyn scrute les dalles à ses pieds d’un regard vide. Les bras appuyés sur ses cuisses, la tête penchée en avant, ses longs cheveux pourpres forment un rideau devant son visage le coupant du monde extérieur.

Demeurant calme et silencieux, Ardyn donne l’impression de faire le point sur sa situation avec un constat sans appel : il a tout perdu.

 

A l’autre bout du couloir, des sons se font entendre. Des cliquetis de clefs dans des serrures, quelques voix masculines, des bruits de bottes sur le sol froid.

Les pas se rapprochent pour finalement se stopper devant la cellule d’Ardyn.

 

« On dirait que tu as repris ton apparence habituelle, aujourd’hui. »

 

Ne bougeant pas d’un millimètre, Ardyn ne répond pas à l’interpellation de son frère.

 

« Oh je t’en prie, Ardyn. Cesse de m’ignorer ! »

 

« Et que veux-tu que je te dise, au juste ? » répond-il à voix basse, fixant toujours le sol.

 

« Tu pourrais essayer d’être un peu plus coopératif et nous expliquer d’où sortent tes étranges pouvoirs, par exemple. »

 

« … Je vous l’ai déjà dit. Je ne sais pas. »

 

« Pourtant tu avais l’air de vouloir te justifier il y a quelques jours devant le Cristal… Qu’est-ce que tu caches ? »

 

« Absolument rien. » dit Ardyn. « Je vous ai déjà tout raconté. J’ai absorbé le mal qui corrompait les gens et il est resté dans mon corps. Il n’y a rien de plus. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Nous n’avons jamais compris d’où venait l’Arsenal fantôme, ni le fait que je puisse soigner les autres. Demande à l’Oracle si tu n’es pas convaincu… Même les Six ne peuvent expliquer ce phénomène. »

 

« Mais ça ne t’a pas posé de problème de continuer à voyager partout en t’annonçant comme un sauveur alors qu’en réalité tu étais devenu un daemon ? »

 

« Je ne suis pas un daemon ! » crie aussitôt Ardyn, tournant enfin la tête vers Rubiel.

 

« Ah oui, vraiment ? Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? » rétorque ce dernier.

 

« Je le sais ! Je suis humain ! Et Noctis disait… »

 

« Tiens ! Parlons-en de ce fameux Noctis ! » le coupe Rubiel. « C’est curieux, je ne le vois nulle part ! A croire que ce qui pouvait t’arriver lui importait peu… »

 

Se levant d’un bond Ardyn glisse avec colère sa main à travers les barreaux pour agripper les vêtements de son frère.

 

« Je t’interdis de parler de lui en ces termes… » le menace-t-il.

 

« Eh ! Eloignes-toi du Roi ! » clame un des soldats tout en administrant à Ardyn un violent coup pour le faire reculer.

 

« Ça va, Votre Majesté ? » demande un de ses conseillers.

 

« Je vais bien, merci. » répond Rubiel.

 

« Je vous avais dit que c’était une mauvaise idée de venir ici ! » ajoute Hazel.

 

« Pfff… ‘’Votre Majesté’’, hein… » marmonne Ardyn en reprenant son souffle depuis sa cellule, massant son ventre où le garde l’a frappé.

 

« Il fallait bien quelqu’un pour assumer ce rôle à ta place. » dit Rubiel d’un air un peu hautain.

 

« Et tu t’es empressé d’accepter… »

 

« C’était bien normal. Après tout, j’ai fait bien plus pour Insomnia que toi. »

 

« Insomnia ? »

 

« C’est le nouveau nom que nous avons choisi pour la ville devenue capitale royale, en l’honneur du premier souverain du Lucis. » explique Hazel.

 

« Vous m’en direz tant… »

 

« C’est inutile de te montrer si acerbe. » dit Rubiel. « Je n’ai fait qu’accepter le privilège accordé à notre famille. Si tu cherches un coupable, tu devrais plutôt te questionner sur la responsabilité de Noctis dans toute cette histoire. »

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? » questionne Ardyn.

 

« Et bien apparemment il avait l’air d’être très au courant de ton état, mais il semble qu’il ait préféré ne rien te dire… tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ? »

 

« … »

 

« Tu sais qu’il est venu me voir, le matin du couronnement. Il avait l’air très inquiet que tu puisses toucher la pierre sacrée… mais je ne suis pas sûr que c’était dans ton intérêt. A mon avis, il s’est plutôt servi de toi pour accéder au Cristal et pouvoir repartir chez lui, où que ce soit. »

 

« Quoi ?! »

 

« Réfléchis bien. Pendant combien de temps t’a-t-il dissimulé la vérité ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Au final, il s’est bien moqué de toi, te laissant seul pour assumer ce mal en toi pendant qu’il s’occupe de ses propres problèmes sans se soucier des tiens. »

 

« Non, ça ne peut pas être ça… »

 

« Je suis désolé Ardyn, mais c’est la vérité. »

 

« Je ne te crois pas. »

 

« Très bien. Fais comme bon te semble. »

 

Sur ces mots, Rubiel tourne les talons et prend la direction de la sortie.

 

« Rubiel, attends ! » l’appelle Ardyn en se rapprochant pour saisir les barreaux de sa geôle. « Quand vas-tu vas me libérer d’ici ? »

 

« Je regrette, Ardyn, mais tant que nous ne pouvons expliquer ton état tu représentes un danger pour nous tous. Alors tu ferais bien de prendre ton mal en patience. »

 

Laissant son frère sur cette sombre perspective, Rubiel et sa suite quittent les lieux.

 

A nouveau seul, Ardyn  vient reposer son front sur les barres de métal glacées qui l’emprisonnent, accablé par l’effondrement de sa vie auquel viennent à présent s’ajouter d’affreux doutes concernant Noctis.

 

***

 

Les jours s’écoulent dans le noir, puis les semaines.

 

Toujours emprisonné, Ardyn perd peu à peu l’espoir de quitter sa sombre geôle. Ses rares discussions avec son frère ou ses conseillers ne le mènent nulle part, tous campant sur leurs positions : incapables de statuer sur sa nature, ils préfèrent le savoir enfermé et sous contrôle.

 

Cependant, Ardyn n’est pas dupe. Il sait que si les ténèbres en lui effraient à juste titre, elles sont aussi un excellent prétexte pour le garder à l’écart maintenant que Rubiel a pris possession du trône. Il serait en effet problématique de laisser l’opportunité au frère du roi de venir remettre en cause sa légitimité.

 

Les premiers jours dans la prison ont été difficiles. Les ténèbres avaient tant pris le dessus sur Ardyn qu’il lui a fallu du temps pour récupérer de sa transformation, internalisant petit à petit la corruption en lui. Mais bien que son corps donne l’impression d’être guéri, il en est tout autre en ce qui concerne son esprit.

 

Dévasté d’avoir perdu Noctis, la peur a pris possession de son cœur alors que Rubiel remettait en cause la sincérité de son amant. S’est-il vraiment juste servi de lui ? Ses sentiments n’étaient-ils que des illusions ? Il voudrait croire que leur histoire était réelle mais les circonstances le font hésiter au point qu’il lui soit impossible de trancher.

 

Peu à peu, aidé par l’obscurité qui l’entoure, Ardyn a développé une curiosité morbide pour ces ténèbres qui l’habitent. Par le passé il avait refusé de se poser trop de questions à ce sujet, encouragé par Noctis qui lui soutenait que ça n’avait pas d’importance et que ça ne changeait rien à sa vie de tous les jours. Mais à présent qu’il n’a plus que ça, Ardyn cherche à comprendre cette part de lui qu’il a négligée.

 

Accoutumé à l’absence de lumière, Ardyn peut maintenant sentir le flux ténébreux parcourir son corps comme le sang circule dans ses veines. Essayant de se l’approprier, il canalise jusque dans sa main la substance magique qui grouille au cœur de son être. Jour après jour, la sensation se fait de plus en plus nette et le contrôle de plus en plus précis, jusqu’à ce que finalement jaillisse dans sa paume une fumerolle noire et violette semblable à celle qu’il avait générée devant le Cristal.

 

A la fois heureux et malheureux, Ardyn contemple le résultat de ses efforts qui lui reflète ce qu’il est devenu.

 

« Peut-être que je suis un monstre, après tout… » murmure-t-il en esquissant un sourire triste.

 

Malgré ce sinistre constat, cette réussite lui redonne un semblant d’espoir.

Puisque personne ne viendra le sauver, il décide d’élaborer un plan pour s’enfuir de la Citadelle. A l’aide de ses pouvoirs, cela devrait être possible.

 

« Je dois sortir d’ici. » dit-il, résolu.

 

***

 

Après s’être entraîné plusieurs jours à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et avoir observé avec attention les allées et venues des gardes, Ardyn est fin prêt à mettre son plan d’évasion à exécution.

 

Comme prévu, les soldats sont moins nombreux au petit matin. Profitant de cette ouverture, Ardyn utilise discrètement ses pouvoirs pour envelopper les barreaux de sa cellule afin de les fragiliser.

 

« C’est le moment… » chuchote-t-il pour lui-même.

 

D’un seul geste vif, il fait appel à l’Arsenal fantôme. L’invocation des armes lumineuses a à peine le temps de surprendre les gardes que déjà Ardyn les dirige sur les portes de sa prison. Grâce aux ténèbres les barreaux se brisent instantanément sous le choc, libérant une sortie.

 

« Mais qu’est-ce que…? »

 

Les soldats n’ont guère le loisir de comprendre ce qui se passe, apercevant furtivement Ardyn foncer sur eux. Alors qu’ils se saisissent de leurs armes, Ardyn utilise les siennes pour les mettre à terre en s’efforçant de les blesser le moins possible. Ne perdant pas une seconde il monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, neutralisant les soldats sur son chemin de la même façon que dans la prison.

 

« Gardes ! Alarme ! Il s’échappe ! » crie un soldat, déclenchant l’état d’alerte dans tout le bâtiment.

 

Alors qu’il parvient dans le hall de la Citadelle, Ardyn se retrouve encerclé d’ennemis.

 

« Laissez-moi passer. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. » leur dit-il, prêt à utiliser son Arsenal au moindre signe d’hostilité.

 

Mais aucun d’entre eux ne s’écarte de sa route. Au contraire, les soldats se rapprochent, armes en avant.

 

« Vous ne me laissez pas le choix… »

 

Bien décidé à quitter la Citadelle, Ardyn utilise ses talents au combat et son Arsenal pour assommer ses adversaires, se dégageant un passage vers l’extérieur. C’est alors qu’apparait devant lui un vieil ami.

 

« Gilgamesh. » dit-il simplement.

 

« Ardyn. » répond le maitre d’arme, lui faisant face dignement armé de sa lame.

 

« Je vous en prie, laissez-moi sortir. Je ne veux pas me battre, je veux seulement m’en aller. » explique Ardyn.

 

« Cela m’est impossible. » répond Gilgamesh en se mettant en garde.

 

« S’il-vous-plait, vous savez que c’est ma seule chance. »

 

« Je me dois de rester fidèle à mon serment envers mon Roi. » dit le maître d’arme, impassible.

 

« Je vois… »

 

Reprenant sa course, Ardyn se jette sur Gilgamesh l’épée en avant. Leurs lames s’entrechoquent, laissant le temps aux deux hommes d’échanger un regard. Laissant volontairement son épée glisser sur celle du maître d’arme qui demeure irrémédiablement en position défensive, Ardyn  double Gilgamesh pour finalement se retrouver dans son dos face à l’issue dégagée.

 

« Merci. » murmure Ardyn avant de se précipiter à l’extérieur, devinant un sourire sur le visage du maître d’arme.

 

Sans se retourner, il s’enfuit dans les rues ensoleillées de la cité.

 

 

Révoquant son Arsenal et dissimulant son visage avec un morceau de tissu rapiécé, Ardyn se faufile dans les ruelles qu’il connait si bien avec un objectif en tête : retourner chez lui avant de décider d’un autre point de chute. Bien que ça ne soit pas la cachette idéale la maison familiale est la première chose qui lui soit venue en tête après tous ces évènements, le seul endroit où une part de lui demeure encore.

 

Pénétrant discrètement dans la maison par la porte du jardin après en avoir rompu le verrou, Ardyn découvre un lieu chargé de poussière mais dans un état similaire à ce qu’il a connu.

Avançant jusque dans la salle à manger, les larmes lui montent aux yeux tandis qu’il contemple les vestiges de son passé. Cette vie est définitivement révolue.

 

Laissant ses pas le guider, il monte machinalement à l’étage et entre dans sa chambre. Regardant le lit, les souvenirs des nuits passées avec Noctis sous ces draps lui reviennent en mémoire, lui rappelant à quel point son absence le fait souffrir.

Soudain épuisé, Ardyn se laisse tomber sur le matelas.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il me reste…? » susurre-t-il dans la pénombre de la pièce. « J’ai perdu toute crédibilité aux yeux des autres, ma seule famille me rejette et je suis recherché par toute la ville… sans parler de mon état avec cette chose en moi… »

 

Passant ses doigts sur les draps, Ardyn poursuit d’une voix chargée de chagrin :

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu me conseillerais, Noctis ? J’aimerais tellement que tu sois là… J’ai besoin de toi… Pourquoi m’as-tu laissé ? Tu me manques terriblement… » sanglote-t-il.

 

Alors qu’il essaie de faire le point sur sa situation, Ardyn entend du bruit provenir de l’étage inférieur. Se ressaisissant, il se lève et vient se plaquer contre le mur à côté de la porte tout en étant prêt à utiliser une arme si nécessaire.

 

Jetant un coup d’œil par la porte entrouverte, Ardyn distingue une silhouette montant à pas feutrés à son niveau. La personne se rapproche de plus en plus jusqu’à atteindre l’entrée de la chambre…

Alors que la porte pivote et qu’Ardyn s’apprête à bondir sur l’intrus, il stoppe immédiatement son mouvement lorsqu’il reconnait la personne qui lui fait maintenant face.

 

« Shana ? » bredouille-t-il.

 

« Oh bon sang, Ardyn ! » s’exclame-t-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras.

 

Tous deux restent enlacés pendant quelques secondes, laissant la surprise de la rencontre inattendue se dissiper.

 

« Mais, que fais-tu là ? » demande Ardyn.

 

« Quand j’ai appris que tu t’étais enfui, j’ai immédiatement su que tu te rendrais ici. » répond-elle.

 

« Tu n’aurais pas dû venir, ça peut être dangereux, je suis recherché par les soldats de la ville… et vu ton état ce n’était pas raisonnable. » dit Ardyn en portant son regard sur le ventre proéminent de Shana.

 

« Oui, je le sais. Mais je voulais te voir. J’ai des choses à te dire. »

 

Ardyn l’observe d’une mine sombre.

 

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir discuter avec moi ? » dit-il d’une voix grave.

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

 

« Tu sais ce que je suis devenu. Tu l’as vu, toi aussi. »

 

« Tu parles de ces ténèbres en toi ? » demande timidement Shana.

 

« Oui. »

 

« Honnêtement, ça m’a fait peur au début. » confesse-t-elle avant de regarder Ardyn avec bienveillance, « Mais ça ne change rien. Je sais que c’est toujours toi et que tu ne ferais jamais de mal à personne, même si Rubiel et ses fichus conseillers semblent être persuadés du contraire… »

 

Baissant la tête, Ardyn adopte une expression attristée.

 

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça… »

 

« Justement. C’est ce dont je voulais te parler. » dit Shana avant de fixer Ardyn droit dans les yeux. « Si ton frère a agi de cette façon, c’est parce qu’il est jaloux de toi. »

 

« Comment ? » s’étonne Ardyn.

 

« Et ça ne date pas d’hier. » poursuit Shana en acquiesçant. « Il a toujours été frustré de grandir dans ton ombre, de n’être que le petit frère du héros qui sauve des vies à travers le pays. C’est pour ça qu’il s’est tant démené pour la cité, la défendant et l’aidant à se développer de la meilleure façon possible. Lorsque les Six t’ont accordé leurs faveurs, ça n’a fait qu’attiser sa jalousie. »

 

« Je ne m’en étais pas aperçu… » dit Ardyn à voix basse.

 

« Je sais. » répond Shana avec compassion. « Tout comme tu n’as jamais compris les sentiments qu’il avait pour moi ou même pour toi. »

 

Ardyn dévisage Shana avec confusion.

 

« Lorsque nous étions jeunes, Rubiel était déjà amoureux de moi. Mais à cette époque, c’était toi que j’aimais, Ardyn. » poursuit Shana en rougissant légèrement. « Nous avons grandi et j’ai su que mes sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques. Dans le même temps, je me suis rapprochée de Rubiel au point de tomber amoureuse de lui. Nous avons fondé une famille heureuse, mais ton frère a toujours conservé la crainte que je te préfère à lui. Sa peur de perdre ses acquis l’a conduit à être possessif et pas seulement envers moi. Envers toi, aussi. »

 

« Envers moi ? »

 

« Ardyn. Rubiel et toi êtes frères. Vous étiez très complices lorsque vous étiez jeunes, et Rubiel t’a toujours admiré et aimé. C’est bien pour ça qu’il a autant de mal à admettre tes réussites, mais aussi qu’il a vu d’un très mauvais œil ta relation avec Noctis. Il a eu beaucoup de difficulté à l’observer prendre sa place auprès de toi et devenir plus proche de toi qu’il l’a été. »

 

« Tu es en train de me dire que sans le savoir, j’ai exacerbé sa frustration durant toutes ces années et que c’est pour cette raison qu’il n’a eu aucun scrupule à me voler le trône ? »

 

« Je suis vraiment désolée… » répond-elle tristement. « Et lui aussi, d’une certaine manière. Il ne savait pas ce qui t’arriverait si tu touchais le Cristal, et lorsqu’il l’a découvert il a éprouvé des regrets. »

 

« Vraiment ? J’en doute… »

 

« Je te l’assure. Comme je te l’ai dit, tu es son frère. Ça n’a pas été si facile pour lui de prendre toutes ces décisions te concernant. Il devait faire le fier dans la prison face à toi, mais en réalité il n’en mène pas large jusqu’à nous interdire à moi et Alistair de te rendre visite. C’est pour ça que je suis venue aujourd’hui. Il fallait que je te dise tout ça. Et… »

 

Shana marque une pause, hésitant sur les mots à employer.

 

« Ardyn… Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce qui t’est arrivé. Ce n’est pas juste et je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Je veux t’aider. Parce que… parce que… »

 

Prenant une grande inspiration, Shana révèle ses pensées :

 

« Parce que je t’aime toujours. Ardyn, je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer. Je sais que tu n’éprouves pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard et ce n’est pas grave, je ne te demande rien. J’ai appris à vivre avec cette idée, mettant mon amour pour toi de côté pour pouvoir continuer à aller de l’avant. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Rubiel et nous avons eu Alistair, bientôt rejoint par un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Je suis heureuse avec eux, sincèrement. Mais mes sentiments pour toi ne se sont jamais éteints. Aujourd’hui, je ne peux pas les taire alors que tu affrontes tout ça seul. S’il-te-plait, laisse-moi t’aider… »

 

« Shana… » murmure Ardyn, touché par sa déclaration.

 

Mais alors qu’il s’apprête à lui répondre, de légers bruits provenant de l’extérieur attirent son attention. Faisant signe à Shana de ne pas bouger, il se rapproche de la fenêtre aux volets clos. A travers la maigre ouverture, il jette un coup d’œil en contre-bas.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » chuchote Shana.

 

« Des soldats. » répond Ardyn, la mine grave. « Rubiel a dû avoir la même idée que toi. »

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? »

 

« Je ne suis pas sûr, ça dépend de leurs intentions. Ils ont l’air d’encercler la maison mais ça peut être un simple mouvement préventif, ils ne savent peut-être pas que je suis là. »

 

Shana laisse échapper un petit cri.

 

« Quoi ? » demande Ardyn.

 

« Je crois que je n’ai pas refermé la porte en bas… » dit-elle à la fois désolée et effrayée.

 

« D’accord. Reste ici, je descends barricader les ouvertures. » répond-il en quittant la fenêtre pour se rendre à l’étage inférieur.

 

Empruntant les escaliers, Ardyn arrive dans la pièce principale et se dirige sans produire le moindre son vers la porte de la maison. Abaissant avec précaution une lourde planche de bois devant, il la bloque complètement. Par l’entrebâillement des volets il peut distinguer l’armée de Rubiel prenant position tout autour du bâtiment, barrant toutes les issues.

 

Alors qu’il s’apprête à faire le tour du rez-de-chaussée pour en vérifier les accès, il tombe nez-à-nez avec un soldat envoyé en éclaireur qui était entré sans se faire remarquer.

 

« Merde… »

 

« A moi ! La cible est ici ! » hurle aussitôt le garde, sa lance en avant, fonçant sur Ardyn.

 

Esquivant le coup, Ardyn pivote sur le flanc du soldat pour attraper son bras. Poursuivant son mouvement il le déséquilibre, le désarme et le fait tomber au sol. L’homme continuant de se débattre, Ardyn lui assène un crochet dans la mâchoire qui l’assomme instantanément.

 

Mais le mal est fait. Aussitôt à l’extérieur les troupes se mettent en branle pour essayer de pénétrer la maison. Des coups retentissent sur la porte en bois, forçant l’ouverture.

 

« Ouvre cette porte ! » tonne un soldat.

 

« Attendez ! » crie Ardyn, soucieux pour Shana qui se trouve toujours à l’étage, mais les tambourinements incessants couvrent sa voix.

 

Un bruit de verre que l’on brise se fait entendre sur sa gauche, suivi d’un léger craquement contre le sol. Rapidement, une épaisse fumée se dégage de la capsule, obligeant Ardyn à se réfugier à l’étage. Rejoignant Shana en toussant, Ardyn s’appuie sur le mur pour reprendre son souffle.

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

 

« Les soldats sont en train de forcer la porte. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils n’entrent. »

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? »

 

« Il faut te mettre en sécurité. Je ne veux pas t’impliquer là-dedans. »

 

« Mais, Ardyn… »

 

« Shana, s’il-te-plait. Pense à Alistair et à ton bébé. Tu ne peux pas rester là. »

 

Acceptant à contrecœur, Shana acquiesce en silence.

 

« Bien. Viens avec moi. » dit Ardyn en prenant sa main. « On va aller de l’autre côté pour te faire sortir par le jardin. »

 

Alors qu’ils courent dans le couloir, des sifflements stridents retentissent et une odeur de brûlé provenant du toit se fait sentir.

 

« Des flèches enflammées ? » s’exclame Shana.

 

« Il semblerait que Rubiel m’en veuille encore plus que ce que tu croyais… »

 

Parvenant dans la pièce au bout du corridor, Ardyn se rapproche de la fenêtre pour évaluer la situation. Les soldats sont moins nombreux dans le jardin mais traverser leurs rangs semble difficile, d’autant plus qu’au moindre signal les renforts accourront.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » s’exclame Shana alors qu’Ardyn ouvre la vitre puis pousse les volets.

 

« Je dois leur dire que tu es là pour qu’ils arrêtent d’attaquer et te laissent sortir sans danger. »

 

« Ne fais pas ça, ils vont te tirer dessus ! »

 

Mais déjà Ardyn se penche avec prudence pour interpeler les soldats :

 

« Arrêtez, je ne suis pas seul… »

 

« Le voilà ! Tirez ! »

 

« Ne le laissez pas utiliser son Arsenal ou ses pouvoirs ! »

 

Ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux paroles d’Ardyn, les soldats pointent leurs armes sur lui. Une volée de flèches s’abat sur sa position, dont une atteint sa cible.

 

« Aaahh ! » crie Ardyn en reculant.

 

« Ardyn ! »

 

« Ce n’est rien… » répond-il en serrant les dents, une flèche plantée dans son épaule.

 

« Mais tu es blessé ! »

 

« Ne t’en fais pas… Ngghh ! » répond Ardyn en extrayant douloureusement la pointe de ses chairs qui dégagent aussitôt une fumée noirâtre, soignant sa blessure.

 

Alors que Shana reste muette devant ce qu’elle vient de voir, un bruit sourd au rez-de-chaussée suivi par des voix leur indique que la porte a cédé sous les assauts. Les pas lourds se rapprochent rapidement tandis que les flammes commencent à dévorer les murs autour d’eux.

 

« Shana ! » crie Ardyn en se jetant devant elle et en la prenant dans ses bras pour la protéger.

 

Tirées depuis le bout du couloir, plusieurs flèches sifflent autour d’eux, certaines se plantant dans les murs et d’autres dans le dos d’Ardyn.

 

« Ngghh… » gémit Ardyn, tenant bon.

 

Les larmes aux yeux, Shana l’observe avec panique.

 

« Recule. » lui dit doucement Ardyn avant de se retourner pour faire face aux hommes dans le passage enflammé.

 

Invoquant son Arsenal fantôme, il pare les attaques à distance des soldats puis combat au corps à corps ceux qui ont réussi à s’approcher. Refusant d’infliger des blessures létales, Ardyn ne se prive cependant pas de lacérer leurs chairs pour s’assurer qu’ils ne représentent plus aucun danger pendant que le brasier s’intensifie, rendant l’atmosphère étouffante.

 

Continuant à affronter les soldats, Ardyn entend soudain un son sourd accompagné de craquements et d’un cri derrière lui. En se retournant comme il le peut, il aperçoit avec horreur qu’une partie du plafond s’est écroulée, coinçant Shana dans les flammes. S’empressant de repousser les soldats qui voient leur route barrée par un nouvel effondrement dans le couloir, Ardyn se précipite vers Shana pour la secourir.

 

« Ardyn ! Je suis coincée ! » dit-elle, la jambe prise sous une poutre.

 

« Tiens bon, je vais te sortir de là ! »

 

Se penchant sur Shana et saisissant le madrier, Ardyn rassemble ses forces pour soulever la lourde pièce de bois. Suant à grosses gouttes dans la chaleur suffocante de l’incendie, Ardyn réussit à dégager un espace suffisant pour que Shana retire son pied, au moment même où une sensation de froid surréaliste perce son abdomen.

 

« ! »

 

Les regards d’Ardyn et Shana se croisent dans l’incompréhension.

 

Baissant les yeux, Ardyn constate qu’une épée a transpercé son corps de part en part. Suivant son sang qui s’écoule le long de la lame, il découvre avec terreur que l’arme s’est également plantée dans la poitrine de Shana.

 

« Non… »

 

« …Ardyn… » souffle plaintivement Shana.

 

D’un coup sec, le soldat dans le dos d’Ardyn retire son épée de leurs corps, laissant le liquide rouge de Shana tacher abondamment ses vêtements.

 

« Non… » répète fébrilement Ardyn, ignorant sa propre douleur.

 

« Ha ha ! Pas si fort que ça le fameux daemon ! » ricane le soldat dans son dos.

 

Fou de rage et de chagrin, Ardyn se retourne si vite que l’homme n’a pas le temps de réagir pour lui asséner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui le repousse sur plusieurs mètres. Se penchant à nouveau sur Shana, Ardyn essaie de rassembler des morceaux de tissu de ses mains tremblantes pour les plaquer sur la poitrine et endiguer l’hémorragie.

 

« Ardyn… c’est trop tard… » susurre-t-elle à peine.

 

« Non ! Je refuse de te laisser comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! »

 

« …dis à Alistair… que je suis désolée… et que je l’aime… »

 

« Non ! Shana ! Je t’en prie, ne me quittes pas ! »

 

Shana sourit doucement à Ardyn.

 

« …je suis désolée, Ardyn… j’aurais aimé… que ça se passe autrement… » dit-elle d’une voix de plus en plus faible.

 

« Shana ! »

 

« …mais au moins… j’ai pu te revoir… une dernière…fois… »

 

Dans le crépitement des flammes, Shana rend son dernier soupir.

 

« Non… non… » pleure Ardyn en prenant Shana dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. « Pourquoi… »

 

Autour la maison continue de brûler, devenant de plus en plus dangereuse.

 

Ne faisant plus attention au reste, Ardyn soulève le corps de Shana et se dirige vers la sortie, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

 

A l’extérieur, les soldats n’osent plus entrer dans le bâtiment devenu trop instable. Lorsque la silhouette d’Ardyn se dessine sur le brasier, tous pointent leurs armes sur lui. Mais aucun n’ose tirer ou attaquer.

 

Venu assister à l’assaut, Rubiel découvre en même temps que ses hommes l’horrible tableau qui se dresse devant lui.

 

Couvert de sang, des flèches encore plantées dans le dos, des traces noires de brûlure sur tout le corps dans lesquelles se dessinent les trainées humides de ses larmes, Ardyn s’avance vers Rubiel en le fixant d’un regard lourd de sens, portant le corps sans vie de Shana dans ses bras.

 

« Tu vois ? » adresse-t-il à Rubiel d’une voix forte et tremblante. « Tu vois ce que ta folie a provoqué ?!? »

 

Depuis sa position Rubiel reste muet, épouvanté par ce qu’Ardyn lui présente.

De son côté Ardyn se tient droit face à son frère, les yeux chargés de reproche, de colère et de chagrin.

 

Au bout d’un moment qui semble une éternité et alors que la maison en feu finit de s’écrouler sur elle-même, Rubiel bouge enfin les lèvres pour ordonner d’un ton glacial :

 

« Saisissez-vous de lui. »


	22. La nature humaine

Dans les rues d’Insomnia éclairées par une lueur blafarde, Noctis assimile lentement avec épouvante la dure réalité.

 

_Shana est… morte ?_

 

Bien que cet évènement se soit produit il y a 2000 ans de ça, Noctis a la sensation qu’il y a quelques jours seulement Shana lui souriait dans la Citadelle, accompagnée de son fils.

 

« Ardyn… Je suis désolé… » murmure-t-il.

 

« Oui, je sais. Vous êtes tous désolés de ce qui m’arrive, mais aucun d’entre vous n’est capable d’assumer ce fardeau avec moi. » répond Ardyn d’un ton moqueur.

 

« Et son enfant ? » demande Noctis sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

 

« Hum ? Mort sur le coup. » dit froidement Ardyn.

 

Cette révélation fait l’effet à Noctis d’un second coup de poignard dans le cœur.

 

« C’est fou comme certaines choses peuvent être pulvérisées en l’espace de moins d’une seconde, hein… » poursuit Ardyn. « On passe notre vie à construire pour que tout soit détruit sur un simple caprice du destin. Et après… eh bien dans mon cas, on a des siècles pour se lamenter sur ses échecs. »

 

« … »

 

« Ne fais pas cette tête. On dirait presque que tu es vraiment triste pour moi… »

 

« Je le suis ! » rétorque Noctis.

 

« Pfff ! Ça m’importe peu, au final… Mais puisque ç’a l’air de te faire culpabiliser, je vais te raconter la conclusion de l’histoire… »

 

 

L’obscurité. A nouveau.

 

Lorsqu’Ardyn rouvre les yeux, il retrouve le sol froid et l’odeur de renfermé qui caractérisent les geôles de la Citadelle.

 

Son corps endolori, il essaie de relever la tête. De petits bruits métalliques accompagnent son effort, jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que ses mouvements sont entravés par de lourdes chaînes enroulées tout autour de lui. Les bras tirés de chaque côté, il est suspendu dans le cachot, incapable de bouger.

Il distingue devant lui à travers les barreaux de la cellule de nombreux gardes dont deux ont le regard rivé sur lui, prêts à décocher les carreaux de leurs arbalètes à la moindre menace de sa part.

 

« Tsss… Rubiel a vraiment pris ses précautions cette fois… » murmure-t-il tristement pour lui-même.

 

Laissant sa tête retomber, Ardyn observe le sol comme s’il pouvait trouver un sens à tout ceci dans le damier de pierre sous ses pieds.

 

Lorsqu’il a fait face à Rubiel avec la dépouille de Shana, le confrontant à la réalité, Ardyn ne se doutait pas que la réaction de son frère serait si violente. S’il n’avait plus la force ou même l’envie de se battre après avoir perdu Shana, il en était tout autre pour Rubiel qui ordonna immédiatement qu’Ardyn soit arrêté par quelque moyen que ce fut. Jamais Ardyn n’avait vu une telle expression de haine sur le visage d’un homme. C’est la dernière chose dont il peut se souvenir ainsi que de la vive douleur qui brûlait dans son corps comme dans les yeux de Rubiel, avant de se réveiller dans la prison de la Citadelle.

 

« J’ai réussi à devenir encore plus pitoyable qu’avant… » susurre-t-il, des larmes silencieuses roulant le long de ses joues pour aller s’écraser sur le sol et le consteller de petites taches sombres.

 

« Shana… Alistair… je suis désolé. »

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu marmonnes toi, là-dedans ? » tonne un des deux gardes qui le surveillent.

 

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? » répond Ardyn.

 

« Ne joue pas au malin avec nous ! T’as intérêt à ne pas bouger si tu ne veux pas finir en passoire ! » ajoute l’autre.

 

Relevant la tête et un sourcil, Ardyn remue ses mains pour faire claquer ses chaînes :

 

« Ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais. » dit-il avec ironie.

 

« Ça te va bien de faire le fier comme ça ! Profites-en, bientôt il sera trop tard ! » se moque le soldat.

 

« Qu’est-ce que vous insinuez ? »

 

Ne répondant pas, les deux gardes se contentent de ricaner bêtement.

 

Ignorant leur réaction puérile, Ardyn fronce les sourcils et réfléchit à leurs paroles. Est-ce qu’ils envisagent de se débarrasser de lui ? Est-ce que Rubiel serait prêt à aller jusqu’à le tuer ? Repensant au visage déformé par le ressentiment de son frère, Ardyn doit admettre à regret que c’est une possibilité. Et s’il est toujours en vie à l’heure actuelle, ça ne peut signifier que deux choses : soit Rubiel hésite à le supprimer, soit il attend le bon moment pour l’achever.

 

La réponse arriva quelques jours plus tard.

 

Dans le couloir, des bruits d’armures retentissent et se rapprochent de la geôle d’Ardyn. De nombreux soldats lourdement armés lui font face, ouvrant la grille grinçante de sa prison, le maintenant en joue de multiples moyens.

Détachant ses chaines des murs, les gardes encerclent Ardyn alors qu’ils l’entravent différemment mais solidement pour le conduire à l’extérieur.

 

Alors qu’il est poussé par les soldats, tiré par ses chaînes dans les escaliers, Ardyn ne dit rien. Son regard est vide, comme perdu dans un autre monde.

Il sait très bien ce qui va se passer. Il s’y est préparé.

 

Escorté par l’armée du Roi, Ardyn émerge des ténèbres des sous-sols. Accoutumés à l’obscurité, ses yeux ont du mal à rester ouverts alors que la lumière rougeâtre de la fin d’après-midi vient frapper son visage. En contre-bas, sur la place devant l’escalier de la Citadelle, l’attend un échafaud.

 

Tout en le cernant scrupuleusement les soldats lui font descendre les degrés pour l’amener jusqu’à l’estrade, tandis que derrière les grilles de l’enceinte du bâtiment une foule de curieux s’est pressée pour assister au spectacle. Impassible, Ardyn ne prête aucune attention au brouhaha de l’assemblée, pas plus qu’à l’ensemble des conseillers qui ont certainement précipité sa perte alors qu’il gravit les marches qui le mènent sur l’échafaud.

 

En revanche, il plante son regard dans les yeux de son frère qui se tient debout face à lui, surélevé sur la plate-forme réservée au Roi et à sa suite.

 

Rubiel dévisage Ardyn avec une telle haine et un tel dégoût qu’on croirait qu’il observe la chose la plus répugnante qu’il lui ait été donnée de voir. L’expression sévère, son katana à la main, il foudroie littéralement son frère du regard.

 

« Alors, c’est comme ça que tout fini. » dit Ardyn, brisant le silence entre eux.

 

« Je n’ai pas de leçon à recevoir de ta part. » répond froidement Rubiel.

 

« Non, bien sûr… Votre Majesté. »

 

Un rictus apparait brièvement sur le visage de Rubiel, ces deux mots sonnant telle une insulte dans la bouche de son frère.

 

« Tu aurais pu épargner ça à ton fils. » ajoute Ardyn en désignant Alistair du regard.

 

« Il doit savoir que justice a été rendue pour le meurtrier de sa mère. » répond Rubiel en contenant à peine sa rage.

 

« Je n’ai pas tué Shana. »

 

« C’est tout comme. Elle est morte par ta faute. »

 

« C’est vrai. J’en suis sincèrement navré. »

 

« Ça m’est bien égal. Les états d’âmes d’un être corrompu par les ténèbres m’importent peu. »

 

« Alors c’est vraiment tout ce que je suis devenu pour toi. » dit tristement Ardyn. « Un amas de ténèbres qu’il faut à tout prix éliminer. »

 

« Les monstres dans ton genre n’ont pas leur place sur cette terre. C’est mon rôle de combattre les daemons, peu importe la forme qu’ils prennent. »

 

« Alors je t’en prie, accompli ton devoir. » dit calmement Ardyn.

 

« J’y compte bien. » répond Rubiel avant de descendre sur l’échafaud.

 

Les soldats qui accompagnaient Ardyn le poussent vers le centre de l’estrade où est disposé un billot. Bien que la peur le saisisse l’espace d’un instant à l’idée que sa vie s’achève, Ardyn s’avance vers la pièce de bois destinée à recevoir le coup d’épée final dans une relative tranquillité.

 

Mis à genoux par les gardes Ardyn regarde une dernière fois le soleil se coucher au loin, avant qu’un homme ne vienne plaquer sa tête contre le billot.

 

Entendant les bruits de pas de Rubiel qui se rapproche de l’autre côté, Ardyn fixe l’horizon.

 

Il aurait aimé que sa vie prenne une autre tournure, mais dans l’état actuel des choses mourir semble être la seule solution. Plus rien ne le retient dans cette existence. Tous ceux qu’il aimait sont décédés ou perdus, son avenir s’est écroulé, rien ni personne ne justifie qu’il continue à se battre. Sa disparition entrainant aussi celle des ténèbres en lui, il a fini par se convaincre que c’était un mal pour un bien.

 

En paix avec sa propre mort, Ardyn a cependant un dernier regret tandis que Rubiel brandit son katana au-dessus de sa tête.

 

« Noctis… »

 

Tranchant son ultime pensée le katana de Rubiel s’abat sur le cou d’Ardyn.

 

La douleur est vive, irréelle et indescriptible.

 

Quelque chose se produit. Quelque chose de difficile à expliquer ou même à comprendre. Des ombres grouillent pour se rassembler, communiquant dans un langage inconnu. Le cosmos tout entier semble parcourir cet état en suspension dans le temps et l’espace défiant toutes les lois établies.

 

Lentement, Ardyn rouvre les yeux. Autour de lui règne un silence préoccupant.

 

Constatant avec étonnement qu’il est toujours sur l’estrade de la Citadelle, Ardyn tourne la tête pour chercher des réponses du côté de Rubiel. C’est alors qu’il aperçoit le katana de son frère encore ruisselant de sang. De son propre sang.

Le coup a donc bien été porté.

 

« Co… Comment est-ce possible ? » bredouille Hazel depuis la tribune surélevée.

 

« Il n’est pas humain… » souffle un autre conseiller.

 

« Rubiel, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » demande fébrilement Ardyn.

 

« …tu es vraiment un monstre… » susurre Rubiel pour toute explication.

 

« Ne me dis pas… » commence Ardyn, croyant comprendre avec effroi ce qui s’est produit durant sa courte syncope.

 

Sans prévenir Rubiel enfonce son katana dans la poitrine d’Ardyn au niveau de son cœur.

 

« Aaaahhhhh !!!! » hurle-t-il de douleur, la lame froide lacérant ses chairs alors que Rubiel extraie déjà son sabre de la plaie béante.

 

« Haaa… haaaa… haaa… » souffle Ardyn, le corps transporté de souffrance alors que s’échappe de sa blessure une fumée noirâtre s’appliquant à stopper l’hémorragie et à reconstruire les tissus.

 

« Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? »

 

« On ne peut pas le tuer ? »

 

Tout autour d’eux, la foule commence à paniquer en découvrant le pouvoir de régénération exceptionnel d’Ardyn. De son côté, Rubiel demeure stoïque, levant de nouveau son katana pour le pointer vers son frère.

 

« Votre Majesté… » appelle plaintivement un des conseillers. « Peut-être devrions-nous reporter… »

 

Mais Rubiel ne l’écoute pas, plantant une fois encore sa lame dans le corps d’Ardyn, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur.

 

« Votre Majesté… »

 

« Haaa… Tu es en train de te venger, c’est ça ? » articule Ardyn entre deux expirations alors que son frère lui assène déjà de nouveaux coups. « Aahhh !!! Tu passes tes nerfs sur moi, hein ? »

 

Rubiel ne répond pas, ayant totalement succombé à la haine lisible dans ses yeux.

 

« Aaahhh !!!! » crie de nouveau Ardyn sous les assauts répétés de son frère. « Tu peux continuer tant que tu veux… Ça ne te la ramènera pas… »

 

« Tais-toi ! » vocifère Rubiel, incapable de stopper ses attaques. « Tout est de ta faute ! Tu me l’as prise ! »

 

« Tu l’as perdue tout seul ! » rétorque Ardyn. « Si tu n’avais pas été aussi envieux, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! »

 

« Tais-toi !!! » répète Rubiel, prêt à abattre de ses deux mains son katana sur le visage d’Ardyn étendu au sol dans une mare de sang et de fumée noire.

 

Une main ferme vient stopper le mouvement du Roi.

 

« Gilgamesh ! Laisse-moi ! »

 

« Je crois que vous en avez fait assez, Votre Majesté. » répond calmement le maître d’arme.

 

Portant son regard sur Ardyn gisant faiblement à terre, Rubiel détend lentement ses muscles pour finalement baisser son arme selon les conseils de Gilgamesh. Bien que de la colère subsiste toujours dans ses yeux, il est possible d’y déceler également une profonde tristesse.

 

« Allez vous occuper de votre fils. Il a besoin de vous. Nous allons raccompagner votre frère dans sa cellule. » ajoute Gilgamesh.

 

« … Très bien. » acquiesce Rubiel, se retournant sans demander son reste pour rejoindre Alistair.

 

De son côté, Gilgamesh s’agenouille aux côtés d’Ardyn pour l’aider à se relever.

 

« Je suis désolé. » lui dit-il simplement.

 

« Moi aussi. » répond Ardyn dans un souffle, ses traits encore marqués par la douleur alors qu’il regarde Rubiel s’éloigner de lui avec Alistair dans ses bras.

 

 

C’est ainsi qu’Ardyn regagne encore une fois sa prison, contraint de patienter dans le noir sans espoir auquel se raccrocher. Pire encore, la découverte de ses puissantes capacités de régénération le plonge dans une dépression toujours plus profonde. Si personne n’est suffisamment puissant pour le vaincre, comment peut-il escompter être un jour délivré de cette vie qui lui a déjà tout pris y compris le fardeau qui caractérise l’ensemble des êtres humains, à savoir la mort ?

 

Perdant complètement la notion du temps, Ardyn laisse les jours défiler autour de lui comme s’il n’appartenait plus à cette réalité. Les heures, les minutes. Le jour, la nuit. La vie, la mort. Tout cela n’a plus d’importance ni de sens.

 

Au milieu de ses ténèbres émerge soudain un point blanc et lumineux.

Une décision a été prise. Une décision dont les conséquences dépasseront les humains de cette époque.

 

Soutenus par l’Oracle, Rubiel et ses conseillers ont fixé l’avenir d’Ardyn. Puisqu’il est bien trop dangereux pour être maintenu enfermé dans une geôle commune et qu’il est impossible de le tuer, le choix a été fait de le placer dans un lieu réservé aux pires criminels de l’Histoire : l’île d’Angelgard.

 

Voyageant en bateau jusqu’à l’îlot connectant la planète à son énergie spirituelle, la délégation dépêchée pour escorter Ardyn le conduit dans sa dernière demeure où elle espère qu'il ne dérangera plus personne et où on l’oubliera certainement peu à peu.

 

Jusqu’alors inconscient de sa destination, Ardyn sort soudain de son mutisme en réalisant où il doit être enfermé.

 

« Non… Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » s’exclame-t-il en découvrant les deux structures rocheuses caractéristiques de l’île se dresser devant lui.

 

« Avance. » grogne l’un des soldats en le poussant dans le dos.

 

« Je vous en prie, je n’ai rien fait pour mériter ça ! » insiste Ardyn en se débattant.

 

« Tu es un monstre. C’est une raison suffisante. »

 

« C’est faux ! Je suis toujours un être humain ! » répond Ardyn aux abois. « Aidez-moi, s’il-vous-plait… » ajoute-t-il en cherchant les regards de ceux qui l’accompagnent.

 

Il croise ceux de soldats qui le dévisagent comme une créature démoniaque, puis celui de l’Oracle qui détourne la tête, indiquant clairement qu’elle ne fera rien pour lui, et enfin ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Rubiel. Son regard est le pire de tous. L’indifférence qu’Ardyn peut y lire est encore bien plus douloureuse que le mépris ou le dégoût des soldats.

 

« Alors c’est comme ça, hein… » murmure-t-il pour lui-même après avoir réalisé que personne ne viendrait le secourir.

 

Brusquement saisi d’un vif élan de survie, Ardyn se redresse, bouscule les soldats qui le tenaient et rassemble autant qu’il le peut les ténèbres qui sont en lui.

 

« Gardes ! Il s’échappe ! » crie un soldat.

 

Aussitôt les possesseurs d’arcs et d’arbalètes pointent leurs armes sur Ardyn et décochent leurs pointes acérées. Par réflexe, Ardyn fait appel à l’Arsenal fantôme pour parer les projectiles pendant qu’il s’efforce de briser ses chaînes à l’aide de ses pouvoirs. Quelques flèches passent au travers de son bouclier rudimentaire pour venir se planter dans ses chairs, mais leur quantité est insuffisante pour le faire plier. Concentrant toute son énergie, Ardyn relâche brutalement les ténèbres et brise ses entraves en mille morceaux.

 

Bien qu’il soit à présent libre de ses mouvements, Ardyn est toujours sous le feu de l’ennemi et doit faire face aux nombreux soldats armés d’épées et de lances qui se jettent sur lui. Leurs assauts sont redoutables, aucun d’entre eux n’ayant peur de le blesser puisque leur cible ne craint désormais plus la mort.

 

Si Ardyn est expérimenté et talentueux au combat, sa technique ne suffit malheureusement pas face à la quantité d’attaques qu’il subit. Acculé, il décide finalement de recourir aux pouvoirs des ténèbres pour repousser les soldats. Autour de lui se forment des volutes de fumée noire et violacée qu’il concentre avant de les envoyer sur ses adversaires. Incapable de déterminer si sa riposte est mortelle ou non, Ardyn continue pourtant à se défendre à l’aide de ses pouvoirs pour empêcher quiconque de s’approcher de lui.

 

Jusqu’à ce que la pointe d’une lame ne jaillisse de sa poitrine.

 

« Non, c’est vrai. Tu n’es pas un monstre. » lui susurre à l’oreille la voix cinglante de Rubiel après qu’il ait planté son katana dans le dos de son frère.

 

Surpris, Ardyn ne réagit pas.

 

« Tu es encore bien pire. » termine Rubiel en retirant sa lame et en donnant un coup de pied dans son dos pour le faire tomber à terre.

 

Du sang giclant de son torse, Ardyn se ressaisit néanmoins et pivote avant de toucher le sol pour faire face à son frère, constatant que pour l’atteindre Rubiel a aussi invoqué son propre Arsenal fantôme.

 

« Tu ferais mieux d’abandonner. » dit âprement Rubiel. « Tu n’as aucune chance face à moi. »

 

Serrant les dents, Ardyn réfléchit à toute vitesse. Son frère lui a toujours été supérieur dans la maîtrise de l’Arsenal et s’il dispose des pouvoirs des ténèbres lui évitant de redouter les coups, Rubiel a de son côté toute une armée de soldats qui n’ont aucune hésitation lorsqu’il s’agit de le transpercer pour le clouer au sol. Et quand bien même il sortirait victorieux de son combat, à quoi bon ?

 

« Au point où j’en suis, je n’ai plus rien à perdre. » dit Ardyn en serrant ses mains sur le manche de son arme.

 

« Comme tu voudras. » répond Rubiel, impassible.

 

C’est sur ces mots que les deux frères se livrent un duel acharné perdu sur un rocher au milieu de l’océan. Leurs armes s’entrechoquent avec violence au-dessus des embruns, témoignant de l’intensité de leurs sentiments.

 

Comme il l’avait annoncé, Rubiel prend l’ascendant sur Ardyn et bien que ce dernier lutte avec la force du désespoir épaulé par ses ténèbres, cela ne suffit pas face aux compétences de son frère et au soutien de ses soldats.

 

Souffrant de multiples blessures, la douleur si forte qu’elle paralyse le moindre de ses membres, Ardyn s’écroule au sol devant un petit édifice de pierres sombres. Alors qu’il espérait au fond de lui-même que ces assauts répétés réussissent enfin à l’achever, la fumée noire qui l’enveloppe tel un linceul lui prouve une fois de plus que les pouvoirs des ténèbres dépassent de très loin les capacités des simples mortels.

 

S’approchant d’Ardyn en pointant son katana sur lui, Rubiel le dévisage avec dédain.

 

« C’est terminé. » dit-il.

 

Dans l’incapacité de se battre d’avantage et totalement impuissant devant les évènements, Ardyn contemple l’Oracle communiquer avec l’énergie de la planète pour ouvrir les portes de la prison métaphysique d’Angelgard. Une lumière irréelle vient éblouir son visage sur lequel coulent des larmes alors que se révèle à lui un espace vide hors du temps où plus rien n’a de sens.

Précipité à l’intérieur, Ardyn sent son corps se draper d’obscurité tandis qu’il sombre dans les entrailles sans fond du gouffre immatériel où il est condamné à errer pour l’éternité.

 

Dans cet espace, plus rien ne compte. Plus rien n’existe.

 

Le noir entretient les pensées sombres. La solitude exacerbe les peurs.

 

Un temps trop long pour l’esprit humain transforme la personne au plus profond de son être jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit méconnaissable.

 

Mais cette âme est forte. Si elle évolue désormais dans un monde de ténèbres, elle ne s’y perdra pas, attendant patiemment son heure.


	23. Dénouement

Un silence de mort règne dans les rues d’Insomnia alors qu’Ardyn finit de raconter son histoire.

 

La réalité est tellement dure à concevoir que Noctis en reste bouche bée, l’empathie qu’il éprouve naturellement pour l’homme qu’il aime décuplant son ressenti des évènements narrés comme s’il les avait vécus lui-même.

 

_C’est… abominable. Personne n’aurait jamais pu imaginer un scénario si catastrophique… Comment le destin peut-il s’acharner autant sur un seul homme ? Comment as-tu fait pour surmonter tout ça, Ardyn ?_

 

Ses pensées sont brusquement interrompues par son instinct lorsqu’il s’aperçoit qu’Ardyn vient de tirer un carreau dans sa direction. Esquivant de justesse, Noctis dévisage Ardyn d’un air choqué.

 

« Eh ben alors ? Il faut te ressaisir, Roi élu ! N’as-tu pas une mission à accomplir ? »

 

_Ardyn, bon sang… Est-ce que je ne peux vraiment plus rien pour toi ? Est-ce que l’homme que j’ai aimé est définitivement mort il y a 2000 ans ?_

 

Avide d’en apprendre toujours plus afin de mieux le comprendre et d’espérer le sauver, Noctis repense soudainement aux paroles de Talcott à propos d’Ardyn :

 

« Et comment ça se fait qu’on ne trouve de trace de ton histoire nulle part ? » demande-t-il avec suspicion.

 

« Hum ? »

 

« Le premier Roi du Lucis. » poursuit Noctis. « Je me souviens maintenant, il était décrit comme un souverain dur mais juste. Mais à aucun endroit il est fait mention de son frère déchu. Comment ça se fait ? »

 

« Ha ! » s’exclame Ardyn d’un ton moqueur. « Oui, c’est vrai… Vois-tu, j’étais devenu une telle horreur à leurs pauvres petits yeux qu’ils ont trouvé plus facile de rayer mon existence de leurs mémoires. Une bonne idée de l’Oracle, plus qu’approuvée par mon cher frère et reprise avec entrain par son fils qui a été persuadé que j’étais le méchant de l’histoire. »

 

« Alors c’est pour ça que personne n’a jamais su pour toi… »

 

« Moui, c’est en effet une des raisons… Ça, et le fait qu’au bout de 2000 ans à croupir dans les ténèbres personne n’en a plus rien à faire. Mais dans le fond, ce n’était peut-être pas plus mal. »

 

« Pourquoi ? » demande Noctis, surpris.

 

« Je dois reconnaître que j’ai été profondément blessé quand je me suis réveillé dans ce monde il y a cinquante ans et que j’ai découvert que mon nom ne disait plus rien à personne, après tout ce que j’ai pu sacrifier pour eux. C’est sûr que ça me changeait de l’époque où je ne pouvais pas faire un pas dehors sans être abordé par le moindre miséreux avec quelques taches noires. Mais il valait mieux un parfait anonymat plutôt que la réputation de daemon que mon frère m’a collée sur le dos pour infiltrer les rangs du Niflheim en toute facilité. »

 

« C’est bien toi causé la perte de ce monde alors… »

 

« Oh, je t’en prie, Noct ! » rétorque théâtralement Ardyn. « Ce monde plongeait déjà dans les ténèbres bien avant ma naissance ! Je me suis juste contenté d’accélérer un peu le processus pour que la prophétie se réalise et que tu daignes enfin l’accomplir. D’ailleurs… » poursuit-il d’une voix brusquement plus sombre en invoquant une arme à double lame dans ses mains, « …il serait temps de s’y remettre. »

 

Se mouvant avec une rapidité surprenante, Ardyn fonce sur Noctis. Malgré la confusion de ses sentiments la volonté de l’Elu prévaut sur ses émotions, le poussant à dégainer son arme pour parer l’attaque.

 

_Je ne peux pas perdre ici… J’ai promis que j’irai jusqu’au bout…_

 

« C’est donc ça, la force du Roi élu ? C’est assez décevant… Tu pourrais essayer de faire mieux que ça ! Tu es censé avoir acquis un pouvoir incommensurable ! » le provoque Ardyn, imprimant toute sa force sur son arme, écrasant Noctis.

 

« Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Ce n’est pas terminé. »

 

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Montre-moi toute l’étendue de ta puissance, héritier des Lucis Caelum ! » déclame Ardyn en entreprenant une nouvelle attaque.

 

« Ngh !!! »

 

Encore une fois, Noctis pare le coup, puis le suivant. Les offensives d’Ardyn sont vives et violentes, ne lui laissant que peu de temps pour riposter.

Se contentant de prévenir les assauts Noctis devient prévisible ce qui laisse l’opportunité à son adversaire de briser sa défense d’un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant voler sur plusieurs mètres.

 

« Aaahhh… » souffle Noctis à terre alors que déjà Ardyn se téléporte à ses côtés et abat son épée sur lui.

 

Effectuant une roulade, Noctis esquive puis utilise son arme pour réaliser un Assaut éclipse le plaçant en hauteur sur les débris, loin d’Ardyn.

 

« Oh s’il-te-plait, Noctis ! Arrêtes une seconde de fuir et viens te battre !!! » vocifère Ardyn en contrebas.

 

 _Merde, je n’y arrive pas…_ se morfond Noctis. _J’ai promis, pourtant… je dois le faire, pour mes amis, pour rétablir la lumière dans le monde, pour toi, Ardyn… Mais… je ne peux pas t’attaquer… c’est trop dur…_

 

Une odeur de brûlé se fait sentir, suivie immédiatement d’un vaste brasier enveloppant Noctis.

 

« Aaah ! » laisse-t-il échapper avant de se téléporter hors des flammes, s’en sortant avec seulement quelques brûlures superficielles. « Ardyn ! »

 

En face de lui, Ardyn le regarde avec un petit sourire narquois, une capsule de magie dans sa main.

 

« Si le feu ne te réveille pas, peut-être que la foudre saura te sortir de ta pitoyable indolence ! » crie-t-il en lançant un nouveau sort en direction du Roi élu.

 

_Je dois réagir !_

 

Sortant également une sphère de magie, Noctis la projette vers les éclairs d’Ardyn, la laissant exploser à leur contact et les désintégrant en multiples flocons de glace.

Alors qu’il se croit à l’abri après sa parade Noctis a à peine le temps de le réaliser qu’Ardyn est déjà à son niveau, l’attaquant de plus belle.

 

« Ardyn ! Arrête ! » dit-il en se défendant. « Pourquoi ? »

 

« Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander POURQUOI ?!? » rage Ardyn en intensifiant ses assauts. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi ça m’a fait du bien de t’oublier, espèce de menteur ? Je vais te le dire ! »

 

La lueur de haine qui brille à présent dans les yeux d’Ardyn terrifie Noctis. Subissant sa colère déraisonnée, il n’a aucun moyen de s’échapper.

 

« Tu ne crois pas que me dire la vérité aurait pu m’aider ? Me révéler les détails de ma propre vie pour m’éviter le pire ? Mais noooon ! Tu t’es amusé à me laisser dans l’ignorance pour que je puisse gentiment m’enfoncer dans ma propre guigne ! » fulmine Ardyn entre les coups brutaux qu’il porte à un Noctis impuissant.

 

« Je t’assure que j’ai essayé de t’en parler mais… »

 

« C’était trop difficile de trouver les mots, c’est ça ? Tu parles d’une excuse ! Toi qui disais m’aimer à tout bout de champ, c’est par amour que tu as décidé de me faire des coups bas ?!? »

 

« Je n’ai jamais rien planifié contre toi… »

 

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Et tes messes basses avec mon frère, c’était pour vanter mes mérites peut-être ? »

 

« J’essayais de te sauver… »

 

« En vendant ma peau à mon jaloux de frère ? Bravo, c’était réussi ! »

 

« Ce n’était pas mon intention ! » rétorque Noctis. « Comment peux-tu croire que j’aurais souhaité une chose pareille ? »

 

« Comment veux-tu que je le saches ? Après tout Rubiel avait certainement raison ! Tu m’as accompagné dans mon voyage comme un parfait touriste, attendant ton heure pour venir retrouver ton précieux petit monde ! »

 

« Tu sais bien que je n’ai pas eu le choix ! »

 

« On a toujours le choix ! Et toi, tu m’as abandonné !!! Tu m’as laissé affronter seul toute cette infamie, tu n’étais pas là lorsque j’avais le plus besoin de toi ! J’ai vécu des siècles au cœur des ténèbres par ta faute ! » rugit Ardyn en cognant de toutes ses forces avec son arme, faisant tomber Noctis au sol.

 

« Haaa… Tu es en train de te venger, c’est ça ? » articule Noctis entre deux parades alors qu’Ardyn lui assène déjà de nouveaux coups. « Tu passes tes nerfs sur moi, hein ? »

 

Ardyn ne répond pas, ayant totalement succombé à la haine qu’il refoulait depuis si longtemps.

 

« Ah ! » gémit Noctis sous les assauts répétés. « Tu peux continuer tant que tu veux… Ça ne changera rien à ce qui s’est passé… »

 

« Tais-toi ! » vocifère Ardyn, incapable de stopper ses attaques. « Tout est de ta faute ! Tu m’as trahi ! »

 

« Et à ton avis, pourquoi ça te touche autant ? » argue Noctis. « Tu joues à celui que rien ne peut atteindre mais moi je sais pourquoi tu es si en colère ! »

 

« Tais-toi !!! » répète Ardyn, refusant d’entendre raison.

 

« Parce que tu m’aimes toujours. » dit simplement Noctis.

 

« … »

 

Profitant de la seconde d’hésitation d’Ardyn, Noctis lui donne à son tour un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre pour le repousser avant de se relever. A quelques mètres, Ardyn se redresse à son tour. Puis il se met à rire nerveusement, sa voix résonnant dans les rues d’Insomnia.

 

« Ha ha ha ! »

 

Noctis le dévisage en silence, incapable de prédire sa réaction.

 

« Ha ha ha… » finit de rire Ardyn avant de se retourner vers Noctis affublé d’un souriant menaçant. « Noct. Mon pauvre Noct. Comme si je pouvais encore avoir des sentiments pour toi autres que la haine et le mépris. »

 

« … »

 

« Tu sais ce que j’éprouve quand je te vois, là, juste devant moi ? Une profonde colère et une envie de tuer qui m’en feraient presque frissonner d’excitation. » articule Ardyn d’une voix glaciale en s’approchant lentement de Noctis. « Tu représentes tout ce que j’ai envie de détruire. Tu es l’héritier de la lignée que mon frère a instaurée à ma place et qui m’a volé tout ce qui me revenait de droit. Et tu as… ce foutu visage. Ces traits, ces yeux… le portrait craché de mon frère. »

 

« Je ne suis pas comme lui. » répond Noctis, sur ses gardes. « J’ai toujours été sincère quand je te disais je t’aime et je ne compte pas y renoncer aujourd’hui, malgré ce qui a pu t’arriver. »

 

« Tiens ? » dit Ardyn d’un air moqueur avant de se téléporter juste à côté du visage de Noctis pour lui murmurer : « Voilà qui est intéressant… »

 

Portant son regard sur Ardyn, Noctis est surpris de découvrir sa peau blême, ses cheveux cassants, ses sclères obscurcies, ses veinules violettes, son pus noirâtre dégouliner le long de sa face complètement métamorphosée.

 

« Alors ? Tu m’aimes toujours comme ça ? » lui glisse mielleusement Ardyn.

 

Totalement pris au dépourvu, Noctis ne trouve pas quoi répondre, laissant une ouverture à Ardyn qui en profite pour planter la pointe de son épée dans l’épaule gauche de son opposant.

 

« Aaah ! » crie Noctis.

 

« Ça fait mal ? C’est la preuve que tu es encore en vie ! » lui hurle Ardyn en retirant l’arme de ses chairs.

 

 _Il veut me tuer… Il veut vraiment me tuer…_ réalise Noctis. _Il a refoulé tous nos moments passés ensemble pour ne pas en souffrir mais maintenant qu’il a l’opportunité de libérer sa frustration, il m’en fait payer le prix…_

 

« Alors, tu fais moins le malin, hein ? » se moque Ardyn. « Où sont passés tes grands discours ? Peut-être que tu t’es enfin rendu compte qu’ils sont totalement vains ! »

 

Complètement désinhibé, Ardyn fend l’air de ses lames pour toucher Noctis qui esquive comme il le peut, mais perd peu à peu le rythme.

 

« Aïe ! »

 

Ses parades se faisant moins précises, des éraflures apparaissent petit à petit sur sa peau, témoignant des charges enragées qu’Ardyn porte sur lui.

 

_Ardyn… pourquoi…_

 

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » demande désespérément Noctis.

 

« Pour que tu aies un aperçu du calvaire que j’ai dû endurer, peut-être ? Ou bien parce que je t’exècre, Roi élu de pacotille ! »

 

_Alors l’Oracle avait raison… En essayant de changer les choses dans le passé, je n’ai fait que générer d’avantage de souffrance…_

 

Complètement acculé, Noctis perd foi en son combat et en ses sentiments. C’est le moment que choisit Ardyn pour l’attraper au niveau du cou et venir le plaquer contre le mur d’un bâtiment délabré, le soulevant au-dessus du sol.

 

« Ngh ! » se débat Noctis.

 

« Tu me déçois énormément. » dit Ardyn en approchant sa face daemonique de son visage. « J’aurais espéré que m’offres un affrontement digne de ce nom, mais il semblerait que je t’ai surestimé… Tout comme lorsque je t’ai fait confiance et que tu m’as trahi, lorsque j’ai cru à tes paroles, lorsque je t’ai laissé entrer dans ma vie… »

 

De son autre main, Ardyn vient toucher le foulard rouge qu’il porte toujours autour du cou.

 

« Tu vois ce vestige du passé ? Puisque tu n’as pas l’air de comprendre, je vais t’aider un peu… »

 

Déroulant le morceau de tissu, Ardyn le jette dans les airs, invoque une épée et le tranche en deux sous les yeux horrifiés de Noctis.

 

« ! »

 

Comme si son propre cœur venait d’être coupé, Noctis ressent un vide immense se propager en lui.

 

« Et ben voilà, il semblerait que ça commence à rentrer ! » raille Ardyn alors que des fumerolles noires et violettes commencent à se former autour de lui et que les morceaux de tissu rouge s’écrasent au sol. « Il est grand temps pour toi de disparaître pendant que les ténèbres règneront sur ce monde à tout jamais ! »

 

_Non._

 

S’apprêtant à frapper de ses pouvoirs obscurs, Ardyn est stoppé dans son mouvement par Noctis qui dégaine une petite capsule de magie juste devant lui avant de se téléporter à bonne distance de l’explosion.

Tandis qu’Ardyn s’extirpe des flammes, un peu plus loin Noctis invoque une nouvelle arme issue de l’Arsenal pour lui faire face.

 

« Aaahh… Je vois que tu es enfin devenu sérieux. » dit Ardyn en reconnaissant l’arme. « Le katana de mon frère. Très habile de ta part. »

 

« Peut-être qu’il avait raison. » répond Noctis d’un ton grave. « Peut-être que tu es bel et bien devenu un monstre. »

 

_Je n’arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de dire ça… mais… Ardyn… tu m’y obliges…_

 

« Tel père, tel fils, enfin, à 2000 ans près… Parfait. Montre-moi ce que tu vaux en tant qu’héritier du Lucis. » se réjouit Ardyn.

 

Dans la rue déserte d’Insomnia, Ardyn et Noctis sont à nouveau prêts à s‘affronter avec cette fois la ferme intention d’en finir.

Tout autour de lui, Ardyn génère une grande quantité de ténèbres oppressantes. Il en rassemble une partie dans sa main pour créer une immense faux de lumière prête à dérober la vie de Noctis. De son côté, ce dernier se met en position d’attaque, résolu à accomplir l’impensable : tuer le seul homme dont il soit tombé amoureux.

 

_Mais ce n’est plus lui. C’est une menace pour ce monde. Et comme les ténèbres, il doit être éliminé._

 

Sous le ciel lourd de la nuit éternelle, les deux hommes se jettent en avant, leurs armes s’entrechoquant au milieu des débris.

Tandis qu’Ardyn multiplie les attaques basées sur ses pouvoirs daemoniaques, Noctis n’a plus aucun doute sur sa mission, ramener la lumière coûte que coûte même si pour ça il doit vaincre l’amour de sa vie.

 

Leur combat gagne en intensité, les poussant à faire appel à l’entièreté de leurs Arsenal pour poursuivre leur duel jusque dans les airs. En lévitation au-dessus de la ville, ils s’échangent des coups mortels dont la violence ferait pâlir les orages.

 

Bien que son cœur saigne et qu’il ait les larmes aux yeux, Noctis poursuit ses assauts avec la conviction que c’est ce qui doit être fait.

 

_A ce niveau de haine, plus rien ne le ramènera…_

 

Ayant définitivement fait le deuil de leur relation, Noctis porte un dernier coup de toutes ses armes et de toutes ses forces. Le choc est si puissant qu’il fait tomber Ardyn au sol et qu’il oblige Noctis à faire de même, ses ressources presque épuisées.

 

Alors que la pluie commence à tomber, Ardyn et Noctis se relèvent avec difficulté pour continuer leur duel sur le parvis de la Citadelle.

 

« Ça va se jouer à celui qui aura le plus d’endurance… » souffle Ardyn, son corps redevenu humain et marqué par le conflit.

 

« Ngh ! » laisse échapper Noctis alors qu’il s’appuie sur l’épée de son père pour se mettre debout, un picotement douloureux parcourant l’entièreté de son être.

 

Tout autour des deux hommes la raison de la douleur de Noctis apparait : les silhouettes bleutées et immenses des rois du passé sont venues assister au dénouement du combat déchirant leur lignée et dont dépend le sort du monde, invoquées par la volonté de l’Elu.

 

« Ha… Voici venus les anciens rois du Lucis ! » dit Ardyn avec ironie. « J’espère que vous appréciez le spectacle… Votre champion, héritier de vos pouvoirs, contre celui qui est devenu l’opprobre de la famille ! Admirez donc, et surtout toi, mon frère, comment tous vos espoirs vont être brisés par la véhémence de ma rancune !!! »

 

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ardyn rassemble ses forces pour se rapprocher de Noctis et tenter de lui porter un coup de son arme. L’affrontement aérien a laissé de lourdes séquelles aux deux hommes, rendant leurs attaques moins vives et leurs défenses plus molles. Cependant, Noctis continue de se protéger d’Ardyn, tentant des assauts aussi souvent que possible, déterminé à ne pas se laisser vaincre.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats encore ? » le tanne Ardyn. « Tu sais que c’est inutile… Personne ne va venir t’aider à ramener la lumière sur un monde en ruine ! »

 

« C’est ta faute si le monde est dans un tel état ! » rétorque Noctis. « Mais pendant que tu laissais ta haine le détruire, et te détruire… les gens ont continué à se battre ! La vie est loin d’avoir perdu face aux ténèbres ! C’est pourquoi… je ne peux pas me permettre d’échouer maintenant ! Je porte en moi tous leurs espoirs et je ne compte pas les décevoir ! »

 

« Ha ! Tu es ridicule… Accepter d’abandonner sa propre vie pour le bien-être des autres, quelle perte de temps ! Comme si les gens récompensaient les conduites exemplaires… Non, la vérité, c’est que tu mourras tout seul et oublié alors que les autres jouiront sans retenue ni reconnaissance de ce que tu leur as offert ! »

 

« Et ça me convient parfaitement ! » répond énergiquement Noctis. « Je ne cherche pas la reconnaissance, je m’efforce seulement de faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rendre le monde meilleur ! Ta vision est biaisée par ce que tu as vécu, mais moi, je refuse de succomber aux ténèbres que tu as pu laisser entrer dans ton cœur. Ce monde mérite d’être sauvé car pour tout ce qu’il peut offrir de pire, il offre aussi le meilleur. Tu le savais, autrefois. Tu y as cru aussi quand tu étais l’homme noble et bon que j’aimais. Et si aujourd’hui tu as préféré oublier, je me chargerai d’y remédier. »

 

« Tu prétends me faire la morale, maintenant ? Tu crois que tu peux comprendre ce que j’ai vécu parce que tu es soudainement investi par ta vocation de roi ? Tu viens me donner des leçons en te prenant pour le héros alors que sans moi tu ne serais jamais arrivé jusqu’ici ?! »

 

Dans les clapotis de la pluie, les deux hommes poursuivent leur combat en croisant aussi bien le fer que les mots qui pèsent sur leurs cœurs.

 

« C’est vrai. » admet Noctis. « Tu as raison. J’ai mis du temps à comprendre. Pourtant, tout le monde m’avertissait… mon père, Gladiolus, Ignis, Ravus… Ils avaient tous mieux saisi que moi ce qu’impliquait mon destin et ils ont essayé de me pousser dans la bonne direction… mais je ne voulais pas l’accepter. Je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face. Et c’est grâce à toi que j’ai compris. Que j’ai enfin décidé d’assumer la tâche qui est mienne. Ardyn. Tu es celui qui, dans le bien comme dans le mal, m’as fait prendre conscience de ma position. Tu penses que je te regarde de haut, mais c’est seulement parce que tu as fait le choix de t’enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Et je vais mettre un terme à tout ceci. »

 

Un coup d’épée plus vigoureux vient trancher la peau de Noctis au niveau de son biceps. Devant lui, Ardyn le regarde avec colère.

 

« Je te déteste. »

 

_Ardyn… Je suis désolé…_

 

Ignorant la douleur qui émane de son bras, Noctis se retient de verser des larmes alors qu’il contemple le visage haineux qu’Ardyn lui adresse, lui fendant le cœur.

 

« Meurs !!! »

 

Tandis qu’Ardyn invoque la plus longue des épées de l’Arsenal Noctis l’imite et amorce son mouvement, frappant plus rapidement que son adversaire, faisant s’échapper de la fumée noire de son corps. Préparant l’attaque suivante Ardyn fait appel à une hallebarde mais est encore une fois devancé par Noctis qui invoque la même arme, l’utilisant avec plus de dextérité que son opposant.

 

« Alors tu es résolu à aller jusqu’au bout, Noct ? » articule Ardyn entre deux envolées de fumée noirâtre, incapable de parer correctement les assauts du Roi élu.

 

Les coups se succèdent. Chaque fois qu’ils atteignent leur cible, ils semblent aussi se planter dans la poitrine de Noctis. Chaque fois, la quantité de vapeurs noires s’échappant du corps d’Ardyn diminue un peu plus.

 

Jusqu’à ce que finalement, toutes les armes aient été invoquées sauf une. Saisissant l’épée de son père, Noctis fond sur Ardyn et plante la lame en plein dans son torse, mettant un terme au combat.

 

Dans la pénombre, les silhouettes des rois du passé s’évanouissent l’une après l’autre.

 

« …sniff…sniff… »

 

Se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie, de chaudes larmes ruissellent le long des joues de Noctis alors qu’il tient toujours fermement le manche de son épée fichée dans les chairs de celui qu’en dépit de tout, il aime encore. C’est alors qu’une sensation inattendue vient effleurer son front. Une douce chaleur pleine de tendresse suivie d’un chuchotement…

 

« Merci. »

 

N’en croyant pas ses oreilles, Noctis relève la tête vers le visage d’Ardyn. Et l’expression qu’il y découvre fait immédiatement redoubler ses sanglots.

 

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, Ardyn le regarde en souriant avec bienveillance.

 

Ce sourire… Noctis se retrouve immédiatement plongé dans le passé, submergé par les images et les émotions.

 

_Ce sourire… bon sang, Ardyn…_

 

« Tu as bien choisi… ton arme… » dit calmement Ardyn, son air apaisé contrastant avec la violence dont il a pu faire preuve il y a de ça quelques minutes.

 

Glissant le long de la lame d’un Noctis abasourdi, Ardyn choit sur le sol humide du parvis.

 

Plusieurs secondes sont nécessaires à Noctis avant qu’il assimile la réalité.

 

« Ardyn ! »

 

Jetant son arme comme si elle lui brûlait les doigts, Noctis se précipite au chevet de l’homme qu’il aime. S’agenouillant sur le marbre froid à ses côtés, il contemple avec effroi son corps meurtri qui ne montre plus aucun signe de régénération.

 

« Pourquoi… pourquoi ? » sanglote-t-il.

 

« C’était ton devoir… tu devais l’accomplir… » murmure Ardyn.

 

« Non, non c’est injuste ! » pleure Noctis.

 

Lentement, faiblement, les doigts d’Ardyn viennent effleurer la joue de Noctis, essayant de chasser ses larmes.

 

« Ne pleure pas. Je n’ai jamais aimé… te voir triste… »

 

« Pourquoi… » répète encore une fois Noctis en saisissant la main d’Ardyn. « Pourquoi tu m’as menti ?!? »

 

« Ha ! Je n’ai pas menti tant que ça… » soupire Ardyn. « J’étais vraiment en colère contre toi… Je t’en ai voulu… de m’avoir laissé tout seul dans les ténèbres… Et puis… C’est devenu si difficile à supporter que j’ai fini par tout refouler… Mais… tu avais raison… »

 

Noctis redresse la tête, observant Ardyn avec attention.

 

« Si ça m’a fait si mal… Si j’ai préféré agir comme si de rien n’était… C’est parce que je t’aime, Noctis. »

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Je te l’avais dit, non ? Que quoi qu’il arrive… je continuerai à t’aimer. » susurre-t-il affectueusement. « Ha ! Je le savais… »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Le premier jour… où je t’ai vu. Je savais que tu causerais ma perte. » dit Ardyn en souriant.

 

« Espèce d’andouille ! Tu crois que c’est le moment de me dire ça ? » proteste Noctis.

 

« Tu es toujours si prévisible, Noctis… » poursuit Ardyn en élargissant son sourire. « C’est bien pour cette raison… que tout finit comme ça, aujourd’hui… »

 

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi m’avoir caché la vérité ? » implore Noctis.

 

« Aurais-tu eu la force de me tuer… si je te l’avais révélée ? »

 

« … »

 

_Non…_

 

« Tu vois… tu es resté le même… » murmure Ardyn avant de tousser de façon préoccupante.

 

« Ardyn ! » s’exclame Noctis.

 

Le Roi élu se penche sur son aimé pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec tendresse, déposant des baisers sur son visage.

 

« Je suis tellement désolé… »

 

« C’est moi qui suis désolé… » susurre Ardyn.

 

« Hein ? »

 

« J’ai déchiré le foulard que tu m’avais offert… alors que je t’avais promis d’en prendre soin… »

 

« Idiot… ça n’a pas d’importance ! » répond Noctis en esquissant un sourire au milieu de ses sanglots. « Ce qui compte vraiment, c’est ce qu’il représentait, mon amour pour toi ! Et je t’aime, Ardyn. Je t’aime de tout mon être, de toute mon âme. Et je… je ne veux pas que tu t’en ailles. »

 

« Il le faut bien… j’ai vécu bien trop longtemps… et je t’avais dit que je t’aiderai à accomplir ton destin… »

 

« Non, je n’ai jamais voulu ça ! »

 

« Je le sais… je le sais… » répond faiblement Ardyn en se blottissant contre Noctis.

 

« Ardyn… » dit Noctis en caressant doucement ses cheveux trempés d’eau et de sang.

 

« Je crois… qu’il est temps… de nous dire au revoir… monsieur tromate… »

 

Serrant Ardyn contre lui, Noctis laisse échapper un petit rire à travers ses larmes.

 

« Ha ! Je te préfère… comme ça… quand tu souris… » chuchote Ardyn en souriant à son tour.

 

« Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver… » confesse Noctis.

 

« Qu’est-ce que… tu racontes ? Sans toi… je me serais perdu… dans les ténèbres… Tu as été la lumière qui m’a permis de tenir… jusqu’à aujourd’hui… jusqu’à ce que tu me délivres enfin… de cette éternité de souffrance… et pour ça… je te remercie… »

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Je pars devant… Je t’attendrai… dans l’au-delà… » murmure Ardyn d’une voix presque inaudible tout en fermant les yeux.

 

Délicatement, Noctis se penche jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent celles d’Ardyn. Ils échangent un dernier baiser dans l’intimité de la nuit, chargé d’amour et de douleur.

Puis, alors que les lèvres de son aimé perdent leur chaleur, Noctis relève lentement la tête pour contempler dans ses bras le corps sans vie d’Ardyn dont le visage arbore un sourire apaisé.

Incapable de contenir ses sanglots, Noctis serre contre lui la dépouille de son amour en pleurant en silence sous la pluie.

Un instant plus tard, il sent le corps s’effriter sous ses doigts jusqu’à ne devenir que poussière, le vent emportant à jamais dans le néant le beau sourire d’Ardyn ainsi que les mots de Noctis.

 

« Ardyn. Je t’aime. »


	24. Epilogue

La pluie continue de tomber sur l’obscure Insomnia, rivalisant avec les pleurs du Roi élu.

 

Les yeux rivés vers le sombre ciel, Noctis cherche parmi les nuages la détermination nécessaire pour accomplir sa promesse.

 

Finalement, des voix se font entendre.

 

Depuis la Citadelle, ses trois amis le rejoignent, sains et saufs. Alors qu’ils s’inquiètent de son état, Noctis leur répond que tout va bien. Qu’importent les blessures dans ses chairs, son âme est à présent en paix. Il est prêt à accomplir l’ultime tâche que le destin lui a confiée.

Après avoir remercié ses camarades et fait ses adieux, Noctis reprend une dernière fois le chemin de la salle du trône.

 

Ses pas sont lourds tandis qu’il gravit les marches vers le fauteuil royal, mais son cœur est léger. Il ne regrette plus rien.

 

S’asseyant sur le trône, le Roi élu fait appel aux pouvoirs de ses ancêtres grâce à l’Anneau des Lucii qu’il porte à son doigt. Combinées à la puissance du Cristal amassée pendant dix longues années et aux bénédictions des Six, les facultés des Rois sont décuplées tandis qu’elles pénètrent une à une le corps du Roi élu, le rendant plus fort à mesure qu’elles lui dérobent son énergie vitale.

Vient enfin l’ultime roi. A bien des égards, son rôle aura été important. C’est le dernier instant.

 

La dernière seconde sur cette terre avant de retrouver Ardyn.

 

« Papa… Fais-moi confiance. »

 

Dans la pénombre, la silhouette bleutée du roi s’élève tel un fantôme avant de venir transpercer Noctis de la même façon que lui a achevé l’homme de sa vie. Mourant de la même épée que son amour, Noctis sombre dans les profondeurs éthérées de la planète après qu’une explosion de lumière blanche et pure se soit répandue sur la terre.

 

Dans un espace hors du temps, flottant parmi l’énergie matricielle aux mille reflets pastel, Noctis descend lentement dans le flux vital de son monde afin de le purger définitivement de la maladie qui le ronge.

 

A mesure qu’il s’enfonce au cœur de la planète un lointain point noir perdu au creux de l’immensité se fait de plus en plus précis, jusqu’à ce que s’esquisse une silhouette familière.

 

_Ardyn…_

 

Spontanément, un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Noctis. Face à lui, Ardyn lui renvoie son sourire tout en s’inclinant respectueusement devant lui.

 

En cet instant, les mots sont inutiles. Les regards des deux hommes suffisent à ce qu’ils se comprennent. Dans leurs yeux se lit toute l’étendue de leur amour ainsi que l’apaisement inhérent à la fin de leur voyage, bien que subsiste une ultime tâche.

 

Décidé à laver définitivement ce monde des ténèbres, Noctis se prépare à l’assaut définitif. Derrière lui, il peut sentir la présence de son père, de ses amis, de tous ceux qui comptent sur lui. Leurs pensées le rendent plus fort tandis que devant lui, Ardyn s’efface volontairement pour ne laisser ressurgir que la corruption qui le rongeait.

 

_C’est le moment de tenir ma promesse. Ardyn, j’arrive._

 

Tendant le bras, Noctis libère l’immense pouvoir de l’Anneau, de sa famille, de l’Arsenal, des Six, du Cristal, de ses sentiments. Une gerbe de lumière jaillit de la bague, remontant le long du bras de Noctis, lui causant une douleur atroce. Mais cette souffrance ne signifie plus rien désormais. Seul compte le résultat. Rassemblant ses forces, Noctis ne flanche pas face au pouvoir et libère les armes des rois du passé de son être. Au prix d’une ultime peine, Noctis lance avec détermination toute l’énergie qu’il lui est possible de déployer en direction des dernières émanations de ténèbres. Ne résistant pas à l’assaut du Roi élu la corruption est complètement détruite, disparaissant à jamais dans le néant.

 

Exsangue, Noctis se laisse à son tour tomber dans les profondeurs de l’éther, s’évanouissant de la réalité.

 

« C’est terminé… »

 

 

 

 

 

L’aube se lève doucement sur Eos.

Les rayons chaleureux du soleil embrasent la terre pour la première fois depuis dix longues années.

Comme par magie, le monde s’éveille d’un cauchemar qui le hantait depuis des temps immémoriaux.

 

Depuis la falaise surplombant les eaux d’Insomnia où Noctis et ses compagnons ont partagé leur dernier repas, la brise semble charrier d’imperceptibles murmures.

 

_« C’est beau. »_

_« C’est vrai. »_

_« Ça me rappelle ce lever de soleil auquel on avait assisté dans la grande plaine. On était enroulé dans la couverture, allongé au milieu de l’herbe. »_

_« Et frileux comme tu es, tu avais passé la nuit collé contre moi. »_

_« Tu peux te moquer, mais je suis sûr que tu appréciais la sensation de mon corps contre le tien autant que moi ! »_

_« Cela va sans dire. »_

 

Debout au bord de la corniche, deux silhouettes masculines observent tranquillement la ville qui se dresse au-delà des flots.

 

_« J’espère qu’ils arriveront à reconstruire. »_

_« Je ne m’inquiète pas. Tu as fait tout ton possible pour leur offrir cette opportunité, ils ne la laisseront pas filer. »_

_« J’espère que tu as raison. Et j’espère aussi que plus jamais personne n’aura à subir le poids du destin comme nous l’avons supporté. »_

 

Derrière eux, de petits couinements résonnent. Lovés l’un contre l’autre, un chocobo noir et un chocobo blanc piaillent doucement dans la lumière du jour.

 

_« Finalement… l’Oracle avait raison sur toute la ligne. »_

_« Nous aurions dû l’écouter d’avantage. »_

_« Elle savait que j’essaierai de changer ton destin sans y parvenir. »_

_« Elle m’avait prévenu que tu ne me trahirais pas. »_

_« Et elle m’avait assuré que ton âme survivrait aux ténèbres, attendant que je lui tende la main. »_

_« Et c’est ce que tu as fait. »_

 

Rapprochant leurs doigts, les deux hommes se prennent la main avec tendresse, fixant l’horizon d’un sourire apaisé.

_« Je suis heureux de t’avoir rencontré. »_

_« Je suis heureux que tu aies fait irruption dans ma vie. »_

_« Et maintenant, plus rien ne nous séparera jamais. »_

 

Se tournant l’un vers l’autre dans la lueur du jour, les deux amants échangent des regards emplis d’amour.

 

_« Je t’aime, Ardyn. »_

_« Je t’aime, Noctis. »_

 

Depuis un univers dépassant les frontières du perceptible, les deux hommes échangent un doux baiser libéré de toutes contraintes, animé par la seule pureté des sentiments qu’ils partageront désormais pour l’éternité.

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
